Attack on Time
by JuniorLockz
Summary: Eren and his friends find that there is a missing page to their book they've obtained when they were kids. so they go to Junior and his friends to find out the mystery of the missing page. Though it turns to be more difficult than it seems as Eren and Junior along with there friends travel through time and worlds meeting new friends, old friends and villains and facing with fate.


Attack on Time

Starring: Eren Jaeger, Junior Lockridge, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Doc J., Hanji Zoe, Levi, AJ, Erwin Smith, and more

This is an OVA I made up (well actually I'm not sure if I should even consider this an OVA because it is LONG as shit) I own nothing from Shingeki no Kyojin or any other kind of material I might have used also this is a parody so shut up and if any of you get upset or confused because of this remember this is a PARODY this is not canon for the main Shingeki no Kyojin (except in my stories) please enjoy (also I just want to point out that if you think I might have changed the characters in anyway I just want to apologize for that and that I didn't mean to also IT'S A PARODY so who's really gonna care? Also to be fair people do it all the time so… Yeah)

One day in the Land of Titans (and yes that's what I'm calling it) Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were looking at a certain book that contained secrets to the outside world

Armin: wow so many unique stuff about the world

Mikasa: it is very interesting

Eren: someday I'm sure we'll see the world "without" the titans

As the look through the book they notice that one single page was missing

Armin: huh? There's a page missing

Eren: how can you tell?

Armin: see? There's some torn shreds here (points to a torn shred)

Mikasa: it seems it's been ripped off

Armin: well I guess there's nothing we can do about it but just forget it

Eren: no way!

Mikasa: Eren?

Eren: I know this may sound silly but I just… Want to learn "everything" about the world

Mikasa: so you want to know about the torn page?

Eren: yes and I think I know who can help

So the trio of heroes left to find a certain psychic about a few minutes later with Captain Levi and AJ along with Hanji

AJ: and that's why I can't invent things anymore

Hanji: so you used to be as smart as Doc J.?

AJ: yeah but-

Eren: (walks in with the others) AJ?

AJ: oh Eren, Mikasa, and Armin what's up?

Armin: we need your help

AJ: is it titan related?

Eren: no it's not it's about this book (hands AJ the book)

AJ: (takes it and examines it) hmm… Yes, yes I see… I got it!

Eren: you do?

AJ: yes… This book is very old

Eren: no! Not that! We know that! There's a missing page and we want to know what it was about

AJ: oooohh I see well I'm not sure what to tell you I mean I'm psychic but I'm not THAT psychic… Kind of sad now that I think about it

Mikasa: well we understand

Eren: *sigh*

AJ: but I do know someone who can help

So AJ takes the Portal Device and turns on the power and a portal/screen appears

Device: hello, who would you like to summon?

AJ: summon Doc J.

Device: analyzing… (Shows a picture of Doc J.) Doc J. short for Doctor Junior known to be a very brilliant scientist and also in his part time is also a chef

Hanji: oh! I never knew that!

Device: summoning Doc J…

Then a portal appears and jumps out was none other than: Doc J.

Doc: well who summoned me?

AJ: hi Doc!

Doc: ah! AJ! Good to see you! And to everyone else!

Mikasa: Doctor we need your help

Doc: is it titan related?

AJ: surprisingly no

Doc: then how can I help you?

Armin: you see in a book there's a page missing and we really want to know what it was

Doc: hmm well then I know just the thing

Minutes later Doc J. brings in a machine which was like a scanner or something and more familiar character we gathered such as: Jean, Erwin, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertolt, Krista, and Ymir

Doc: with this age scanning machine we'll be able to found out the origin of this book and maybe even find the page!

Hanji: that's awesome!

Levi: it's not going to blow up is it?

Doc: can't make any promises now the book please

Eren: sure here it is (hand Doc the book)

Doc: (sets book onto the Age Scanner) now then PULL THE SWITCH!

*silence*

Doc: … (Looks over to Connie who was right next the switch)

Connie: … You really didn't have to yell

Doc: oh sorry I was uh doing a thing *ahem* pull the switch please?

Connie: on it

Sasha: wait! How come Connie gets to pull the switch!?

Jean: for god sakes

Connie: because I'm not an idiot Sasha

Sasha: that was mean!

Doc: guys! You can both pull the switch!

Connie: that's fair I guess

Doc: on the count of three… 1

Levi: fuck this (pulls the switch without warning)

Sasha &amp; Connie: aawwww

Then with that the machine began to scan the book and results came

Doc: (reads some paper) hmm…

Mikasa: well?

Eren: what is it?

Doc: says here this book was made in the year of "835"

You know what I'm just gonna bring this out I think I'm kind of bullshitting you guys cause I really don't know anything about the damn book I'm just not good with plots… *cough*

Hanji: wow that's more than ten years ago!

Doc: yep this book is very old

Eren: but what about the page?

Doc: Eren, it's an Age Scanner not an "know-it all scanner"

Eren: *sigh* well now what?

Doc: I have one more idea

So with that Doc J. opens up the portal back to his lab as everyone else follows

Hanji: *gasp* a-are we in your world!?

Doc: yep

Hanji: this is amazing! And this must be where you do your research!

Doc: indeed it is!

Hanji: I love it here!

Eren: so um Doc now that we're in your world apparently what was your idea?

Doc: now witness the greatest device you have ever seen! (Reveals some form of pod like device) behold! The Time Pod!

Erwin: "Time Pod?" what does it do?

Doc: well with this device you will be able to access any time period with the power of time-

Sasha: what?

Doc: *groan* use this machine and go back in time!

Armin: that's possible!?

Doc: yep! All thanks to science

Hanji: science is awesome!

?: hey, hey, hey!

Then walks in the lab was none other than Junior

Junior: Doc! I got that titanium bull-crap you told me to get! Oh hey Eren!

Eren: Junior? What are you doing here?

Junior: uh I live here?

Eren: you know what I mean

Junior: no I don't

Doc: Junior! You're just in time because I have a mission for you!

Junior: is it titan related?

Eren: why does everyone keep saying that!?

Doc: no it's just that we need you to go back in time

Junior: aw again? For what?

Doc: Eren has this book and a page is missing

Junior: ooohh I see well then I'll go back and get it!

Eren: really?

Junior: yeah not like I had any other plans

Mikoto (kampfer off screen): Junior! Where's Natsuru!?

Junior: for the last fucking time! I don't know! Yeah send me back in time now!

Doc: step into the pod then

Junior: (steps into the time pod) woot! This will be "a blast to the past"

AJ: ugh Junior that was lame

Junior: screw you I'm funny!

Doc: ok (gets on his computer) now I'll send you to Eren's world in the year of 835 you will find the book and retrieve the page, understand?

Junior: yes…

Levi: you're a dumbass

Junior: go screw yourself Levi!

Armin: so where exactly will you send him?

Doc: I'll send him to the Zhinganshina District long before the Colossal Titan shows up

Eren: wait! Zhinganshina!? You mean… My home?

Doc: yep

Eren: {if that's true then… Maybe I could see… My parents}

Doc: ready Junior?

Junior: so freaking ready!

Doc: starting up (pushes a button)

So the pod began to rattle a bit and began to surround it's self with an electrical field

Mikasa: you sure the will work Doctor!?

Doc: about 50%!

Mikasa &amp; AJ: (squints and share a look)

Eren: …

Junior: don't worry Eren! I'll be there and back before you know it!

Then at that moment Eren couldn't take it anymore

Eren: I'M COMING TOO! (Dashes to the pod)

Jean: Eren!

Mikasa: Eren! Wait!

So just then Eren jumps right into the pod with Junior and with that the two vanished

Mikasa: Eren! No!

Doc: well… That's not good

[Land of Titans, year 835]

We now change to a forest in the land of titans also in the year of 835 and then Junior and Eren appear in a flash

Eren: whoa! So that's time travel!

Junior: dude! What the fuck?!

Eren: what?

Junior: what were you thinking!? Don't you know it's dangerous to time travel!?

Eren: what do you mean?

Junior: alright listen time travel isn't simple you have to be very careful especially since YOU'RE HERE

Eren: but why?

Junior: because if you do change ANYTHING in the past then the present will be corrupted! And something bad will happen!

Eren: but like what?

Junior: I don't know someone could be dead or something I don't fucking know or most importantly you may never even be born and if you happen to change that "poof!" you're done for game over!

Eren: *gulp* I-I probably should have though this through

Junior: ya think!? But what's done is done now are top priority is to-

Eren: um actually I was hoping I could… Well… See my parents again

Junior: Eren we don't have time for that

Eren: but it's just that I… (Looks down)…..

Junior: … *sigh* ok fine first we'll grab the page then we'll go peep at your mother… Wow! I should not have said that out loud I mean jeez! And I thought Jack was a perv am I right? Hahaha *sigh* ok let's go

Meanwhile back in Doc J.'s lab

Mikasa: are you done yet?

Doc: no I'm still trying to locate them

Mikasa: *sigh*…

Jean: hey Mikasa don't worry I'm sure Eren's fine

Mikasa: you really think so?

Jean: sure he's made it out through many things that's happened

Armin: and besides Junior's with him

Mikasa: that's kind of what I'm worried about

Doc: got it! (Pushes a button and a screen shows Eren &amp; Junior walking through the forest) there they are!

Mikasa: thank goodness

Junior (on the screen): where the fuck is town?!

Eren (on the screen): why are you asking me?

Junior: you used to live here!

Doc: now we just have to contact them (pulls out some sort of watch and puts in on a metal dish)

Erwin: what's that for?

Doc: you'll see, sending communication wrist watch!

The watch vanishes

Back in the Land of Titans

Junior: I just realized we have no way to contact the others

Eren: what about your Styeblade?

Junior: it doesn't work that way

Then the watch falls on Junior's head

Junior: ouch! What the? Hey look! It's from Doc J.! He must of sent it to us! (Puts on watch)

Eren: what good will that do?

Junior: (pushes button and talks to it) testing, testing 1, 2, 3 Doc? You there?

Back in the lab

Doc: Junior! I see you got the device

Junior (on screen): yep! And I'm here with Eren obviously the man's killing me

Eren (on screen): hey!

Mikasa: Eren! Can you hear me?

Eren: yeah I hear you

Mikasa: Eren, what you did was incredibly stupid

AJ: and dangerous

Eren: I know but this could have been my one and only chance to see my parents again

Mikasa: well then next time just say something instead of jumping into danger

Eren: dammit you're not my-

Junior: so anyway back to the plot! Where should we go?

Eren: hmm… Oh! Armin didn't you say you found the book in your grandpa's basement?

Armin: oh that's right since that's the case then maybe the book is in my old house!

Doc: alright then make your way to Armin's place without being seen you don't wanna alter the past and change the present

Junior: we're on it though you may wanna send over some berries just in case

Eren: and my gear

Doc: already taken care of

Then Junior's berry case and Eren's gear appeared in front of them

Junior: yay! Berries! (Takes the berry case)

Eren: my gear! (Takes his maneuver gear and puts it on) perfect we're ready!

Doc: now off with you!

Erwin: good luck to you two

Eren: (salutes)

Junior: don't (grabs Eren's arm then make their way to town) just don't

Eren: hey!

Mikasa: be careful Eren

Junior: and me too right?

Levi: just leave

Junior: fine jeez

So the two make their way on their retarded adventure sooner or later they arrive in town

Junior: we're here!

Eren: finally my home…

Junior: now where's Armin's place?

Eren: (just looks around)…

Junior: hello? Earth to Eren

Eren: follow me (takes a step)

Junior: (grabs Eren) wait remember we can't be seen by anybody remember?

Eren: ah right so what do we do about that?

Junior: simple (points to a line a clothing) we use disguises

Eren: is this necessary?

Junior: nope but I just feel like stealing clothes

Eren: oh for gods' sake…

So then the two "borrowed" some old fashioned clothing then put them on

Junior: alright if anyone asks my name is: Fabio Hunter and you're my long distant cousin Pablo Hunter who just so happens to be white

Eren: we are not changing our names

Junior: aw but I always want to be Fabio…

Eren: let's go (walks off)

Junior: well aside from that how do we get there now?

Eren: first we want to-

Then our two heroes heard bells

Junior: bells? So you DO have a religion

Eren: hey! That sounds that the Survey Corps! Let's go see!

Junior: I thought it was Recon Corps

Eren: come on! (Grabs Junior and runs off)

Junior: Eren!

So the two make it to the crowd of people and sees the brave soldiers coming back from their mission

Eren: this brings back so many memories

Junior: like what?

Eren: well when I was young I always want to be part of the Survey Corps so every day as they leave or come back I would always watch and admire them

Junior: wow your must have been quite the dreamer

Eren: yeah I know it must sound silly

Junior: nah actually I totally get what you're saying

Eren: really?

Junior: yeah in fact when I was young I always dreamed of being a hero until I got older I always wanted to help other heroes from other worlds

Eren: heroes from other worlds?

Junior: yeah heroes like: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Natsuru, Ash, and you

Eren: what? Me?

Junior: well sure you're a hero too

Eren: what? No way

Junior: no, no Eren listen to me you have saved two cities humanity has live for another few years all because of you

Eren: y-you really think so?

Junior: yeah I know a hero when I see one and if anyone thinks otherwise then fuck 'em!

Eren: well… Thanks that means a lot

Junior: and besides you- holy crap! Look!

Eren: what? What is- whoa… I-is that…?

They two see a bout with blonde hair and wore the cape of the wings of freedom on it he seemed pretty tall to and they realized it was none other than Young Erwin Smith

Junior: it's fucking Erwin!

In Doc J.'s lab

Hanji: Erwin look! It's you when you were young!

AJ: so that's what you looked like

Erwin: yeah that's me

Armin: I guess this means Junior and Eren really ARE in 835

Junior: dude! Look!

Then the too also see Hanji in a younger age

Eren: Hanji?

Hanji: oh look it's me! I look so cute!

Tom: (comes out of nowhere) *whistle!*

Jeff: (comes out of nowhere and howls) AAROOOO!

Jack: (comes out of nowhere) boooottaaayyy caaalll!

Hanji: hehe *blush*

Eren: hey! Look there's also Levi!

Yes they even saw young Levi

Junior: wow! Levi looks… Oddly the same

Eren: I really don't see a difference

Junior: actually if you tilt your head at juuuuust the right angle I think you can see he's actually a bit shorter (tilts)

Eren: hmm… (Tilts head) oh! I see it!

Levi: *groan* you two get back to your mission

Junior: I dunno I kinda like making fun of you

Eren: yeah Levi's right we should probably get to Armin's house

Junior: aw ok (walks off as Eren follows)

AJ: …. (Tilts his head) oh haha! Levi does look shorter

Levi: shut up

Erwin: (tilts head) hehe he does

Levi: *groan*

So Junior and Eren continue their search until finally-

Eren: there it is! (Points to a house)

Junior: we did it! We did not need Armin's help at all… This is pretty ironic considering he used to live here

Armin: just get inside

Junior: right no time to waste!

Eren: ok so we still can't be seen so we need to be stealthy

Junior: gotcha… (Dashes straight for the door) YYOOOOLLLOOOOO!

Eren: no Junior wait!

Then Junior busts down the door

Junior: nailed it!

Eren: (walks in) Junior! What the hell!? You didn't even see if anyone was home!

Junior: well as you can see no one is-

?: wwwaaaahhh!

Junior: AH! I'm sorry for breaking in here I-

Eren: wait… That sounds like a baby

Junior: a baby? (Looks over at a baby crib) oh whoops

Eren: (walks over to the baby with blonde hair) well crap

Junior: (looks at the baby) huh… This baby looks very familiar

Eren: now that you mention he does sort of look like…

Junior &amp; Eren: … ARMIN!

Junior: oh my god it's Armin as a baby!

Baby Armin: wwaaaaahhh!

Armin: t-that's me?!

Sasha: aw that's so cute!

AJ: look as his tiny feet

Armin: *blush* knock it off!

Junior: Eren, we have to make Baby Armin go to sleep!

Eren: what do we do!?

Junior: sing him a lullaby!

Eren: what?! I can't sing! Why can't you do it?

Junior: he's YOUR friend… Well sort of I'm assuming you weren't friends with him yet

Eren: but you're the one that made him cry!

Junior: you want the page or not!?

Eren: *groan* ok fine but I'm not singing

Baby Armin: wwwwaaaaaaaaahhh!

Junior: then play peekaboo!

Eren: um ok! (Faces Baby Armin) *sigh* (covers face) where's the baby?... (Uncovers face) there he is!

Baby Armin: Waahh- (giggles a little and smiles)

Junior: it's working keep going!

Eren: (covers face again) where's the baby?... (Uncovers face again) there he is!

Baby Armin: heheh hahahaha!

Junior: it worked! You'd make a great father!

Eren: what!? Shut up!

Junior: haha I'm joking now to sing him that lullaby!

Eren: but I can't sing

Junior: Eren, do it for lil' Armin

Baby Armin: (smiles at Eren giggling)

Eren: … *sigh* ok fine you go look around for the book

Junior: got it! (Walks away)

Eren: and fix the damn door! (Picks up Baby Armin) uh… Here goes…

As Junior looks for the book

Junior: if I was a rare illegal book where would I be?

Eren (off screen singing horribly): oh baby go to sleep!

Junior: ah! The fuck!? (Runs to the room Eren was in) oh my god

Eren: please oh please! Go to sleep!

Baby Armin: (prepares to cry)

AJ: oh god that singing!

Jean: it's unbearable!

CJ: (pops out of nowhere) my ears are bleeding!

Eren: Armin, go to-

Junior: (takes Baby Armin) stop! Just stop! I'll do it! This needs a woman's touch

Eren: woman's touch? Junior you're a-

Junior: (begins to glow)

Then Junior's hair grew long, then Junior's original clothes turned into a Japanese school uniform outfit and then he had completely change his gender then a blue bracelet appeared on his right wrist he was now: Kampfer Junior

Junior: (squints at Eren)

Eren: oh right

You'll be in My Heart, sung by: Kampfer Junior (I do not own this song or anything else just in case)

Junior: (gently rocks baby Armin and begins singing) come stop you're crying it will be alright

Baby Armin: (looks up to Junior)

Junior: just take my hand hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry

Baby Armin: (smiles) aahh

Junior: for one so small, you seem so strong my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm, this bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry

AJ: aw this is such a touching moment

Armin: *blush*

Junior: 'cause you'll be in my heart yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now ans forever more… Come stop your crying it'll be alright just take my hand hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry

Eren: {this is… Beautiful}

Junior, AJ, &amp; CJ: cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart

Junior: from this day on now and forvever more

Hanji: (smiles) *sigh* so lovely and heartwarming…

Junior, AJ, &amp; CJ: oh you'll be in my heart

Junior: no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart… Always…

Armin: (smiles and rubs Junior's face)

Junior: don't listen to them 'cause what do they know? We need each other to have to hold they'll see in time, I know… When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you but you got to hold on, they'll see in tiiime I know, we'll show them together!

Junior, AJ, &amp; CJ: 'cause you be in my heart! Believe me you'll be in my heart! From this day on now and forever more… Yes you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say you'll be be here in my heart always… Alwaaaays, alwaaaaaayyysss

And with that the song ends and Baby Armin grows tired and sleepy and finally went to sleep

Junior: (gently sets Baby Armin in the crib and covers him with a blanket) *sigh*

Eren: wow… I didn't know you were great with kids

Junior: there's a lot of things you don't know about me Eren

Hanji: Junior that was beautiful!

Junior: thank you

Hanji: I didn't know you all could sing like that

AJ: well it's a gift (smiles)

CJ: we all got da rhythm! All together now! A 1! A 2! 4! (Opens to to sing)

Levi: (grabs CJ's lips) not another song out of you

CJ: mmhhff!

Eren: well now let's find that-

?: Armin? Are you alright?

Junior: shit! Someone's here!

Eren: good job Junior!

Junior: shut up!

?: why is the door open?! Armin!

Junior: quick! Hide!

Eren: hide where!? We're too big!

Junior: that's it! (Pulls out two Mini Berries) quick! Eat this!

Eren: what!? But you said only you could eat the-

Junior: eat it! (Shoves berry in Eren mouth)

Eren: (swallows berry) ack! Junior! What the- AH!

Then Eren began to shrink

Junior: wait for me! (Eats his berry and begins to shrink as well)

Eren: wah!

Then they both had shrunk to the size of thumbs

Eren: AH! I'm tiny!

Junior: shut up and hide! (Grabs Eren and hides behind a cup)

Then comes in was a man with a grey mustache and grey hair and he also wore a hat

Man: who's there!?... Hmm? No one's here (walks over to Baby Armin) are you alright Armin?

Baby Armin: (just smiles and laughs)

Junior: who's that?

Eren: … Armin, isn't that your-

Armin: grandpa…

Junior: that's your grandpa!? Wow he looks badass!

Grandpa Arlert: (picks up Baby Armin) did anyone bother you while I was gone?

Baby Armin: (smiles and grabs Grandpa Arlert's nose)

Grandpa Arlert: (laughs)

Armin: grandpa…

Mikasa: (puts hand on Armin shoulder) you miss him don't you?

Armin: yeah I miss him a whole lot

Junior: your grandpa seems like a nice guy

Eren: (looks out the window and finds it was getting dark) what? It's dark already?

Junior: man we suck at our job

Doc: alright boys try to find a place to sleep

Eren: but where? We're incredibly small

Junior: welcome to my world… I know where!

So later Junior takes Eren on top of a shelf with two small boxes filled with cotton

Junior: huh… I didn't even know this was up here

Eren: well this will do I guess

Junior: let's settle in! (Jumps in the box) wee! Ooh! Soft!

Eren: (climbs in his box) can't believe we have to sleep like this

Junior: it's not so bad we get a great view of lil' Armin! (Waves at Baby Armin) hi Baby Armin!

Baby Armin: (smiles and waves back)

Junior: that is adorable!

Eren: that's true but this is the first time I've been tiny

Junior: well it has its ups and downs

Levi: you two do realize you don't have the book right?

Junior: we'll work on it! … Tomorrow

Levi: you're an idiot

Junior: screw you I'm sleepy

Eren: well I guess it's good night

Junior: right, good night everyone!

Hanji: good night!

AJ: sleep tight!

CJ: don't let the zombies eat you!

AJ: we're leaving (drags CJ away)

CJ: and the bed bugs!

Doc: alright we'll check on you two tomorrow good night

Eren &amp; Junior: 'night

So everyone leaves except for Mikasa 'cause you know she was worried and stuff

Mikasa: …

Junior: …. Mikasa are you still there?

Mikasa: I'm just making sure Eren's ok

Junior: always about Eren (turns over)

Eren: Mikasa, I'm fine you don't have to keep worrying about me

Junior: yeah and besides I made that promise to keep Eren safe while you're not around remember?

Eren: wait you did what now?

Mikasa: … Well alright I trust you Junior keep Eren safe for me

Junior: kk Mikasa!

Eren: oh great

Mikasa: good night you two

Eren &amp; Junior: 'night

Junior: *yawn* well good night Eren, good night Baby Armin!

Baby Armin: zzzzzzz

Junior: so precious

Eren: (turns over in silence)

Junior: … Eren? Buddy? You ok?

Eren: nothing it's just… Well-

Junior: you want to see your parents again huh?

Eren: yeah… But you're right we have a tight schedule and we can't fool around

Junior: … You know Eren since we're sooo close to the book I was thinking

Eren: hmm?

Junior: maybe once we get up we can finish finding the page and then go visit your parents

Eren: (sits up) y-you mean it?!

Junior: yep besides I wanna see your parents too

Eren: t-thank you!

Junior: don't worry about it now get some sleep (lays down)

Eren: right (lies down)… Junior?

Junior: hmm?

Eren: what if the berries run out while we sleep?

Junior: trust me they won't

So then the two went to sleep but it doesn't stop there as Eren and Junior sleep we look into Eren's dream inside of Eren's dream he finds himself as a kid again

Eren: huh? (Looks at himself) I'm young?

?: Eren?

Eren: huh?

?: Eren honey, is that you?

Eren: *gasp* m-mom!?

Eren saw before him his own mother

Ms. Jaeger: Eren! It's been so long

Eren: mom! I missed you!

Jaeger: I miss you too honey

Eren: wait where's dad?

Jaeger: oh he's right here (points to a man facing the other way)

Eren: dad?

The man turns around and then finds it's- Junior?! What the fuck!?

Junior: hey son!

Eren: J-Junior?! AAAAHHH!

Then Eren finally wakes up

Eren: AH! *pant* *pant* *pant* oh man what a nightmare… But at least it's over

Junior: hi son!

Eren: AH! I'm not your son!

Junior: what? I was talking to the sun (points the morning sun)

Eren: oh…

Junior: something wrong?

Eren: no, no… Its fine

Junior: good now follow me

So Eren follows Junior down to a counter were there were giant toast and a giant cup

Junior: I'm making breakfast!

Eren: wow

Junior: we needs the eggs! (Runs to two eggs then eats the Lava Berry the transforms making himself covered in flames then his skin was replaced with lava/rocks and his eyes were burning red and finally he grew a long tail covered in flames he was now: Lava Junior ) gotta make em' nice and boiled! (Breathes fire on the eggs)

Eren: wow this toast looks good! (Prepares to the a bite of the toast)

Junior: (turns back to normal) Eren! No!

Eren: what?

Junior: that's not for you silly!

Eren: what? Then who's it for?

Junior: well duh! Baby Armin!

Baby Armin: yum-yum!

Eren: oh right…

Junior: now Eren do me a favor (summons Styleblade then cracks open the egg's tops revealing the eggs bubbling and steaming) could you be a sweat heart and see if the eggs are too hot or not?

Eren: um sure (walks over to the eggs and dips a finger in one of them) YOWCH! (Pulls out finger) that's way too hot!

Junior: oh whoops I got it! (Eats Ice Berry, eats it then turns into Ice Junior then cool down the eggs with his breathe) now try it

Eren: … (Dips finger in the tastes it) hmm… Mmm perfect!

Junior: great! Now help me get these eggs over to Armin! (Pushes on egg)

Eren: ok (pushes the other egg)

Junior: oh Baby Armin! Open wide!

Baby Armin: (opens mouth) aahh!

Junior then pours the egg juices inside Baby Armin mouth

Baby Armin: (drinks up) (smiles)

Junior: you're turn Eren

Eren: alright here it comes! (Pours egg inside Armin's mouth)

Baby Armin: (drinks up) yummy!

Junior: great! Now Eren head over to that half orange and prepare some orange juice

Eren: how will I do that?

Junior: you'll figure it out so you do that I'll give Armin the toast

Eren: well ok (walks over to the orange)

Meanwhile in Doc's lab it turns out Mikasa was there the whole time luckily Armin and AJ walks in

Armin: huh? Mikasa? (Walks over to Mikasa and shakes her gently) Mikasa

Mikasa: hmm? Huh? Armin?

Armin: have you been sleeping here this whole time?

Mikasa: y-yeah I guess I was too tired to get up

AJ: well as long as we're here might as well see how Eren and Junior are doing

Mikasa: right now let's see… I think it must be… This button (pushes bottom then the screen shows Mini Junior feeding Baby Armin toast)

Armin: there's Junior with the baby version of me

Mikasa: but where's Eren?

Junior: Eren, you done with the juice?

Eren: (pulls on the orange) rrrggh! Just a second!

Junior: *sigh* (walks over to Eren) sit on the orange

Eren: why?

Junior: just do it (transforms into his P form causing him to grow dark blue wings and grew a dark blue fur coat his hands turned into hooves then he grew a light blue horse tail then a light blue mane so yeah he was now a pony otherwise known as P Junior)

Eren: (sits on top of the orange) now what?

Junior: just try not to hurl

Eren: wait what!?

Junior: (flies around the orange at past speed as Eren just hangs on)

Eren: AAAHH! Junior!

Junior: just hang in there!

Eren: I'm gonna be sick!

So the juice from the orange was squeezed into the cup

Junior: (stops then turns back to normal) all done!

Eren: ughh… (Gets up the falls) AH!

Junior: (catches Eren) I think you should lie down…

Eren: y-yeah I should (walks away) ugh… My stomach

Junior: (pushes cup to Baby Armin) drink up baby!

Baby Armin: (grabs cup with both hands and drinks up)

Junior: it will make you strong and healthy

Baby Armin: (finishes drinking the puts cup on his head and smiles)

Junior: *gasp* that's so precious!

Eren: yeah precious… Hmmpph! (Covers mouth)

Junior: Eren! Do you need some juice?

Eren: (pukes off the side of the counter) BLEH!

Junior: … I guess not hehe… (Pats Eren's back) feel better?

Eren: (continues to puke) BLUEH! Ugh…

Junior: that's right let it all out

Then the sound footsteps can be heard

Junior: AH! Grandpa Arlert! C'mon! (Grabs Eren and runs away)

Eren: hey! Slow down!

So the two hid behind some bread and Grandpa Arlert comes in

Grandpa Arlert: hmm? Armin? Where did you get the bread? And that cup?

Baby Armin: Juny!

Junior: *sniff* oh god! So precious!

Grandpa Arlert: hehe alright let's go (picks up Baby Armin) we're going to Ackerman's house for a visit

Eren: they're going to Mikasa's place!

Mikasa: my home?

Junior: aw nuts we still haven't found the-

Eren: book!

So the two see Grandpa Arlert also carrying the same book they were looking for

Junior: nice! All we have to do is hitch a ride and then wait for the perfect moment

Grandpa Arlert: let's go Armin

Junior: ack! They're leaving!

Eren: let's go!

Junior: wait! What about breakfast!?

Eren: (grabs a bread crumb and shoves it in Junior's mouth)

Junior: MMF!

Eren: come on! (Runs off)

Junior: (spits out the bread and runs after Eren)

So the two ran after Grandpa Arlert

Baby Armin: (looks at Eren and Junior) Juny! Ewen!

Junior: I'm coming baby! (Runs past Eren)

Eren: Junior! Wait for me! He's not even your kid!

Junior: *pant* *pant* Stylecopter! (Styleblade sprouts propellers then Junior flies onto Grandap Arlert's hat) come on Eren!

Eren: I'm coming Junior!

Jack: (walks in Doc's lab) ggaaaaaaayyy!

Junior: use your gear and aim for the hat!

Eren: got it! (Uses gear to grab the hat flies towards it then flies past it) AH! Too far!

Junior: Stylegrab! (Points Styleblade at Eren the shoots a long sticky substance grabbing Eren's leg then pulls him right on the hat)

Eren: ack!

Junior: woo! We made it!

Eren: ugh that was close

So Granpa Arlert and Baby Armin left the house carrying the two hitchhikers on their way to the Ackerman residence

Junior: (sits down) oof! Being small is hard!

Eren: yeah *pant* I can see why you barely do these kind of things

Junior: yeah I like to stick to normal stuff

Armin: *sigh* thank goodness they made it

Junior: so where exactly is Mikasa's place?

Eren: well it should be near the forest

Junior: *groan* it's always a forest well things can't get any worse

Then it began to rain

Junior: … Ugh

Eren: you just had to say something didn't you?

Then Grandpa Arlert took off his hat and then had Baby Armin wear it

Grandpa Arlert: there now you won't get all wet

Junior: aw what a great guy (looks down to baby Armin to see he was asleep) aawww

Eren: you're way too obsessed with Baby Armin

Junior: but he's cute

Eren: (smiles and rolls eyes)

Junior: hmm… I don't know why but- wah! Berry's running out!

Eren: I-I feel it too!

Junior: quick! Jump! (Grabs Eren and jumps on a barrel)

So with that they grew back to normal size

Eren: we're big again!

Grandpa Arlert: hmm?

Junior: (covers Eren's mouth)

Grandpa Arlert: … Hmm thought I heard something (walks off)

Junior: no! My baby!

Eren: he's not your kid!

Junior: well I wish he was! I would have made a great father

Eren: … Huh? (Notices something on the rooftop) hey look! (Runs to a small building)

Junior: hey wait! (Goes after Eren)

Eren: (peeks over a roof) wha?

Junior: dammit Eren! Why do you always-

Eren: Junior! Look!

Junior: *gasp* oh my god… I-it's

Then our two heroes see a young orange (or red headed) girl and next to her was a man with greyish hair… Fuck it, it was Petra and Oluo when they were younger

Junior: it's… Petra! And Oluo!

Eren: (covers Junior's mouth) shush!

Petra: huh? (Looks back)

Then to two hide quickly

Junior: I can't believe it! Petra and Oluo! At a younger state

Eren: what are they doing here anyway?

Junior: let's get in closer and find out

Eren: are you crazy!?

Junior: yep now come on!

So they sneak closer to the two soldiers of the past

Mikasa: be careful Eren, don't be seen…

Junior: ok we're right under them

Eren: what are they saying?

Junior: shut up and listen

Petra: so Oluo, what are we looking for exactly?

Oluo: well we're looking for two fugitives

Junior: fugitives eh?

Petra: oh I see and what did they do?

Oluo: I'm not sure but what we know is that they just happened to "appear" out of thin air one of them wearing strange blue like clothing

Junior: (looks at own clothing) oh crap

Oluo: and the other wore the "wings of freedom"

Eren: uh-oh are they talking about us?

Junior: well we don't know that for sure

Oluo: and also one of them has dark skin

Junior: yep they are but don't worry we changed our clothes remember? So we are-

The Oluo and Petra jumped down in front of our heroes and pointe their blades at the two

Oluo: freeze! {Hey… Isn't that…}

Junior: what the?! How did you know we were here!?

Petra: you two talk very loudly {it couldn't be what's he doing here? I thought he was with Levi…}

Junior: god dammit Pablo

Eren: don't call me Pablo at a time like this!

Petra: don't move a muscle

In Doc's lab Hanji, Levi, Doc J. and Erwin (along with the others) come in just in "time" eh? Eh? Get it? It's a pun! Hahaha… SHUT UP I'M FUNNY!

Erwin: Mikasa? Armin? What are you two doing here so early?

Mikasa: I'll explain later you may want to see this

Erwin: hmm? Hey isn't that-

Hanji: Petra and Oluo!

Levi: they're… Alive

Junior: ok, ok we're cool just be- Stylepunch! (Pulls out Styleblade then the tip of it punches Oluo right in the gut)

Oluo: oof!

Petra: Oluo!

Junior: run!

So the two run off

Petra: Oluo! Are you ok?

Oluo: I-I'm fine! We gotta catch them!

Petra: but wait didn't the one in blue look like-

Oluo: come on!

So Eren and Junior ran for their lives

Eren: why are we running away?

Junior: oh I'm sorry Eren would you LIKE to fight them?

Eren: alright fine!

Junior: (looks behind him) ah shit

Eren: (looks as well) oh boy

They saw that Petra and Oluo were catching up using their gear

Junior: Eren! Use your gear! We're splitting up!

Eren: what!?

Junior: just do it! (Makes a left turn) good luck Eren!

Eren: you too Junior! (Uses his gear to swing away)

Oluo: they split up!

Petra: I'll go after the one with the gear! You go for the one the looks like… You know!

Oluo: on it!

So they did just that meanwhile with Eren and Petra

Eren: (looks behind himself and finds Petra) {dammit! She's catching up!}

Petra: this will be much easier if you give yourself up!

Eren: (latches his wires onto a tall building then swings himself around passing Petra)

Petra: ah! Damn! (Does the same and continues the chase)

Eren: {what should I do? At this rate I'll just run out of fuel then she'll catch me!}… *sigh* {I can't believe and saying this but "what would Junior do?"}

*flashback*

Junior: Eren

Eren: yeah?

Junior: if there's any chance you're getting chased and possibly running out of fuel then that should be the time to fight

Eren: hmm and when do you think that will happen?

Junior: I dunno but better I tell you now then later

Eren: well if you say so

Junior: … So um… You wanna pull a prank on Levi?

Eren: no!

*end of flashback*

Eren: … {Right! I will fight! She may not be a titan but I'm sure I can take her on!} (Lands on the rooftops faces Petra and draws his swords)

Petra: hmm? (Lands as well) so I'm assuming you're gonna fight me huh?

Eren: *gulp* {though… I am nervous she's in the elite squad so… I'll have to give it my all but then again… What if she cuts me then I transform?}

Petra: well then (draws swords) let's go then

Eren: … Ngh! Come on then! What are you waiting for?!

Petra: (charges at Eren) HYAH!

Eren: ah! (Blocks Petra's attack)

Petra: (continues to attack but Eren keeps on blocking)

Eren: {I have to be careful she's very skilled}

Petra: (kicks Eren in the gut)

Eren: ack! (Falls on his back) agh!

Petra: (jumps and strikes at Eren)

Eren: (rolls out of the way then punches Petra in the face)

Petra: agh! Damn you!

Eren: {I-I punched someone at a higher level than me!}

Petra: (slashes at Eren)

Eren: (jumps out of the way only getting his shirt) that was close!

Petra: KYAH! (Swings blades at Eren)

Eren: (blocks but in returns his swords shatter) ah damn!

Petra: (prepares to end Eren)

Mikasa: Eren!

Eren: ah! Petra! Stop! Please!

Petra: (freezes just before his finishes Eren)… What? How do you… Know my name?

Eren: oh! Um… Er well… {*sigh* I might as well come clean} ok I'll tell you but… You may not believe me

Petra: …

Eren: but I swear I will not lie

Petra: … (Puts weapons away) alright what do you have to say?

Mikasa: *sigh* thank goodness

AJ: I thought he'd be a goner

Eren: ok I'll tell you the whole thing

So then Eren told Petra the whole story of how him and Junior came from the future to the past and even told her that they'll know each other in the future

Petra: so let me see if I understand you… You and your friend "Junior" are from the future?

Eren: yes

Petra: and in the future you and I along with Oluo will know each other?

Eren: yeah that's it

Petra: hmm… (Turns around not sure what to think)

Eren: {will… Will she believe me?}

Petra: I… (Turns around and smiles) I believe you!

Eren: what? Really?

Petra: well sure I mean reports did say that you and your friend "appeared out of thin air" so that would explain it all besides it's not normal

Eren: *sigh* thank you so much

Petra: well I guess we should find Oluo and let him know

Eren: right… So where is he? And Junior for that matter

Junior (off screen): OH JESUS CHRIST!

Oluo (off screen): HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE PUNK!

Junior: FUCK OFF!

Petra: … I'm guessing over there

Eren: right let's go!

So Eren and Petra headed for the screaming but as soon as they made it they saw Junior and Oluo looking pretty beaten up

Eren: there they are!

Petra: they look really bad

Junior: (glares at Oluo) *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*

Oluo: (glares at Junior) *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*

Junior: (charges at Oluo) HYAH!

Oluo: KYAH!

Then SLASH! The two run at a fast speed and swung their weapons incredibly fast they had their backs turn on each other waiting to see who won the fight

Oluo: …..

Junior: …. (Arm splurts out with blood) AH! My arm!

Oluo: that'll teach you twice before messing with me!

Junior: fuck you! You were messing with me!

Oluo: well I guess it's time to take you in

Petra: Oluo! Wait! (Jumps down in front of Oluo protecting Junior)

Junor: huh?

Oluo: Petra? What are you doing?

Petra: it was just a miss understanding Eren told me the whole thing

Oluo: Eren?

Eren: (jumps down and meets everyone)

Oluo: you! (Points blades at Eren)

Eren: ah!

Petra: Oluo, stop! Look just listen to what he has to say

Oluo: … *sigh* fine but make it quick boy

So after Eren explains everything

Oluo: the future? Pfft sounds like a lot of crap

Petra: well Oluo, they did appear out of thin air and did you notice the way Junior fought you with his weapon?

Junior: I'm bleeding out…

Oluo: … Well… I still don't believe it

Junior: oh yeah? Well we'll prove it! Eren, reach into my pocket and grab the heal berry

Eren: why can't you get it?

Junor: tryin' to hold in my fluids of life Eren!

Eren: alright (reaches into Junior's pockets and pulls out the heal berry and feeds it to Junior)

Junior: (swallows)

Junior's wound is now healed

Junior: BOOM! Proof!

Oluo: what?...

Petra: do you believe them now?

Oluo: … *sigh* ok I believe them we'll let you go

Eren: t-thank you sir!

Junior: yeah thanks a lot… Jerk

Oluo: I heard that

Junior: haha ok well it was great seeing you guys again but we gotta get going ready Eren?

Eren: yeah I'm ready

So the two walk off to complete there-

Petra: hey wait!

Eren &amp; Junior: huh?

Petra: um… Well you see we did sort of cause you a lot of trouble and we feel bad for it

Oluo: well not as much

Petra: Oluo!

Eren: yeah and we forgive you

Junior: it's not the first time it's happened

Petra: and um… We really don't have anything else planned so we were wondering if we could well… Join you

Junior: huh? What!?

Eren: j-join us!?

Oluo: Petra! You can't be serious!

Petra: well I am and also I'm kind of interested about this "time travel thing" so what do you say?

Eren: hmmm..

Junior: um…

Eren: what do you think Junior?

Junior: well… I don't really see why not… But wait how do we know you're not lying to us?

Petra: believe me we caused you enough trouble so will you let us help?

Junior &amp; Eren: … (Looks at each other)

Junior: um give us a sec?

Petra: sure take your time

So the two turn around and discuss it

Oluo: so are you sure about this?

Petra: yeah besides it's not like we had anything planned

Oluo: … I just don't trust those two

Petra: well Eren is from this world so I'm sure it will be ok

Oluo: … *sigh*

So Junior and Eren finish up

Junior: ok! It's a deal! You're in!

Petra: oh thank you!

Junior: but first let's shake on it (spits on hand and holds it out)

Petra: ew… Uh

Eren: Junior! That's gross

Junior: it's a sign of respect Eren!

Petra: well go ahead Oluo

Oluo: what!? Why me!?

Petra: because it was your idea to hunt them down in the first place

Oluo: *groan* fine ok (walks up to Junior then spits on his hand then they shake on in) ah! Gross!

Junior: oh god! This is gross! It's all slimy and mushy!

Oluo: why would you think this was a good idea!?

Junior: I don't know! I didn't think this through! Oh jeez! (Wipes spit off Oluo) *shudder*

Oluo: agh! Why you little-

Junior: onward! Let's move team! (Runs away as Oluo chases Junior)

Petra &amp; Eren: hahaha

Petra Ral joins the party! Oluo Bozado joins the party! Now they headed their way for the Ackerman residence

Erwin: well I didn't see this coming

AJ: maybe Petra felt a strong bond for the two or something

Hanji: this is so exciting to watch! I can't wait to see what happens next!

Petra: by the way does it seem like we're being watched?

Junior: no idea what you're talking about!

So later our four made it near the Ackerman's place

Junior: so this is Mikasa's house nice touch

Eren: look! Armin's grandpa

So the see Grandpa Arlert walking up to the house and knocking on the door

Mikasa: …

Armin: is something wrong Mikasa?

Mikasa: nothing… It's just been forever since I've seen my parents again

So then answered the door was: Mikasa's father

Mikasa: d-daddy…

Mr. Ackerman: oh! Mr. Arlert! And little Armin

Baby Armin: (hides in Grandpa Arlert shoulder)

Junior: *sniff* oh god! So precious! My little baby

Eren: he's not your kid!

Petra: so what's the plan?

Junior: well we can't be seen so we'll have to sneak in

Oluo: isn't that violating?

Junior: oh come on it's not like we're gonna steal something

Eren: well actually-

Junior: shh!

So they head for the back of the house

Eren: now all we have to do is-

Junior: (dashes toward the house) YYOOOOLLLLOOOOOO!

Eren: no! Junior! Wait!

Petra &amp; Oluo: (runs after Junior and tackles him to the ground) Junior!

Oluo: you idiot!

Junior: I panicked a little but I do have another idea

Eren: and what would that be?

Junior: you know…

Eren: … Aw really? Again?

Junior: (nods)

Eren: *sigh* ok fine

Petra: what? What is it?

Junior: I'll tell you in a minute (pulls out four mini berries) but first let's have a snack (give Petra and Oluo each a berry)

Petra: what are these?

Junior: berries these will make you big and strong

Eren: no they-

Junior: shh! Eren!

Oluo: … Well ok then (eats berry)

Petra: (eats berry)

Junior: (eats berry)

Eren: (eats berry)

Then in a blink of an eye the four had been shrunk

Petra: AH! What the!?

Oluo: we're small!

Petra: Junior! Why didn't you tell us!?

Junior: I didn't think you'd do it if I told you

Oluo: but wouldn't it made more sense for me and Petra to knock on the door then have you two sneak in!?

Junior: … Oh… That could have worked (puts hand on Eren's shoulder and laughs) we should have thought this through! Haha

Eren: it was your idea!

Junior: well you're the one who wanted that stupid book page in the first place!

Petra: can we just sneak in now?

Junior: yeah let's go

So the four climb up and sneak in through the cracked open window

Petra: gee everything looks a lot bigger from this size

Junior: quick hide! (Hides behind a flower pot)

Eren: (hides under a tissue)

Oluo: ah! (Hides behind a cup)

Petra: (hides behind a curtain)

So Arlert and the Ackermans walk in the room

Mikasa: (sees her mother) mom…

Junior: alright no time to waste

Petra: so where's the book?

Eren: over there (points to Arlert holding the book)

Junior: let's do this thing! (Runs off)

Eren: hey! Wait! (Runs after Junior as the others follow)

Junior: (runs then jumps changing his Styleblade to copter mode then flies to a table then hides behind a flower pot) nailed it! Come on guys!

Eren: are gear can't reach the table it's too far away!

Junior: oh right my bad! I'll go ahead then you find a detour (runs off)

Eren: well guess it's just the three of us for now

Oluo: Eren, what the hell is wrong with that kid?

Eren: I don't know he IS from another world after all

Petra: well might as well keep moving (walks off as the others join her)

Junior (off screen): AAAHH! OH DEAR GOD!

Eren: that sounded like Junior!

Petra: let's go!

So they run off to where Junior was screaming

Eren: Junior! Where are you!?

Petra: over here!

Oluo: Junior! What's wrong?!

Junior: it's…. It's…. Lil' Mikasa!

Eren: Junior, what are you- what the…

Then our four heroes saw before them none other than the kid version of: Mikasa Ackerman (I'm saying kid cause she's obviously older than Armin)

Eren: Mikasa!?

Mikasa: i-is that me? From the past?

AJ: aawww that's adorable!

Hanji: you're so cute!

Mikasa: *blush*

Kid Mikasa: oh! Little people!

Junior: oh my god… She's so precious! (Hugs Kid Mikasa's knee) aaww so cute!

Oluo: who's this?

Petra: do you know her?

Eren: that's… Mikasa she's a friend of mine

Junior: I thought she was your adopted sister

Eren: shut up

Then crawls to the gang was Baby Armin

Baby Armin: Juny! Ewen!

Junior: Baby Armin! (Run to Baby Armin) I missed you so much sweetie!

Eren: Junior! He's not your- ah forget it

Kid Mikasa: (picks Junior up) wow… So tiny!

Junior: hi there! I'm Junior! I'm gonna be your friend in more than ten years!

Eren: Junior! Don't tell her anything!

Junior: oh calm down it's not like she understands me

Petra: um don't we need to find a book?

Junior: right! Eren, Petra, and Oluo! You go find the book while I stay here with the kids!

Eren: are you serious?

Junior: go forth my friends!

Petra: ugh alright just don't do anything stupid

Junior: oh please have I ever done anything stupid before?

Eren: uh-

Junior: shut up and leave

So Eren, Oluo, and Petra leave to find the book

Petra: hey isn't that Arlert over there?

Eren: that's him along with Mikasa's parents

Oluo: and there's the book!

Then the adults leave the room for some reason I dunno

Oluo: now's our chance!

So the three head for the book

Eren: we're here! Here's the book!

Petra: but how are we gonna find the page?

Eren: … Ugh dammit we need Junior for this!

Oluo: you're kidding

Eren: I'm afraid not sir

Oluo: heh sir I like that

Junior (off screen): you ain't crap Oluo!

Oluo: shut u- wait how can he hear us?

Junior: because I'm down here!

Then they see Junior with the kids down on the table

Kid Mikasa: hi mister Eren!

Eren: what? Junior! You told her my name!?

Junior: well YOU were the one that didn't take the name Pablo!

Eren: *groan*

Junior: Mikasa honey will you help me up to my friends?

Kid Mikasa: ok (climbs up to the chair and sets Junior down to the others)

Junior: thank you sweetie

Mikasa: *blush* stop calling me sweetie…

Junior: oh hey! You found the book!

Eren: yeah but now we need to open it

Junior: but how?

Kid Mikasa: I'll open it for you

Junior: aw thank you!

Kid Mikasa: (opens the book)

Junior: now which page was it?

Eren: um it was next to the page about the deserts I think

Kid Mikasa: (turns to the page) um I'm sorry but the page is blank

Junior: what?! It's blank!

Eren: god da-

Junior: (covers Eren's mouth) Eren! There are kids here!

Eren: (rolls eyes)

Petra: wait the page is blank you say?

Kid Mikasa: uh-huh

Baby Armin: blanky!

Junior: oh my gosh! Armin you are adorable!

Petra: well if it's blank then maybe… The page hasn't been written yet

Junior: you know you could be right! Well in that case we must stay with this book at all times! No matter what!

Eren: right!

Kid Mikasa: (pokes Junior)

Junior: yes?

Kid Mikasa: um I think Armin is hungry

Baby Armin: (stomach growls)

Junior: … (Looks over to Eren and smiles)

Eren: … Ugh really? Again?

Junior: (gets on his knees and gives him the puppy eyes)

Eren: it's not gonna work Junior

Junior: but he's your friend!... In the future

Eren: Junior, we don't have time for-

Junior: (hugs Eren's leg) pleeeaaase Eren!

Eren: Junior! Let go!

Junior: (turns into Kampfer) pleeeeaassse senpai!

Eren: oh jeez if I do this will you never do that again?

Junior: I won't make any promises

Eren: *groan* fine but don't burn my hand again

Junior: yay! (Jumps up and runs off) let's go!

Oluo: … Did he just change into a woman?

Eren: he has A LOT of transformations

So then they make it to the kitchen

Junior: ok Eren since it's WAY past breakfast time we'll make lunch

Oluo: wait how do you plan to do that you're small?

Junior: yeah well so are you

Oluo: don't remind me

Petra: is there anything we can do to help?

Junior: of course!

So they all got to work Oluo and Junior were stuck making a sandwich by carrying a giant piece of bread

Junior: no Oluo the left!

Oluo; who's left?

Junior: yours dumbass!

Oluo: don't call me a dumbass!

Junior: you got it scumbag!

Oluo: shut up!

Junior: wanna fight me bro!?

Oluo: I'll take you on!

And with Petra and Eren they were making juice

Petra: so how are we supposed to do this?

Eren: um… (Looks at the giant apple) I have no idea I guess we'll wait for Junior to do this

So after the sandwich

Junior: finally!

Oluo: now what?

Junior: Eren! Petra! You done with the juice?

Eren: how are we supposed to make the juice!?

Junior: oh right! I'm on it!

Kid Mikasa: um is there anything I can do to help?

Junior: no, no just stay there and watch over Armin

Baby Armin: Mika!

Kid Mikasa: aw (hugs Baby Armin)

Armin: … Huh Mikasa

Mikasa: yeah Armin?

Armin: I don't know why but for some reason I feel so much closer to you

Mikasa: same to you

Armin: and… I also feel closer to Junior

Mikasa: that's weird

Armin: yeah I know…

AJ: aw Junior's slowly making a time paradox

Erwin: isn't that bad?

AJ: not as long as it's something HUGE

Erwin: ah

So later they finally finished Armin's lunch

Junior: perfecto!

Baby Armin: (drinks his juice)

Juniro: *sigh* I'm such a good dad

Eren: you're not hi-… *sigh* never mind

Junior: whoa! Hide! The adults are coming!

So they hide behind a cup as the adults walk in

Grandpa Arlert: huh? (Sees the food Armin is eating) where do you keep getting this food from?

Kid Mikasa: mommy! Daddy! There are tiny little people here!

Mr. Ackerman: huh? Little people?

Mrs. Ackerman: *giggle* aw our baby girl has such an imagination

Kid Mikasa: but I saw them mommy!

Mr. Ackerman: alright let's go with Uncle Arlert

Grandpa Arlert: (picks up Baby Armin) we're going to visit with Dr. Jeager

Eren: *gasp* that's my dad!

Junior: (covers Eren's mouth) SHUSH!

Petra: your dad?

Eren: yeah! I can't believe it I… Finally get to see my dad… And mom

Junior: see Eren? I told ya we'd get to see your parents

Oluo: they're taking the book with them!

Junior: and the kids! (Runs after them) I'm coming my sweet babies!

Eren: Junior! Wait! (Runs after him as the others follow)

Junior: (jumps grabbing Mr. Ackerman's shirt)

Eren: (jumps and does the same) Petra! Oluo! Come on!

Petra: ah! (Does the same) Oluo! Jump!

Oluo: HAH! (Jumps but the fails) AAAAAHH!

Eren: OLUO!

Kid Mikasa: (catches Oluo)

Oluo: huh?

Kid Mikasa: (grabs the others and sets them on her shoulders) you'll be safe now

Junior: oh thank you sweet heart!

Kid Mikasa: you're welcome

So then everyone leaves for the Jaeger house

Junior: so Eren how are you feeling?

Eren: I'm pretty excited and a little nervous it's just been so long since I've seen my family after the…

Junior: (sets a hand on Eren's shoulder) don't think about what happened then instead think about now… Or what's GOING happen since we're in the… Past

Eren: you're right

So a few minutes later on their way to Eren's place

Eren: (looks over to Petra and Oluo)….

Petra: (chats with Oluo)

Oluo: (chats back)

Eren: …

Petra: Eren? Is something wrong?

Eren: huh? Oh it's nothing… Junior

Junior: yup?

Eren: can I talk to you?

Junior: uh sure let's head for the other shoulder

So they go to Mikasa's other shoulder

Eren: Junior I'm a little concerned

Junior: about your parents? Eren, I'm sure they're ok

Eren: no I'm talking about Petra and Oluo

Junior: what about them?

Eren: well do you remember the day when they… You know

Junior: *sigh* yeah I remember it was horrifying

Eren: well I was wondering… What if we tell them what happens to them so they next time they go on the mission they won't meet the same fate then they would still be alive in the present along with the others?

Junior: whoa! Eren! I don't think we can do that

Eren: but why not?

Junior: Eren, that sounds like a BIG thing to change in the future we have to keep the changes we make small like feeding Armin when he was a cute chubby little baby

Armin: I'm not chubby…

Eren: but do we really have to?

Junior: well we could IF we knew exactly what would happen if we do tell them but until then we just have to keep things the way they are

Eren: …

Junior: sorry Eren

Eren: it… It's ok I'm sure you're right anyway

Junior: well I am the brains of this operation!

Eren: haha

Petra: hey what are you two talking about?

Junior: oh um… We're talking about… How awesome you guys in the future haha

Eren: yeah hehe…

Petra: aw that's nice of you

Oluo: well I am awesome right now so

Junior: (rolls eyes)

So sometime later they all make it to Eren's old home

Eren: here we are…

Junior: you ready Jaeger?

Eren: yeah you bet

So Grandpa Arlert knocks on the door

Eren: …

Then answers the door was none other than Eren's mother: Kalura Jeager

Eren: m-mom… It's really her…

Junior: so THAT'S your mom she seems nice

Kalura Jaeger: hello? Oh!

Mr. Ackerman: hello Kalura

Kalura: oh please come in oh and I see you brought the kids as well!

Junior: hide!

So they all hide behind Mikasa's neck then they make it inside

Junior: psst! Mikasa

Kid Mikasa: yes?

Junior: can you take us to that shelf over there sweetie?

Kid Mikasa: ok! (Sets the four on a shelf)

Junior: thank you we'll see you later ok?

Kid Mikasa: ok

Junior: *sigh* I love kids

Eren: let's go (drags Junior away)

Oluo: great now how are we supposed to get to the page once it gets written now?

Junior: YO-

Eren: do not do the yolo thing!

Junior: aaww… But yolo…

Petra: what does that even mean?

Junior: you only live once

Eren, Oluo, &amp; Petra: oooohh

Eren: that makes sense

Junior: well I guess we'll wait around until-

Eren: *gasp* dad!

Then Eren sees his father: Grisha Jaeger… Isn't that a girl's name? No seriously I forget isn't it a girl's name?

Eren: dad… It's him…

Junior: that's your old man eh?

Grisha Jaeger: welcome everyone glad you all made it

Junior: what are they even doing?

Eren: I don't know…

Grandpa Arlert: well the young lad should be here with Hannes at any moment

Eren: Hannes is coming here?

Grisha: and once he brings the little one we can finally fill in the blank page

Junior: ha! I knew it

Oluo: that's a lie

Junior: it is a lie

Kalura: well it will be nice to have that little boy around he's just so polite and he's great with the kids

Junior: what!? Someone else was with the Baby Armin and Lil' Mikasa before me!?

Eren: Junior, calm down

Petra: huh? Um Eren…

Eren: yes?

Petra: look

Eren: (looks over to where Petra was pointing) *gasp* i… Is that…

Then they all saw: Eren when he was so very, very young

Young Eren: *yawn*

Eren: I… It's me! (Looks over to Junior who was smiling like a crazy person)

Junior: aaaahhhhhhhh….

Eren: don't even think about it

Junior: bbaaaaaaabbbyyyyy….

Eren: no! No! Don't you dare!

Junior: EREEEEEENNN! (Runs for Young Eren) OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY GET THE CAMERA!

Eren: no! (Grabs Junior's hood) don't you dare!

Junior: but you're so cuuute!

Eren: *blush* I am not cute!

AJ: aw he is adorable!

Hanji: aw look at his chubby cheeks!

Mikasa: … *giggle* that is pretty cute I can't believe he used to be so small

Eren: (pulls on the hood) Junior! Don't do it!

Junior: I can't! He probably needs me!

Eren: he- I mean I don't even know you!

Junior: just let me pinch the cheeks! GRRAAAAAHH! (Frees himself from Eren's grasp and runs to Young Eren)

Eren: dammit! Wait!

Young Eren: huh?

Junior: aw hello there!

Kid Mikasa: Junior!

Young Eren: Junior?

Baby Armin: Juny!

Junior: aw you're all here! So cute!

Armin: Mikasa, do you remember anything from that day?

Mikasa: no not really though strangely I feel so much closer to Junior

Armin: yeah this is kind of scary…

Eren: dammit! And someone's coming too! I'd get Junior but I can't be seen by… Well myself

Oluo: I'll get him! (Jumps down to Junior and grabs him) Junior! Let's go!

Junior: no wait! I haven't kissed their cute little noses!

Oluo: come on! (Pulls Junior away)

Junior: aww ok I'll see you kids later

Y. Eren, K. Mikasa: bye Junior!

B. Armin: buh-bai Juny!

Junior: *sniff* oh god!

So the two make it back just then someone knocks on the door

Kalura: (answers the door) oh! Hannes!

Eren: it's Hannes!

Junior: I like him! It's a fun guy! Why can't you be fun Eren?

Eren: shut up

Hannes: good morning Kalura and Dr. Jaeger

Grisha: hello Hannes

Arlert: so where's the boy?

Hannes: alright come on in

?: oh ok coming

Then walks in was an African American boy who wore a blue old timey like shirt and light brownish pants, he has short curly hair, brown shoes, and blue eyes it was none other than… Junior?!

Junior?: hello everyone

Eren, Oluo, Petra: JUNIOR!? (Looks at Junior)

Junior: …. Ok I swear to Christ that is not me!

Petra: but how can there be two of you?!

Junior: oh well you see

After Junior explains

Oluo: … Are you serious?

Junior: yep

Oluo: oh jeez…

Petra: {so… The Junior we're with really isn't… Him?}

Junior?: hello mister Arlert!

Arlert: same to you Junior

Junior?: good morning Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman and to you too Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger

Kalura: oh good morning such a polite young man

Junior: … WHAT IS THIS!?

Mikasa: AJ, which Junior is that?

AJ: hmm… I'm not sure but he does seem familiar

Jean: you all look the damn same! Of course he seems familiar!

AJ: no I mean… I sense a strong power with him… It feels like… IMA…

Erwin: hmm… (Whispers to Hanji and Levi) Levi, Hanji

Hanji: what?

Erwin: doesn't this day seem familiar to you two?

Hanji: now that you mention it does seem like I should be remembering something about…

Levi: … I think I remember

Erwin: well what?

Levi: it's the time when we met… "the prince"

Erwin &amp; Hanji: ah!

Hanji: you're right!

Erwin: Doctor! We need to speak with Junior!

Doc: alright then (pushes a button) Junior!

Junior: Doc?

Petra: who's Doc?

Junior: oh! Er no one! Excuse us for a second (grabs Eren's arm and walks over to a book) Doc? What is it?

Doc: Erwin has something to say

Eren: sir! What is it?

Erwin: you two have to get out of there now!

Junior: why?

Hanji: because um… Er someone comes in and tries to hurt everyone!

Levi: nice cover Hanji

Eren: right we'll leave right awa-

Junior: wait… Erwin, Hanji, and Levi are you hiding something?

Erwin: n-no! Just leave that room!

Junior: for what?

Levi: just leave you morons

Junior: and just for that I'm staying and watching what's going to happen

Erwin &amp; Hanji: NO WAIT!

Then someone else knocks on the door

Hanji: Junior! I beg of you please listen!

Junior: I wanna see!

Erwin: Junior! I order you to leave now!

Junior: first of all I don't technically work with you I just hangout and help you guys out

Then the boy who was similar to Junior answers the door and finds: Young Levi, Young Erwin, and Young Hanji

Junior?: *gasp* Erwin Smith! Hanji Zoe! And Levi! You're here!

Y. Ewrin: hello Junior

Junior: what the hell is going on here?

Hanji: eerrr…

AJ: … *gasp* Junior! It's the IMA King when he was young!

Junior: WHAT!?

Hanji: um n-no! I mean you have no proof!

Y. Hanji: hello again (bows) your majesty!

IMA King: oh stop it Miss Zoe you don't have to treat me like royalty! It embarrasses me haha

Hanji: (face palms) damn myself for saying that!

Junior: (is just jaw dropped)

AJ, Doc, &amp; CJ: …. (Turns to look at Erwin, Levi and Hanji)

Hanji: um… Hehe

AJ: you have

Doc: got to be

CJ: kidding me…

Erwin: um… J-Junior?

Junior: … *deep breathe*

Eren: Junior? What's wrong?

Junior: Erwin… You had better explain what the hell is going on right now or I will come back there, eat the Steal Berry then shove my foot up your ass

Eren: wait what's going on? Who's the IMA King?

Junior: the IMA King… The IMA King is known as the King of imagination and keeps all things good such as dreams and imagination in balance and he is also a Junior and not only that he was a good friend of my that is… Until he died

Eren: oh… Jeez so… That's him right over there?

Junior: yes…

Erwin: Junior-

Junior: explain right now!

Erwin: alright, alright… We'll tell you… You see… We knew your king

Hanji: yes it all happened back in the year you're in

CJ: flaaaash baaaaaack!

*flashback*

It was a normal day back I our world me Levi, and Hanji were on a big mission something about reports of a swirling hole in the sky and titans were probably involved so we headed for a forest and looked around

Erwin: do you two see anything?

Hanji: no… Aww I was soooo hoping to find a titan here! Or where they at least coming from if those rumors were true!

Levi: there you go again

Hanji: well I'm sorry I just really-

Just then a vortex appeared right in front of us or as you tend to called "a portal"

Hanji: ah! (Hides behind Levi) what is that?!

Levi: some sort of… Hole?

Erwin: is this what the reports were talking about?

Then a boy flies out and lands in front of us that boy was your king

King: *gasp* w-where am I now?

Erwin: what the… Who are you?

King: *gasp* (runs and hides behind a tree)

Hanji: aw he's scared…

Levi: …

Erwin: hmm… (Walks closer to the young King) hello

King: (peeks out still hiding)

Erwin: don't worry; we won't hurt you we just want to ask you a few questions

King: …

Erwin: would you like to come out? (Holds out a hand)

King: … (Steps out then slowly reaches for Erwin's hand)

We almost had him until Kitts arrived and ordered his men to capture him apparently he saw the whole thing the boy seemed really scared and frightened I felt sorry for him so later we all took in him and put him in a cell also chaining his wrists he was looking around in a frightened way so that was when we asked for questions

Kitts: alright you freak! Where did you come from!?

King: (trembles)…

Kitts: TALK YOU!

King: ah!

Erwin: Verman, that's enough he can't speak if he's scared out of his mind

Kitts: why are you defending him?

Hanji: he didn't even do anything wrong! And yelling certainly won't help!

?: I agree madam Zoe

Then luckily Dot Pixis walked in to help clear things up

Kitts: D-Dot Pixis!

Dot: I heard you yelling at the poor defenseless child now that doesn't seem quite fair now does it?

Kitts: fair?! This isn't about being fair! This "thing" came from a swirling hole in the air! He could possibly-

Dot: open the cell

Kitts: what!? But sir! He could be-

Dot: Verman, I have had a long day and we can't just have you yelling besides you may cause a panic and we don't want that to happen now do we?

Kitts: … *groan* (grabs the keys and opens the cell)

Dot: (walks in towards the king)

King: (gets a little nervous)

Dot: hello there (kneels to King) would you mind telling me your name?

King: …

Dot: don't worry; I promise you no one will harm you, you have my word

King: … M-my name is Junior…

Dot: ah so you can talk haha I was afraid you couldn't (smiles)

Erwin: (walks over to the King and kneels to meet him as well) now… Will you tell us where you came from?

King: … I… Well I don't think you'll believe me…

Dot: nonsense! Of course we will you did come from a… Well what do you call it?

King: well… They're called portals and what they do is take you to different worlds

Erwin: different worlds?

Kitts: he's lying! There's no such thing!

Dot: Verman, stand down

Kitts: *scoff*

King: it's ok… It sounds silly…

Hanji: I believe you! (Walks over to the King) my name is Hanji! Can you tell us more about where you came from? A whole other world? It sounds amazing!

King: well where I come from I have this… Power

Erwin: what kind of power?

King: well… I-Its complicated I'll try to show you instead (closes eyes and takes a deep breathe)…

Dot: hmm?

King: (opens eyes showing his eyes were glowing blue)

Hanji: *gasp* oh my gosh

Levi: hmm…

Erwin: what the…?

Dot: incredible

Kitts: (reaches for a blade then strikes at Junior)

Dot: Verman!

Then the King summon a blue shield out from nowhere shattering the blade I've never seen anything like it before

King: (eyes glow brighter) AAAHHH! (Pushes the shield into Kitts sending him flying into the metal bars)

Kitts: AGH!

King: (puts face to the ground and trembles like crazy) *heavy breathing*

Kitts: there! You see!? He attacked me!

Then the shield turned into a normal shield we were a confused at first then we realized the boy was merely defending himself

Dot: … Hmph! (Gets up, pick up the shield and faces Kitts) Verman… What do you see here?

Kitts: um… A shield

Dot: and what were shields made to do?

Kitts: why are you-

Dot: answer my question Verman

Kitts: … *sigh* for protection

Dot: correct and why do you suppose this young boy would summon a shield? To protect himself and now he's scared out of his witts

(CJ: HA! Kitts witts!)

Kitts: but he was going to end up hurting someone!

Levi: and what makes you think that?

Kitts: well his eyes were glowing!

Hanji: since when are eyes glowing a bad thing?

Kitts: well… What do you suppose he was going to do!?

Erwin: well if you're done scaring him maybe he'll show us!

King: (trembles)….

Hanji: Junior, we're so sorry that happened Kitts wasn't thinking will you show us what you were going to do?

King: …

Hanji: we promise nothing else will happen

King: … Well… Ok *deep breathe*… (Eyes glow blue again)

Then a strange blue ball of energy appears from the King's head and floated right in front of Hanji I was a bit worried for a second

Hanji: oohh... Pretty (reaches a finger for the ball)

Erwin: wait be careful Hanji

Hanji: (touches the ball causing it to pop) ah!

Then out the balls appeared a Husky puppy! We couldn't believe it a living and breathing creature come to life

Husky pup: bark! Bark!

Hanji: *gasp* a puppy! (Holds the puppy) and it's alive! Flesh and all!

Dot: incredible! How did you do this?

King: well I used my imagination

Hanji: that is so awesome! And adorable! (Hugs the puppy)

Husky: bark! Bark!

Dot: you see Verman? He's not dangerous at all and has nothing to do with the titans

King: titans? What's a "titan"?

Dot: hmm? You mean you don't know what a titan is?

King: well… No not really

Levi: … You don't have such creatures in your world do you?

King: um I don't think so

So with that we explained everything about the titans and why we were surrounded by the great walls

King: oh… Well I'm so sorry to hear about this is there anything I can do?

Dot: no, no it's fine

Kitts: there's nothing you can do about life now anyway

King: well if you need anything you can ask me cause I'd be happy to help

Dot: hmm... Well you do have this power maybe you can be of help so I guess we'll have you join us until we find a way to get you home

King: r-really?

Kitts: what!?

King: (hugs Dot) thank you so much!

Kitts: wait how did you free yourself from those cuffs?

King: I used my powers

Kitts: when did you have the time to do that!?

King: when you and mister Pixis were arguing

Kitts: you see!? He could have escaped at any time!

Dot: that's true… But he chose not to

Kitts: *groan*

Erwin: so Junior (holds out his hand) would you like to join me, Hanji and Levi?

King: … Yes I would (takes Erwin's hand) thank you…

So we took the boy in and took him to our base where he met with everyone else like: Petra, Oluo, Eldo, and Gunther

Erwin: everyone this is Junior he'll be living with us for a while

King: (hides shyly behind Erwin)

Petra: hi there my name is Petra Ral it's nice to meet you

Oluo: so what's his story?

Erwin: well keep this a secret from everyone else not in the room but apparently this boy is from a "different world"

All: what!?

Oluo: oh please that's impossible

Erwin: oh? Junior would you care to show them your power?

King: I… I can try (steps up then takes a deep breathe)… (Eyes glow blue again)

Petra: wow…

Oluo: what is he doing?

Then the same thing happened with Hanji and that puppy inly this time it was a Woodpecker

Woodpecker: *tweet*

Oluo: what the!?

Gunther: is that a woodpecker!?

Eldo: it just appeared!

Woodpecker: … (Pecks on Oluo's head multiple times)

Oluo: ow! Ow! Ow!

King: oh! Sorry! (Uses his powers to make the woodpecker vanish)

Hanji: that's how I got this puppy!

Husky: bark!

Petra: that's amazing! What else can you do?

King: well there's one thing that I've been trying to do… (Eyes begins to glow again)

Then the King began to glow we had no idea what to think then as the light faded away we saw that your king had small wings on his back

King: see?

Hanji: that's so cool! These are actual wings!

King: yeah but I'm trying to make them bigger because I can't (tries to fly with his tiny wings) fly… (Gives up) *pant* *pant*

Erwin: so do you believe him?

Oluo: yeah I get it

Erwin: so from here on out we will be teaching this young boy everything we know until we can find a way to get him back to his world

All: yes sir!

King: yay!

So we had the boy join us for a while now Hanji taught him about titans as much as she could and from her results he understood perfectly he even wanted to learn more, and I taught him how to use maneuver gear and he was doing very well he was almost as good as Levi (Levi: don't push your luck) (CJ: HA! Breakin' the fourth wall!) and as for Levi well he just had him clean and the King was happy to and months later I decided it was time to make the King an official member of our team

King: (sweeps up the floor)

Levi: (comes in) kid

King: yes Mister Levi?

Levi: (motion head telling King to follow him)

King: (follows Levi into a room where everyone was waiting) oh hi everyone, what's going on?

Erwin: Junior, we have something for you

King: what is it?

Hanji: (gives King a box)

King: huh? (Takes the box)… What's this?

Petra: open it and find out

King: (opens the box and find a cape with the wings of freedom) hey isn't this the cape you all where?

Erwin: yes over the past few months you have proven your worth

King: I have?

Erwin: Junior, listen you have proven your skills of fighting

Hanji: you've been so helpful

Petra: kind too

Oluo: you're alright kid (smirks)

King: s-so what are you saying?

Erwin: Junior (puts hands on shoulders) would you like to be an official member of the Survey Corps?

King: *gasp*… Yes, yes I will! I'd be honored

Erwin: then take this (gives King the cape)

King: (puts on the cape) t-thank you! I'm so… So… So happy!

Then right before our eyes the cape began to glow then the cape took the form of two wings the same exact colors of the wings of freedom we couldn't believe it

Erwin: J-Junior! The cape!

King: (opens eyes) *gasp* m-my wings! They've grown from pure happiness! (Gracefully flaps wings) haha!

Hanji: oh my gosh! That's amazing!

Eldo: well that's great!

Levi: … (Just observes)

So later we decided to head for the roof so Junior could spread his wings so he could fly

King: u-um… I'm not so sure about this…

Hanji: come on! You can do it!

King: well… If you all believe in me…

Erwin: we do don't worry about it

King: … (Looks over to Levi)

Levi: …

King: … Ok then *deep breathe*… (Runs to the ledge the jumps then fall) AH!

Oluo: ah! (Looks over the ledge)

King: (flies bonking Oluo in the chin causing him to bite his tongue)

Oluo: agh! Dammit! Not again!

King (eyes shut tightly): …

Gunther: Junior! Open your eyes!

King: I'm scared

Petra: just open them! Look!

King: …. (Slowly opens one eye then opens the next) *gasp* g-guys! I'm flying! I'm flying! (Does some twirls)

Erwin: great job!

Levi: … Hmm

So that's how he joined our team but unfortunately it wouldn't last for long the next week after that we got a visit from Pixis and he had some news

Erwin: what? You mean you found another portal?

Dot: well we can't be sure quite yet they're just rumors going on that a soldier found a hole in the sky similar to the hole Junior came from

Erwin: so if we can get him there then he can go home

Dot: correct

Erwin: well I'm sure Junior will be excited about the news

King (walks in): what news?

Erwin: Junior, we found another portal

King: y-you did!?

Dot: yes you may just be able to get back home

King: that… That's great! But where?

Dot: word has it that it has been found deep within a forest

King: ok then! I'll go get ready! (Runs off)

Erwin: … *sigh*

Dot: something troubling you Erwin?

Erwin: no it's just that the boy has been an excellent ally he's been helpful and kind too

Dot: well I'm sorry but it's probably for the best besides I don't think he belongs here

Erwin: … Yeah you're right I'll go let the others know what's going to happen

King: (peeks a little listening to the whole thing) {aw… I'll miss you to Erwin} (smiles)

So then after that I told the others what was going on

Hanji: what!? A portal!? In the forest as we speak?!

Erwin: well that's what the reports say

Perta: so Junior's gonna go home?

Erwin: I guess so

Petra: aw… Well it was nice having him around we had a lot of fun

Hanji: and a lot of laughs

Eldo: he was helpful around here

Oluo: I guess I'll miss the little guy too

Gunther: same here

Levi: … He did… Well… You know

King: (walks in) I'm ready to go

Erwin: alright everyone we're off to the forest

King: (salutes) yes sir!

Hanji: *sniff* I'm gonna miss his loyal salute!

So we all headed for the forest and I noticed Junior was kind of sad but he was still happy that he was helpful to us and finally we made it to the forest

Erwin: this is it

King: (jumps off his horse and looks at the forest)…

Erwin: Junior? Are you ready?

King: … Yeah (puts on cape) I'm ready

So we walked into the forest and it seemed darker on the inside

Oluo: geez why's it so dark here? Were we here for that long?

Gunther: I don't think it's night time I guess it's the trees they're blocking the sun

King: … *shudder* ugh…

Erwin: what is it?

King: nothing I just felt a chill down my spine

Oluo: look! Over there! (Points to a portal)

Petra: is that the portal?

King: yeah! It is! (Runs to it then stops) so… This is it huh?

Oluo: guess so

Hanji: Junior! (Hugs Junior crying) I… I'm gonna miss you! WAAAH!

King: Ms. Zoe! Please don't cry cause if you cry then… Then… (Begins to cry) WAAAH! (Holds Hanji back)

Petra: *sniff* (a tear fall then wipes it off)

Oluo: hold it together Oluo… Don't cry…

King: *sniff* Oluo… *sniff* can I get a hug before I leave?

Oluo: what?! N-no I don't hug people!

King: (walks over to Oluo)….

Oluo: no… No don't-

King: (hugs Oluo)

Oluo: agh! N-no! (Eyes tear up)

King: i-it's ok to cry Oluo

Oluo: (eyes tear up even more and tries to hold it all in)…. (Hugs King back) WAAHH! Why do you have to leave so soon!?

King: (goes to Petra and hugs her too)

Petra: (more tears fall) J-Junior you've been so helpful thank you for everything…

King: thank you… For everything too…

Gunther: touching

Eldo: yeah I'll sure miss him though

Gunther: yeah it was great having him arou-

King: (hugs both Gunther and Eldo) I'll miss you both

Eldo: aw (pats the King's head) and we'll miss you

Gunther: yeah and hey, say hi to your friends for us will ya?

King: haha will do (walks to Erwin) Mr. Smith (bows in a mannered way) thank you for protecting me and having me join you all I appreciate it

Erwin: don't thank me you've thanked me enough over the past months and you have proven yourself to be an excellent soldier (salutes) I salute you my friend

King: *sniff* (smiles then hugs Erwin)

Erwin: oh!... (Rubs the King's back and smiles)

King: (walks to Levi) um… Levi…

Levi: Junior

King: I… I um… I know you don't really like saying goodbyes or I'm really sure if you actually liked me since you never show your emotions… Most of the time but I just want to say… Well it was great working and fighting alongside you (salutes) thank you sir

Levi: … (Puts a hands on the King's shoulders)

King: huh?

Levi: you… You were great kid

King: really?

Levi: (nods) don't… Change ever

King: (quickly hugs Levi)

Levi: huh?... (Looks to the others to see them smiling not sure what to think)… *ahem* (pats the King's head) alright that's enough

King: alright well (walks in front of the portal) goodbye everyone I'll miss you all

?: aw well isn't this a touching moment?

King: huh? Who's there?

Petra: is somebody there? Show yourself!

?: as you wish

Then out from the shadows appeared a man in dark purple clothing and carried a deadly sword along with him we had no idea who he was

King: *gasp* N-Nightmare King!

Erwin: Nightmare King?

Nightmare King: well, well, well if it isn't the young "Prince"

Hanji: prince?

King: Nightmare! I found you! The real reason I came to this world!

Hanji: Junior, what are you talking about? Who is this? And why did he call you a prince?

King: … Well here's the truth… Back where I come from I'm… I'm a prince

All: what!?

Petra: y-you're a prince!?

King: yes you see my dad: the king of IMA or imagination ruled the land until one day the Nightmare King stole him along with his IMA spirit and began traveling through worlds and since he was my father I had no choice but to go after him and save my father because without him the IMA dimension would be taken over by NIGHTOR that's the word for nightmare power

Erwin: so the first time you came here… It wasn't an accident?

King: yes… I… I'm so-

Nightmare: yeah that's great so hey I have a present for you all

Hanji: really? A present? Is it candy!?

Nightmare: almost, it's death I'm going to kill you

Hanji: oh…

So the Nightmare King attacked us back by summoning these black creatures we fought back bravely but our luck was running out

Nightmare: well you fight well for a bunch of mortals and a little brat but I have one more trick up my sleeve! (Raises hands) now you shall face your greatest fear!

Then the Nightmare King grew darker and darker until he grew and was transformed into a titan or as he calls it: the Nightmare Titan

Nightare: any last words? ROOOOAAARR!

King: (steps in front of everyone) stop! Leave them alone! It's me you want! Take me instead!

Erwin: Junior! What are you doing?!

King: I'm sorry… I lied to you all… So I'll take it from here you go to safety

Petra: we're not leaving you!

King: just go!

Nightmare: RAAAAHH! (Charges at them all)

King: (eyes glow brightly) RAAAAHHH!

Then in a blink of an eye we had been teleported outside of the forest

Erwin: huh? What? Did Junior take us out of the forest?

Petra: look!

Then we saw that the trees were fusing so that no one could get in or get out

Hanji: Junior! We're coming! (Runs for the forest)

Levi: (grabs Hanji) don't be stupid!

Hanji: no! Wait! We have to do something!

But it was too late the trees had already closed and we believed that young Junior had been trapped forever

Hanji: no… No! This can't be happening! (Gets on knees and cries) NNOOO!

Petra: he… He's gone…

Gunther: he risked his life to save us

Levi: …. (Looks down)

Erwin: I can't believe this…

Oluo: *sigh* I'd hate to admit but… I'm actually going to miss that kid

So Oluo decided to say a few words about the fallen prince until… I noticed something: a blue snake slithered out of fused trees

Blue Snake: sssssss…

Erwin: huh?

Petra: *gasp* O-Oluo

Oluo: not now Petra these things need to be said

Hanji: but Oluo-

Oluo: no, no I have to say this

Snake: (slithers next to a rock so it could listen to what Oluo had to say)

Oluo: believe it or not Junior felt to me like a… Like a brother

Snake: !

Oluo: yes and sometimes he would actually make me smile and he helped me with many things

Snake: … (Slithers behind Oluo)

Oluo: and I'm sure he was a great prince even if he did lie to us but it was for a good reason

Snake: (changes back to normal revealing himself of the King)

Oluo: and also-

Eldo: Oluo, you should look be-

Oluo: guys please I'm trying to-

King: (hugs Oluo from behind)

Oluo: huh? (Looks behind himself and finds the King hugging him) what the!?

King: *sniff* that was beautiful! I never knew you felt like this before!

Oluo: you… You fraud! You… You…

Hanji: Junior! (Runs to Junior and hugs him) you're alive! (Cries in happiness) I thought we'd lost you!

King: I'm ok madam Zoe honest

Eldo: but how?

King: well

So he explained how he happened to use the portal to send the Nightmare King far off into a distant world he even explained that he would have followed him he could the portal had only enough power to put the Nightmare Titan in the portal so he couldn't go home on leave this world

King: and that's what happened

Petra: well I'm sorry you can't go home

King: no I'm sorry, I lied about coming here by accident when I knew I HAD to come here so I should be apologizing (looks down in shame)

Levi: (looks over to the King's cape then picks it up) here (puts the cape on the King)

King: huh?

Levi: you may have lied but it wasn't even a big lie you did what you had to do to survive

King: Heichou…

Erwin: besides we couldn't be mad at you, you're one of us remember? (Smiles)

King: (smiles) t-thank you everyone

Erwin: now let's head back everyone

King: yes sir! (salutes)

Hanji: yay! We get to keep the cute salute!

So we headed back and things were normal Junior helped around the place more we taught him more until weeks later me, Hanji, Levi, and the King were taking a visit in Zhinganshina so we could gather supplies and also meet up with other members

Hanji: so me and Levi will go meet with other members while you and Junior get supplies?

Erwin: that's the plan

Hanji: well we'll see you later! (Leaves along with Levi)

King: well what are getting?

Erwin: oh just food and other kinds of supplies shouldn't take too long

King: then let's do it!

So we went to the markets picked up as much food as we could until we or at least the king bumped into Eren's mother

King: well I think we have everything now let's- (accidently bumps into Kalura)

Kalura: agh! (Drops items)

King: oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!

Kalura: oh! No! I'm sorry it was my fault (begins picking up her items)

King: (helps Kalura)

Erwin: hey are you alright Junior?

King: I'm fine

Kalura: oh! Aren't you Erwin Smith?

Erwin: heh yeah that's me

Kalura: I've heard a lot about you!

Erwin: hmm… You seem familiar have we met?

Kalura: hmm well you may know my husband: Grisha Jaeger

Erwin: THE Dr. Jaeger?

Kalura: you guessed right

Erwin: well it's an honor to meet you

Kalura: *giggle*

King: um Dr. Jaeger?

Erwin: yes

So I then explained to Junior who this Dr. Jaeger was then I had an idea why not have Dr. Jaeger meet with the young prince maybe he could help in some way so we met up with Hanji and Levi and went to the Jaeger residence and finally met with Eren's father along with you Eren when you were very young so you probably don't remember (Eren: yeah I don't really remember that day) (Junior: keep talking)

Grisha: ah Erwin Smith I presume

Erwin: you presume correctly

Grisha: now who might this be?

Erwin: this is Junior we were hoping you could "examine" him

Grisha: why? Is he sick?

Erwin: no not exactly you see

King: ….

Eren: (tugs on the King's shirt)

King: hmm?

Eren: hai

King: aw who's this little guy?

Kalura: oh this is our son Eren

King: aw such a cutie!

(Eren: ugh did he really have to call me that?)

(Mikasa: Eren, quiet)

King: (lifts Eren up) I can tell you're gonna grow up and become a great hero

Eren: (smiles) haha

Kalura: wow Eren really likes you whenever he meets with other strangers he gets really shy

King: really?

Kalura: yes but I can tell he really likes you (smiles)

King: aw well I like you too Eren

Grisha: Mister Junior was it?

King: yes?

Grisha: Erwin told me everything I needed to hear so come with me we're going to run some tests (walks into a room)

King: ….

Erwin: go on we'll wait here

King: alright (gives Eren to Levi) here you go

Levi: wait what?

King: (walks to the room and closes it behind him)

Levi: … (Looks at Eren)

Eren: … (Smiles)

Levi: someone take this child

Kalura: wow (takes Eren) it seems like Eren likes you too Mr. Levi

Eren: Wevi!

Levi: …

(AJ: now that's fucking adorable)

(Levi: shut it)

Hanji: so what do you think they're up to in there?

Erwin: not sure but I'm sure it'll all be ok

Grisha: (walks out of the room with the King) well you were right Erwin this boy is special

King: *blush* hehe special…

Erwin: so did you learn anything?

Grisha: yes, look deep into Junior's eyes

Erwin: what?

King: (gets close to Erwin and opens his eyes wide) look!

Erwin: … (Looks deep into the King's eyes) wow…

Then I could see some kind of blue energy flowing inside of the boy's eyes I felt as if I was looking into a dream

Erwin: Junior… You're eyes are radiant

(Jack: gaaaaaayyy!)

(AJ: (smacks Jack))

(Jack: ow! Dammit!)

King: aw thank you! You're pretty handsome too!

Erwin: no I mean your eyes are flowing with some kind of energy

King: *blush* I knew that

Grisha: and if I'm correct Junior's "IMA energy" as he calls it is held up into his head and since the eyes are technically connected to his brain it means he is able to send out his energy out into this realm thinking or as he also calls it "imagine" of whatever he desires

King: wow… I haven't even thought of that (looks over to Hanji) he's almost as smart as you Mrs. Zoe!

Hanji: hehehe…

Grisha: Junior, I have a request

King: yes?

Grisha: you see there's this book and it's almost complete unfortunately we accidently missed a page and now there's nothing but blankness so I was wondering: would you come back here tomorrow and help with the book?

King: hmm… Well I don't know I don't really know much about my abilities either… But… I can try

Grisha: thank you Mr. Arlert would be glad to hear about this

Erwin: well we should probably get going come on Junior

King: yes Mister Smith

Eren: (grabs the King's legs)

King: huh?

Eren: Junior!

King: aw don't worry I'll come back here tomorrow I promise

Eren: (smiles)

So we left and headed back to the base and waited for the next day and so on the next day we had gotten a visit from Hannes he was here to pick up Junior so the two left for the Jaeger residence while me and the others were still getting ready moment later we arrived to the Jaeger residence and that's what you are seeing right now

*end of flashback*

Erwin: and that's the thing

Junior: oh well that's all fine and good… BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR ANY OTHER JUNIOR YOU'VE MET!? Heck you could have also told Jenny and she would have understood completely!

Jenny (off screen): fuck off!

Hanji: we didn't know how you'd take it

Junior: I don't care! That's some important information!

Doc: wait a minute does that mean… When the day we first met you recognized us?

Hanji: yes it's true we did

*flashback*

(Hanji) we heard news of a hole in the sky and we immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was the young prince

Hanji: *gasp* J-Junior's back! (Runs off) YAHOO!

Levi: dammit Hanji (follows Hanji as Erwin follows)

Then when we arrived we saw that we were right it WAS Junior but… Then when we saw you Junior we also saw you with CJ, and Doc J. so then we thought that you WEREN'T who we thought you were

Hanji: …

Junior: come on! (Whacks a soldier away his Styleblade) give us your best shot!

Hanji: … (Looks at Levi and Erwin)

Levi: …

Erwin: … (Slowly shakes head)

Hanji: … (Looks down in sadness)

We were upset we thought it was our dear friend but we didn't know for sure so we decided to bring you all in and have you join the Survey Corps and keep you around so you could explain who you and your friends were

*end of flashback*

Junior: so… The only reason you kept us around was because you thought I was the king?

Hanji: yes, we're sorry we didn't tell you sooner

Junior: … (Walks to the edge of the bookshelf and looks down at the IMA King)…

King: (smiles holds young Eren in his arms)

Y. Eren: (hugs the King)

King: haha!

Eren: Junior?

Junior: …

Eren: (puts a hand on Junior's shoulder)

Junior: … Heh I'm fine just a little… Weird

Eren: say wait if my dad needed your- I mean the King's help writing the book page does that mean that the page is about…

Junior: … IMA the book is about IMA not titans or anything to do with your world!

Eren: oh… *sigh* I was hoping to find out more out my own world…

Junior: I'm sorry Eren I guess we came here for nothing I'll grab Petra and Oluo and we'll head back to the present (walks to get Petra and Oluo)

Eren: … Wait! Junior!

Junior: huh?

Eren: look, maybe that page might not have something to do with me but I'm sure you'll need that page

Junior: what? What are you talking about?

Eren: well I'm not exactly a genius but maybe JUST maybe if you get that page you can learn how to fully use your IMA power

Junior: … *gasp* (grabs Eren) Eren! You're right! But… Are you sure?

Eren: hey we made it this far might as well finish it to the end (smirks)

Junior: aw thanks Eren

Petra: (comes in with Oluo) there you two are you've been away more nearly thirty minutes

Oluo: yeah I think they finished writing in the page

Junior: really!?

Eren: perfect!

Petra: so should we grab the page now?

Junior: no we gotta wait until we find out how the page got ripped out in the first place otherwise we may just change the whole damn time line or something

Oluo: how long will that take?

Junior: I don't fucking know who am I? Steven Hawkings?

Eren: who?

Junior: never mind so anyway let's wait we'll still keep following the book until the page gets ripped out then we can go back home

Petra: … Junior, Eren I've wanted to ask

Eren: yeah?

Petra: what happens to us in the future?

Eren &amp; Junior: !

Eren: oh!... Um well…

Junior: um… Well you see… We can't tell you

Petra: why not?

Junior: well if we did then you maybe do something entirely different then you may change history and we don't want time screwing up

Petra: oh I see sorry I asked

Eren: (whispers to Junior) are you sure we can't tell them?

Junior: we'll have Doc do some researching and if he says it's ok then we'll tell them

Eren: alright

King: (walks over to a door)…

Eren: hey, what's your king doing?

Junior: I guess he's just looking around

King: … Um excuse me Professor Jaeger? What's in this door?

Grisha: ah! Um t-that's just the door to the basement

Eren: *gasp* t-the basement! I forgot about the basement!

King: oh is there something in there that I shouldn't know about?

Grisha: well… Alright I guess I can let you in on a secret of mine come with me I'll need you for something

King: ok

Eren: the basement…

Junior: … Eren? What is it?

Eren: Junior, do you remember we went on the mission the same day when… You know

Junior: yeah and?

Eren: do you remember why we went on that mission?

Junior: … To get to your dad's basement?

Eren: yes exactly!

Junior: … *gasp* so if we get into your basement…

Eren: we may just be able to find out the secret!

Oluo: the secret of what?

Junior: oh! Um nothing Olly

Oluo: Olly?

Junior: your nickname now uh could you two keep an eye on the book?

Petra: sure come on Oluo (walks away)

Oluo: (follows) Olly's stupid…

Junior: that should keep them busy

So the two climb down and are now in front of Grisha' basement

Eren: here we are

Junior: … Ugh jeez…

Eren: what's wrong?

Junior: nothing I just feel kind of tired but I'm ok

Doc: hmm… Hold on I need to do some research (heads for a computer)

Mikasa: what is it?

Doc: well since the two are at the basement I'm doing some research to see if any big changes will be made (types on his research)… Oh boy

Armin: … So what is it?

Doc: … Well… This is what I got

Back with Eren and Junior

Eren: ok let's get inside

Junior: how are you feeling about this finally reaching your dad's basement?

Eren: well I never went inside before so this will be new for me

Doc: hold it you two!

Junior: Doc? What's wrong?

Doc: I've been doing some research

Eren: about Petra and Oluo?

Doc: no it's about you finding out what' in your father's basement

Eren: so what happens?

Doc: Junior… You me, AJ, and the others that went to Eren's world… We will not exist

Junior: WHAT!? We won't exist!?

Doc: er no we'll exist we'll just disappear then reappear back in are home world with no memory of Eren, Mikasa, Armin or anyone else

Eren: wait so what you're saying is: me and Junior will never meet?

Junior: how the fuck does that work?

Doc: well since you two are in the past Eren finds whatever is in the basement and finally take care of the "titan problem"

Eren: so I was right if we ever made it to the basement we could rid of the titans…

Doc: but since you've managed to do this in the year 835 Junior and the rest of us will never meet but we do go to your world but then we'll just leave since there would be no reason to be there

Junior: so… If present Eren goes in the basement and finds the secret then that would mean we'll never meet?

CJ: I may not be the sharp spoon in the shed but how does that make any sense?

Doc: shut up CJ!

Junior: well? Will it?

Doc: well yes I'm afraid so

Junior: … But the titans will be gone right?

Doc: well that's what my research shows

Junior: well then that's all that matters

Eren: what? Junior? What are you saying?

Junior: what I'm saying is that you must go to the basement I know we won't ever meet in the future but I'm sure it's worth it

Eren: you can't be serious!

Junior: I am Eren besides remember that thing you said

*flashback*

Eren: Armin

Armin: yeah Eren?

Eren: I swear I WILL wipe off all the titans from this world I'll do whatever it takes to do so

Junior: {man, what a determined guy}

*end of flashback*

Eren: oh… Well but Junior-

Junior: (covers Eren's mouth) Eren, it's ok we had a good run

Eren: Junior…

Doc: so Eren this is your choice go ahead and choose our fate

Eren: … I'll… I'll do it… For humanity

Junior: that's the spirit! Now let's get going

Eren: right…

So the two crawl under the door to find a giant stare case

Junior: ah dammit

Eren: now what?

Junior: I got it (Styleblade goes into copter mode grabs Eren then begins flying down the giant steps

Eren: oh thanks… (Looks up to Junior)

Junior: …

Eren: {are we… Really doing this I mean I really do wanna get rid of the titans but… I'll never meet Junior… And is he really ok with this?}

Junior: *pant* ugh… (Let's go of the Styleblade and falls to the bottom as Eren falls on him) ouch…

Eren: Junior! What's wrong!?

Then Eren finds Junior was disappearing from existence

Eren: Junior! You're disappearing!

Junior: don't worry about me Eren… Go find whatever you're looking for

Doc: well this is sad (looks at arm finding himself vanishing as well) it's starting

AJ: (begins disappearing as well) well Mikasa, and Armin it's been fun

Mikasa: I can't believe this…

CJ: (arms vanish) ah! (Legs and torso vanish) I'm just a head again!

Hanji: CJ! (Picks up CJ) no!

CJ: don't worry about us we'll be fine!

Meanwhile with KJ, Tom, Selena, Stephanie, Jeff, Doug, Michael, and Cindy

KJ: huh? What the- why are we disappearing!?

Tom: not again!

Meanwhile with Jack, Jessie, and Jenny

Jessie: ah! What's happening!?

Jack: holy fucking shit!

Jenny: I never fucked that Goku guy yet!

Jack: wait what?

Now with Neko

Neko: hmm? (Notices he's vanishing too)…

Back with Junior

Junior: go Eren… Rid your world of the titans…

Eren: Junior… (Gets up and walks off) good bye… Junior…

Junior: well Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, Hanji, Levi and everyone else *cough* it was great knowing you all and sorry I wasn't the Junior you all knew

Erwin: farewell Junior it's been great fighting alongside you

Hanji: WAAAHH!

CJ: WAAAHH!

Mikasa: good bye Junior…

Armin: we'll miss you

Junior: I'll miss… You… Too…

Eren: JUNIOR!

Then in a flash Eren grabs Junior then uses his gear to bring him back all the way back to the top of the stairs

Junior: Eren?

Eren: HAH! (Throws Junior under the door)

Junior: WAH! Agh! (Rolls under the door) ouch!

Then Junior was fading back

Doc: hey! We're not disappearing anymore!

CJ: (grows back to normal) Hanji!

Hanji: CJ! (Hugs CJ)

With KJ and the others

KJ: oh hey we're ok

Tom: whoa! Did we almost die!?

Michael: darn it I thought we were I wanted to be far away from you idiots as far as possible

Tom: we love you too!

With Jack and the others

Jack: WOO! YEAH!

Jessie: we're ok!

Jenny: YES! I GET TO-

Jessie: shut up

With Neko

Neko: hmm… Everything seems fine now…

Back at the lab

AJ: huh, I wonder what happened

Junior: Eren! What the-

Eren: I can't do it!

Junior: what?

Eren: I don't want this!

Junior: but Eren you've always wanted the kill all of the titans now's your chance

Eren: yes I know I want to get rid of all the titans but I… Don't want to forget you

Junior: y-you don't?

Eren: no I don't because… I like to consider you as my… My… My friend

Junior: *gasp* really?

Eren: yeah even though sometimes I think you're an idiot, and kind of stupid, sometimes even annoying

Junior: *groan*

Eren: but still there's something about you that I like and for some reason I want to keep being your friend

Junior: Eren, do you really mean that?

Eren: yeah though I'm not sure why I feel this way

Y. Eren: Junior!

Eren: huh?

Junior: (looks back at the King and Young Eren)

King: oh hi Eren! (Picks up Young Eren)

Y. Eren: (hugs the King)

King: haha!

Eren: … Oh I get it now it's the king for some reason when I'm around you I would always get this strange feeling that's I've always known you from the beginning

Junior: wow… T-that's very… Touching… (Looks down as some tears shed)

Eren: Junior? Are you crying?

Junior: i-it's just that… (Looks up to Eren smiling) I never thought you like being my friend and… And… (Even more tears shed) come here! (Hugs Eren) WAAHH!

Eren: jeez Junior!

AJ: aw that's so touching

Jeff (off screen): GAAAAAY!

Eren: (pats Junior's back) did you get it out of your system?

Junior: *sniff* yeah thanks Eren

Eren: now (smirks) what do you say we get that book page?

Junior: let's do it!

Eren &amp; Junior: (grips each other's hands)

Doc: *sniff* my lord that was so beautiful!

Mikasa: they've grown so much closer together

Armin: yeah almost like when I'm around Eren I almost feel the same way about him and that's why I try my best to help him

Mikasa: same here

Junior: let's get that page!

Eren: right!

So they two run off and meet back with Petra and Oluo

Oluo: there you guys are!

Junior: so what's the deal with the book?

Petra: they're just about to leave!

Eren: where to?

Petra: something about finding another portal

Junior: ah-ha! Well then let's keep-

Then the berries began to where off

Junior: dammit not again!

Eren: now what!?

Oluo: out the window!

So the four run as fast as they could and leaped right out of the window before they could have been seen

Junior: man! That was close!

Oluo: what the hell are in those berries!?

Junior: oh you know… Stuff

Kalura (off screen): is somebody out there?

All: ah! Hide!

They all hide in a bush

Kalura: (looks out the window and looks around)

Eren: mom…

Kalura: hmm…

Y. Eren: (hugs Kalura) mommy!

Kalura: (smiles and giggles then goes back inside)

Eren: mom… I miss you…

Junior: Eren

Eren: what?

Junior: do you need another hug?

Eren: … (Walks away)

Junior: come on don't be weird (follows Eren)

Petra: Oluo, do you think that THIS Junior has anything to do with the one we know? You know the one with the "IMA"?

Oluo: well the Junior we're with right now DID say they were the same person so… In a way yes I suppose

Petra: hmm… (Smiles) well I'm sure we can make this work

So later as the King and the others were heading there way Eren and the other followed

Junior: alright we gotta be sneaky like snakes

Oluo: … Wait a minute why do me and Petra have to sneak around? We know that Junior

Junior: what!? Since whe- oh right the flashback… Huh… Wait a minute if you knew him so does that mean you recognized me?

Petra: oh… Well you see before we met you and Eren we saw the IMA Junior was with Erwin and the others we found the next second and we didn't know what to think

Junior: oh… Well in that case you go ahead and stall them or something you'll be our undercover cops!

Petra: alright come on Oluo

Oluo: finally this was ridiculous (walks up to meet up with the King and the others as Petra does the same)

Eren &amp; Junior: (hides behind a crate)

Junior: this place has a lot of crates and barrels

Eren: shh!

King: oh! Oluo! And Madam Ral

Petra: h-hello Junior hehe

King: is something bothering you?

Petra: oh no it's nothing don't worry about it

Levi: where are you coming from? I thought you were catching those two fugitives

Oluo: it was a false alarm nothing really happened

Junior: man this is confusing

Eren: look, it looks like there heading back to the HQ

Junior: let's follow them

So the two followed Erwin and the others heading for the HQ few hours later they make it

Junior: (hides under a cart as Eren does the same)

King: *yawn* what a day I'm glad I could help Mister Jaeger out on his book (holds the book) though I'm a little surprised he let me hold on to it

Hanji: well maybe he wants you to keep it for a bit so your can write something else down about your IMA

King: hmm… You could be right madam Zoe

Eren: wow your king is so damn polite

Junior: when I knew him he was wiser I guess he's like a student or something at this time

King: oh! That reminds me! Mrs. Ral, Oluo

Petra: um yes Junior?

King: didn't the reports say of a hole in the sky?

Junior: ok the moment of truth if Petra lies we can totally trust her and Oluo

Eren: if she tells them the truth… Well I don't even want to think what will happen

Petra: … No there wasn't it was a mistake sorry

King: oh… Well I guess that means I still can't go home… Oh well (holds Hanji's arm) as long as I'm with you guys I'm happy (smiles)

Hanji: aw that's nice

Eren: wow I didn't expect your king to be so fond of everyone

Junior: me neither I guess he just loved making friends back in the day

Erwin: alright let's go inside

So they go inside except for Petra

Petra: (walks over to where Junior &amp; Eren were) psst! Junior! Eren!

Junior: (comes out) so what's up with the page?

Petra: still hasn't been torn out yet but I'll let you know as soon as we see something

Eren: thanks a lot

Petra: you're welcome but where are you two gonna stay?

Junior: we'll camp out in the forest

Eren: we will?

Junior: YES we will

Eren: *sigh* alright then

Petra: stay safe you two (walks inside)

Junior: see ya… Well how nice of her

Eren: are we really gonna sleep in the forest?

Junior: hey we've done it before remember that one time when we were back in the army we went on that long ass pointless mission?

Eren: you mean where Krista got kidnapped and our gear got stolen and you lost your Styleblade and went crazy?

*flashback*

Junior: (glows like crazy) GRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Eren: Junior! Calm down!

Junior: YOU CALM DOWN!

Krista: um Junior not that I'm rushing you but I still have a sword at my throat

Junior: I SHALL SAVE THE DAY!

Jean: well why are you freaking out!?

Junior: BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE MY STYLEBLADE! AAAAAAAAHH!

Then Mikasa and Annie comes in and saves that day

Junior: (calms) I'm cool now

Annie: you're an idiot

Junior: YOU'RE THE IDIOT!

*end of flashback*

Junior: yeah!... Well I mean we didn't technically sleep now that I think about it but we were about to-

Eren: just stop, don't remind me let's just go

So the two head into the forest and set up a fire

Eren: well we made a fire

Junior (in Kampfer form): no I made the fire

Eren: whatever just change back you're making me uncomfortable

Junior: aw is little Eren getting a boner?

Eren: change back!

Junior: (changes back to normal) ok fine jeez!

Eren: so what are we gonna do for food?

Junior: well we could always hunt

Eren: at night?

Junior: yeah, why what's wrong with that?

Eren: well normally wolfs come out during the night

Junior: oh come on I've been in your world for almost a year and I've never seen a-

?: ARROOOO!

Junior: AGH! Wolf! (Jumps up to a tree branch)

Eren: Junior, get down

Junior: but there are wolfs!

Eren: Junior, I was joking

Junior: … YOU made a joke?

Eren: yeah why?

Junior: I have been with you for a while now and I have never heard you tell a joke

Eren: …

Junior: … Haha

Eren: haha

Junior &amp; Eren: hahahahaha!

?: ARRROOO!

Eren: GAH! (Jumps up to the tree branch with Junior)

Junior: I thought you were joking!

Eren: so did I!

Petra: (walks to the fire)… Junior? Eren?

Junior: up here!

Petra: (looks up to the two) what are you doing up there?

Eren: there are wolfs!

Petra: what? Don't be silly there are no wolfs in this forest

Junior: then what's with the howling?!

Petra: that's just Ju- uh I mean… The prince he transformed into a wolf

Eren: I didn't know he could turn into animals

Junior: well that's IMA for ya

Petra: would you two like to come down now?

Junior: I don't know I kinda like the view from up there

Eren: Junior

Junior: fine

Then they both jump down

Junior: so what up?

Petra: well I figured since you'll be sleeping in the forest I thought I'd bring you some blankets (hands Eren some blankets)

Eren: oh thank you

Petra: and some food as well (gives Junior the food)

Junior: oh my gosh! Thanks so much I haven't eaten in so long!

Eren: (tummy growls) hehe I'm pretty hungry too now that you mention it

Petra: well I should probably head back now before the others notice I'm gone

Junior: ok thanks again

Petra: no problem (smiles then walks away)

Junior: man crazy that she knew the King am I right?

Eren: if you say so

So the two settle in and ate there food and now it was time for some rest

Junior: so I forget do we put out the fire?

Eren: um… No I think we leave it

Junior: but Eren only we can prevent wild fires!

Eren: … And?

Junior: I dunno let's keep it on fuck nature

Eren: alright (lays down and looks up at the stars)…

Junior: hey Eren

Eren: hmm?

Junior: what was it like seeing your parents again?

Eren: it was nice it's been so long since I've seen my mom or dad

Junior: you still miss them huh?

Eren: yeah I just… Wish they were still with me in the present that is

Junior: yeah it would be nice to actually meet your parents

Eren: though I still can't believe that a Junior managed to meet them

Junior: yeah I'm surprised too; to be honest there are lots of things I don't know about Juniors

Eren: seriously?

Junior: yeah I mean I know where some of them come from but what about the others like AJ was he born from my IMA or born in his own world?

Eren: that's a good question

AJ: *sigh* Junior… Junior knows where I came from I don't even know why he's talking about this

Junior: but I do know where CJ came from

Eren: and where's that?

Junior: well… I drew him myself

Eren: huh? You drew CJ?

Junior: yeah when I was a kid I would love to draw and I guess my IMA was really strong too when I drew CJ he came to life

Eren: wow

Junior: the scary part is that CJ used to be smart

Eren: what!? You're joking!

Junior: no I'm serious CJ used to be a smart toon

CJ: I am smart!

Doc: what's one plus one?

CJ: fish!

Doc: I rest my case

Junior: … Hey uh Eren?

Eren: yeah?

Junior: thanks for… What you did back there back in the basement

Eren: it… It was nothing

Junior: no Eren I really appreciate it though I didn't think you'd wanna be my friend

Eren: well… Like I said back at the house you reminded me of your king when I was young so I guess in a way we were friends since technically you're the same person

Junior: oh! Is that why you were the one who walked up to me back when I came to your world?

Eren: … You know what, I think so that might be the case

Junior: wow I guess if it wasn't for the king we would never have met then

Eren: yeah

Junior: hey can I tell you something?

Eren: sure

Junior: when I first saw Armin I thought he was a girl

Eren: … Hahahaha!

Junior: hahaha!

Armin: what? I don't look like a girl!

AJ: um actually you do

CJ: kinda sound like one too

Armin: *blush* *groan*

Eren: wait aren't Mikasa and the others watching us?

Junior: wow when you put it like that it sounds kind of creepy

Eren: *shudder* ugh you just had to say that

Junior: hey guys you there?

Armin: I do NOT look like a girl!

Junior: well actually now that I think of it you kinda look like Krista

Eren: oh yeah! I just noticed that!

Armin: *blush* ugh…

AJ: so you two comfortable?

Eren: yeah we'll be fine

Junior: unless if something tries to eat us in our sleep

Eren: don't give me those kind of thoughts

Junior: haha

Doc: so I'm assuming we're calling it a night?

Junior: yeah pretty tired

Eren: same here

Doc: alright then

Mikasa: good night Eren

Eren: 'night

Junior: …

Mikasa: and good night Junior

Junior: aw 'night Mikasa! Oh and Erwin

Erwin: what is it?

Junior: I forgive you

Erwin: (smiles) hmm

Junior: anyways good night

All: 'night

Doc: (turns off the screen) *yawn* well I'm tired

Mikasa: are you sure they'll be fine?

Doc: Mikasa, those two are heroes they'll be fine

Mikasa: well alright then ready to go Armin?

Armin: (looks in a mirror) I don't look like Krista… Do I?

Back with Junior &amp; Eren

Junior: … Hey Eren before we sleep I've been thinking

Eren: hmm?

Junior: I was thinking that… Maybe we should tell Petra and Oluo

Eren: what!? Really?

Junior: yeah I figured since back on that mission they wouldn't listen to us but now since we're far into the past I'm sure they would understand and mean we ARE from the future so I'm sure they'll believe us

Eren: but are you sure you're ok with this?

Junior: I'm sure now get some sleep we'll talk more when we wake up

Eren: alright

So the two go the sleep and later we take a look inside Eren's dreams again

Eren: zzzzz (wakes up and a place of blue light) huh? W-where am I? Is this a dream?

?: Eren Jaeger…

Eren: huh!? W-who's there?

?: no not fear I am a friend

Eren: well who are you?

?: (laughs) my you've certainly grown

Then a person similar to Junior only he was see through it was none other than the IMA King

King: I am the IMA King

Eren: huh!? B-but I thought Junior told me you died!

King: yes it is true you are talking to my IMA spirit

Eren: IMA… Spirit

King: yes and you are not having a normal dream this is: an IMA dream

Eren: well that explains why everything feels so real so what do you want with me?

King: you have a strong power Eren and a very powerful friend indeed

Eren: who? You mean Junior?

King: yes (shows Junior sleeping outside)

Junior: zzzzz

Eren: a-are we looking outside of the dream?

King: yes

Eren: wow… So what is it that you want?

King: well ever since I knew you as a mere childand while I was deceased I heard about what you were up to so I am here to show you something that you'll need to see so that I may help you

Eren: what is it?

King: (summons a door) walk through this door and you will see

Eren: …

King: don't be afraid I promised you will not be harmed

Eren: … O-ok (walks through the door and finds he was in the forest of giant trees) huh? Hey isn't this the forest of giant trees?

King: yes and I'm here to answer your question

Eren: question?

King: yes you were wondering if you could tell Ms. Ral and Mr. Oluo about what would become of them in the future if you told them of their deaths

Eren: oh! So everything's going to be ok?

King: well… You may want to watch

Eren: watch? (Looks and see Junior &amp; Eren with Petra. Oluo, Gunther and Eldo) hey! Junior! Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eldo! And… Me?

Dream Junior: finally you guys are actually listening!

Dream Oluo: we could have taking her on our own

D. Junior: oh no you couldn't

D. Oluo: shut up

D. Petra: you're sure this will work?

D. Junior: hey if Eren trusts you then it would be fair to trust Eren

D. Petra: well… Alright good luck

D. Eren: thanks (walks to the edge of the branch)

Eren: … Hey! I-it's Annie!

D. Annie: (stares at Dream Eren)

D. Eren: alright Junior you know what to do

D. Junior: on it (transforms into his P form) here we go! (Flies into Annie's face) HEY! Annie! Come at me!

Annie: (swings at Junior)

D. Junior: nah, nah, nah! (Flies away)

D. Annie: (runs after Junior)

D. Eren: ok here we go! (Goes after the two)

Eren: what are we planning?

D. Junior: (flies into a dead end) oh shit! (Turns back to normal) *gulp*

D. Annie: (stares right at Junior)

D. Junior: come on Eren….

D. Eren: ANNIE! (Bites hand causing him to transform in titan Eren) ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR! (Falls and lands a punch in Annie's head with the left over lighting on his hand causing her head to fly off)

Eren: w-we do it! We did it!

King: not exactly…

Eren: what? What do you mean?

King: keep watching

D. Junior: good job Eren! Now we can-

D. Eren: (grabs Annie then chomps her in half)

D. Junior: (jaw drops) EREN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

D. Eren: (looks at Junior)

D. Junior: Eren? Why are you looking at me like that?

D. Eren: RRRAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR! (Swings a punch at Junior)

D. Junior: (jumps out of the way) Eren! What are you doing!? This is like Trost all over again!

Eren: wait! What am I doing!? Stop!

King: he can't hear you nobody can

D. Eldo: Junior! Hang on!

D. Junior: no Eldo! Wait!

D. Eren: ROAR! (Grabs Eldo then bites off his head)

Eren: *gasp* n-no! No!

Then Petra and the others try to stop Eren but it was no use, they all faced the same fate

Eren: n-no… (Gets on knees) I… I kill everyone

D. Junior: E-Eren… Why?

D. Eren: RAAAH! (Swings a kick at Junior causing his head to crash into a branch)

D. Junior: AGH! (Falls to the ground)…

D. Eren: (walks over to Junior)

Eren: NO! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!

D. Eren: (grabs Junior and prepares to eat him)

D. Junior: Eren…

Eren: NNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Then with that Titan Eren bites deep into Junior causing his blood to squirt out and drip from his mouth

Eren: n-no… No… This… Can't really be the future can it?

King: I'm afraid it is I'm sorry I had to show you this

Eren: … So we can't tell Petra and Oluo what happens?

King: yes and also after you kill Junior you will kill all your friends

Eren: what!?

King: yes, Armin, Mikasa, Levi, and everyone else will be gone

Eren: …

King: I'm sorry

Eren: I… I understand

King: good now it's time to wake up Eren, Eren wake up, Eren!

From the outside world

Junior: (shakes Eren) Eren! Eren! Wake up buddy! It's time to get up!

Eren: (wakes up) huh? What? {I'm awake that dream felt so real does that mean… If we do tell them… Then I…} (Looks over to Junior and sheds a tear)

Junior: Eren? Are you crying?

Eren: *sniff* (wipes away tear quickly)

Junior: I know what'll make you feel better! Let's go tell Petra and Oluo what happens in-

Eren: NO!

Junior: ah! Eren!

Eren: we can't tell them!

Junior: why?

Eren: I had a dream

Junior: Eren, it was just probably a nightmare

Eren: no! It was an "IMA dream"

Junior: *gasp* an IMA dream?

Eren: (nods) you're king was there and told me everything

Junior: I'm listening

So Eren fills Junior in on the dream he had

Junior: so… You end up killing everyone?

Eren: yeah… So we can't tell them no matter what

Junior: … Alright

Eren: …

Junior: Eren, would you like a hug?

Eren: no

Junior: too bad (holds Eren in his chest)

Eren: *groan* Junior

Junior: shhh buddy it's gonne be ok

Eren: you can let go now

Junior: sshhh

Eren: … Junior I can't breathe

Junior: (releases Eren) alright so um *ahem* let's go see how the book is doing

Eren: ok…

So the head back to the base and peek through the window

Eren: dammit where's the book?

Junior: there it is! (Points to the book that the young King was holding)

King: (hums while smiling)

Junior: and there's Petra! Psst! Petra!

Petra: huh? Oh!

King: what is it Ms. Ral?

Petra: oh! N-nothing! Haha… (Walks over to the window) Junior? Eren? What is it?

Junior: has the page been torn out yet?

Petra: I don't think so but listen we're about to-

Erwin: (walks in) everyone!

Eren: ah! (Hides an drags Junior with him)

Erwin: we're leaving

King: yes sir

So they leave the room expect for Oluo and Petra

Junior: where are they going?

Petra: they say they might have found a portal that will take the prince back to his world

Eren: where?

Petra: the forest of giant trees

Junior: Eren, remember that?

Eren: yeah…

Petra: remember what?

Junior: nothing! We should follow the book?

Oluo: don't count your luck they're probably long gone by now

Junior: but they just left, how can they be long gone by now?

Oluo: …..

Junior: ….

Petra: so anyway should we follow them?

Junior: yes! We're on a mission! A mission impossible! Dun-dun-dundun-dun-

Eren: Junior, what's the joke? You always do that and I never get it

Junior: shh all in good time my friend now let's get going

So they head out to follow the young king

Eren: but wait, won't they see us?

Junior: we'll take a detour through the forest (runs off) come on!

Eren: (runs after Junior as Petra and Oluo follow)

So they run through the forest until they hear howling

?: AAROOOOO!

Junior: AH! There's that howling again!

Petra: huh weird Junior left

Junior: which Junior?

Petra: … *sigh* the King left

Junior: better now what's that-

Then something runs past the four

Junior: AGH! What was that?! Eren! Hold me!

Eren: Junior, get a grip already!

Junior: alright, alright I'll go ahead and see if there's anything (walks away)

Eren: Junior wait!... *sigh* he's gone

Oluo: well good riddance

?: ggrrr…

Petra: what was that?

Eren: … What the?

Then out of the shadows appeared a yellow strange fox like creature with four tails sharp demon claws, and blood red eyes

Fox Creature: ggggrrrr!

Oluo: what the hell is that?!

Petra: i-it's some kind of fox!

Eren: though… There's something familiar about this fox

Fox: GRAH! (Pounces at the three)

Eren: ah! (Dodges out of the way as the others do the same)

Fox: Ggggrrr!

Oluo: jeez it looks really mad

Fox: what do you want!?

Petra: it spoke!

Fox: leave now! Or I'll kill you

Eren: w-wait! We don't want any trouble we just need to pass

Fox: likely story (slowly circles the three) I've been here for months and you humans have been trying to hunt me down!

Eren: what are you talking about?

Fox: screw it I'll kill you now! AARRROOOOO!

Petra: get ready

Fox: (leaps at Petra)

Petra: (blocks with her blade)

Oluo: (charges at the fox)

Fox: (uses tails to stretch and grabs Oluo and then throws him into a tree)

Oluo: AGH! Damn!

Eren: hang on! (Charges at the fox)

Fox: (dodges out of the way then kicks Eren away)

Eren: ah!

Petra: HYAH! (Draws blades and runs at the fox)

Fox: (eyes glows brighter then begins to howl) AARRROOOOOOOOOOO!

Petra: AAH! (Covers ears)

Fox: (faces Eren)

Eren: (draws blades)

Fox: (slashes through the blades)

Eren: d-dammit! {Now what we're completely defenseless against him! I… I guess this mean I have to transform!} (Brings hand to his mouth)

Fox: GRRAAH!

Junior: (swings in and blocks the fox) HYAH!

Eren: Junior!

Fox: your majesty!

Junior: what?

Fox: there you are! I've been looking for you!

Junior: oh… Who are you?

Koto: what are you talking? About it's me: Koto!

Junior: um… Oh! Um…

Eren: Junior, he must be confusing you to the King

Koto: what are you talking about?

Junior: yeah hi um… I'm not quite who you think I am

Koto: oh come on there's only one of you

Junior: ooooh no there isn't

Koto: heh yeah I know there is my son little Junior

Junior: Junior?!

Koto: sir you know my son he's the same as you only he was born with two tails and we named him Junior he's also half human

Junior: hmm… Holy crap you're KJ's dad

Koto: KJ? Who? What?

Eren: Junior just tell him what's going on!

Junior: alright, alright listen mister um… Koto I think that's your name here's the thing

So Junior explains to Koto A.K.A KJ's father everything

Koto: hmm… Ok so you're NOT the young prince but you're the "original Junior"?

Junior: yes

Koto: but you do know my son and you call him KJ so you don't get confused?

Junior: yep

Koto: hmm… I don't believe it if you can give me some prove that you ARE from the future then I'll believe you

Junior: ok then

Koto: but if you don't then I'll have to kill your friends

Oluo: what?! Why!?

Koto: because I'm tired

Junior: um ok… Proof, proof… Hmm ah! I know (brings out watch)

Koto: what's this?

Junior: watch

Then the watch shows a hologram of KJ

Koto: i-it's that my… Son?

Junior: yep KJ grows up to be big and strong and we're great friends and I may not exactly know it but I'm sure he misses you a lot

Koto: …

Eren: did it work?

Koto: … Alright I believe you

Junior: you do?

Koto: yep I mean come on a lot of weird stuff has been happening to me so might as well

Junior: oh good so um how do you know the king?

Koto: oh little Junior? Well I'm his mother's guardian demon pet I protect Junior from danger but I've haven't had any luck since everyone in this world has been trying to kill me

Junior: believe me Eren and I have been through the same thing

Eren: what are you talking about? No one's been trying to kill me

Junior: (squints at Eren)

Eren: … Oh right

Petra: well it was nice meeting you Mr. Koto but we have to get moving

Junior: right see ya in more than ten years Koto (walks away as the others follow)

Petra: well I'm glad we worked that out though I'm pretty concerned that there's a demon living in the forest

Junior: relax I'm friends with KJ he's part human and part demon

Eren: Junior

Junior: whoops

Koto: hey! Wait!

Junior: huh? What is it?

Koto: er… Well I was wondering… Since the prince is involved in all of this is it cool if I tag along?

All: what!?

Oluo: the hell we're gonna let you-

Junior: welcome aboard Koto!

Koto: huh that was easy

Eren: Junior! What are you doing!? We already have to worry about Petra and Oluo but now a demon!? Are you serious!?

Junior: Eren, name one time I was actually serious

Eren: … Good point

Koto: so I guess I'm part of your team now?

Junior: yep!

Koto: thanks I'll do what I can to help

Koto the Kitsune joins the party! And back in Doc J.'s lab everyone come back in to see how they were doing

AJ: hey! It's KJ's dad!

Armin: KJ has a dad?

AJ: well yeah everyone has a dad… Except me

Jeff (off screen): ha! Your parent's are dead!

AJ: so are yours!

Jeff: HA!

Mikasa: quiet, let's keep watching and see what happens

Junior: now Koto we absolutely cannot on be seen by the King er the Prince at all times cause something bad might happen

Koto: and yet we're following them?

Junior: pretty much

Koto: makes sense to me!

Junior: now you're speaking my language!

Eren: ugh great now it's like there are two Juniors… Wait a minute

Junior: come on team! Let's go get that page!

So our team set off to follow the young prince without being seen so they followed them all the way through Trost and now for the plan

Junior: split up into groups!

Eren: are you serious?

Junior: yup!

Petra: ok then I'll be with Koto, and Oluo

Junior: me and Eren!

Petra: we'll go with Levi and the others and keep a close eye on the book while you two will shrink down again

Junior: wow! I didn't think about that! No wonder you're part of the elite squad

Petra: *blush* hehehe

Junior: alright Eren, you know the drill

Eren: oh come on!

Junior: Eren

Eren: *sigh* fine

So Junior and Eren eat some more mini berries then shrink down again

Eren: god dammit…

Petra: (picks the two up and takes them to the cart with supplies) you'll be safe here

Eren: thank you Petra!

Petra: you're welcome

Eren: wait what about you Koto?

Koto: I'll be under the cart like this (climbs under the cart) and I'll just hang tight with my claws

Petra: now that, that's settled come on Oluo

Oluo: right good luck you two

Junior: see ya on the flip side Olly!

Oluo: … *groan*

So they leave

Eren: ugh I hate being small

Junior: it's not so bad

Eren: well that's easy for you to say you do this all the time

Junior: and I love it!

Then the King comes in with a horse

King: ok Clyde we'll be going on a big mission I may not come back

Clyde: nay (rubs the King's face)

King: aw don't worry I'll try to visit you all someday I promise (hugs Clyde)

Junior: aw

Eren: oh Clyde I remember him

Junior: yeah... He almost ate me once

Eren: that's because you were small!

Junior: shh! Eren, buddy it'll be ok

Eren: *sigh*

?: hey Junior

King: huh? Oh!

Then we see Rico Brzenska

King: oh! Mrs. Brzenska! H-hello

Rico: hello Junior…

King: what are you doing here?

Eren: yeah what does she have to do with-

Junior: (covers Eren's mouth) shush!

Rico: I just well um… *blush* well I… I just wanted to say it was great having you here

King: thank you Rico

Rico: and um… Well remember when we…

King: yes?

Rico: we… Well… I… *blush* I apologize it was very inappropriate

Eren: what's she talking about?

Junior: no idea

King: Rico…

Rico: no, no I also wanted to say that I… I um… W-well

King: (holds Rico's hand)

Rico: *blush* *gasp*

King: I know Rico, I know (slowly kisses Rico on the lips)

Rico: *gasp* (blushes and kisses back)

Eren: whoa! What!? The King and Rico!?

Junior: oh snap! Did not see that coming! You go your majesty!

Erwin: oh yes I remember that that one time we found out Rico liked Junior

Hanji: it was so romantic

Levi: … Meh

King: (releases)

Rico: J-Junior you didn't have to…

King: I know (smiles)

Rico: (smiles)

Junior: *sniff* that's so sweet! The King felt love!

Eren: I didn't think a Junior could even do that

Junior: (glares at Eren) you saying we're heartless?

Eren: n-no! I-I mean erm… Uh… Hehe

?: Junior!

King: huh?

Then walks into the picture was Kalura, Grisha, and toddler Eren

Eren: mom and dad?

Junior: that's right Eren take it all in

King: oh! Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger you're here and I see you brought little Eren but why are you here?

Kalura: well we heard from Hanji that you were leaving for your home world and well

Y. Eren: (runs to the King and hugs him)

King: aww

Kalura: (smiles) yes Eren wanted to say goodbye

King: oh you came all the way from your home town just to see me off

Kalura: well I'm not sure why but Eren really likes you as if you were a part of the family

King: r-really?

Y. Eren: Junior… I'll miss you

King: aww (picks Y. Eren up) it's ok Eren I'll try to come back and visit you someday I promise

Y. Eren: (hugs the King)

King: (hugs Y. Eren back)

Junior: *sniff* oh god (eyes tear up) I can't watch this (turns away) don't look at me I need a moment

Eren: (just looks at the group)… (Smiles)

Grisha: Junior

King: yes?

Grisha: me and Mr. Arlert were hoping you would take that book with you

King: what? But why?

Grisha: well we know you may need t write some more things down about IMA

King: wow I'm grateful but what if I…

Grisha: (smiles) don't worry I'm sure you'll return it but even if you don't I'm sure it may come in handy

King: oh well t-thank you for everything you too Mrs. Jaeger

Kalura: (smiles) oh it's no trouble at all

King: (smiles and then hugs the two)

Kalura: oh! (Smiles hugs back)

Grisha: (hugs back as well)

Junior: *sniff* (looks back up) is it over?

Y. Eren: (joins in the group hug)

Junior: GAH! (Begins crying more and looks away) too heartwarming!

Eren: (rubs Junior's back) will you be alright

Junior: yeah *sniff* I'll be fine

Then the cart starts moving and our heroes were ready to move and Junior finally stops crying like a little bitch

Eren: here we go

Junior: onward to our tiny adventure!

Eren: … Huh? Hey check it out!

Junior: huh? Oh hey! It's young Reiner and Bertolt!

Yep they see young Bertolt and young-

Junior: I actually don't give a shit about Reiner

Ok then…

Eren: what? You don't like Reiner?

Junior: nope I really don't care for him I think he's a giant douchebag

Reiner: you guys do realize I'm in the lab now right?

Junior: oh I know

Eren: well what about Bertolt?

Junior: oh! Bertolt I like! He's a nice guy! I'd go and have a beer with that guy!... Expect that neither of us drink and that's another reason why I like him! So I guess I'll settle for coffee!

Bertolt: thank you Junior

Junior: you're welcome Bert

Eren: Bert?

Junior: oh yeah during the time we were in the army I hung out him and we gave each other nicknames I gave him the nickname Bert or Berty and he gave me the nickname Juny! Though I did vote against the nickname Berty since it was obvious so I decided to call him Tlotreb… But then I just decided on Berty I couldn't think of anything else

Reiner: … (Looks at Bertolt)

Bertolt: *blush* he was being nice to me and didn't make fun of my name

Reiner: I don't make fun of your name!

Bertolt: (squints)

Reiner: … Often

Eren: huh weird I'd figure you'd give me a nickname

Junior: oh I did

Eren: what?

Junior: Hunter

Eren: Hunter?

Junior: yeah since your last name is Jaeger and that means hunter I gave you the nickname Hunter

Eren: oh well… Thanks I guess

Junior: your turn!

Eren: what?

Junior: who do you dislike?

Eren: um you think this is a good idea to have this conversation while are friends are watching?

Junior: don't worry I'll put it on mute (pushes a button causing the sound in Doc's lab to go off)

Doc: op! It's on mute we can't here unless Junior puts it off mute

Mikasa: well put it off mute

Doc: can't

Mikasa: why not?

Doc: look Mikasa it's best to NOT be in their business I mean Eren may just say something personal that he doesn't want anyone to hear

Mikasa: … *sigh* I understand

Junior: so who do you hate?

Eren: well…

Junior: it's Jean isn't it?

Eren: no me and Jean are friends now

Junior: really? I thought you hated each other

Eren: you were there when we became friends Junior

Junior: oh I knew that! Sooo is it Levi?

Eren: why would I hate Levi?

Junior: well he did-

Eren: never mind forget it I guess I only hate the ones that annoy me but since you and your friends showed up there's actually a lot

Junior: … So do you hate me?

Eren: what? What kind of question is that?

Junior: well since you think I'm annoying and what you just said I guess that means that…

Eren: Junior, I never said you were annoying

Junior: you made it seem that way

Eren: well I don't think you're annoying true you may annoy me a few times but still

Junior: aw thanks buddy ok off mute

Doc: sounds back

CJ: I can talk again!

Hanji: he means Junior and Eren, CJ

CJ: says you!

So then they head outside beyond the giant wall and were now in titan territory

Eren: … Uh Junior?

Junior: yeah?

Eren: what do we do when we run into titans?

Junior: oh come on we're small how could they possibly see us?

Eren: yeah but what if they crush us?

Junior: … Oh didn't really think about that but as long as we have my Styleblade and your gear we'll be fine

Eren: well I certainly hope you're right… Say Junior?

Junior: yes Eren?

Eren: well I'm not the one to get too personal

Junior: yes you are

Eren: but um… How did your king die?

Junior: …

Eren: well I mean you don't have to answer

Junior: no, no it's fair since I know how your mom died I might as well-

Eren: wait you know how my mom died?

Junior: Mikasa told me

Eren: dammit Mikasa!

Mikasa: he had to know sooner or later

Junior: and besides I might have already figured out what happened since uh-

Eren: just tell me how the king died

Junior: alright, alright it started on the very first day I formed with the June Squad

*flash back*

It was after me and the others escaped from the Soulless's clutches and when the Soulless King summoned a very powerful enemy: Deletra

Deletra: AHAHA! Yes! I finally get to do some deleting!

Soulless King: thank you my dear for coming on short notice now if you'll be so kind to delete these Juniors from existence!

PJ the Pachisiru: we're not going to get deleted!

Hedgefox: that's right we're going to defeat you and help our friend Junior

CJ: which one?

Bouncer: the normal one!

CJ: ooohh

Junior: thanks you guys

Deletra: MWAHAHA! (Jumps down to the June Squad) I'm gonna enjoy this

So we fought as hard as we could but she was to strong even for the king himself

King: agh!

Junior: your majesty!

Deletra: now to finish this!

King: leave them alone! It's me you want!

Deletra: hmm let's see take out the king of all IMA or take out the one who started it all hmm (points sword at Junior) bingo

Junior: *gasp*

Deletra: (strikes at Junior) HYAAH!

Then she struck but I didn't feel any pain so when I opened my eyes I found that the king had taken the bullet for me

Junior: KIIIING!

King: (falls to the ground)

Junior: NNNOOOO!

Deletra: now this is what I call two for one haha! Now then to destroy the original Junior

Junior: you… You killed the king… You… Killed him…

Deletra: haha yes

Junior: now (clenches fist) now…. (Eyes glow blue) NOW YOU'VE PUSHED MY LIMIT!

Then in a second I was enraged by the power of IMA the energy filled my body I was so filled with the power if only I wasn't mad

Junior: I WILL AVENGE MY FRIEND!

Deletra: what the!?

So then using my powers I defeated Deletra along with the Soulless King and sent her to a faraway world where we never seen her again but at what cost?

Junior: your majesty! (Lifts the King's head up) King! Come on!

King: ugh… Junior… You did it… I'm proud of you *cough* *cough*

Junior: d-don't worry we'll fix you up!

King: no Junior once something is deleted it cannot be restored I'm afraid this is my time

Junior: n-no! Don't say that! (Eyes tear)

King: Junior… Promise me you'll learn to control your IMA

Junior: I… I promise

King: thank you… For everything

Then as I cried I got some blue tears on him as he began to vanish into nothing the King was gone and ever since then I made o vow to keep trying to control my powers for the King

*end of flashback*

Junior: and that's what happened and I still try to use my IMA but nothing works

Eren: oh well I'm sorry I'm sure he was a good friend

Junior: he was but I know he's still around (touches chest) in my heart (points to his head) and in my IMA

Eren: wow that's deep

Junior: yeah I'm not used to it

Eren: well then it's settled we will not rest until we get that book page no matter what!

Junior: thanks Eren

Mikasa: AJ, there's something I've been wondering

AJ: what is it?

Mikasa: how did Junior get the power of IMA?

AJ: same way Eren got his titan abilities

Mikasa: and that would be?

AJ: exactly

Mikasa: … Ah I see

CJ: I thought Junior got it from falling into that blue juice

AJ: *sigh* you just killed it

Junior: speaking of which Eren, how did you get your abilities I mean I never really knew

Eren: well… I'm not exactly sure but… Back on the same day the titans invaded and my mother… Well you know and me Armin, and Mikasa were in Trost I had this weird dream my dad was there and he injected me with some weird serum and gave me the key to his basement but… That's all I know

Junior: wow… That's kind of bullshit but I'll take it but one question and I hope you don't get upset when I ask

Eren: believe me I've been worse

Junior: if your dad gave you the key in the dream how did you get it in real life? Did you have it when the titans invaded?

Eren: no I remember my dad taking it with him when he left before the invasion

Junior: … Son of a bitch

Eren: what?

Junior: your dad was there to just give you the key then he just left you!

Eren: what!? N-no that couldn't be he would never do that!

Junior: Eren, think about it for a little bit how else could you have gotten the key? It couldn't be magic 'cause God knows that doesn't exist here

Eren: well… Well… C-could you be right?

Junior: well don't think too much into after all I don't live here so I don't know any better in fact I shouldn't have even started this conversation 'cause you can get incredibly emotional about it

Eren: hmm…

Junior: … Hey wait! I have an idea what might be in your basement!

Eren: you do? What?

Junior: well from as far as you told me there was serum and the key maybe it's like some sort of riddle… Or something I dunno but here's my theory the key may just lead to some more of that serum

Eren: what!? Are you sure?

Junior: not really it's just a theory

Eren: but it couldn't be… Could it?

Mikasa: actually Eren it makes sense

Junior: boom!

Armin: yeah maybe that dream was a was or a riddle of some sort

AJ: or maybe it wasn't even a dream but a vision

Eren: so… Junior could be right?

Junior: I could?

Eren: that's pretty damn scary

Junior: yeah that is pretty scary

Yes that is my theory for season 2 of Shingeki no Kyojin so yeah I don't really know anything… DO NOT STEAL! So anyway they rode off until they reached: the forest of giant trees

Junior: aw dammit! We're here again!? Why is it always a god damn forest!?

Eren: but why are we here?

Junior: I dunno

Y. Erwin: halt!

They have come to a stop

Junior: what's going on?

Eren: it looks like Erwin's splitting up in groups

Junior: well we'd better follow Levi, Erwin, Hanji and the King

Eren: but they're on their maneuver gear and we're too small how are we gonna keep up?

Junior: (smiles at Eren)

Eren: … What?

Junior: (transforms into his P form)

Eren: … No! No way! I'm not doing that! I am not riding on your back in that form!

Junior: oh come on it's the only way to keep up with them don't be a pussy

Eren: I'd rather walk! And there's no way you can convince me otherwise!

2 minutes later

Eren: (is on Junior's back) AAAH!

Junior: HAHAHA!

Eren: I hate this! And everyone's watching too!

Junior: oh come on! Nobody cares!

Reiner: pfft…

Jean: (slightly chuckles) hehe

Mikasa: *ahem*

Jean: *cough* *ahem* um…

CJ: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Eren: *groan*

Junior: hey! I see them and the King's still holding the book! No idea! Hang on! (Flies faster)

Eren: WAH!

Then Junior flies closer and lands in his pocket

Junior: (turns back to normal) we made it!

Eren: we are never doing that again!

Junior: you know you liked it!

Eren: shut up

Junior: it's pretty cozy in here

Eren: what's happening out there?

Junior: I'll check (peeks outside of the pocket) uh well we're still flying and um… OH JEEZ!

Eren: what!?

Junior: get down! (Tackles Eren to the floor)

King: AGH! There's too many!

Y. Erwin: stand strong! We'll get you home!

Eren: what's going on out there?

Junior: we're being attacked!

Eren: titans?

Junior: no! Nightmare monsters!

Eren: what?

Then the two were hurled out of the King's pocket and were now falling

Junior &amp; Eren: AAAAH!

Mikasa: Eren!

AJ: Junior!

Then woosh! Koto swooped in and saved the day

Junior: Koto!

Koto: hang on!

Eren: whoa…

Then they all see darkness all in the forest and young Erwin, Levi, Hanji and King were near a portal

Junior: Eren! The page!

Eren: and a portal!

Y. Erwin: Junior! Jump!

King: but what about you!?

Y. Erwin: (smirks) heh don't worry we'll be fine

King: o-ok Erwin it's was nice fighting with you all! (Jumps through the portal)

Junior: they went through! Koto! Take us through that portal!

Koto: you got it!

Eren: wait what!?

Koto: here we go!

Petra: Junior! Eren!

Eren: huh? (Looks back to see Petra and Oluo)

Petra: be careful!

Oluo: and good luck!

Junior: thanks guys!

Then WOOSH! They jump into the portal and flew through it until they were on the other side and now they were in ally way

[Portland, year 1998]

Eren: wait what? W-where are we?

Junior: we're… In my world

Eren: what?

Junior: this is my world! Before it collided with other worlds

Eren: wow… Well it doesn't seem any different from my world

Junior: well there is one thing there are no titans

Eren: really?! No titans!?

Junior: yep completely titan free!

Eren: well you're lucky

Junior: well not really just because we don't have titans doesn't mean we don't have any other dangers

Eren: oh that's right the Soulless

Junior: well not Soulless now because we're in the past what we have in the year um… I'm guessing it's 1998

Eren: what?! 1998?! I thought we were still in the past!

Junior: oh right I forgot you see in my world it's not 850 it's actually 2015

Oh by the way happy new year everybody… *cough*

Eren: wow… Well no wonder you have all those weird things you keep showing me

Junior: yeah it's pretty great

Koto: hey if you two are done talking the King is getting away

King: (looks around then walks away)

Koto: alright let's-

Junior: whoa! Hold on there!

Eren: what?

Junior: if anyone in my world were to see people like you they will freak out (grows back to normal) oh there we go

Eren: (grows back as well) so now what?

Koto: well clearly I'm not a human so you two go ahead

Junior: you sure?

Koto: yeah I'll think of something besides it's nighttime you should be fine

Junior: well alright and if we don't see ya in a while we'll see you in more then like I dunno when I'm 14 or 15

Koto: nice knowin' ya

Eren: good bye Koto

Koto: see ya Eren

So they leave Koto and we still following the king

Junior: ah 1998 the year I was born

Eren: you were born this year?

Junior: yep but I wonder what the king is doing in my world

Eren: I still can't believe that the both of us are from the present but the years are totally different

Junior: yeah well that's space and time for ya it gets confusing

Eren: yeah I noticed now what exactly are the dangers here?

Junior: well actually there really aren't any dangers in the world

Eren: what?

Junior: yeah life here is pretty normal but there are the Soulless they do come here sometimes

Eren: wow you're really lucky you don't have to deal with anything

Junior: not true I gotta deal with stuff like school and becoming an adult and all that stuff is hard to do and you can't do anything unless you're 18

Eren: that's stupid

Junior: I know! I mean why is it a bad thing for a 15 year old to work!?

King: huh?

Junior: hide!

So they hide behind a trash can

King: hmm… (Continues to walk)

Eren: that was close

Junior: ugh where is he even going?

King (off screen): agh!

Eren: huh?

Junior: the King (runs off)

Eren: hey! Wait! (Runs after Junior)

So they find and see that the King was surrounded by Nightmare Monster and Soulless

Junior: Soulless!

Eren: and those are Nightmare Monsters right?

Junior: yeah but why are they together?

Nightmare Monster1: so you like are new pets? We call 'em Soulless

NM2: our boss made them himself

Junior: made?

Eren: does that mean…

Junior: the Nightmare King made the Soulless… That bastard

King: (holds the book close)

NM3: time to kill! (Pounces)

Junior: *gasp* grr! (Goes to help but is then stopped by Eren)

Eren: hold on! We can't be seen remember?

Junior: dammit!

Then SLASH they see guarding the King was (Classic Sonic)

King: Sonic!?

Junior: Sonic?!

Eren: (covers Junior mouth)

Sonic: (jumps up happy to see the King)

King: but what are you doing here?

Eren: Junior, who's or at least WHAT that?

Junior: t-that's Sonic the Hedgehog

Eren: hedgehog? You can't be serious

Junior: oh I am in fact I know him we're good friends

Eren: really?

Junior: yeah but when I was young I was his biggest fan I always wanted to be like him

Eren: why what's so special about him?

Junior: well he can run at incredible speeds and roll down enemies flat

Eren: wow

Junior: wait a sec… Sonic knew the King!?

AJ: Sonic knew the King?

?: hey Doc! You in here?

Mikasa: hmm?

Then walks in was a big blue hedgehog with red sneaker and white gloves and had emerald eyes it was none other than: Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern)

Sonic: hey Doc I was wondering if Tails was in here

AJ: Sonic!

Sonic: oh! AJ, Junior told me you were staying with some guy named Eren

AJ: I am but let's not get into that answer me this-

Levi: why the hell is there a hedgehog talking?

Sonic: what? You've never seen a big blue talking hedgehog before?

Levi: what do you think?

Sonic: well there's no need to be such a jerk!

HAnji: (runs up to Sonic) THIS IS AMAZING!

Sonic: whoa! Calm down there lady!

Hanji: (pinches Sonic)

Sonic: ouch! Hey! I'm real!

Hanji: so amazing!

AJ: Sonic!

Sonic: what?

AJ: why didn't you tell us you knew the King?

Sonic: the King? Oh you mean the IMA one? I never knew him

AJ: oh really? Then explain this! (Points to a screen that shows classic Sonic with the King)

Sonic: hey! It's me at a kid!

AJ: Sonic, start explaining

Sonic: look I swear I don't remember that

Junior: AJ? Is Sonic there?

AJ: yeah he's here

Junior: Sonic! Start explaining right now!

Sonic: I just said I don't know anything!

Junior: then I'll make you remember!

Sonic: how?

Junior: um… CJ! Bonk him on the head!

CJ: OK! (Bonks Sonic on the head with his frying pan)

Sonic: OUCH! What the heck!?

CJ: do you remember?

Sonic: no! I don't!

CJ: oh well

Sonic: alright look I honestly don't remember but maybe if we just keep watching you two then maybe we'll figure this out

Junior: … *sigh* alright oh by the way Sonic this is Eren Jaeger, Eren Sonic the Hedgehog

Eren: um hi

Sonic: oh so you're Eren well nice to meet ya pal and as you know I'm Sonic! The fastest thing alive! So what exactly are you doing?

Eren: well you see

After Eren explains

Sonic: oh I get it well I hope you get what you're after

Eren: thanks

Junior: hey! They're on the move!

Eren: let's go!

So they continue to follow the King and classic Sonic

Levi: (looks at Sonic)

Sonic: (looks back)… What?

Levi: you look familiar

Sonic: well I've never seen you before in my life

Eren: hey um Sonic

Sonic: yeah?

Eren: how come you're- er well… Young you isn't talking?

Sonic: well back in the day I wasn't much of a talker

Junior: and by that he means he was muted

Sonic: hey!

Junior: LOL

Meanwhile somewhere nearby a mysterious figure was watching

?: there they are…

So later they all reach a building which seems abandoned

C. Sonic &amp; King: (walks inside)

Eren: well I guess we'll need more mini berries

Junior: um hehe about that… I ran out

Eren: you what!?

Junior: well I really didn't think I would but I did

Eren: unbelievable

Junior: well now what?

?: you head back to your own time periods

Eren: huh? Who said that?

Junior: show yourself before we kick some ass

Then appeared was a man in gray clothing and has a clock symbol on his chest also had nothing but pupils in his eyes

Eren: what the? Who are you?

Time Wizard: I am the Time Wizard

Junior: you don't really look like a wizard

Time: shut up!

Junior: what do you want?

Time: I want you both to go back to your own time lines now

Eren: why?

Time: because every time you two screw up with time something bad happens either the world gets destroyed or something much worse happens especially with all this other world nonsense!

Junior: um-

Time: I mean jeez! That's my job!

Eren: wait what?

Junior: you're evil aren't you?

Time: well more of a bounty hunter and I've been following you two for a while now I was hoping you would do the job for me but since you have nothing to offer I had no choice but to find you and send you back WITHOUT the page

Junior: wait how do you know that?

Time: I know everything that has happened or will happen

Eren: but where did you come from?

Time: ah yes I should probably explain you see I was sent here by a certain Nightmare King

Junior: WHAT!? He knows!?

Time: yes and as soon as he found out you were from the future he summoned me and now it is my job to either send you back, do something drastic, or destroy you and besides it's best if I did so cause I already tried dealing with that damn blue hedgehog

Mikasa: (looks at Sonic)

Sonic: … What? The only time traveling I've ever done was when it was my birthday and I met my younger self!... I think

Time: now anyway go back to where you came or I'll have to do something drastic… Then kill you

Eren: *gulp*

Junior: so… If we leave everything will be the same

Time: yep… Which is kind of weird actually that I'm a bounty HUNTER and I'm giving you a choice kind of sad really

Junior: … *sigh* ok fine we'll go

Eren: what!? But Junior-

Junior: no Eren besides we came here for you and the page has nothing to do with you so I guess we can just leave not that I'll be able to use my IMA anytime soon so come on Doc J. open a portal so we can go home

Doc: alright

Eren: {dammit we go through all that trouble for nothing!? Junior done so well to help me get that page} (looks back at the Time Wizard) {now it's my turn!} Junior! Wait!

Junior: huh? What?

Eren: listen yes I know the page has nothing to do with me but still we went through all this for that page and you're just gonna give that up just because this guy says so!? Well then I call bullshit on that!

Junior: Eren?

Eren: Junior, you've done your best to help me get that book page and I released everyone does their best to help me like Mikasa, and Armin do and now it's my turn to actually help so Junior (holds out his hand) will you let me help you get that page?

Junior: wow Eren…

Eren: what do you say?

Junior: … Heh! You're right I can't just give up now! (Takes Eren hand and grips it) let's do this!

Eren: right!

Junior: sorry Time Wizard! But we're staying here because we came from all this way from another world and we're not gonna give up!

Time: hmm… I well then I guess I'll have to kill you then (spread out arms) you made a mistake!

Then the Time Wizard summons two long swords from his hands and was ready for battle

Junior: (summons Styleblade) you ready Eren?

Eren: (brings out swords) ready!

Junior: let's go!

Eren &amp; Junior: (charge at the Time Wizard)

Time: heh (vanishes)

Junior: he disappeared!

Time: (reappears and kicks Junior in the back)

Junior: ah!

Eren: HYAH! (Slashes at the Time Wizard)

Time: (blocks then breaks Eren's sword in half)

Eren: damn!

Time: (strikes at Eren)

Junior: (blocks the wizard then kicks him in the stomach) payback!

Time: ACK!

Junior: bitch! (Whacks the Time Wizard away) you ok Eren?

Eren: yeah thanks

Junior: you have another set of blades?

Eren: yeah

Junior: well I have an idea

Time: ugh! Damn you and you're stupid tactics!

Junior: Stylestick! (Fire white sticky blobs at the wizard's leg)

Time: hey! What the hell!?

Junior: you ready?

Eren: ready!

Eren &amp; Junior: SYNERGY MOVE GO!

Junior: (swings Eren around with his Styleblade then throws Eren high in the air)

Eren: now Junior!

Junior: (turns into his P form the flies to Eren then changes back to normal) alright let's do it!

Eren: alright!

Then the two grabbed each other's wrists then they began to spin at a fast pace so fast that all that could be seen was a wheel of blade and they were heading down for the Time Wizard

Time: heh

Armin: wow! That's amazing! How are they doing that!?

Sonic: that's almost as good as me

Levi: don't get cocky

AJ: Levi, you get cocky too

Levi: shut it

Time: freeze!

Then Junior &amp; Eren are now paused

Time: too easy (frees himself) now let's see how you two like it when I do this!

Then the Time Wizard opens up two grey portals and Junior gets sucked into one and Eren gets sucked into the other

Mikasa: Eren!

Doc: dammit they're separated don't worry I'll try to get back a signal!

[Unknown World, year 2008]

Now some time later we see Eren resting on some grass in a forest (wow these are mostly forests) then we see a figure poking at Eren's face with a stick

Eren: ugh… Ah… Hah! Hey!

?: ah! (Runs and hides)

Eren: what the… Where am I? And… Where did Junior go?

?: right here!

Eren: the hell? Who said that!?

?: I did!

Then steps in front of Eren was: a younger version of Junior

Y. Junior: you ok mister? I thought you were dead

Eren: what the!? J-Junior?! How did you get so young!?

Y. Junior: what are you talking about? I've always been 11

Eren: eleven!? Wait what year is it?

Y. Junior: um… 2008 I think I'm not good at this

Eren: 2008 huh? … Ah that Time Wizard! He's the one that sent me back in time to when Junior was young

Y. Junior: um… (Looks around) are you talking to me?

Eren: oh sorry I… *sigh* what am I saying? I have to get back see you later kid (walks away)

Y. Junior: …

Eren: man I didn't expect to see a young version of Junior at all though I probably should have at least asked where I am (looks at a tree) I'll just climb this tree and see what happens (tries using his maneuver gear but find that it's busted) dammit! It's broke *sigh* well I'll just have to do this this old fashion way (begins to climb the tree) *pant* alright I should probably see where I am once I-

Y. Junior (who is on a tree branch): hey!

Eren: ah! (Lets go the begins to fall then land on his back) ouch…

Y. Junior: (jumps down safely) you ok?

Eren: I'm fine (gets up) ow what do you want?

Y. Junior: well I was just wondering if you could tell me how you knew my name

Eren: I… I um… Well you see… *sigh* look I can't tell you alright?

Y. Junior: but-

Eren: no! Just go home! (Walks away)

Y. Junior: I… I can't go home

Eren: huh?

Y. Junior: I'm… I'm… (Eyes tears up) I'm lost! (Begins crying) waaaah! I wanna go home! Waaaah!

Eren: {oh jeez he's crying now what? Didn't expect Junior to cry either… Hmm maybe if I let him join me I could at least get an idea where I am and maybe I could find the Junior I know} alright come with me

Y. Junior: w-what?

Eren: well you're lost and I'm lost so we might as well be lost together

Y. Junior: (hugs Eren) thank you!

Eren: (shoves Y. Junior off) but no hugs

Y. Junior: oh ok by the way what's your name?

Eren: my name is Eren Jaeger

Y. Junior: well I'm Junior Lockridge glad to meetcha!

Eren: (smiles) {I wonder how Junior is…}

Meanwhile in some other world

Junior: ack… My head… The heck happened?

Then Junior gets a stick in the eye

Junior: ouch! Son of a- who did that!?

?: hey calm down I'm trying to help!

Junior: by poking me with a sti- oh my god

Then Junior then finds a younger version of Eren

Junior: … Oh boy

Y. Eren: hey I saw you fall from a rooftop so I decided to see what happened

Junior: aw thank little guy! I really-

Y. Eren: don't talk to me like that

Junior: oh you're one of those kids well in that case (flips off Y. Eren) go fuck yourself you little prick!

Y. Eren: hey! I just helped you out!

Junior: all you did was… *sigh* look Eren I gotta get going so-

Y. Eren: wait… How do you know my name? We've never met

Junior: … Well see ya! (Walks away)

Y. Eren: hey! Wait!

Junior: {hmm judging from what everyone around here is wearing and from the giant ass wall I can see I'm assuming I'm in Eren's world also at the time when Eren was young, man Young Eren's a little douchebag heh it's elementary school all over again}

Y. Eren: hey! Wait! Stop!

Junior: what do you want?

Y. Eren: well first of all how do you know my name?

Junior: oh um well you see I can't tell ya

Y. Eren: and why not?

Junior: because um… Wait didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?

Y. Eren: well you are pretty strange I mean look at your clothes

Junior: hey! This is a style! Ok? Jeans, blue sweatshirt totes to the epic

Y. Eren: you're not very bright

Junior: screw you I'm leaving {now to find a porta}

Y. Eren: … Hey um… Whatever your name is

Junior: Junior

Y. Eren: dumb name

Junior: *groan*

Y. Eren: I actually feel like I've met you somewhere before but I can't really remember

Junior: {oh that's right the King knew Eren when he was almost a baby and I'm assuming he doesn't remember much}

Y. Eren: I don't know probably just nothing

Junior: well alright then listen I really have to get going I gotta find Eren and- whoops

Y. Eren: wait Eren? I'm right here

Junior: um…

Y. Eren: what are you hiding?

Junior: n-nothing I- oh screw this I'm just gonna leave and forget this ever happened

Y. Eren: oh no you don't! (Jumps on Junior's back and pulls his hair)

Junior: ow! How! Stop! That hurts! Ow fuck!

Y. Eren: tell me now!

Junior: didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick on people you've just met!?

Y. Eren: tell me!

Junior: you're such a jerk!

Meanwhile back with present Eren and Y. Junior they were walking their way through the forest

Y. Junior: la, la, la, la

Eren: {hmm Junior seems so happy as a child I wonder what happened over the years… Now that I think about it… Where are his parents? Why is he in a forest all alone he's only eleven!} Hey um Junior

Y. Junior: yes?

Eren: where are your parents? And why are you here by yourself?

Y. Junior: … Well I was sucked through some kind of weird portal of some sort and this strange voice told me I had be defeat someone known as the: IMA Wizard? I think

Eren: IMA!?

Y. Junior: you know him?

Eren: oh um no it's just that… Never mind but what about your parents?

Y. Junior: oh this happened during school so I'm sure my folks are ok

Eren: so you're by yourself?

Y. Junior: (nods)

Eren: … I'll tell you what I'll stay with you until we find someone else to help you deal?

Y. Junior: deal! (Shakes Eren's hand like crazy)

Eren: haha

Meanwhile back with present Junior and Y. Eren Junior had told Y. Eren everything

Junior: aaahhh my hair hurts

Y. Eren: the future huh? Hmm I dunno I don't think something like that is possible

Junior: yeah sure that's not weird or anything like you living in a world where exist giant naked people that do nothing but eat humans

Y. Eren: (slaps Junior) never mention those monsters again!

Junior: ow! God damn!

?: Eren! Where are you?

Y. Eren: hey that sounds like Armin

Junior: crap! (Hides in a barrel)

Y. Eren: what are you doing?

Junior: since I'm from the future I can't be seen by anybody

Y. Eren: wait but I saw you

Junior: yeah I know time traveling confusing just don't give me away to anybody else ok?

Y. Eren: um

?: Eren!

Junior: shush!

Then comes in was Y. Armin

Y. Armin: there you are! I've been looking all over town for you where have you been

Y. Eren: um… Well

Junior: ….

Y. Eren: there um… Was this cat that fell off a roof and I thought it would be nice to help it get better

Y. Armin: oh, well that's really nice of you so where is the cat?

Y. Eren: it ran away it felt really good

Y. Armin: aw ok then so you wanna go play?

Y. Eren: um not right now I'm kind of busy but I'll catch up with you later

Y. Armin: are you sure?

Y. Eren: yeah don't worry Armin

Y. Armin: well ok then (runs away) by Eren!

Y. Eren: by… Ok he's gone

Junior: (comes out) ow! Thanks for that

Y. Eren: don't mention it, so what are you going to do

Junior: well I might as well try finding a portal or something since I can't contact Doc J. at the moment

Y. Eren: how are you gonna do that?

Junior: like this (summon Styleblade)

Y. Eren: whoa!

Junior: Stylelocation!

Then the tip of the Styleblade blow blue

Junior: alright now to just follow the light and I should be able to find one (walks away)

Y. Eren: …

Junior: … Well you coming?

Y. Eren: huh? Really?

Junior: yeah I would like some company anyway

Y. Eren: (smiles then follows Junior)

Junior: {hmm Young Eren isn't so bad after all he just wants more friends besides Armin though I'm well aware he and Eren are best friends I hope this kid knows that}

Meanwhile back in Doc's lab

Doc: dammit! Come on! Work!

CJ: try banging on it yelling "WORK YOU PIECE OF JUNK! WORK!"

Doc: CJ! This is science! This isn't one of your dumb cartoons! We have to think of the-

CJ: (bands on the computer) WORK YOU PIECE OF JUNK! WORK!

Doc: CJ! It doesn't work like-

Then the computer turns on

Doc: … Huh

CJ: (smiles at Doc) I-

Doc: shut up

Mikasa: look! It's Eren!

Hanji: and Junior!... Though he does look a little young

AJ: … Oh god that's Junior when he was a kid

Hanji: aw he's so cute and happy!

Levi: a little too happy if you ask me

Doc: alright I'll just send Eren a watch so we can talk to him (puts another watch on the pad then send it away)

With Eren

Y. Junior: (jumps around Eren)

Eren: {oh jeez this kid is way to god damn happy}

Y. Junior: hey Eren

Eren: yeah?

Y. Junior: watch out for that watch

Eren: what?

Then a watch fall on Eren's head

Eren: ow! Dammit! (Grabs the watch) hey it's one of the Doctor's watches!

Y. Junior: Doctor who?

Yep! I just made a Doctor Who joke! Haha… Please don't kill me ;_;

Eren: um hang on a minute (puts on watch) stay here (walks to a tree) um… Doc? Mikasa? Anybody?

Mikasa: Eren! Thank Maria you're ok!

CJ: you nearly died!

Sonic: (smacks CJ)

CJ: ouch!

Eren: it's ok I'm fine but I lost Junior and now I'm with-

Y. Junior: (jumps on Eren's back) HIYA!

Eren: agh!

Y. Junior: who are you talking to?

Eren: n-no one!

Mikasa: so that's Junior when he was young?

Y. Junior: hello!

Jean: so energetic

Y. Junior: (jumps repeatedly smiling) yaaay!

Eren: er um ok guys don't worry about me just find Junior!

Mikasa: but Eren-

Eren: Mikasa, I'm really busy right now! We'll talk later!

Doc: alright we'll see you soon Eren (pushes a button)

And they find Junior with Y. Eren

Doc: found Junior! With… Eren when he was young

CJ: oooh I see what's going on

Doc: Junior, can you hear me?

Junior: Doc J. I hear you loud and clear

Y. Eren: who are you talking to?

Junior: god dammit

Y. Eren: oh you're talking to your "future friends"?

Doc: what the!? Junior you told him!?

Junior: he wouldn't stop pulling my hair!

Doc: *sigh* it's fine, it's fine as long as we wipe his memory when you get here we'll be fine

Y. Eren: wait what?

Junior: alright then

Mikasa: Junior, what happened?

Junior: that time wizard did this I'm certain!

Y. Eren: time wizard?

Junior: and I have no idea who he is

AJ: well as far as we know he's been hired by the past Nightmare King apparently he must have known you the second you came to your own world Junior then hired the time wizard to either send you back to your own time period or kill you but I guess he had something else in mind

Doc: anyways Junior, do you have you Stylelocation on?

Junior: yep

Doc: use that to find a portal that I have sent to that world

Junior: I'm on it!

Doc: in the meantime we'll check in with Eren and your younger self

Junior: wait what!?

Hanji: bye Junior!

Doc: (pushes a button then shows Eren and Y. Junior standing in front of a cave)

Eren: …

Y. Junior: (trembles a bit)

Eren: alright well let's go in and see what we can find (walks to the cave then looks back to see Y. Junior hiding behind a rock) Junior? You coming?

Y. Junior: um no you go ahead I'll wait out here

Eren: Junior, we don't have time for this

Y. Junior: heh "time"

Eren: Junior come on it's not like you're afraid of the dark

Y. Junior: …

Eren: … Are you serious?

Y. Junior: (slowly nods) I'm scared of the dark especially considering I'm in another world there could be monsters…

Eren: hmm… That could be true

Y. Junior: (hides closer to the rock) eep!

Eren: n-no wait! That's not what I meant! I mean um… *Groan* there are no monsters in there

Y. Junior: do you promise?

Eren: … *sigh* I promise

Y. Junior: … O-ok

Eren: great

Y. Junior: but only if you hold my hand

Eren: what!?

Jack (off screen): GAAAAAYYYY!

Eren: I am not holding your hand I've handled with a lot of your crap in the past or present I mean I already had to ride on your back when you were a pony with wings!

Y. Junior: wait what?

Eren: there is no way in hell I'm going to hold your hand!

Y. Junior: (cowers a little)

AJ: Eren, that wasn't very nice

Eren: well I'm not doing that!

Sonic: you didn't have to be so hard on him he IS just a kid

Eren: I don't care I had rough life when I was a kid!

Mikasa: Eren, look at him

Eren: (looks at Junior and notice he was starting to cry) huh?

Y. Junior: *sniff* *sniffle*

Eren: … Ugh you've got to be kidding me

Mikasa: Eren, do it for Junior

Eren: … *sigh* Junior

Y. Junior: y-yeah?

Eren: (holds out his hand) {I can't believe I'm doing this}

Y. Junior: *gasp* (quickly grabs Eren's hand and smiles) I feel safer now! Thank you!

Eren: let's just go

So the two walk into the dark cave and Y. Junior was scared out of his wits but somewhere deep down he knew Eren would protect him in someway

Y. Junior: (holds himself closer to Eren)

Eren: huh? What are you doing?

Y. Junior: I feel safer like this

Eren: … (Pats Y. Junior on the head) it's gonna be fine

Y. Junior: (smiles)

So sooner or later they make it out of the dark cave, see? Nothing to worry about

Eren: there we made it (notice Y. Junior still holding him with his eyes shut) Junior we're out

Y. Junior: (opens eyes) oh! We made it! (Jumps in joy) yay! Thanks Eren!

Eren: *sigh* you're welcome

Meanwhile with Present Junior and Y. Eren they walk and walk until they come across wall Maria

Y. Eren: the wall? Why did you take us here?

Junior: well the portal locator said that the portal is… Outside this wall

Y. Eren: what!? Y-you can't expect us to go out there where there are m-monsters!

Junior: you're right which is why I'm leaving you behind

Y. Eren: what?

Junior: yeah this is where we depart

Y. Eren: b-but…

Junior: (puts hand on Y. Eren shoulders) it's been fun buddy but don't worry we'll meet again in the future

Y. Eren: well… Ok it's was nice meeting you and all

Junior: later Jaeger (points Styleblade at the wall and opened a white portal though it was one of those normal portals it was just on that will take him outside of the wall)

Y. Eren: wait! But what about the titans?

Junior: oh I'll be ok (smirks) bye Eren! (Walks through)

So then Junior find himself outside of the wall and and there were a few titans nearby but luckily they did not see him

Junior: ok this is good now to-

Then bam! Something crashes into Junior from the behind as the white portal closed

Junior: agh! Ow what was- WHAT THE FUCK!?

It was Y. Eren!... The hell?

Junior: Eren! What are you doing!?

Y. Eren: I was sucked in through the hole!

Junior: oh god dammit! Come on I'll take you home

Y. Eren: *gasp*

Junior: what? What is it?

Y. Eren: t-t-t-titans!

Junior: (looks back) oh no…

Then the two saw before them: titans and they were ready to feast on the two

Y. Eren: (trembles in fear) t-titans…

Junior: we're leaving! (Turns into his P form)

Y. Eren: what the? A blue horse with-

Junior: (puts Eren on his back) hang on! (Begins to fly away but a titan whacks them causing Junior to break his wing) agh! My wing!

Y. Eren: they're coming!

Junior: aah! (Runs away carrying Eren as the titan chase them)

Y. Eren: agh! Junior! You're going the wrong way! The wall is back there!

Junior: I know! We have to lose them then we'll head back!

Y. Eren: but-

Junior: Eren! It'll be fine!

Y. Eren: …

So sooner or later they lose the titan and now they we lost

Y. Eren: what do you mean we're lost!?

Junior: hey! Don't blame me! You're the one that got us into this mess!

Y. Eren: you were the one that started all this!

Junior: well if you minded your own business we would have been fine!

Y. Eren: yeah well… Well… (Sits down and begins to cry)

Junior: are you crying?

Y. Eren: *sniff* n-no! I'm just… Just…

Junior: … Eren don't worry we'll get you home

Y. Eren: … Th-thanks… Huh? Hey, what's that?

Junior: huh?

Then the two see a portal near then

Junior: hey it's the portal! How convenient

Y. Eren: well let's go! (Heads for the portal)

Junior: (grabs Y. Eren's arm) the hell you think you're going?

Y. Eren: well we're not gonna get back to the wall anytime soon so we might as well go to "another world"

Junior: absolutely not! We are taking you back home!

Y. Eren: … Ok

Junior: good (turns into his P form) now simply hop on my back and- (sees Y. Eren running to the portal) hey! Eren! (Runs after him) come back!

Y. Eren: (jumps through the portal)

Junior: god dammit! (Jumps in as well)

So meanwhile with P. Eren and Y. Junior they were still walking without any direction of where they were going

Y. Junior: Eren, are we lost?

Eren: of course not we're just… Not sure where we are

Y. Junior: isn't that the same thing?

Eren: no!

Y. Junior: (squints at Eren)

Eren: well… *sigh* ok, ok we're lost but no matter what we must keep going forward no matter what gets in our way

Y. Junior: like that mud pit in our way? (Points to a giant pit of mud)

Eren: um…

Y. Junior: (throws a stick on the mud) well it's not quick sand thank goodness I think we can ford across

Eren: you sure?

Junior: yep (takes a step in the mud) I don't mind getting dirty one- (fall completely in)

Eren: AH! (Pulls Y. Junior out)

Y. Junior: *cough* *cough* hehe it's too deep for me but maybe you can ford it you're taller than me

Eren: well ok (hops in the mud) hey you're right but wait what about you?

Y. Junior: I'll build a bridge… How do you build a bridge?

Eren: … *sigh* come here (grabs Y. Junior and carries him on his shoulders)

Y. Junior: oh yay! Thanks Eren!

Eren: don't worry about it

So Eren forded through the giant pit only to find that they weren't in a pit after all it was a swamp

Y. Junior: um Eren I think this might be a swamp

Eren: great I'm gonna be walking like this for a while

Y. Junior: (rubs Eren's head) there, there you're doing fine

Eren: (smiles) heh you know if Levi was here he probably just call it quits hehe

Y. Junior: who's Levi?

Eren: oh um… Well he's just someone I happen to know back in my world though he is an excellent fighter

Y. Junior: and I'm assuming he doesn't like to get dirty?

Eren: not really in fact during most of his time he cleans

Y. Junior: sounds like a boring guy

Levi: you do realize I can hear you right?

Eren: ah! S-sir! (Salutes) I apoligi-

Y. Junior: hhiiiii Leeeevviii!

Eren: Junior! Respect!

Y. Junior: why should I? Don't even know him

Eren: well he can be "kind of" strict sometimes

CJ: kind of? HA! Next you'll say Levi can smile! Hahahaha!

Levi: (glares at CJ)

CJ: *gulp*

Y. Junior: well Levi sounds like a bully

Eren: he's not a bully

Y. Junior: well he doesn't sound very nice

Levi: I can hear you still

Y. Junior: I know (smiles)

Levi: … *groan*

AJ: adorable

Y. Junior: gee this swamp sure is long

Eren: no kidding where the hell is an opening?

Y. Junior: you might wanna hurry a fog's coming in

Eren: dammit

? AAAAHH!

Y. Junior: eek! What was that!?

*sploosh*

Eren: (looks around)

Y. Junior: …

Eren: … Huh?

Then in front of them they saw some kind of big giant mud monster

Mud Monster?: BLAARRG!

Eren &amp; Y. Junior: AAAAAHHH!

Monster?: *cough* *spit* ew gross!

Y. Junior &amp; Eren: huh?

Then the weird creature wipes the mud off him and Eren and Y. Junior find it was: Present Junior along with Y. Eren on his shoulders

Junior: great! Good job Eren! "Oh! I have an idea! I should jump on the portal with no idea what might be on the others side!"

Y. Eren: hey! It's better than being with those titans back there!

Eren: Junior?!

Junior: huh? Eren!? What the!? I-is that me!?

Eren: i-is that me!? When I was young!?

Y. Junior: big me!?

Y. Eren: older me!? Smaller you!?

Junior: who?

Y. Eren: you!

Y. Junior: me?

Y. Eren: no him- er yes you!

Y. Junior: wait what?

Eren: what?

Junior: what?

Y. Eren: what's going on!?

Doc: … Oh dear

Y. Eren: i-is that me when I'm older?

Eren: oh my god

Y. Junior: it's me when I'm older!

Junior: my god… I'm adorable!

Y. Junior: *blush* teehee!

Junior: Eren! You ok?

Y. Eren: me?

Junior: no! Big Eren!

Eren: I'm fine how about you?

Y. Junior: me?

Eren: no! The other you!

Junior: (walks around Eren) well this is a weird coincidence I didn't expect to bump into you like this

Eren: yeah neither did I but where did you come from?

Junior: I was in your world and I met you from the past

Y. Eren: I'm so confused!

Junior: where were you?

Eren: I was in this world the whole time and then I met you from the past as well

Y. Junior: I forget what's going on!

Junior: well we'll talk later let's get out of this… Swamp?

Eren: Junior, why are you walking around me?

Junior: because you shouldn't stand in one place when standing in mud especially while carrying someone

Eren: why?

Junior: 'cause you'll get stuck

Eren: what!? (Tries to get away but is now stuck in one place) ah! Aaaah! Help! Heelp!

Junior: haha ok calm down (walks to Eren) alright let's get you out (grabs Eren and tries to pull him out) rrrgh! Heheh (Tries harder) grrrrgh!... Yep you're stuck

Eren: well get me out!

Junior: don't worry I'll go get a vine and- (tries to move but is now stuck)… *sigh* I've been standing in one place

Eren: great! We're stuck! The young version us can't do anything cause they're too small!

Y. Eren: hey! I am not small! I'll get a vine!

Y. Junior: I wouldn't do that if I were-

Y. Eren: (jumps in the mud but is completely in the mud) *blug* *glug* elp!

Junior: (pulls Y. Eren out)

Y. Eren: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Y. Junior: told ya

Y. Eren: shut up

Eren: well now what?

Junior: hmm… (Looks up to some tree branches then see some vines) I got this! (Stand on Eren's head)

Eren: ouch! Hey!

Y. Junior: (then jumps all the way to a tree branch and grabs it)

Eren: what the…

Y. Eren: how did he…

Junior: oh forgot when I was young I used to be able to jump high

Eren: how does that work?

Junior: *shrug*

Y. Junior: (grabs a vine and throw it down to Y. Eren) Eren! Grab the vine!

Eren &amp; Y. Eren: which one?

Y. Junior: the small one!

Y. Eren: (grabs the vine and climbs up to the branch)

Y. Junior: your turn big me!

Junior: got it! (Grabs the vine and pulls on it)

Y. Eren: no wait!

Then the vine snaps

Junior: crap!

Y. Eren: the vine too thin and our older selves are too heavy!

Junior: hey! I'm not fat!

Y. Junior: so we have to

Y. Junior &amp; Y. Eren: make the vine thicker! Let's go! (Goes to gather more vines)

Junior: wow… We were smart when we were kids

Eren: yeah…

Junior: … What happened to us?

So Y. Eren and Y. Junior gather as many vines as they could they went to shore and began to make the vine thicker to save their older selves and in just a few seconds they finished

Y. Eren: done! Now Junior (tosses one end of the rope to Y. Junior) climb up and find a good and sturdy branch then throw them that end of the rope so we can pull them out!

Y. Junior: on it! (Jumps and climbs above Eren and Junior) here it comes! (Throws them the vine) don't pull until we say so! (Jumps back to Y. Eren)

Erwin: wow those two are smart

Doc: and their using teamwork as well!

Y. Eren: grab on you two!

Eren &amp; Junior: (grabs the vine)

Y. Eren: on the count of three we all pull at once!

Y. Junior: one!

Y. Eren: two!

Y. Junior &amp; Y. Eren: three!

So then they all began to pull but Eren and Junior were just too strong for the young ones to handle

Y. Eren: y-you're too strong!

Junior: pull harder!

Y. Junior: rrrgh!

But then the young on began to hang from the vine on the branch

Y. Junior: you couldn't have pulled a little lighter!?

Eren: we're trying but you two are just weak!

Y. Eren: hey! We are not!

Then in nearly a blink a figure grab the two young along with the vine and takes them back on land

Y. Junior &amp; Y. Eren: huh?

Eren: … What?

Yes it was none other than: Mikasa Ackeramn (present)… Wait what when did see-

Eren &amp; Junior: Mikasa!?

Y. Eren: Mikasa?

Y. Junior: yay! Mikasa!... Who's Mikasa?

Mikasa: hang on you two! (Begins to pull on the rope)

So with Mikasa strength she began to slowly pull Junior &amp; Eren out of the mud

Junior: holy crap! Mikasa's strong!

Mikasa: you two help!

Y. Eren: right! (Pulls on the vine)

Y. Junior: (pulls on the vine as well)

So then Eren and Junior were finally out of the mud they climbed up to the trees and went to land they have been saved even though they were just stuck but whatever

Y. Junior: (jumps in joy) we did it!

Junior: *pant* *pant* oh god

Eren: Mikasa? When and how did you get here?

Mikasa: you see

*flashback*

Mikasa: (watches the two struggle to get out of the mud) that's it! I'm going to help! (Jumps in the pod) Doctor! Send me in)

Doc: um Mikasa? Are you sure cause there's no guarantee that I can-

Mikasa: Doctor! Please!

Doc: ok, ok but don't say I didn't warn you (pushes a buttom causing Mikasa to go back to the time period the others were)

*end of flashback*

Mikasa: and that's how and when I came here

Junior: well thanks a lot Mikasa we owe you one

Mikasa: it's nothing I'm sure you would have done the same

Y. Junior: oh so YOU'RE Mikasa! (Runs circles around Mikasa)

Junior: yeah I was a happy child

Y. Eren: so who exactly are you?

Mikasa: what do we mean?

Eren: oh that's right at that time I might have not met you yet Mikasa that's why he er I mean "I" don't know you

Y. Eren: (sees Mikasa's scarf) hey! Isn't that my scarf?

Mikasa: oh well yes but you-

Y. Eren: give me my-

Eren: (whispers in Y. Eren's ear)

Y. Eren: what? I gave it to here? Why?

Eren: oh that's something I can't tell you

Y. Eren: that's a load of crap

Junior: wow Eren, you were such a douchebag when you were a kid

Y. Junior: *gasp* (slaps Junior)

Junior: ouch! Why did you do that!?

Y. Junior: no cussing!

Junior: well technically douchebag isn't a cuss-

Y. Junior: (slaps Junior again)

Junior: ouch! Ok! Ok! I'll stop! I'll stop

Y. Junior: good (smiles)

Eren: so now what? Our younger selves know so much now

Y. Junior: we do?

Y. Eren: you're stupid

Y. Junior: you're stupid!

Mikasa: we'll go back to the Doctor's lab so he can erase their memories

Doc: yeah um about that I can't

Mikasa: what? Why not

Doc: well if you would have listened to me before you left I was going to say once I send you there I can't bring you back

All: what!?

Eren: why not?!

Doc: because YOU Eren were stupid enough to jump into my time pod before I was going to say "it could only handle ONE person" so thanks to you, you broke it

Levi: and you're telling us this now?

Doc: it didn't matter back then anyway I was going to fix it but now Mikasa went and now it will probably take me a while to fix it

Junior: … (Slowly turns to look at Eren and Mikasa)

Eren: … Don't give us that look

Doc: but luckily I can send in other people but I can't bring them back until I can fix it I'll need a powerful source like a-

Sonic: chaos emerald?

Doc: precisely do you have one?

Sonic: … No

Levi: idiot

Sonic: (glares at Levi) *groan*

Eren: hmm… Ah! What about the IMA sphere?

Doc: IMA sphere? … That could work! Junior where did you put it?

Junior: IMA sphere… IMA sphere… Ah crap

Doc: what?

Junior: I… Maaaayyy have left it back in Eren's world

Doc: … So you forgot to take it with us?

Junior: well they are forgettable

Doc: those things our powerful!

Junior: alright, alright just go to Eren's world get the IMA sphere and we'll be fine

Doc: unbelievable, so any volunteers?

Sonic: I got it I'm be there faster than you can say-

Y. Junior: awesome Mobius!

*silence*

Eren: … What?

Y. Junior: that's my catch phrase!

Junior: oh yeah! I remember! *sigh* I used to love saying that… I'm gonna bring it back

Eren: don't you do it

Junior: bringing it baack

Mikasa: don't

Levi: do NOT do it

Sonic: do it

Junior: doing iiiiit

Y. Eren: no you're-

Junior: awesome Mobius!

Eren &amp; Y. Eren: dammit!

Junior &amp; Y. Junior: hahahaha!

Sonic: anyway I'll head there now! (Runs off)

*silnce*

Sonic: (runs back) um… Where am I going?

Levi: ugh I'll come a long just so the rat doesn't screw up

Sonic: rat!? I'm a hedgehog!

AJ: WILL YOU JUST GO!?

So they leave

Y. Junior: so now what?

Mikasa: I'm just glad you're safe now Eren

Eren: Mikasa, we were just stuck in the mud we weren't gonna-

Then a huge mouth arose from the mud and chomped in the air

Mud Mouth: aw darn it! I missed them! I guess this is what I get for living in the mud (sinks back in)

*silence*

Eren: …

Mikasa: …

Y. Eren: …

Y. Junior: …

Junior: … Ok let's just slowly walk away and pretend this never happened

All: agreed

Meanwhile back in the land of titans (present) Levi and Sonic fly out of the portal

Sonic: huh so this is your world… Man this look boring

Levi: this isn't about fun

Sonic: oh lighten up you're acting like Shadow

Levi: who?

Sonic: never mind (pulls out watch) hey Doc!

Doc: what is it Sonic?

Sonic: where's the IMA sphere?

Doc: last time I remember I left it in my force field device near a well to keep the dragons out

Sonic: dragons?

Doc: never mind that now find the device

Sonic: alright a well where should we start looking?

Levi: let's check over there

Sonic: alright (runs off)

Levi: … Ugh

Sonic: (runs back) sorry force of habit

Levi: over there (points to a well)

Sonic: that must be what the Doc was talking about (walks over to the well and find a box like object)… A box?

Levi: that's the device you idiot

Sonic: well how am I supposed to know!? It looks like a box so don't go all-

Then the IMA sphere pops out of the device and hits Sonic in the eye

Sonic: ouch! My eye!

Levi: (catches the IMA sphere) got it

Sonic: heh that was easy

?: ROAR!

Sonic: what?

Levi: what was that?

Sonic: (looks up) look out! (Runs at Levi, grabs him and jump out of the way a big object that fell form the sky) you ok?

Levi: get your hands off me

Sonic: gee so much for gratitude

Levi: damn…

Sonic: what?

Levi: (turns Sonic's head)

Sonic: … Oh boy

Then the two see before them a dragon

Dragon: ROOAARR!

Levi: why is there a dragon here? I thought they were all gone

Sonic: less talking (gets in his fighting stance) more action!

Levi: (draws blades) you sure you can handle it Hedgehog?

Sonic: heh! Please! I never back down from a fight!

Levi: alright then (gets in his fighting stance)

Meanwhile back in Junior's world (past) our heroes gotten themselves cleaned up and were still walking

Junior: ugh this sucks where the heck are we going?

Eren: why are you asking me?! This is your world!

Junior: that doesn't mean I know where I am! Besides it's been forever since I've been "here" specifically!

Mikasa: both of you knock it off

Y. Junior: why can't you enjoy this quality time? Like me and Eren!

Y. Eren: I'm not enjoying any of this! My feet are killing me!

Y. Junior: well your style in clothes is killing me!

Junior: oh snap! You just got burned little Eren!

Y. Eren: oh yeah? Well… You and your older self have different eye colors!

Y. Junior &amp; Junior: what? (Look into each other's eyes)

Junior: brown eyes…

Y. Junior: blue eyes… I get blue eyes in the future!?

Junior: yep!

Y. Junior: awesome Mobius!

Y. Eren: agh! He did it again!

Mikasa: why do you two have different eye colors?

Junior: oh I fell into some blue liquids

Y. Junior: and I was born like this!

Eren: … Would you like to explain more?

Junior: well that's kind of how I got my IMA powers I guess

Y. Junior: (jumps on Junior's back) what's IMA?

Junior: oh it's kinda like using your imagination only they come true

Y. Junior: really!? Amazing! Can I see?

Junior: well I could have never been able to it sorry

Y. Junior: oh it's ok! I'm sure you will someday!

Junior: god I love my past self I always know when do make someone smile!

Y. Junior: (jumps in front of Mikasa and pokes her maneuver gear) so what does this thing do exactly?

Mikasa: this? Well this-

Then BAM! A force field gets in the way of Eren, Junior and Y. Eren and Mikasa and Y. Junior were on the other side

Eren: ah! Mikasa! Junior!

Mikasa: Eren!

Y. Junior: aw man! This is the third time that's happened to me today…

Y. Eren: wait what?

Then appeared in the force field with Mikasa and Y. Junior was the time wizard

Junior &amp; Eren: Time Wizard!

Y. Eren &amp; Y. Junior: who?

Y. Junior: … (Whispers in Y. Eren's ear) wait that's a wizard?

Y. Eren: what's a wizard?

Time: ha! Did you really think that would be it? You two thought I would let you live? Well think again! Because you're trapped in my- why are you both outside of the field?

Junior: you're an idiot!

Time: hmm… Well at least I can kill the younger version of Junior then the Junior you all know will go away…

Y. Junior &amp; Junior: what?

Time: and I'll also kill the Asian

Junior: you leave Levi out of this!

Eren: no Junior, he's talking about Mikasa!

Junior: oh

Y. Eren: racist fuck

Junior: shut up

Time: well time to die

Y. Junior: wait! I have a question!

Time: what?

Y. Junior: are you the main villain of this story?

Time: yeah cause if I kill you I can finally destroy all the heroes using time

Eren: you crazy bastard!

Junior: I thought you were hired by the Nightmare King

Time: … I'm going to enjoy kill your younger self

Y. Junior: *gulp*

Mikasa: (steps in front of Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: huh?

Mikasa: (draws blades like a badass) if you want to kill Junior you're going to have to go through me first

Junior: Mikasa?

Mikasa: Junior, let's be honest if you died (looks back to Junior) there would be no way we could have fun

Junior: really?

Mikasa: yes and besides *blush* you were a good baby sitter to me and Armin

Junior: aw that's all I ever wanted to hear you say!

Y. Junior: who's Armin?

Time: my, my what a body guard tell you what I kill you first and have all your friends watch

Eren: don't listen to him Mikasa!

Junior: kick his ass!

Time: (disappears)

Mikasa: {damn he has some strange powers and all I have are my swords and gear I'm going to have to be smart on this fight}

Time: (reappears in front of Mikasa and uppercuts her)

Mikasa: agh!

Y. Junior: Mikasa!

Time: (swing kicks Mikasa away)

Mikasa: (rolls on the ground then quickly gets up)

Time: (charges at Mikasa bring out his giant blades and swings at Mikasa)

Mikasa: (jumps out of the way then slashes at the time wizard)

Time: agh! Ok then! (Swings swords at Mikasa)

Mikasa: (blocks but break her own swords in the process) damn!

Time: (hands begins to glow) TIME BLAST! (Fires a beam at Mikasa)

Mikasa: AGH! (Flies into the side of the force field) ahh…

Junior, Eren, Y. Eren: Mikasa!

Time: (steps on Mikasa's chest) heh

Mikasa: (grasps onto the time wizard's leg)

Time: well it's been fun (points sword at Mikasa then prepares for the kill)

Mikasa: … Eren please… Stay safe and Junior help Eren stay safe

Time: (goes for the kill)

All: MIKASA!

But before the time wizard could kill Mikasa someone blocked him

Time: what!?

Mikasa: h-huh?

It was Y. Junior and he was surrounded by a blue aura

Y. Junior: I don't think so

Mikasa: Junior?

Eren: what?! How… How is he-

Y. Junior: (blasts time wizard away)

Time: what the hell?!

Y. Junior: (appears behind the time wizard) hey! Over here!

Time: (slashes at Y. Junior except that he wasn't there) huh!?

Y. Junior: (reappears somewhere else) no sorry! I meant over here!

Time: (fires a beam at Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: (dodges and runs at the time wizard at fast speed then fires a blue blast) hyah!

Time: (dodges) ha! You missed!

Y. Junior: no I didn't!

Time: huh?

Mikasa: (jumps up and slashes from the back)

Time: agh!

Y. Junior: (fist gets covers in a blue aura then uppercuts the time wizard sending him flying up to the top of the force field causing him the break the force field)

Junior: holy crap

Time: (falls down to Mikasa)

Mikasa: now to finish this (uses gear to latch onto the time wizard flies into his and slices him in half)

The time wizard has been defeated

Y. Junior: that liar! He said he was the main villain!

Mikasa: well (puts swords away) he must have just been a bounty hunter

Y. Junior: (hugs Mikasa)

Mikasa: hmm?

Y. Junior: (looks up to Mikasa smiling) thank you for protecting me!

Mikasa: (pats Y. Junior's head) you're welcome

Junior: WOO! Mikasa! That was awesome!

Eren: uh Junior?

Junior: and mini me was all zip! Zip! Zap! Pow!

Eren: Junior!

Junior: what?

Eren: um… Was your younger self using IMA?

Junior: … Pfft! Nooo just because the weird powers young me has is blue and- oh my god I used to have IMA powers…

Y. Junior: what's IMA power?

Junior: it's better if you waited for an explanation

Y. Junior: good I hate explanations

Y. Eren: Junior! How… Did you do that?

Y. Junior: oh this? (Fist glows blue again) yeah I have nooo idea I got these powers I happened ever since I came to this place and I have been having a blast!

Y. Eren: what else can you do?

Y. Junior: nothing 'cause I just ran out of juice!

Y. Eren: what?

Y. Junior: well I have to recharge to be able to do actual cool stuff

Eren: and how do you recharge?

Y. Junior: I find these weird blue marks on the ground sometimes they recharge my blue powers I call then "save points" almost like in a video game!

Junior: ah I remember all that… Sort of I don't really remembering having IMA when I was a kid

Y. Eren: well now what?

Junior: I wonder how that IMA sphere's going

Y. Junior: IMA what now?

Meanwhile back with Sonic &amp; Levi they had defeated the dragon

Sonic: *pant* *pant* well that's done with

Levi: now let's head back

Sonic: could have said it better myself

So back with Eren and the others the were- you guessed it "STILL walking"

Y. Junior: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Junior: *pant* *pant* oh god! Where are we going!?

Y. Junior: don't worry! I've been here for days now!... Or possibly months! I know exactly where we are!

Y. Eren: well where I we?

Y. Junior: I dunno!

Y. Eren: you just said you knew where we are!

Y. Junior: I know…

Y. Eren: you're such an idiot

Junior: mini Eren, no picking on little me

Y. Eren: well I'm sorry! But we're lost and have no food!

Y. Junior: why don't we ask that green guy over there for help?

Junior: green guy? *gasp*

Then our heroes see before them none other than the mysterious Green Man

Green Man: hehehe…

Junior: green man? Green Man?! (Charges at the green man) GREEEN MAAAN!

Eren: Junior!

Junior: KILL! KILL! KILL!

Y. Junior: holy crap I'm insane… I love it!

Mikasa: Junior! Wait! Think first!

Junior: THERE'S NO TIME! YAAAAAAAAHHH!

Green: HAHAHAHAHA! (Puts hand through the ground)

Junior: ah crap

Then BOOM! Giant green shards arise from the ground

Eren: ah! What's going on!?

Mikasa: watch out! (Jumps into Eren to avoid a shard)

Junior: Mikasa! Eren! (Uses the Stylegrab to grab Eren and Mikasa)

Eren: what about the kids!?

Y. Junior: guys!

Then a green portal appears behind the kids and they begins to get sucked through

Y. Eren: AAH! (Grabs a shard and hangs on)

Junior: oh no! Kids!

Then the kids were sucked into the green portal

Y. Eren &amp; Y. Junior: AAAAAHH!

Eren, Mikasa, &amp; Junior: KIDS!

Then everything went back to normal and the green man disappeared

Junior: (gets on knees) GREEEEEEEEEN MAAAAAAAAN!

Back in Doc's lab Levi and Sonic arrive with the IMA sphere

Sonic: we're back!

Erwin: did you to get the sphere?

Levi: (holds out the IMA sphere)

Hanji: oooh (reaches for the IMA sphere)

Doc: I'll take that (takes the IMA sphere)

Hanji: aaww

Doc: now to check on the others (pushes a button showing the three heroes)

Junior: GRRREEEEEEEENNNNN MAAAAAAAAAN!

Eren: dammit Junior! That was the fifth time you've done that!

Junior: well excuse me for worrying about the kids!

Mikasa: Junior, calm down I'm sure they're ok

Junior: no! Mikasa! You don't understand! If those two die me and Eren go too!

Eren: what!?

Junior: yeah! Time paradox bitch!

Eren: well then we gotta find them!

Doc: Junior! Eren! Mikasa! What happened!?

Junior: the green man! He came out of nowhere and sucked the younger versions of us down a portal!

Doc: dammit now what?

Junior: Doc, you try to locate the kids

AJ: wait about you guys?

Junior: we'll be fine just try to find those kids if anything happens to them…

Doc: alright we'll find the boys

Erwin: good luck to you three

Eren &amp; Mikasa: (salutes) yes sir!

Junior: you know you guys don't have to salute every time…

Doc: we'll see you soon (pushes a button leaving the three alone)

Junior: … Alright we're on our own now

Eren: I just hope nothing bad happens to the younger versions of us

Mikasa: (holds Eren close)

Eren: huh? Mikasa? What are you-

Mikasa: i-if what Junior says is true then I'll hold you close so you can never go

Eren: um Mikasa… I don't think that'll help… Junior, tell her

Junior: hmm… No I think she needs this

Eren: Junior this isn't funny help me

Junior: haha well see ya (walks away)

Eren: Junior! Wait! … *sigh*

Mikasa: {Eren… I will never let you leave this world… Or any world} (holds Eren tighter) {I'll keep you safe…}

Eren: Mikasa *cough* I can't breathe…

Meanwhile in another world a green portal appears and out comes Y. Eren and Y. Junior

[Nightmare Realm Remains, year 1998]

Y. Junior: woo! That's was crazy! Huh Eren?... Eren? Eren?

Y. Eren: mmhgh!

Y. Junior: (stands up) is that you Eren?... Where are you?

Y. Eren: you're standing on me!

Y. Junior: oh gosh! (Jumps off) Eren! I'm so sorry!

Y. Eren: (grabs Y. Junior by the shirt) you little-

Y. Junior: wait! Where are we?

The two see they were in a dark building with no lights on so they could see THAT well even by looking out the window they couldn't tell if it was night or not

Y. Eren: hmm… Are we in… Another world?

Y. Junior: looks like it

Y. Eren: how are you so calm about this?

Y. Junior: 'cause I do it all the time silly! (Walks away)

Y. Eren: (walks along with him) so let me get this straight YOU are from another world right?

Y. Junior: uh-huh

Y. Eren: so… Does that mean there's more than one world out there?

Y. Junior: yep! Lots actually

Y. Eren: wow… Who knew?

Y. Junior: I knew! (Smiles)

Y. Eren: and what was that back there?

Y. Junior: what?

Y. Eren: you know when you were blue and fast

Y. Junior: oh that was my power that I was talking about

Y. Eren: power?

Y. Junior: how do you think I was able to jump up to those branches back in the swamp?

Y. Eren: oh that's right… So what do you call it?

Y. Junior: um… I'm not really sure you see I kinda JUST got this power and I kinda know a thing or two about it

Y. Eren: hmm… Well actually I think I remember Ju- er well the older you said something about "IMA"

Y. Junior: IMA?... Is that was my power is called?

Y. Eren: maybe

Y. Junior: well then! We shall now call my power: IMA!

Y. Eren: haha

Y. Junior: so what's your story?

Y. Eren: story?

Y. Junior: yeah what's your world like?

Y. Eren: oh… Well there's not much to say about it but… I really don't wanna talk about it…

Y. Junior: aw c'mon! Please?

Y. Eren: … Well long story sort my world is most likely taken over by these monsters called: titans

Y. Junior: titans? What are titans?

Y. Eren: well…

So little Eren explains what titans are… I'm lazy

Y. Junior: oh… That's horrible

Y. Eren: yeah I hate it that's why I want to become a soldier so I can at least help out and also… I just wish I could see what the world was actually like all I had back home was a book that my friend's grandfather had it had so much information too stuff about: blazing seas and freezing desserts

Y. Junior: um I think it's the other way around

Y. Eren: and how would you know?

Y. Junior: because back where I come from we have all that stuff

Y. Eren: what!? You do?

Y. Junior: yep nothing special though

Y. Eren: why is that?

Y. Junior: because in deserts there's barely any water around and you get so hot that you'll start seeing things also there are very dangerous animals out there and the ocean it a GIANT body of water that covers almost the whole world

Y. Eren: what!? The whole world!?

Y. Junior: uh-huh and there are dangerous animals swimming in there like sharks

Y. Eren: what's a shark?

Y. Junior: oh it's a giant fish with really sharp teeth

Y. Eren: a giant fish… Wow

Y. Junior: yeah that's why I like to stay at home

Y. Eren: well is it true that the water is made of salt?

Y. Junior: yep! We call it "salt water" but don't let the name fool ya it's not as tasty as it sounds I learned that the hard way hahaha!

Y. Eren: wow… W-will you tell me more?

Y. Junior: sure! (Smiles)

Y. Eren: {wow this kid really enjoys talking to me doesn't he? I guess he's trying to be my friend? And for some reason he's so calm…}

Y. Junior: huh? What's this? (Runs to a door that was slightly cracked open)

Y. Eren: a door?

Y. Junior: where does it lead?

THUNK!

Y. Junior: eek! (Hides behind Y. Eren)

Y. Eren: *sigh* calm down let's see what's inside

Y. Junior: w-what if it's a monster?

Y. Eren: I'm sure it's nothing {hopefully…}

So Y. Eren gathered as much courage as he could and opened the door

Y. Eren: (looks around)… Whoa

Y. Junior: what? What is- wow…

And then they see some kind of giant crystalized object on the ground and inside of the object they could see a girl with her eyes closed and had blonde hair… OH MY GOD IT'S ANNIE! RUN KIDS! RUUUUN!

Y. Junior: w-who is that?

Oh right… But yeah anyway it was Annie and for some reason she had manuaver gear want an explanation? Well too fuckin' bad I'm too lazy for that shit

Y. Eren: WHAT is that? (Walks closer to Annie as Y. Junior does the same and notices her uniform) h-hey! This person is from my world!

Y. Junior: really? Are you sure?

Y. Eren: yeah look at her clothing that's what the military police in my world wear

Y. Junior: well then let's get her out!

Y. Eren: ok! (Grabs a knife and by and begins stabbing the crystal but no use) agh! It's too hard!

Y. Junior: here let me see if my "IMA" can get her out (put his hand on Annie and takes a deep breathe)… (Eyes begins to glow blue)

Y. Eren: whoa

Y. Junior: I… I've only done this once but let's see if this works…

Meanwhile back in the lab

Doc: I almost got it

Erwin: I hope the kids are ok we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them

AJ: yeah cause if any were to happen it would be game over for Junior and Eren

Doc: aanndd… Ha! Got it!

Then on the screen show Y. Eren &amp; Y. Junior and Annie

Jean: there are the kids!

Armin: huh!? A-Annie!?

Hanji: how did she get there!?

Doc: hold on let me check something

Then on the screen it shows the room where Annie was SUPPOSED to be but she was nowhere to be seen

Erwin: she's gone!?

Armin: but how?!

Levi: (notices some green stuff in the spot Annie was) the green man

Doc: green man Levi?

Levi: he was there he somehow was able to take her bring her to the world where the kids are now

Doc: then that means the green man is-

Armin: trying to kill Eren &amp; Junior!

Doc: oh no! We have to warn them! (Brings in another watch and sends it)

Back with Y. Eren and Y. Junior

Y. Junior: (surrounds himself with a blue aura along with Annie)

Y. Eren: Junior!

Y. Junior: this will work!

Then POW! Crystal shards were everywhere but it was worth it (not really) because Annie was freed… Well they're fucked

Y. Junior: I-I did it! Yay!

Y. Eren: (walks over to Annie) hey, you ok?

Annie: ngh… (Slowly moves around)

Then the watch appears in front of Y. Junior

Y. Junior: oh! (Catches the watch) hey it's that watch big Eren had! (Puts it on) hello Junior speaking

Doc: Junior! Thank goodness you're safe!

Y. Junior: who is this?

Doc: I am the Doctor don't worry I'm your friend and now you two have to run!

Y. Eren: why?

Doc: because the person you've just released is Annie Leonhart! She's not a good person!

Y. Junior: what are you talking about?

Levi: listen here you little brat, if you don't want to die you'll listen

Y. Junior: you're not very nice

Sonic: yeah Levi, be a little nicer will you?

Levi: shut it

Y. Eren: so this is Annie?

Doc: yes and if you don't get out of here now she'll-

Annie: you…

Y. Junior: huh?

Annie: you two… (Glares at the kids with blood red eyes) you did this to me…

Y. Eren: w-what's wrong with her?

Annie: (summons a green swords)

Y. Junior: ah!

Erwin: kids! Run now!

Y. Eren: Junior! Do something!

Y. Junior: ok here I go! (Hangs begin to glow blue) super- (hands turn back to normal) oh no… I ran out of juice!

Y. Eren: forget it come on! (Grabs Junior's hand and runs off)

Annie: ngh! (Holds head as if she was having a headache) agh!... *heavy breathing* (slowly walks after the two)

So the young ones ran through the building trying to get away from Annie

Y. Eren: w-who is she? And why is she trying to kill us?

Y. Junior: maybe she hates kids! And cuteness!

Y. Eren: ugh…

Then they run into a big room full of old crates

Y. Junior: now what?! Now what!?

Y. Eren: hide!

So the two hide behinds some boxed up equipment and just then they heard footsteps they knew that any was in the same room

Y. Eren: shh… Stay absolutely quiet…

Annie: (looks around)… Kids… Come on out… I'm your friend here I won't harm you

Y. Eren: she's lying don't listen to her

Y. Junior: but she seems so nice

Y. Eren: Junior

Annie: come on out I won't harm you…

AJ: hmm that's weird

Jean: what is it?

AJ: I don't know why but for some reason I'm sensing a strange energy coming from Annie but I don't know what

Armin: … I have a theory

Levi: and that would be?

Armin: well… Maybe Annie could be… Taken over by the green man possibly

AJ: ah! That's right! That would explain why Annie's eyes are red

Hanji: and how she got green swords

Doc: this isn't good

Y. Junior: Eren, I'm scared

Y. Eren: oh grow up

Y. Junior: we're being hunted down by a crazy lady! I've had nightmares about this once… Except it had monkeys in it

Y. Eren: keep it down she'll hear us

Y. Junior: what?

Y. Eren: I said keep it down!

Y. Junior: what? Speak louder

Y. Eren: I SAID KEEP IT-

Annie: (looks down on the two) *ahem*

Y. Eren &amp; Y. Junior: …..

Annie: found you…

Y. Eren &amp; Y. Junior: AAAAAHHH! (Begins to run away)

Annie: (grabs Y. Junior's arm) come here!

Y. Junior: AH! Eren help me!

Y. Eren: Junior! (Brings out the knife he took and charges at Annie) LET HIM GO!

Annie: (kicks Y. Eren in the head causing him to grow unconscious)

Y. Junior: Eren!

Annie: (uses her new powers to wrap Junior in green rope and carries him over her shoulder) come with me

Y. Junior: n-no! Put me down! Eren! Eren! Please wake up! Erreeenn!

Armin: oh no Eren…

Erwin: what now?

Doc: well… We'll have to wait until he wakes up

Armin: but then about about after that?

Doc: … I know what to do

Meanwhile with Eren, Mikasa and Junior

Junior: (falls from a tree and hits many branches) OW! OUCH! OH! EE! AGH! FUCK! OW MY BALLS! (Lands hard on the ground on his back) ow…

Eren: Junior! Are you ok!?

Junior: well I may have a few broken bones but I'm fine how's Mikasa holding up?

Mikasa: (swings on a branch using her legs to swing on another branch releases then does an air summersault then lands on her feet perfectly)

Junior: (jaw drops)… What a woman…

Mikasa: you ok Junior?

Junior: show off

Eren: Junior, do you even know where we are?

Junior: well it's been years since I've been in this world so I have no freaking clue

Eren: great we're lost

Junior: it could be worst we could be lost in a desert

Eren: you mean the freezing desert?

Junior: Eren, that's not a thing

Eren: and how would you know?

Junior: first because I already told you and second I'm smart

Eren: yeah sure you are

Junior: … Hey!

Eren: hehe

Mikasa: I really hope the kids are having better luck then us…

Meanwhile back with Y. Eren

Y. Eren: ngh…

Doc: Eren…

Y. Eren: ahh…

Doc: Eren, can you hear me?

Y. Eren: y-yeah…

Doc: good, can you get up?

Y. Eren: I-I think so (slowly gets up)

Doc: now pick up the watch

Y. Eren: watch? Oh the watch (picks up the watch that Y. Junior dropped and puts it on)

Doc: now how are feeling?

Y. Eren: n-not so good I'm still kind of dizzy

Doc: don't worry I'll send you something to help fix that (sends Y. Eren a heal berry) eat this and you regain your strength

Y. Eren: ok (eats berry with no question and was fully healed) I feel better! But where's Junior?

Erwin: he had been abducted by Annie

Y. Eren: oh that's right! She knocked me out with just one blow

Doc: Eren, I'd send someone to help you but I can't so you're going to have to save Junior on your own

Y. Eren: what?! B-but what can I do? She has a sword all I have is a knife!

Doc: don't worry I'll send you some equipment that will help you

Y. Eren: equipment?

Then appeared in front of Y. Eren were brownish mechanical gloves and boots

Y. Eren: huh? (Grabs the equipment) what's this?

Doc: those are you defenses the gloves and summon any kind of hand weapon you can think of and they increase your strength and the boots will increase your speed and jump to higher places

Y. Eren: wow that could be useful

Doc: now try thinking of a sword

Y. Eren: a sword, ok

Then the gloves begins to glow and then a sword comes out

Y. Eren: ah! It works!

Doc: alright you're ready

Y. Eren: but are you sure?

Doc: you'll be fine I promise now go save Junior

Y. Eren: ok here I come Junior! And Annie (Runs off the find Annie and Y. Junior) prepare yourself!

Meanwhile in another room Y. Junior wakes to find he was tied up on a table and notices he was in the same room he freed Annie and sees the shattered crystals on the ground

Y. Junior: hmm… H-huh? W-where am I? (Sees Annie sharpening her sword)

Annie: (looks at blade) you're awake…

Y. Junior: w-where am I?

Annie: that's not important right now…

Y. Junior: well what do you want with me?

Annie: you… (Gets up and faces Y. Junior) you along with your friend imprisoned me in that crystal

Y. Junior: what are you talking about? I don't even know you!

Annie: I am Annie Leonhart in the future in the year 850

Y. Junior: isn't that in the past?

Annie: shut it, anyway when you and Eren are older…

So Annie tells Y. Junior the story of how he, Eren and the others stopped Annie from succeeding… Again I'm lazy and busy ain't got time for that shit

Y. Junior: oh so that's what happens?

Annie: yes

Y. Junior: I must be awesome in the future but to be serious maybe you shouldn't have been trying to kill everybody

Annie: that wasn't my goal

Y. Junior: huh? Then what were you doing?

Annie: I was- agh! (Holds head in pain) RAH! Haah!

Y. Junior: a-are you ok?

Annie: *heavy breathing* I… I just can't tell you

Y. Junior: w-well what are you going to do to me?

Annie: (looks down)

Y. Junior: … Annie?

Annie: n-no… He's just a boy…

Y. Junior: Annie?

Annie: (holds head again) ngh!*more heavy breathing*… (Looks up at Y. Junior bringing out her green sword with her eyes blood red again) now to fulfill my destiny I must kill you before you ever come to my world and then afterwards I'll go after Eren

Y. Junior: don't you dare hurt Eren!

Annie: oh I won't I have something else planned for him (reaches back blade)

Y. Junior: *gasp* (squirms) n-no! Please don't! (Begins to tear up)

Annie: … I'm sorry but it has to be this way

Y. Junior: (shuts eyes tightly)

But then BOOM! Y. Eren busts down the door using his new equipment

Annie: hmm?

Y. Junior: *gasp* Eren!

Y. Eren: let Junior go!

Annie: hmm well I was going to come back to get you but since you're here

Y. Junior: be careful Eren! She's crazy!

Y. Eren: don't worry it'll be fine!

Annie: *sigh* kids never learn (walks over to Y. Eren) now to deal with you

Y. Eren: gun! (Summons a gun and shoots at Annie)

Annie: (dodges)

Y. Eren: (summons a sword and charges at Annie) HAH!

Annie: (blocks Y. Eren's attack then kicks him away)

Y. Eren: agh!

Y. Junior: Eren!

Annie: you little brat!

Y. Eren: arrow! (Shoots and arrow at Annie but misses)

Annie: you missed

Y. Eren: no not really

Annie: what?

Y. Junior: (jumps while holding a block of wood and slams it on Annie's head) HYAH!

Annie: AGH!

Y. Junior: (runs in front of Annie then uppercuts her with the block)

Annie: GAH! (Falls back)

Y. Eren: come on let's go! (Runs away as Y. Junior follows)

Annie: t-they got away…

?: get up Annie…

Annie: ngh…

?: GET UP!

Annie: (eyes glow red again)

So Y. Eren &amp; Y. Junior ran for their lives again

Y. Junior: Eren! That was awesome! Where did you get those things?

Y. Eren: the doctor gave them to me apparently!

Y. Junior: cool! I want on!

Y. Eren: no time we'll talk about when we find somewhere to hide out and hey! Quick thinking with the block!

Y. Junior: *blush* oh shucks! It's was nothing!

Annie (off screen): GET BACK HERE!

So the two look behind them and saw Annie running at them with fast speed

Y. Junior: ah! She's gaining!

Y. Eren: hang on! (Grabs Y. Junior) speed!

Then Eren carried Y. Junior as he ran at a much faster pace

Y. Junior: wow!

Then Y. Eren reached a window and jumped out without hesitation and continued to run

Annie: (stops at the window) they got away… I'll find them and then finally achieve my goal… For my father…

So later the two make it to ANOTHER forest WHY!? Why a forest!?

Y. Eren: (stops running and sets Y. Junior down) we're safe now

Y. Junior: that was awesome! (Runs circles around Y. Eren) you were so great!

Y. Eren: i-it was nothing

Y. Junior: Eren, today (looks up)… Or night you are my hero (bows in respect)

Y. Eren: *blush* I-I'm not a hero stop it

Y. Junior: (smiles) haha

Armin: well glad that's over

Erwin: what now?

Doc: well they're going to have to make camp or something also they need sleep

Hanji: but isn't it day time?

Doc: does it really matter?

Hanji: good point

Doc: kids? Can you hear us?

Y. Junior: hiii Doooc!

AJ: that's adorable

Doc: are you boys alright?

Y. Eren: yeah we're fine don't worry

Doc: alright now that you're safe you should start making camp

Y. Junior: *gasp* I love camping! Yaay!

Y. Eren: I… I've never went camping

Y. Junior: … Whaaaaat!?

Y. Eren: what?

Y. Junior: Eren, I will show you the joys of camping!... Right now! First we'll need a tent, sleeping bags, a fire, food, and marshmallows!

CJ: DONE! (Runs off and comes back in two seconds with all the equipment and puts it all on the pod and pushes the button sending it to the young heroes)

Jean: you were quick

CJ: …. Yep!

So then all the camping were falling onto the young ones

Y. Junior: ah! (Runs like hell) it's raining camp! Halleluiah!

Y. Eren: oh jeez! (Runs away)

Y. Junior: ok now let's set up a tent!

2 minutes of doing nothing later

Y. Junior: (just sits there holding a hammer and nails)

Y. Eren: … You've been sitting there for two minutes now

Y. Junior: I don't really know how to set up a tent

Y. Eren: you said you went camping

Y. Junior: WITH adults

Y. Eren: ugh

Y. Junior: but that's ok! (Crawls insides a sleeping bag poking his head out) it's better to sleep under the stars anyway! (Smiles)

Y. Eren: *sigh* fine (gets in his sleeping bag)… This is pretty nice

Y. Junior: yeah… It is pretty cold though

Y. Eren: let's make a fire

Y. Junior: I was gonna cuddle with you but that's even better

Y. Eren: wait you were going to what?

Y. Junior: let's make a fire!

So they gathered some sticks and began to make the fire

Y. Eren: (rolls the sticks on some bark)

Y. Junior: … Is it done yet?

Y. Eren: no

Y. Junior: … Is it done yet?

Y. Eren: no

Y. Junior: … Is it done yet?

Y. Eren: no!

Y. Junior: … Is it done yet?

Y. Eren: no!

Y. Junior: …. Is it-

Y. Eren: IT WILL BE DONE WHEN-

Then the fire lights up

Y. Eren: ah! Oh there we go!

Y. Junior: yay! We did it!

Y. Eren: (just squints)

Y. Junior: (stomach growls) *blush* hehe my tummy is hungry (smiles) I'll go get some food for us! (Runs off)

Y. Eren: wait Junior! We should stay… Together… *sigh* (sits in front of the fire) that kid is killing me…

Jean: believe me he'll be doing that a lot in the future

Y. Eren: and who are you?

Jean: I'm Jean

Y. Eren: and what's your connection?

Jean: well… We kind of fight a little in the future

Jack (off screen): he's a dick!

Jean: shut up!

Y. Eren: haha so can anyone tell me about who Annie is?

Armin: oh well… Annie is this girl we meet in the future she may not talk much or show much interest in anything but she's really tough

Jack (off screen again): she kicks your ass during training!

Y. Eren: I find that hard to believe

Jack: HA!

Y. Eren: so why did Annie have that power that was almost like Junior's?

AJ: you see Eren… Annie never really had that power before

Y. Eren: she didn't?

AJ: no in fact she has a different kind of power before any of this happened

Y. Eren: what was it?

AJ: you sure we can tell him?

Doc: yeah we'll be wiping his memory soon so it's fine

Armin: I'll tell him you see Eren she has the ability to… Transform into a titan

Y. Eren: WHAT!? A titan!?

Armin: yes but not just any normal titan we call her "the female titan"

Y. Eren: female titan… Does anyone else gain that power?

Armin: well there is one more person

Y. Eren: who?

Armin: well… You

Y. Eren: WHAT!? ME!? But how?!

AJ: believe us we have no idea

CJ: in fact it's not really explained clearly

AJ: don't forget about Junior's theory though

CJ: right!

Y. Eren: theory?

Doc: don't worry about it we told you enough

Y. Eren: well can you at least tell me how I meet Junior in the future at least?

Levi: you ask too many damn questions

CJ: ooh! Me! Me! Let me tell the story! Me! Me!

Armin: um I think I'll tell the story

CJ: aww well at least we get a flashback

Armin: it all started the year 848

*flashback*

(Armin) on that day me, you and Mikasa were finally joining the military mostly you because of… Something that happened in the past (Y. Eren: what? What happened?) (AJ: sorry can't tell you) anyway we were just on are way to the base we had just gotten our equipment

Now I know what you're thinking "JTHW! We already know how Junior and the others met Eren and his friends!" well I decided to do a little remake on Armin's point of view to make things a bit better or something you don't like it? Well screw you

Eren: so Armin it's our first day on joining the military are you sure you want to join too? I mean I don't think this will be one of your strengths

Armin: no it's ok I really don't mind at all besides this will be a new experience for me also I'll help you through anything

Eren: thanks Armin

Mikasa: now Eren I don't want you causing any trouble you understand?

Eren: *sigh* there you go again Mikasa, I'm not-

Then out from the blue in the sky we saw some kind of red swirling whole we had no idea what it was we've never seen anything like it before

Armin: huh?! W-what is that?!

Eren: what the hell!?

Then out form what Junior calls it a "portal" we saw seven figures fall from the hole and they wore some strange clothing and they were falling right at us

Mikasa: move out of the way! (Grabs Armin and Eren and runs out of the way)

Then they crashed right on the ground (Y. Eren: was that Junior?) yes it was (Y. Eren: but who were the other people?) well they were Doc J., CJ the Toon, Jack, Jenny, Neko, and Jessie (CJ: I'm in the story!) (AJ: we're in the story too CJ) anyway right when we saw them we knew they were not from around here

Eren: who… Who are those people?

Armin: I don't know I've never seen them before

Eren: (just stares at Junior)

Junior: (doesn't notice Eren and just looks around)

Eren: …

Mikasa: … Eren?

Eren: I… I don't know why but that boy in blue looks… Familiar… (Begins to walk toward Junior)

Mikasa: wait hold on Eren they could be dangerous

Armin: hmm I don't know they don't seem dangerous to me though that one person seems a little… Off

CJ: (begins tap dancing for no reason)

Jenny: EY! Stop dancing!

Mikasa: hmm… Maybe we should talk to him the one in blue does seem a bit familiar

Armin: well let's talk to him maybe he knows

Eren: right

We were about to introduce ourselves until a man names: Kitts Verman (Y. Eren: that's a dumb name) (Sonic: ha! Kitts Verman!) (Levi: why are you still here?) (Sonic: I dunno) anyway he showed up and tried to have Junior and the others arrested but Junior and the others fought bravely we've never seen such fighting skills before they even had been using magic (Y. Eren: magic? Now that's hard to believe) (AJ: oh you and your denial) but then Levi came in and held Neko captive so Junior surrendered and then we knew Junior was definitely not a bad person (CJ: Levi cheated!) (Levi: shut it you little baby) so hours later we were in line in the military when we thought Sargent Keith was finished we saw Junior and the others running in uniform we did not expect them to join us after what happened and we even saw two more of Junior's friends one of them was a dark version of Junior and the other- (Y. Eren: wait "version"?) (AJ: oh that's right well in the future Junior meets other version of himself like me AJ that's short for Anime Junior I'm the anime version of him) (CJ: and I'm CJ! I'm the Cartoon version of Junior!) (Y. Eren: anime? Cartoon?) (AJ: er never mind you'll understand when you're older) anyway they were Dark and AJ as Keith stepped up to them and talked to them we learned more about them like Junior, he was loyal, kind and actually cracked a lot of jokes, next was CJ he… Well… He had no idea what was going on I think (CJ: I am the batman!) and next was Jessie we learned, that she was kind hearted and smart, next was AJ, we learned that he was both smart and had a very special power he had something he calls: psychic and had electrical powers we've never seen anything like it before, Jack we just learn that he was a perverted smart ass, and then Jenny was next we that she was… Well kinda like Jack now that I think about it, and next was Dark well… We didn't really learn much except that he was good friends with Neko who was next we learned that Neko was shy, scared, and kind hearted and that was as much as we could find out but later that night after Eren or… You got into a fight with Jean (Jean: in my defense you started it) (Y. Eren: whatever) we saw Junior and the others walking to their dens

Eren: (looks at Junior)… *groan* this is killing me! (Gets up) I'm gonna talk to them

Mikasa: I still don't trust them though

Armin: oh I'm sure it's fine they seem pretty nice

Jack: FUCK THIS PLACE! WHERE'S ALL THE BOOS AND TITS!?

Armin: … Well besides him

Eren: I don't care! I'm going to talk to him!

So Eren walked up to Junior and was now face to face

Eren: hey you're the guys from earlier right?

Junior: … Who is this?

Jack: I dunno class clown?

Jenny: nah that's CJ's job

Jessie: that's true

Eren: um… Well my name is Eren Jaeger and this is Mikasa and Armin

Armin: hello

Mikasa: hi there

Junior: well nice to meet you Eren, Armin and Mikasa

Jack: *whistle* hey there babe!

Mikasa: … Are you talking to me?

Jack: well you're the only angel I see from my eyes

Mikasa: *blush* what?

Jessie: (kicks Jack)

Jack: ow! Fuck!

Jessie: sorry Jack likes to flirt

Junior: A LOT

Eren: so what are your names?

Junior: well this here is Jessie, Jenny, Jack, AJ, Doc J., and Dark

Jessie: hello there

Jenny: yo

Jack: what's up?

AJ: nice to meet you

Doc: I look forward to be fighting on your side!

Dark: …

Neko: (shyly hides behind Dark) h-hello

Junior: oh and that there is Neko he's a bit shy but once you get to know him he's a great friend

Neko: *blush*

Junior: and I'm Junior Lockridge!

Armin: well it's very nice to meet you all (smiles)

Eren: so um Junior have we… Met before?

Junior: hmm I dunno… I don't think so? I don't I've ever seen you in my life… Until now that is but this doesn't count

Armin: um… Are you sure?

Junior: … Did we have dinner before?

Armin: what? No why would we have dinner?

Junior: … Oh I thought you were a…

Armin: …

Junior: … Never mind

Armin: no what were you going to-

Junior: haha! It's time for bed! Who's ready to sleep!?

AJ: yeah it is pretty late

Junior: well (shakes Eren's hand) it was nice meet you (shakes Armin's hand) but we should head for our den (shakes Mikasa's hand) we'll talk more tomorrow ok?

Mikasa: oh ok…

Junior: good night (walks away as the others follow)

Eren: hmm…

Armin: well we tried, we should probably head over to our den too

Eren: … You're right

So we headed over to the boys den and Mikasa walked with us along the way and then we were surprised to see Junior and his friends were sleeping in our den as well

Eren: huh? Junior?

Junior: huh? Oh um… Eren! This your den?

Eren: yeah

Junior: huh well then (smiles) I guess that makes us den buddies but I call top bunk

Eren: um ok

So we sat down and we asked Junior and his friends where they came from

Armin: so if you don't mind us asking, where did you all come from?

Junior: well I'm not sure if you would believe us if we told you… But screw it we're from another world

Eren: another world!?

Mikasa: is that why you came out of that red swirling hole?

Jack: ha! They actually called it that!

Jenny: pfft! Idiots!

Junior: actually we call those portals

Armin: portals?

Jessie: yes portals are gateways to others worlds

Eren: so… You guys are from another world then?

AJ: yeah I know it's a lot to absorb

Armin: that's amazing! I didn't think anything like that was possible!

Jack: yeah it's pretty awesome and all then ladies love it (winks at Mikasa)

Mikasa: you can't handle this

Junior: OOOOOHH! DENIED MOTHER FUCKER! You just got rejected!

Jack: shut up at least I can flirt so I can get laid!

Junior: and how's that working for ya?

Jack: … Fuck you

Mikasa: so where's your other friend you say he's a… Toon?

Junior: oh right CJ… Where is he?

Krista: (comes in carrying CJ) right here I'm sorry he's sort of in a coma

AJ: (slowly claps hands unamused) CJ the Toon everybody…

So Junior told us more about himself and his friend then the girls left and we went inside to sleep

Junior: top bunk! (Jumps on top)

Jack: man fuck these uniforms

Armin: you curse a lot

Jack: and you sir are a… Are a… Dammit I thought I had something

Eren: by the way Junior

Junior: yes Eren?

Eren: why exactly did you join the military?

Junior: so we won't get thrown in jail again

Armin: jail? What did you do?

CJ: we don't know! They just throw us in jail just because we fell from the sky!

AJ: actually they thought we had something to do with these creatures called "titans"

Eren: the titans? Why would they think that?

Dark: because people are idiots

Neko: (holds Dark's arm)

Dark: well most of them anyway (rubs Neko's head)

Eren: say um… Dark was it?

Dark: (looks at Eren)

Eren: (gets a little uneasy) *gulp* um… Why are you all black?

Junior: the hell is that supposed to mean!?

Eren: no I mean what's with the-

Junior: ha! Just kidding

Dark: like Junior just told you earlier I'm his shadow

Junior: he did used to be evil but now he's cool

CJ: or is he?

*silence*

Dark: ….

All: … Hahahaha!

CJ: *sigh* jokes

Junior: so Eren, why are you here?

Eren: me? Well… *sigh* I really don't wanna talk about it

Junior: … (Gets down from the bed and puts a hand on Eren's shoulder)

Eren: huh?

Junior: Eren, if you EVER need to talk to me about ANYTHING personal you can talk to me and I'll see what I can do to help, ok?

Eren: … Alright

Junior: I think you and I are gonna get along juuuuust fine (smiles)

Eren: (smiles)

Jack: gaaaaaay!

Armin: does he do that a lot?

All: yes

So that was the day we met Junior over the next two years we've learned more about him and I think he may have done the same for us

*end of flashback*

Armin: and that's how we met Junior

Y. Eren: wow that's quite a story… Wait did you say we?

Armin: ah! Er… Um…

Y. Eren: wait… Who am I talking to?

Armin: oh er um well I you…

Y. Junior (off screen): Eren!

Y. Eren: oh Junior's back we'll talk about this later

Armin: whew!

Y. Junior: (walks over to Y. Eren carrying a big leaf) hey pal! I got us food!

Y. Eren: … A leaf?

Y. Junior: no silly! The food is in the leaf!

Y. Eren: hmm looks like you caught something big what is it? A rabbit?

Y. Junior: nope! Even better (shows Y. Eren the leaf were nothing but bug like caterpillars/grubs, crickets, and beetles) bugs! (Smiles)

Y. Eren: ugh! What!? Junior! We can't eat those! It's disgusting!

Y. Junior: come on Eren it's the best we got (holds up a grub) here eat this

Y. Eren: no! I'm not eating that!

Y. Junior: come oooon Eren, they're full of protein!

Y. Eren: I don't care! I'm not eating those bugs!

Y. Junior: … Oh Eren after you told me what you wanted to be when you grow up

Y. Eren: what are you saying?

Y. Junior: you told me yourself that you wanted to be a soldier when you grow up and I actually thought you could actually be one but I guess I was wrong

Y. Eren: the hell is that supposed to mean!?

Levi: hmm… I like where this is going

Y. Junior: quiz time, if you were alone in the woods full of titans and couldn't find any food around for miles not a single deer, rabbit, or bird anywhere and all there were was bugs what would you do? No, what would "a soldier do"?

Y. Eren: … Dammit give me that! (Eats the grubs) hmph! *gag* ew! Oh… Mmmf!

Y. Junior: … Oh! I forgot! You have to cook them first! My bad! (Smiles)

Y. Eren: (spits out the grub) BLEH! (Wipes tongue) what!? You made me eat that thing raw!?

Y. Junior: hehe well we were kind of in the moment so yeah

Y. Eren: you son of a-

CJ: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WOOOO! THAT IS FUNNY!

Y. Eren: *groan*

So later they began to cook all of the bugs so that they could eat tonight

Y. Junior: (hums a lovely tune)

Y. Eren: ugh I can't believe this

Y. Junior: oh it's not so bad

Y. Eren: not so bad? We're in the middle of the woods with no protection, there are probably weird creatures out here, we're being hunted down by some strange lady, and now we're eating bugs!

Y. Junior: well… At least we have each other (smiles)

Y. Eren: ... Why do you always look on the bright side of things?

Y. Junior: because I'm not the kind of person that's always negative and serious I like to have fun when I'm on adventures and make tons of friends

Y. Eren: huh…

Y. Junior: (lays on his tummy and looks at Y. Eren smiling)

Y. Eren: … What?

Y. Junior: do you have any friends?

Y. Eren: what? Of course I do

Y. Junior: do tell!

Y. Eren: well… Actually to be honest I actually only have one friend his name is Armin Arlert

Y. Junior: oh so he's your best friend?

Y. Eren: best friend? Well I'm not really sure about that

Armin: …

Y. Eren: but you know back where I come from everyday Armin gets bullied by the older kids

Y. Junior: I hate bullies!

Y. Eren: and I would always do what I can to help him and I know he does the same for me

Armin: Eren…

Y. Junior: ssoooo…

Y. Eren: hmm I guess you're right then Armin is my best friend and yet… My only friend for now

Y. Junior: I'll be your friend!

Y. Eren: what? Really? After the way I treated you?

Y. Junior: are you kidding? You saved my life! Remember? So of course I wanna be your friend! Besides I LOVE making friends!

Y. Eren: well… Thanks that means a lot

Y. Junior: you're welcome! Oh! Bugs are done! (Picks up a cooked grub) eat up Eren!

Y. Eren: uh… You know what? I think I've lost my appetite

Y. Junior: Eren, we talked about this it's all we can eat

Y. Eren: but… Oh! A rabbit! (Points at a cute little rabbit) we could eat that!

Y. Junior: but… I don't wanna eat the cute little bunny…

Y. Eren: oh come on! (Walks over to the rabbit and quickly grabs it) it'll be better than what you're gonna eat

Y. Junior: no! Eren! Just look at the cute little guy!

Y. Eren: … (Looks deeply at the rabbit)…

Rabbit: (looks scared)

Y. Eren: … Oh dammit! (Lets the bunny go) *groan* fine I'll eat the bugs

Y. Junior: yay Eren! (Gives Eren the cooked grub)

Y. Eren: (hesitates grabbing the grub)… (Looks at Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: (smiles)

Y. Eren: … *gulp* (slowly puts the grub in his mouth and begins chewing)… Hmm? Mmm… Not bad actually! It's actually pretty good!

Y. Junior: yeah!

So the two began eating the cooked bugs

AJ: … Um should we tell them that we could have sent them food this whole time?

Doc: nah they seem to be enjoying themselves

Y. Junior: mmm *sigh* kinda needs some salt

Y. Eren: salt? Are you kidding? Salt's really expensive like it almost cost gold

Y. Junior: WHAT!? Gold for salt!? That's outrageous! Back in my world we have salt for only a dollar!

Y. Eren: dollar?

Y. Junior: oh um let's see um… Where I come some salt cost one of whatever kind of money you have

Y. Eren: what!? That's not fair!

Y. Junior: *sigh* what a great conversation

So minutes late they finish their "meal" and decided to sleep

Y. Eren: *yawn* it's getting a bit darker so I guess it is time for sleep

Y. Junior: *yawn* ok (crawls in his sleeping bag) aahh it's been a long day

Y. Eren: (gets in his sleeping bag as well) yeah I still can't believe we're in a whole other world

Y. Junior: yeah it's pretty exciting

Y. Eren: though… What about that green man? Who exactly was he?

Y. Junior: I'm not sure but I'm sure my future self knows

Y. Eren: and maybe my future self too… I hope they're ok

Y. Junior: me too

Doc: alright kids don't think too hard about this just go to sleep

Y. Junior: ok

Erwin: you sure they'll be alright?

Doc: yeah I'm sure they'll be fine we need to check on the others anyway

Armin: right good night Junior

Y. Junior: good night stranger!

Armin: and good night Eren…

Y. Eren: good night

Doc pushes the button leaving the kids alone

Y. Eren: well time for sleep

Y. Junior: ok

Y. Eren: (turns the other way going to sleep)

Y. Junior: … (Scoots over to Y. Eren)

Y. Eren: huh? (Looks at Junior)

Y. Junior: (begins sleeping next to Y. Eren) zzzzz

Y. Eren: … Heh good night kid (slowly falls asleep)

So the two doze off to sleep meanwhile back in the lab

Doc: well time to check on the others (pushes a button showing Mikasa, Eren and Junior walking through a plain of grass)

Junior: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Eren: see? I told you it wasn't a good idea to run

Junior: well wouldn't it kill ya to slow down next time!? You know I don't have gear!

Mikasa: why didn't you just transform?

Junior: … DAMMIT!

AJ: hey guys

Junior: oh hey everybody!

Mikasa: are the kids ok?

AJ: yeah they're fine

Mikasa: thank goodness

Junior: so where are they?

Doc: well we're not exactly sure but they're safe for now

Eren: wait for now? What do you mean?

Erwin: Eren, Junior we have some grave news…

Eren &amp; Junior: (share a concerned look)

So Erwin tells Junior and Eren about Annie being freed from her prison and was now on the hunt for the kinds

Eren &amp; Junior: WHAT!?

Junior: Annie's free!?

Eren: dammit Junior! How could you have done something this stupid?!

Junior: hey! What's up with you!? I didn't do anything… Well I mean I did but… Hey you wanted to help her out too!

Eren: oh yeah well-

Mikasa: the both of you stop it fighting isn't going to get you anywhere

Junior: … *sigh* you're right I'm sorry

Eren: me too

Junior: handshake?

Eren: yeah

Eren &amp; Junior: (shakes each other's hands)

Junior: now if only you and Jean could be like this

Jean: shut up!

Junior: hahaha

Mikasa: (looks up to see it's getting dark) it's getting dark

Junior: oh so it is we'd better make camp hey Eren remember that one time we went on the mission and-

Eren: yes!

Junior: *sigh* good times

Eren: we almost died Junior!

Junior: meh

Mikasa: let's just make a fire

So the three (or should I say "Mikasa") gathered some sticks for fire and Junior went out to find food

Mikasa: (rolls the stick trying to make a fire)

Eren: … Hmm I don't know why but I feel like I've been in this situation once

Mikasa: what do you mean? (Finishes making the fire)

Eren: well I'm not really sure but… I feel like I've done this with… Junior when I was young

Mikasa: … It was probably your past self

Eren: what?

Mikasa: since your younger version is out there somewhere with the younger version of Junior then maybe you're gaining new memories

Eren: new memories… Hmm now that you mention for some reason I do feel closer to Junior for some reason… Almost as if he was… My-

Mikasa: best friend?

Eren: yeah but I'm sure he already knows Armin is my best friend

Armin: Eren, do you really mean that?

Eren: of course I do Armin I've known you for years now a lot more years than Junior and even if I knew him when I was younger that doesn't change anything

Armin: aw Eren…

Junior (off screen): guuuyss

Mikasa: Junior's coming

Junior: (comes in with a leaf) hey guys! I found food!

Eren: great! What is it a rabbit?

Junior: better! (Shows bugs on the leaf) bugs!

Eren: aw Junior come on!

Junior: protein baby!

Eren: ugh forget it I'll go find food myself (gets up and walks away)

Mikasa: (gets up and follows) I'll come with you

Eren: no Mikasa I'll do it myself

Mikasa: but-

Eren: Mikasa stay here! I'll be back in a little while (walks away)

Mikasa: …

Junior: I'm still keeping these bugs just in case you fail Jaeger! (Sits down) ah what a brave dummy (smiles)

Mikasa: (sits down in silence)

Junior: … What's wrong Mikasa?

Mikasa: I-it's nothing

Junior: are you sure? Because you seem a little down

Mikasa: don't worry about it

Junior: … Mikasa on the day we met each other I'd told Eren that if he had ANYTHING personal to talk about I'm always here that includes you

Mikasa: me too?

Junior: uh-huh so go ahead tell me what's wrong here I'll even put this on mute so the others can't hear us (puts everyone on mute)

Doc: he put it on mute again now we wait… Again

Junior: now tell me what's wrong

Mikasa: … Well i-it's just that… Sometimes I don't think Eren likes me

Junior: what? What makes you say that?

Mikasa: well usually whenever I try to help him he pushes me away and even when I worry he still does this to me I… I just don't think he likes me

Junior: Mikasa, don't say that of course Eren likes you!

Mikasa: he does?

Junior: of course 'cause remember that story you told me when Eren saved your life?

Mikasa: yes

Junior: well he did it for a strong reason Mikasa he did it because he wanted to keep you safe even if it was the first time you've officially met he even possibly wanted to be your friend and remember after Eren saved you and you had nowhere else to go? Well he accepted you into his family he brought you in where you had nowhere else to go and you know what he thinks of you now?

Mikasa: what?

Junior: a sister

Mikasa: sister?

Junior: yes to Eren you are his big sister (or little I dunno) he thinks of you has a part of his family so he doesn't just like you he loves you

Mikasa: h-he does?

Junior: yes and whenever he pushes you away I'm sure he still thinks all that

Mikasa: so… You really think he loves me as his sister?

Junior: yes Mikasa, he does and I know it

Mikasa: … Thank you Junior that means a lot

Junior: (smiles) no problem (puts everything off mute)

Eren: (from behind a tree) Mikasa…

Junior: though a little advice if that's ok

Mikasa: what's that?

Junior: well maybe you should lay off Eren a bit

Mikasa: what do you mean?

Junior: I mean you worry too much about Eren the boy needs some space sometimes besides he can take care of himself he IS a hero after all

Mikasa: … Well if you think that will make our relationship better

Junior: it will trust me

Mikasa: … Junior

Junior: yeah?

Mikasa: thank you for taking care of Eren when I'm not around you really hold on to your promises and I appreciate it

Junior: my pleasure

Eren: … Wow… *ahem* (walks over to the two) hey guys I'm back and I found a rabbit

Junior: no! Not the bunnies!

Eren: hey you make me eat bugs and I make you eat a rabbit

Junior: oh so you remembered that

Eren: huh… I guess I did

So later they cooked the rabbit and began to eat

Junior: mmmm wow rabbit is actually really good, hey Doc how come we never have rabbit?

Doc: because we're friends with Bouncer

Junior: … Oh right… Ah shit

Eren: (looks at Mikasa)… Mikasa

Mikasa: yes Eren?

Eren: I'm… I'm sorry if I hadn't treated you well over that past

Mikasa: it's fine Eren I understand why you push me away and I understand

Eren: … Mikasa, thank you

Mikasa: hmm? For what?

Eren: for… You know being there for me all the time

Mikasa: you're welcome Eren

Junior: *sniff* oh god! Such a beautiful moment!

Eren &amp; Mikasa: Junior

Junior: heh sorry *yawn* kind of tired

Mikasa: we'd better get some sleep

Eren: yeah

So the three settled down though they didn't have any sleeping bags so they had to make the most of what they had

Doc: sorry about not giving you any sleeping bags or any tents we gave all the camping materials to the kids

Mikasa: don't worry I'm sure we'll be fine

Eren: yeah we've been through worse

Junior: yeah like that time a titan ate me

Eren: wait you got eaten by a titan once?!

Junior: oh yeah it was when you… When you uh… Never mind

Hanji: are you sure you three will be ok?

Eren: yes Hanji

Erwin: well alright sleep tight you three

AJ: and stay safe

Junior: thanks guys good night

Armin: good night Mikasa and Eren

Mikasa: good night Armin

Eren: 'night

So they said there good nights and they left the three alone

Junior: *sigh* well first time sleeping under the stars

Eren: this stinks

Junior: but look on the bright side Eren you can see a lot of stars tonight (points to the many stars in the sky)

Mikasa: yes the sky is beautiful tonight

Eren: yeah that's true… Hey Junior?

Junior: yeah?

Eren: well have you been out there before? Where the stars are?

Junior: oh you mean space? Well sort of but not exactly

Mikasa: what is it like up there?

Junior: well out there there's no oxygen so there's no way to breathe

Eren: really? No oxygen?

Junior: yes but if you manage you find that out there space is beautiful you get to see more stars, the cosmos, and other planets like this one

Eren: so you mean like other worlds?

Junior: well something like that I guess

Eren: amazing

Junior: yeah it is… Well we should probably get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow

Eren: right (turns over) night

Junior: good night Eren, good night Mika

Mikasa: hmm? Mika?

Junior: your new nickname (slowly falls asleep)

Eren: (slowly falls asleep)

Mikasa: … (Smiles) good night Eren and Junior (lays on her back and looks up) {what a day… And all this for one page} *gasp* {the page did Eren and Junior forget?} (Looks at the two sleeping)

Eren: zzzzzz

Junior: zzzzzz

Mikasa: {… Well I should just remind them tomorrow when they wake up} *sigh* {I hope everything goes well in the end I don't want Eren to get hurt}

Eren: (shivers)

Mikasa: {Eren, you're cold aren't you?} (Looks at her scarf then takes it off wrapping it around Eren)

Eren: (stops shivering) zzzzzz

Mikasa: {there all better} (lays back down) {though it is pretty cold at least better me then him I guess} (turns over shivering a bit)…

Then Mikasa felt a warm feeling around her body

Mikasa: huh?

She noticed that it was Junior's blue sweatshirt

Mikasa: hmm? (Looks over to Junior who was curled up sleeping)

Junior: zzzzzzz

Mikasa: (looks at the sweatshirt) {Junior… Thank you for everything} (lays back down and finally goes to sleep)

So the next morning with Y. Junior and Y. Eren, Y. Junior wakes up

Y. Junior: (wakes up then sits up) *yawn* (stretches) aahh morning! (Looks over to Y. Eren who was still sleeping) aaww (kisses Y. Eren's head) I'll get breakfast going! (Gets up and walks away)

Later Y. Eren wakes up

Y. Eren: *yawn*… Junior? Junior?

Y. Junior: hi Eren! I have breakfast ready!

Y. Eren: let me guess more bugs?

Y. Junior: nope! (Shows him fruit) fruit! Nice, plump, ripe fruit!

Y. Eren: oh fruit huh? Well that's not so bad

Y. Junior: let's eat!

So they ate their breakfast

Y. Eren: ah I'm stuffed that was a lot of fruit

Y. Junior: I liked the apples

Y. Eren: (gets up) so I guess we should get moving?

Y. Junior: if you say so let's go!

So the young one set off to find their way to do whatever it is they're doing I don't fucking know

Y. Eren: so Junior um think you can use your powers now?

Y. Junior: nope! Still need to recharge

Y. Eren: you keep saying that but you haven't done it yet

Y. Junior: well that's because we haven't found the thingies yet

Y. Eren: thingies?

Y. Junior: yeah three ways to recharge my powers is through strange blue marks I find on the ground I call those save points, next is finding blue liquid, and finally eating yummy berries!

Y. Eren: berries?

Y. Junior: yup!

Y. Eren: oh, well I guess we can wait then

Y. Junior: (skips around Y. Eren)

Y. Eren: boy you're sure happy today

Y. Junior: I'm just happy that I'm on an adventure with a new friend! It makes me excited!

Y. Eren: (smiles)… Huh? Say Junior about those berries do they happen to look anything like that?

Y. Junior: huh? Oh!

Then the two find a tree with blue berries growing from it

Y. Junior: yum-gum berries!

Y. Eren: yum… What?

Y. Junior: those are what I call the berries! Cute huh?

Y. Eren: uh… Sure?

Y. Junior: (walks up to the tree and picks a berry then eats it) *nom* *nom* yummy! I'm gaining energy! Oh! Eren! Maybe if you eat one maybe you can gain my powers too!

Y. Eren: you sure?

Y. Junior: nope! But let's try it anyway! (Gives Y. Eren a berry)

Y. Eren: … (Eats the berry) hmm hey! This is good! *hiccup* whoops *hiccup* *hic* *hiccup*

Y. Junior: heh I guess only I can eat the berries huh?

Y. Eren: you *hiccup* think? *hiccup* *burp* oh jeez!

Y. Junior: *giggle*

Y. Eren: *pant* *pant* ok I think it's over

Y. Junior: well time for eating! (Climbs up the tree and begins eating)

Y. Eren: … (Looks around)… *gasp* J-Junior…

Y. Junior: hold on Eren I'm almost done

Y. Eren: J-Junior!

Y. Junior: Eren, please let me gain strength

Y. Eren: JUNIOR!

Y. Junior: (climbs down) what!? *gasp*

Then the two see before them Annie Leonhart

Y. Junior: i-it's her!

Annie: there you are you brats

Y. Eren: (gets in a fighting stance) leave us alone!

Annie: I'm afraid I can't do that (summons green swords) Jaeger's coming with me

Y. Junior: (steps in front of Y. Eren)

Y. Eren: huh? Junior?

Y. Junior: over my dead body

Annie: that can be arranged

Y. Eren: Junior? What are you doing?

Y. Junior: Eren, you save my life… And now I'll save yours

Y. Eren: but… Your energy

Y. Junior: (a blue aura surrounds him) I'm all charged up!

Y. Eren: well alright just be careful

Y. Junior: I will

Annie: any last words?

Y. Junior: yep! Bye! (Dives into the ground as a portal appears below him)

Y. Eren: huh?!

Annie: where'd he-

Y. Junior: (appears behind Annie) surprise mother clapper! Punch! (Fist turns blue and punches Annie right in the back)

Annie: AH! *groan* HYAH! (Slashes sword at Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: (dodges and kicks Annie in the face)

Annie: AGH! Damn you little bitch!

Y. Junior: (jumps to a tree branch) now that's not very nice! Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?

Annie: *groan* (fires green blasts at Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: (runs while dodging the blasts)

Annie: (disappears then reappears in front of Y. Junior and grabs him by the neck)

Y. Junior: ACK!

Annie: I'll kill you!

Y. Junior: LASER! (Fires a blue laser from his mouth and hits Annie in the face)

Annie: AH! (Holds her face in pain)

Y. Junior: KICK! (Kicks Annie off the tree branch)

Annie: AH!

Y. Junior: (jumps above Annie) BLAST! (Fires a giant beam into Annie sending her flying into the ground)

Annie: GAH! Ngh… (Tries to get up)

Y. Junior: FINSHING MO-

Annie: (fires a laser from her eyes)

Y. Junior: OUCH!

Annie: (zooms up to to Y. Junior then kicks him hard into the ground)

Y. Junior: ouch… I guess I didn't eat enough berries…

Annie: (lands on top of Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: GAG! *cough*

Annie: that's it! I'm going to kill you! (Brings out her sword) say your prayers Lockridge!

Y. Eren: (leaps for Annie) LEAVE HIM ALONE! (Slams gloves into Annie causing them to break as well)

Annie: GRAAH!

Then Annie began to glow green and her eyes and mouth began to glow brighter from the inside

Y. Junior: huh?

Y. Eren: what did I do?

Then the green energy left Annie body appeared next to the two revealing himself to the Green Man

Green: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Annie: ngh… W-what happened?

Y. Junior: huh?

Green: damn ah! Annie! Now you're chance finish the one in blue once and for all

Annie: what?

Y. Eren: Junior! (Runs and grabs Y. Junior) you leave us alone already!

Gren: Annie, what are you waiting for? Go ahead

Annie: … (Looks at the two who seemed to be frightened)

Y. Eren: ….

Y. Junior: …

Annie: … No

Green: what?

Annie: I said no! These are just kids! It's the older ones we need!

Green: you traitorous scum!

Annie: look! I've been following your orders for a while now! And thanks to you I've nearly let my father down! I won't listen to you anymore! Do you hear me!?

Green: … Well then I see we've reached a disagreement well I guess it's time I just kill Junior and take Eren for myself

Y. Eren: (stands his ground)

Annie: (steps in front if the kids)

Y. Eren: huh?

Annie: (draws her swords) you're going to have to get through me first

Y. Junior: huh? {Is she… Protecting us… Almost like Mikasa helped me with that time wizard…}… Hmph!

Green: die! (Fires a beam at Annie)

Annie: damn!

Y. Junior: (gets in front of Annie) SHIELD! (Surrounds them all with a blue shield)

Annie: huh?

Y. Eren: Junior!

Green: damn your IMA!

Y. Junior: SPEED! (Runs circles around the green man)

Green: AH! What!?

Junior: PORTAL!

Then under the green man came a portal and began sucking in the green man

Green: NO! NO! (Grabs the ground but then let's go) NNOOOO! I WILL GET MY REVEEEEENGE!

Then with that said the green man was gone

Y. Junior: (continues to run in a circle as he begins to slow down)

Y. Eren: Junior! Stop! He's gone now

Y. Junior: huh? (Stops) oh! Hehe

Y. Eren: Junior! That was amazing! I didn't you could do that!

Y. Junior: neither did I!

Annie: um… So-

Y. Eren: you! Get away from us!

Annie: what? But I-

Y. Eren: but nothing! You caused us enough trouble for us! Just go away!

Annie: well… *sigh* I'm sorry yes I did cause you enough trouble and I apologize but if you really truly hate me then I'll leave (walks away)

Y. Junior: {but… She was going to risk her own life for us…} Annie, wait!

Annie: hmm?

Y. Eren: Junior, what are you-

Y. Junior: (walks up to Annie and holds her arm)

Annie: (looks down to Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: (looks up to Annie) you're a good person aren't you? You were just hanging with the wrong crowd huh?

Annie: no… I'm not good I have done many bad things, broke many promises, took many lives, and lied to my allies…

Y. Eren: you see? She's nothing but trouble

Y. Junior: no (holds Annie's hand) I know there's good in you like just now you were willing to sacrifice yourself for us only a true good person would do that

Annie: *blush* (looks away)

Y. Junior: please Annie, will you join us?

Annie: what?

Y. Eren: WHAT!? Junior! Are you insane?! She tried to kill you!

Y. Junior: yeah I know Eren but (looks at Y. Eren smiling) she didn't

Y. Eren: *groan*

Y. Junior: so Annie will you join us? We could really use the help anyway

Annie: …

Y. Junior: (smiles)

Annie: … Alright I'll join you but I can't be sure that anything good will happen as long as I'm around

Y. Junior: (smiles even harder) YAY! Eren, you're ok with this aren't you?

Y. Eren: Junior, this is the dumbest idea you've ever come up with!

Y. Junior: Eren…

Y. Eren: no!

Y. Junior: EEeerreeenn

Y. Eren: *groan*

Y. Junior: (puts Annie's arms over his shoulder and looks cute) pleeeeaaassse?

Y. Eren: …. Gah, fine but if she does anything that crosses the line she's done for

Y. Junior: don't worry she'll be good

Annie: …

Y. Eren: let's go (walks)

Y. Junior: wait! We need more berries for our traveling! (Jumps to a tree branch but then the branch snaps) eek! (Begins to fall)

Annie: (quickly catches Y. Junior) you ok?

Y. Junior: I'm fine! Thank you! See Eren? This is gonna work out just fine

Y. Eren: I still don't trust her

Y. Junior: well I do!

Annie: {I don't know why but… This feels right better than when… *sigh* I'm sorry Neko}

Y. Junior: (climbs back up the tree) I'll be down shortly!

Annie: … Hmm? (Looks over to some kind of bug/camera looking at her then grabs it)… (Crushes it in her hand like a badass)

Annie Leonhart joins the party! Meanwhile back with Mikasa, Eren, and Junior

Mikasa: zzzz… Hmm (slowly wakes up) *yawn* (looks over to Eren who was still asleep then slowly shakes him) Eren, wake up its morning

Eren: hmm… Wha? *yawn* oh Mikasa hmm (notices he was wearing the scarf) what's this doing on my neck?

Mikasa: you looked cold so I thought I'd give you something to keep you warm

Eren: oh, well thanks (gives the red scarf back to Mikasa and notices Junior's blue sweatshirt) hey what's with that?

Mikasa: oh this? I guess Junior figured I'd get cold too so I guess he gave this to me for warmth

Eren: say, where is Junior?

Mikasa: hmm (looks over to a rock Junior was sitting on) over there (walks over to Junior as Eren followed)

Junior: …

Eren: Junior?

Junior: oh Eren, Mikasa you're awake

Eren: what are you doing sitting on that rock?

Junior: nothing I was just thinking

Mikasa: (gives Junior his sweatshirt) here you go thank you for letting me sleep with it

Junior: oh no problem you helped me a lot so far so I might as well repay ya (puts on the sweatshirt) hey can I say something?

Eren: what?

Junior: I'm not sure why but… I feel like I have some kind of bond with Annie

Eren: Annie? Why Annie?

Junior: no idea but I just do

Mikasa: I'm sure it's nothing

Junior: could be (jumps off the rock) well let's keep goin'!

Eren: alright let's go (walks off)

Junior: (begins to walk away)

Mikasa: Junior

Junior: yeah Mikasa?

Mikasa: I just wanted to say… I also love you as a brother

Junior: r-really?

Mikasa: yes in fact you mean as much to me as Eren and Armin I hope you don't mind me feeling this way

Junior: n-no! Of course not! Thank you Mikasa

Mikasa: you're welcome

Eren: guys! Come on!

Junior: wait up Hunter! Let's go Mika! (Runs after Eren)

Mikasa: ok "Ryoku"

Junior: (stops) … Huh? Ryoku?

Mikasa: your new nickname since you're mostly about using your imagination I decided to give you the nickname: Ryoku it's short for the full word "Sozo-ryoku" which is Japanese for imagination but I just decided to call you Ryoku

Junior: wow… Thank you Mika! You just made my day!

Mikasa: (smiles) you're welcome

So Junior, Eren, and Mikasa (or should I say: Ryoku, Hunter, and Mika hehe) continue their journey

Mikasa: (looks at the two chatting) {oh! That's right I should remind them about the page} Eren, Junior

Eren: what is it?

Mikasa: aren't you two forgetting something?

Junior &amp; Eren: … Breakfast?

Mikasa: no the page

Eren &amp; Junior: page? … THE PAGE!

Junior: god dammit we forgot!

Eren: we were so damn busy we'd forgotten about it!

Junior: god dammit!

Mikasa: so what do we do now?

Junior: ok here's the plan first we try to find the kids THEN we'll go back my world and get the page

Eren: ok but how will we do that?

Junior: we'll need a portal but how do we find one?

Eren: why don't you use your IMA Junior?

Junior: because it's not that simple well unless we can get our hands on an IMA sphere we can

Mikasa: don't the others have one back home?

Junior: oh yeah! (Talks through the watch) Doc! You there?

*silence*

Junor: dammit they must not be awake yet

Eren: well now what?

Junior: well my friends I guess we wait in the meantime let's just keep on moving

Eren: alright

Now back with Y. Junior, Y. Eren, &amp; Annie they were still walking

Y. Junior: (hops on a rock and sniffs the air) *sniff* *sniff*

Y. Eren: Junior, what are you doing?

Y. Junior: no idea but I like it!

Y. Eren: *sigh*

Y. Junior: (runs behind Annie and tugs on her shirt)

Annie: hmm?

Y. Junior: Annie, do you know where we are?

Annie: no I'm sorry I've never been to this world in my life

Y. Junior: … By the way who was that green guy?

Annie: the Green Man? Well… I'm not really sure myself but he seemed really persuasive and wanted to help me though I'm not really sure why

Y. Eren: so you trusted some random stranger? Without knowing what he wanted?

Annie: well he did tell me once that "my world will meet a great fate" I'm not quite sure what that means

Y. Junior: I hope it's not something bad

Y. Eren: knowing it's that crazy thing I'm gonna assume that it's really bad

Y. Junior: *sigh* I hate it when someone could be right sometimes…

Annie: hmm? Hold on

Y. Junior: what is it Annie?

Annie: (points to some kind of pond of some green liquids)

Y. Junior: what's this green stuff?

Annie: (grabs a stick and throws it in finding that the stick began to dissolve) whatever this stuff is it's not good news

Y. Eren: ugh Junior you think maybe you can fly across?

Y. Junior: what makes you think I can fly?

Y. Eren: can you?

Y. Junior: well I can to this (jumps in the air and slowly floats down) I call that a glide but I don't think that will help in this case

Y. Eren: well now what?

Annie: (hops in a rock in the green liquid) we can jump across

Y. Junior: good idea!

Y. Eren: no! I'm not jumping with her! She could probably push us in!

Y. Junior: Eren come on she's our friend here!

Y. Eren: like I said! I don't trust her!

Y. Junior: I'm sorry Annie Eren's just a little stressed

Annie: trust me I know what he's like in the future

Y. Junior: oh! So you and Eren become friends?

Annie: well… No not really

Y. Junior: oh… But anyway (hops on a rock) come on Eren!

Y. Eren: … Ugh fine (hops on a rock)

Annie: (jumps on another rock) watch your step

Y. Junior: (hops on another rock) hmm… Um is it just me or does it feel like we're being watched?

Y. Eren: you mean by the Doctor and the others?

Y. Junior: no… Well maybe I'm not sure

Y. Eren: I'll check (talks through the watch) Doc? Anybody?

*silence*

Y. Eren: huh never mind

Annie: (jumps on another rock which seemed to move a little) huh?

Y. Junior: what is it Annie?

Annie: I just felt this rock move

Y. Junior: hmm… (Looks behind him and sees a giant eye)…. (Looks away then looks back) g-guys…

Y. Eren: what? Oh my god…

Annie: hmm? *gasp*

Then the three see a giant rock monster that looked a lot like a crocodile

Rock Monster: GROOOOWWWLL! (Moves his tail which Annie was on)

Annie: AH!

Y. Junior: ANNIE! (Fires a blue ball at Annie putting a blue force field around her)

Annie: huh?

Y. Junior: RUN! (Keeps jumping on the rocks)

Annie: Eren!

Y. Eren: (jumps on a rock then sees there are no more rock to jump on) oh no!

Annie: (runs after Y. Eren)

Monster: (heads for Y. Eren) GROOOOAAAH!

Y. Eren: AAH!

Annie: (grabs Y. Eren and makes a run for it)

Y. Eren: Annie?

Monster: (goes after the two) GROOAAAHH!

Annie: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Y. Eren: (looks at the monster who was catching up) he's gaining!

Annie: (runs even faster) *pant* *pant* *pant*

Monster: GROOA- (gets hit with a blue energy blast)

Y. Eren: Junior!

Y. Junior: pick on someone your own size you bully!

Monster: (goes for Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: (runs away using his powers to run along the green stuff)

Annie: (makes it to shore and sets down Y. Eren) stay here (runs to help Y. Junior)

Y. Eren: hey wait!... {Annie… Saved my life? Hmm maybe Junior was right}

So Y. Junior tries to run away/defeat the rock monster

Y. Junior: fire! (Fires blue flames at the monster but was no use) *pant* *pant* *pant*

Monster: GROOAAA!

Annie: JUNIOR! (Uses her gear to swing to Y. Junior and grabs him flying away)

Y. Junior: ANNIE!

Annie: (swings themselves to shore then throws Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: WAH! Ouch!

Annie: come on! (Grabs the two and carries them to safety as fast as she could)

Monster: ggrrr…. GRAAOOOOO!

Later they make it out of there alive

Annie: *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*

Y. Junior: Annie! (Hugs Annie) you saved us!

Annie: d-don't *pant* worry about *pant* it *pant*

Y. Eren: wow… I didn't think you would do that

Y. Junior: see Eren? I told you she was good now I think you owe her an apology

Y. Eren: what!? I am not apologizing!

Y. Junior: Eren! She saved your life! The least you can do is be nice to her!

Y. Eren: I don't care! I'm not doing it

Annie: … *sigh*

Y. Junior: … Sorry to do this Eren

Y. Eren: what?

Y. Junior: (hand begins to blow)

Y. Eren: u-um Junior? What are you doing?

Y. Junior: something I should have done a long time ago (simply pinches Y. Eren's ear)

Y. Eren: … Ouch… Ow! OWW! OW! IT HURTS! STOP! LET GO!

Y. Junior: say you're sorry…

Y. Eren: ok! Ok! Annie! I'm sorry for being so mean to you! OOWW!

Annie: … It's ok I accept your apology

Y. Junior: good! We're all friends (lets go of Y. Eren's ear)

Y. Eren: (rubs ear) ouch… *sigh* thank you Annie… For saving my life back there

Annie: … You're welcome

Y. Junior: (holds both their hands)

Y. Eren &amp; Annie: ….

Y. Junior: this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship

Y. Eren: ugh Junior get real let go

Y. Junior: hahaha!

Annie: {… Why am I doing this? Why am I with these two? After what happened back in Trost… But was I doing the right thing in the first place?)

*flashback*

Annie (Titan form): (just looks at Neko)

Neko: (stares back)

The look on Neko's face…

*end of flashback*

Annie: {and back at the forest}

*flashback*

Annie (Titan form): (eats Neko)

Dark: NEKO!

Why did I need him? Did I… Care for Neko? But if I really cared for Neko I wouldn't have killed Dark

*end of flashback*

Annie: {so am I really a bad person} (feels Y. Junior holding her arm and looks down on him)

Y. Junior: (nuzzles in her arm)

Annie: {but Junior… This boy he thinks I'm a good person… *sigh* I'm so confused}

Y. Junior: Annie? Are you ok?

Annie: huh? Oh I'm fine I was… Just thinking

Y. Junior: are you sad? Or confused about something?

Annie: I… I don't know actually

Y. Junior: well I know what will cheer you up!

Annie: what?

Y. Junior: (gives Annie a hug) a hug from me

Annie: huh?

Y. Junior: (nuzzles in Annie's stomach)

Annie: … (Rubs Y. Junior's head) {maybe… Maybe I am good and I just don't know it… Junior thinks so} thank you Junior I'm fine really

Y. Junior: ok!

Y. Eren: ugh Junior, you and your hugs

Y. Junior: aw would you like one too?

Y. Eren: what!? No! Get away! (Runs away)

Y. Junior: (runs after Y. Eren) haha!

Annie: … {I've decided I'll stay with these two and protect them I won't make the same mistake I made when I was with Neko… Neko, I'm sorry for lying to you… I promise I won't make the same mistake with these two}

Meanwhile with Mikasa, Eren, and Junior they were still trying to find the kids

Junior: … *sniff*

Mikasa: Junior? Are you ok?

Junior: nothing it's just… Do you know who I miss? Annie she was such a good person

Eren: Junior, she killed hundreds of people!

Junior: I know but I miss her for some reason!

Mikasa: hmm Junior I think I know what's wrong

Junior: what?

Mikasa: maybe… The young version of you along with Eren's younger self are with Annie right now

Junior &amp; Eren: WHAT!?

Junior: … BAHAHAHAHAHA! (Eyes tear up from laughter) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Take a large breathe of air then lays on the ground rolling around in laughter crying) Aha… Hahah… Woo! Oh my god!

Mikasa: Junior, I'm serious

Junior: oh come on Mikasa how could she be with us? That's crazy

Mikasa: ok then what do you remember when you were a kid?

Junior: well I remember I was with my buddy Eren and then Annie shows up and tries to kill us and then I free her from the Green Man and we befriend her and we run into this-…. Oh my god

Mikasa: my thoughts exactly

Eren: Annie's with us!? Or was with us?! But how!?

Junior: grr! The Green Man! He must have been trying to kill the younger versions of us!

Mikasa: that settles it we need to find the kids before Annie gets the chance to kill you

Junior: right!

Doc: Junior, Mikasa, Eren! Do you read me?

Junior: Doc! We're in a pickle!

Doc: what is it?

Eren: Annie! She's with the kids!

Doc: we know we saw Annie trying to kill the boys but luckily they lost them but I'm not sure how much longer they'll last

Junior: Doc! Send us the IMA sphere!

Doc: what? Are you sure? Because we still need it to fix the time pod

Junior: this is more important man!

Doc: alright then sending IMA sphere to you (sets IMA sphere on the pad)

Hanji: OH! OH! Can I send it? Can I?! Pleeeeaaassse?

Doc: oh suuure I'll totally let you push the buttons that you don't know how to-

Hanji: ok then! (Pushes a button)

Doc: NO HANJI WAIT!

Then the IMA sphere was sent to the same world Junior, Eren and Mikasa was but in a different area

Doc: …. Hanji! I was being sarcastic!

Hanji: oh… Whoops hehe

Doc: *groan* great! Now we're gonna have to send somebody else back in time with the others to obtain the IMA sphere and NOW it's going to take even longer for me to finish the time pod!

Hanji: erm…

Doc: dammit Hanji! Think before you act!

Levi: I thought you learned that lesson last time

*flashback*

Doc: what the!? Where's my helicopter!?

Hanji: (flies helicopter) wweeee!

CJ: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Hanji: DON'T WORRY I HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!

Then she crashes

*end of flashback*

Hanji: well… It was CJ's idea

CJ: but it was your-

Hanji: shh! CJ!

Doc: ugh alright who's willing to go back and get the sphere?

CJ: ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!

Doc: does anyone ELSE who's not stupid want to go?

Hanji: ooh! Ooh!

Doc: or somebody who's not crazy?

Hanji: I'm not crazy… Am I AJ?

AJ: ….

Hanji: AJ?

Armin: I'll go

Jean: what? Armin, are you sure?

Armin: well I haven't been really helpful this whole time so the least I can do is be a little useful

Doc: well alright step into the pod then

Armin: ok (walks in the pod)

Doc: sending you to IMA sphere! (Pushes button)

Then the pod began to spark again the BLAM! Armin was gone

Hanji: aw… I wanted to go…

Doc: now let's see if he made it (pushes a button to see Armin flying from a portal)

Armin: oof! Huh? (Looks around)

Jean: he made it safe and sound

Doc: sending watch! (Sends watch to Armin)

Armin: (sees the watch and catches it then puts it on) Doc?

Doc: Armin, good you made it

Armin: so this is Junior's world?

Doc: yep

Armin: amazing… But where's the sphere?

Doc: just look at the watch, do you see an arrow?

Armin: (looks at the arrow on the watch) yes I see it

Doc: good just follow that arrow and you'll find it and when you do the arrow will then lead you to Eren and the others

Armin: ok I understand (begins to walk) but I feel uneasy when I'm in a whole other world by myself

Doc: if you want we can send someone else to help you

Armin: no it's ok I'm sure I'll be- (trips and falls) ah! (Looks back to see his foot was caught in a tree root) *sigh*…

Doc: um… Maybe we should send somebody with you, who wants-

Hanji &amp; CJ: MEEE!

Doc: NO!

?: AJ!

AJ: huh?

?: CJ!

?: YO!

Then walks in the lab next was someone that looked similar to Junior only he had giant brown kangaroo feet, a kangaroo tail (brown as well), two long rabbit ears (also brown), a blue pouch, and was part toon it was none other than Bouncer next walked in was a Squirtle who wore a blue boy on his neck this was SJ the Squirtle

SJ: HA! Found 'em! Told you they'd be here!

Bouncer: no you didn't! You said they'd be in the kitchen!

SJ: tomato tomoto

Bouncer: ugh

Levi: … What the hell?

Erwin: what… Who?... Huh?

Bouncer: um… You ok there?

SJ: what? You've never seen a talking Squirtle before?

Hanji: so… AWESOME! (Grabs SJ and pinches his face) I blue turtle with a squirrel tail!

SJ: ouch! Jeez! Calm down!

Hanji: and this! (Walks up to Bouncer) this is incredible! (Pulls on Bouncer's ears)

Bouncer: yowch!

Hanji: so what are you?

Bouncer: I'm uh-

Levi: wait a second… Rabbit ears… Kangroo feet and tail… And part toon… You're Bouncer aren't you?

Bouncer: yep!

Levi: (points to SJ) and you're SJ

SJ: darn right!

Levi: you look even more ridiculous than Junior explained

Bouncer: oh so you're friends with Junior?

Levi: no

SJ: acquaintance?

Levi: no

Bouncer: ally at least?

Levi: with an idiot like that? Not in a million years

Sonic: well aren't you mister sunshine

Levi: I'll kill you

Bouncer: … Huh so anyway we were wondering where you were CJ and AJ

SJ: yeah we got bored

Bouncer: come to think of it aren't you supposed to be with a guy named Eren?

AJ: oh I'm here with these guys we sent Eren and Junior back and time and things aren't going too well

Bouncer: what happened?

AJ: that's not really important right now oh! Bouncer we have a favor to ask you

Bouncer: what?

AJ: will you go and help out Armin track down the IMA sphere?

Bouncer: Armin?

AJ: the boy on the screen (point at Armin trying to get loose from the root)

Armin: ngh! Ugh!

Bouncer: … That's a boy?

Doc: so will you help?

Bouncer: sure not like I have anything better to do

SJ: woo! Yeah! Time travel!

Doc: alright Bouncer just step in the time pod

Bouncer: (bounces in the time pod) ready when you are!

Doc: alright sending Bouncer back with Armin! (Pushes button)

SJ: wait up! (Jumps into the pod)

Doc: NO WAIT!

Too late the two had disappeared

Doc: OH COME ON!

AJ: Armin can you hear us?

Armin: yeah I hear you

AJ: good we just sent two of our friends to help you out

Armin: really? Who?

Then Bouncer and SJ blast out of the portal

Bouncer: (lands on his big feet) ah!

SJ: AAAHH! (Lands on his face) OUCH! Son of a Bisharp! That hurt!

Armin: uuuuuhhhhh….

Bouncer: huh? Oh hey there you must be Armin Arlert

Armin: w-who are you… And what are you?

SJ: I'm SJ the Squirtle!

Bouncer: and I'm Bouncer

Armin: hmm… Are you friends with Junior possibly?

SJ: yep! We're Junior's too!

Armin: and you've came from the present?

Bouncer: yeah we're here to help you

Armin: well it would be nice if you could get this root off of me

SJ: I got it! (Grabs root then shows his sharp teeth)

Armin: wow sharp teeth

SJ: CHOMP! Armin was now free

Armin: ah thanks

SJ: no prob bob!

Armin: so you're here to help me get the IMA sphere?

Bouncer: yep

SJ: I only came here because I'm bored

Armin: well I'm sorry if I'm being a burden

Bouncer: nah don't worry about it it's fine

Armin: well I appreciate your help thank you

Bouncer: so do you happen to know where the IMA sphere is?

Armin: well (shows Bouncer and SJ the watch with the arrow) the Doctor told me to just follow this arrow and we should find it and after that it'll take us all the way to Eren and the others

Bouncer: alright then let's get moving

Armin: ok

So they begins to walk until

?: graahhh…

Bouncer: uh SJ? Was that you?

SJ: no…

Armin: … (Slowly turns around and sees a giant black monster) AAAAAHHH!

Bouncer: RUN! (Runs away as the others follow)

So the three run away from the giant monster still keeping an eye out for the sphere

Armin: what is that thing?!

Bouncer: I don't know!

SJ: *pant* *pant* curse this shell!

Armin: (grabs and carries SJ)

Bouncer: hang on! (Bounces up to a tree then uses his ears to stretch and grab Armin and SJ

Armin: ah!

Bouncer: (pulls them on the tree)

Armin: *pant* t-thanks but how did you-

Bouncer: oh these (waves his ears around) yeah I use these ears to stretch when I need to grab something

Armin: that's amazing

Bouncer: thank you

Monster: ROAR! (Claws at the three)

SJ: ICE BEAM! (Uses Ice Beam on the monster)

Monster: GRAH! GRRR!

Armin: huh? Was that-

Bouncer: Armin, we'll take it from here! (Jumps down at the monster)

Armin: ah! Bouncer! Wait!

Bouncer: THUNDER STOMP! (Uses his thunder stomp on the monster)

Monster: GRRAAHH!

Armin: wow…

SJ: (fists begins to glow) foooooccuuuuuusss…

Armin: huh?

SJ: (leaps toward the monster) PUNCH! (Uses focus punch on the monster)

Monster: GRRROOOAAAAHH!

Armin: {look at them… They're fighting so bravely but I'm not doing anything to help… I have to do something!} (Looks up to some branches and find a really big branch) {That branch… If I can manage to bring it down onto the beast… This might work!} (Climbs up the tree and reaches the branch and uses a knife to begins cutting)

Bouncer: (bounces out of the way of the monster and whips is with his ear)

Monster: (attacks Bouncer)

SJ: HYDRO PUMP! (Uses hydro pump on the monster)

Monster: GRROOOAAAH!

Armin: (finishes up cutting down the branch and watches it fall) Bouncer! SJ! Look out!

Bouncer: huh? (Sees the giant branch) whoa! (Grabs SJ and jumps out of the way)

Then the monster was crushed by the giant branch the monster had been defeated

Armin: (climbs down form the trees) good thing that branch was really big

Bouncer: Armin! You did it!

Armin: I did?

Bouncer: yeah! Quick thinking there

Armin: oh it was nothing

SJ: yeah! We showed that random monster his place!

Armin: but where did it come from?

Then the monster began to vanish and then appeared from the monster's remain was the IMA sphere

Bouncer: the IMA sphere!

Armin: but how did it…

Then the sphere floats slowly into Armin's hands

Armin: the sphere… (Looks deeply into the sphere) I… I can feel something strong coming from it

SJ: yeah well that's power for ya!

Bouncer: alright let's find Junior and the others

Armin: alright

Bouncer: so where to?

Armin: um (looks at the watch)… It's saying to go east

SJ: east away! (Goes west)

Bouncer: … SJ that's west

SJ: … (Goes east) I knew that

Armin: (smiles and laughs and follows the two going east)

So the three have been walking for a little bit but no luck yet

SJ: ugh see this is why I hate forest!

Bouncer: but didn't you use to live in a forest?

SJ: well yeah but that was before I discovered the magic of the great indoors!

Armin: (looks up to the trees) hmm

Bouncer: what is it Armin?

Armin: well I was thinking maybe if we climb up to the top of the tree we could get a better view and could possibly find Eren and the others

Bouncer: good idea

SJ: race ya to the top!

Bouncer: SJ, you can't climb-

SJ: HYDRO PUMP! (Uses hydro pump on the ground causing him to rocket up)

Bouncer: hmm… Ok then guess we're going up

Armin: ok then (grabs a tree branch and tries climbing up but is failing)

Bouncer: … Um do you need any help?

Armin: n-no I'm fine don't worry… Ngh!

Bouncer: … *sigh* this is too painful to watch (grabs Armin with his ears and sets him on his back)

Armin: huh? Bouncer? You don't have to

Bouncer: oh yes I do now hang on (jumps on branch to branch)

Armin: wow you jump high

Bouncer: it's a living

So sooner or later the three make it to the top of the tree

SJ: man! What a view!

Bouncer: you guys see anything?

Armin: um… Oh! There! I can see Eren, Mikasa, and Junior!

Bouncer: alright here we go! (Grabs SJ and stuffs him in his pouch) hand on tight! (Jumps incredibly far)

Armin: WAH! AAH!

With Eren, Mikasa, and Junior

Junior: where the hell is that sphere!? We've been waiting for an hour now!

Mikasa: it's only been five minutes

Junior: yeah well I have no idea how time works

Eren: but you're-

Bouncer: hey Junior!

Junior: huh? (Looks up) hey! It's Bouncer!

Eren: who? (Looks up) what the?

Then they see Bouncer, Armin, and SJ heading towards then as they lands next to them

Bouncer: we made it!

Armin: (shivers)

Bouncer: … Uh Armin? We landed

Armin: oh thank goodness! (Falls to the ground) ugh… Bouncer you really didn't have to I have my manuaver gear…

Bouncer: what's manuaver gear?

Eren &amp; Mikasa: Armin!?

Armin: oh! Eren! Mikasa!

SJ: I'm here too!

Eren: what the hell is that!?

SJ: well I know what you are: rude

Junior: guys! This is: SJ the Squirtle and Bouncer the… The um… Eh… Well I have no idea what Bouncer is

Bouncer: I'm a-

Junior: so what are you guys doing here?

Armin: well we came to give you this (holds out the IMA sphere)

Junior: IMA SPHERE!

Eren: wow…

Mikasa: so that's the IMA sphere?

Junior: yeah it's great huh? (Takes the sphere) *gulp*… I-I guess I'm gonna make a portal now… (Shakes a little)

Eren: Junior, you're not scared are you?

Junior: n-no… Yes… Maybe… I dunno

Bouncer: oh come on Junior! You've done it before

Junior: yeah but I was in a mood

Mikasa: you don't have to make a portal

Junior: oh yes I do but… What is I fail?

Mikasa: (holds Junior's hand)

Junior: huh?

Mikasa: …

Junior: … You're right Mikasa

SJ: … What?

Junior: ok here we go *deep breathe*

So then Junior begins to glow blue as he opens his eyes he absorbs the IMA sphere

Eren: whoa…

Armin: so that's how it works…

Junior: IIIMMAAA (puts hands out and they begin to glow brighter) PORTAL!

Then Junior summons a blue portal from his hands

Junior: ….

Eren: Junior! You did it!... Junior?

Junior: (nose begins to bleed blue)

Eren: ah! Junior! (Shakes Junior)

Junior: huh?! Wha!? Oh! I-I did it! I made a portal successfully! Ugh (almost passes out)

Mikasa: (catches Junior)

Armin: are you ok?

Junior: yeah I'm fine… *hiccup* (IMA sphere pops of body) hehe…

Doc: … Well I guess we should look for a new IMA sphere then

AJ: *sigh* I'll go get one I can sense one near the mansion anyway shouldn't be too hard

Doc: thank you AJ so who wants to go with AJ?

Hanji: I-

AJ &amp; Doc: no

Hanij: aww…

Jean: I'll go

AJ: great welcome aboard Jean now I hope you can keep up (opens a window with his powers and flies out the window)

Jean: hey wait! (Runs to the window) how am I supposed to-

AJ: (lifts Jean up with his telekinesis)

Jean: GAH! Wait I change my mind!

AJ: too late! (Flies away with Jean)

Jean: ah! Shit!

Doc: well now that they're gone, Junior, Eren what will you do now?

Junior: …

Eren: …

Junior: … I know what we should do…

Armin Arlert joins the party! SJ the Squirtle joins the party! Bouncer joins the party! Meanwhile with Annie, Y. Eren, and Y. Junior they continue their journey and had no idea where to go

Y. Junior: (leans on Y. Eren) groooooooooooaaaaaaaaaannn….

Y. Eren: what?

Y. Junior: we've walking for hours! Where are we even going?

Y. Eren: how should I know?

Y. Junior: Eeerrrreeeeennn

Y. Eren: *sigh* what?

Y. Junior: entertain meeeee

Y. Eren: how?

Y. Junior: I dunno… Eren

Y. Eren: *groan* what?

Y. Junior: … I wuv you

Y. Eren: ugh…

Annie: … Huh? Hold on

Y. Junior: what is it?

Annie: I… I don't know I just feel something… Strange… I-it's probably just me

Y. Junior: well the important things is- eep! (Slips in a mud puddle) aw man!

Y. Eren: you ok?

Y. Junior: I'm fine!

Annie: (helps Y. Junior up)

Y. Junior: (stares at Annie)…

Annie: … What?

Y. Junior: (smiles) nothing

Annie: … {That face…}

*flashback*

Neko: Annie, may I be honest with you?

Annie: hmm?

Neko: well even though Dark is gone I… I still feel safe whenever I'm around you

Annie: y-you do?

Neko: (looks at Annie and smiles) uh-huh you're a good person Annie

Annie: … *sigh*

*end of flashback*

Annie: Neko…

Y. Junior: huh?

Annie: (holds Y. Junior close) I'm sorry for what I did…

Y. Junior: um… Annie?

Annie: ….

Y. Eren: Annie!

Annie: huh? Oh… (Releases Y. Junior) I… I'm sorry I was lost in thought for a second now um… Why don't you go clean yourself up I think I see a lake up ahead

Y. Junior: okay! (Walks away)

Annie: and Junior

Y. Junior: hmm?

Annie: … Stay safe please

Y. Junior: (nods) kay! (Walks away)

Annie: …

Y. Eren: hey um… Are you dealing with something right now?

Annie: no I… Well… *sigh* I don't want to talk about it I'd rather just forget

Y. Eren: hmm… Well are you sure you're alright?

Annie: why do you care? Don't you hate me?

Y. Eren: ah! Er! Yes! I'm just… I… Um… Well… *sigh* look you saved our lives the least I can do is… Be… Nice to you

Annie: … Thank you and don't worry I'll be fine… {I hope}

Y. Junior (off screen): EEEEEKKK!

Y. Eren: *gasp* Junior! (Runs to find Junior)

Annie: (runs after Y. Eren)

So the two run to find a hot spring

Y. Eren: Junior! Junior! Where are you!?

Y. Junior: Eren! Annie! Help me please!

?: hold still!

Annie: grr! (Runs after the voices)

Y. Eren: wait up!

Then the two find Y. Junior shirtless being held against his will by a figure

Y. Eren: Junior! We're here!

Annie: hyah! (Charges at the figure)

?: ah! Wait!

Annie then pushes the figure into a tree and then finds the figure to be-

Annie: huh? Hey you're… Hanji Zoe?

Hanji: what the?! Annie!?

Y. Junior: (trembles in fear)

Annie: (runs to Junior) Junior, are you alright?

Y. Junior: (tears fall)

Hanji: (draws blades) don't worry kids I'll deal with her! (Charges at Annie) HYAH!

Annie: huh?

Y. Junior: GRR! (Jumps in front of Annie and fist begins to glow) PUNCH! (Punches Hanji straight in the gut)

Hanji: ah… Ack… (Falls to the ground in pain) *cough*

Y. Junior: don't you dare hurt my friend…

Annie: huh?

Y. Eren: alright lady, talk! Who are you!?

Hanji: kids! It's me! Hanji! Remember?

Y. Junior &amp; Y. Eren: ….

Hanji: you know the watch?

Y. Junior: …..

Y. Eren: what? This thing? (Holds out watch with looked broken) ah! It's broken!? How did it break?!

Y. Junior: maybe it happened when we ran into the monster

Hanji: anyway kids I'm-

Y. Eren: shut up! What did you do to Junior!?

Y. Junior: she was trying to peep me!

Hanji: what!? N-n-no! It's not like that it was an accident! I swear!

Y. Junior: you liar!

Annie: Junior, what happened?

Y. Junior: well I was going to clean myself up like you said…

*flashback*

I was looking for that lake you were talking about but it looked too cold I didn't want to dive in

Y. Junior: *shudder* too cold I don't think I wanna dive in there… Hmm?

Then I found a nice hot spring

Y. Junior: *gasp* a hot spring! I could bathe here!

So I got myself ready and dipped myself in the warm water and I was enjoying… Until…

SPLOOSH!

Y. Junior: ah! Huh?

Then in front of me in the water arose a strange lady and she gave me a crazy look

Y. Junior: …

Hanji: (stares at Junior in a creepy and weird way) hehehe…

Y. Junior: EEEEEEKKK! (Slaps Hanji across the face)

Hanji: ouch!

*end of flashback*

Y. Junior: then I quickly put on my pants and ran for my life then she grabbed me and tried to keep me quiet

Hanji: well… Ok yes that's what happened but I didn't mean to it was an accident!

Y. Junior: you call grabbing me and peeping on me and accident!?

Hanji: yes! Let me explain!

*flashback*

I was in the lab with Levi and everyone else we were trying to contact you but for some reason we couldn't

Doc: damn we can't get a signal something must have happened to the camera

Erwin: camera?

CJ: wait, we were using a camera?

Doc: what did you think we were using? Magic?

CJ &amp; Sasha: yes

Doc: *sigh* hold on I'll try getting a signal

Hanji: hmm… (Looks at the time pod) {I can't take it! I want to experience time travel!} Psst! CJ! Help me with something?

CJ: sure!

So I hatched up a plan I jumped right in the time pod Doc J. and the others tried to stop me

Doc: Hanji, get out of the pod I'm not kidding…

Hanji: CJ! Now!

CJ: (sticks tongue out pushing a button sending Hanji back in time)

Doc: … REALLY!?

CJ: I made a toon pledge to Hanji!

Connie: when did you do that?

CJ: no idea!

So then…

Hanji: (falls form the sky and slpashes in the pool Y. Junior was in)… Hehehe…

Y. Junior: EEEEEKKK!

*end of flashback*

Hanji: and that's what happened and the reason I held you down is so I could calm you down

Y. Junior: by grabbing my body!? You pervert!

Hanji: please! I'm not the bad guy here! (Points at Annie) she's the enemy here!

Y. Junior: (steps in front of Annie) no! You're wrong! Annie's a good person!

Hanji: Junior! You don't know that!

Y. Junior: yes I do! She saved our lives twice!

Hanji: no she-… Wait… What?

Y. Junior: yeah! There was this green dude controlling Annie but then Eren set her free and she protected us from the green person and then there was a giant monster! She saved us then too!

Hanji: she did… (Looks at Annie) did you?

Annie: … It was nothing

Y. Junior: Annie is a sweet kind hearted person (harshly pokes Hanji) and if you want to keep judging her or hurt her feelings in anyway (grabs Hanji's shirt and shows her his blue flaming hand) I will personally show you how I feel about you!

Hanji: I… I didn't mean any harm I swear… I'm sorry look we got on the wrong foot

Y. Junior: …

Hanji: (holds out hand) you know me in the future Junior I'm Hanji Zoe please will you forgive me?

Y. Junior: … Well… Alright (takes Hanji's hand)

Y. Eren: so what are you doing here?

Hanji: the others wouldn't let me help! And I reeeaaalllyy wanted to so I came here! But I didn't expect you to be with… Her…

Annie: …

Y. Eren: I can't believe it either

Y. Junior: well like I said she's a nice person

Hanji: … Well alright I'll play along (walks up to Annie) but I'm watching you…

Annie: do what you want it doesn't matter…

Y. Junior: well I guess that's that then…

Y. Eren: … Junior

Y. Junior: yes?

Y. Eren: put your shirt back on

Y. Junior: (covers chest blushing) hehehe…

Hanji: so you guys mind if I tag along?

Y. Junior: well… If you really mean no harm then I guess it's ok

Hanji: thank you!

Y. Junior: but if you be mean to Annie or peep on me again (eyes glow blue and talks in a demonic like voice) I will devour your soul! (Turns back to normal and smiles) okay?

*silence*

Y. Eren: …

Annie: …

Hanji: … Um… Yeah ok

Y. Junior: great! Welcome aboard Hanji!

Hanji Zoe joins the party!

Y. Junior: (puts on shirt) so where to now?

Annie: let's keep going north

Y. Junior: yeah! Cause that's where Santa lives! (Walks away)

Y. Eren: … Wait (follows Y. Junior) who's Santa?

Hanji: Annie, just remember what I said

Annie: I here you loud and clear

Hanji: … Annie

Annie: what?

Hanji: why did you do it? Why did you do all that back in our world? What was your goal?

Annie: that is none of your business just please drop it (walks away)

Hanji: hmm…

So our brave heroes continue their walk but don't find anything yet… Until

Y. Junior: … Huh? Hey look! (Runs off)

Hanji: wait! Junior!

So they follow Junior until they find a giant castle like building

Y. Junior: it's a castle! We could stay here for a while!

Y. Eren: I dunno is anyone even home?

Annie: let's find out (reaches for the door)

Y. Junior: wait!

Annie: what?

Y. Junior: you have to knock first!

Annie: … (Knocks on the door)

Y. Junior: (smiles)

*silence*

Annie: … Hmm

Y. Eren: I guess nobody's home

Then it begins to rain

Hanji: quick! Get inside!

Y. Junior: oh come on it's just rain

Y. Eren: (pushes Y. Junior inside) just go!

So they run inside to escape the rain and they find it was a dark creepy looking castle

Y. Eren: man, it's kinda dark in here

Y. Junior: you scared Eren?

Y. Eren: what!? No! I'm not scared!

Y. Junior: Eren, it's ok to be scared

Y. Eren: I'm not scared!

Y. Junior: haha

Hanji: hello? Anyone home? Sorry for barging in…

*silence*

Hanji: … I guess no one's home…

Y. Junior: HELLLLOOOOOOOO!?

*silence*

Y. Junior: … No one's here

Y. Eren: (rubs ears) and neither are my ear drums…

Annie: well I say we should find a room to settle in

Y. Junior: sounds good to me! Let's go!

Annie: hold on we should also split into groups so we can cover more ground

Y. Junior: ok! I'll go with Eren!

Y. Eren: oh dear god…

Annie: actually Junior (kneels to Junior and puts her hand on Junior's shoulder) can you do me a favor?

Y. Junior: sure

Annie: I want you to go with Hanji

Y. Junior: what!? N-no way! She's a peeping tom!… Wait can girls be peeping toms?

Annie: I know you're not very fond of her but it would be good if you could make up with her also I would like to spend some time with Eren I want him to trust me as much as you want him to trust me so please will you do it?

Y. Junior: … Ok Annie I will

Annie: thank you Junior

Y. Junior: erm… Hanji… I'm going with you

Hanji: oh that's nice (smiles)

Y. Eren: wait that means… I'm with Annie!?

Annie: yes

Y. Eren: n-no way!

Y. Junior: Eren, it'll be fine

Y. Eren: but… Ugh fine but if anything happens I'm blaming you

Y. Junior: K! (Smiles)

Y. Eren: *groan*

So they split up and walk around the castle in search for a room the settle in with Y. Junior &amp; Hanji

Y. Junior: (looks around) oh hey! Here's a room! (Walks over to a door and tries to open it but finds that it's shut tightly) ngh! Rgh! It won't open!

Hanji: hmm? What's that up there?

Y. Junior: huh? (Looks up and sees a button) hey maybe if we push that button it'll open the door! (Jumps to push the button but isn't able to reach it) *pant* I can't reach it… How are we gonna-

Hanji: (puts hands on Y. Junior's waist)

Y. Junior: EEP! I knew this would happen! Well if you're gonna do this then please be gentle!

Hanji: (lifts up Y. Junior and put him on her shoulders)

Y. Junior: oh… Don't do that! Warn me before you touch me!

Hanji: hehe sorry now try pushing the button

Y. Junior: ok (pushes button causing the door to open) it worked! (Jumps off of Hanji and enters the room as Hanji follows)

So the two enter the room to find is was a nice room big enough for four (what a coincidence) it had four beds, two windows, a fire place, and a nice carpet floor

Y. Junior: *gasp* it's perfect! (Leaps on a bed and crawls inside of the covers and peeks his head out)

Hanji: (laughs) well I'd better find the others (walks away)

Y. Junior: wait what about me?

Hanji: well… You can stay here I'm sure you wouldn't wanna be with a "pedophile"… (Walks away in silence)

Y. Junior: {she seems upset… Well… She does seem like a nice person}… (Quickly gets out of the bed and grabs Hanji's arm)

Hanji: huh? Junior? What are you doing?

Junior: (nuzzles in her arm)…

Hanji: aw are you trying to say I'm not a pedo?

Y. Junior: uh-huh I believe it was an accident to be honest I kind of over reacted I'm sorry

Hanji: (pats Junior's head) aw thank you sweetie, now come on let's find the others

Y. Junior: okay! (Walks with Hanji still holding her arm)… Um Hanji?

Hanji: yes?

Y. Junior: what's a pedophile?

Hanji: ah!... Um… Well…

Meanwhile with Annie and Y. Eren

Y. Eren: (looks around) ugh damn we're in a giant rooms and there are no rooms at all

Annie: keep looking we'll find a room sooner or later

Y. Eren: … Huh? There's a room! (Runs to a door and tries to open it but is locked shut) ngh! *groan* it's locked

Annie: … Hmm? (Notices two switches) hey you think these two have something to do with the door being locked?

Y. Eren: hmm… Maybe let's find out (pulls one switch)

Annie: (pulls the others switch)

Nothing happens

Y. Eren: why won't it open?

Annie: hmm maybe we have to pull them at the same time

Y. Eren: well… It's worth a shot

Annie: one the count of three (grabs one switch) one

Y. Eren: (grabs the other) two…

Annie &amp; Y. Eren: three! (Pulls switches at the same time)

The door then opens

Y. Eren: alright! It's open! (Walks in and finds a kitchen) huh looks like a kitchen (looks around) it's pretty big though

Annie: (just looks at Y. Eren)…

Y. Eren: (looks in a drawer) hmm let's see…

Annie: … (Walks over to Y. Eren)

Y. Eren: huh? (Looks back at Annie) AH!

Annie: what?

Y. Eren: what are you doing!?

Annie: what do you mean? (Picks out an apple) I was just grabbing an apple

Y. Eren: oh…

Annie: what did you think I was going to do?

Y. Eren: I… Um… Well…

Annie: you still don't trust me do you?

Y. Eren: well you… I mean I… Well at first you did try to kill Junior but then you saved us twice… So to be honest I'm not really sure

Annie: … fine think what you want it's not my decision what you think but to defend myself I won't harm you in anyway

Y. Eren: … Well thanks I guess

Annie: (holds out hand)

Y. Eren: huh?... (Reaches out for Annie's hand)

Y Junior: (comes out of nowhere and hugs Y. Eren from behind) Eren!

Y. Eren: AH! Jeez! Don't do that!

Y. Junior: oh I'm sorry did I scare you? (Smiles)

Y. Eren: n-no! What you did was just creepy!

Hanji: there you two are

Y. Junior: (holds Hanji's arm)

Armin: I see you two made up

Y. Junior: yup! It turns out Hanji's a really sweet person

Hanji: *blush* oh stop it! Haha

Y. Junior: anyway we came to tell you two we find a room perfect for the four of us

Annie: that's good

Y. Junior: and I see you've found a kitchen

Y. Eren: yeah

Y. Junior: sweet! Let's eat!

Hanji: hmm I guess I can make us a little something like maybe some soup perhaps

Y. Junior: (stomach growls) *blush* haha soup sounds good

Hanji: I'll get started right away!

So Hanji began to make some soup as the kids began to just screw around

Annie: (just looks at Hanji cooking and walks over to her) um… Hanji?

Hanji: hmm? Annie?

Annie: well um… Is there anything I can do to help?

Hanji: oh no, no it's fine I got it all covered

Annie: are you sure?

Hanji: yes I'm sure

Annie: … *sigh*

Hanji: huh? Something wrong?

Annie: … It's just that… Well… Do you think I'm a bad person?

Hanji: well you did kill hundreds of people and broke Neko's heart as well as killing his best friend

Annie: I know and I'm regretting it

Hanji: hmm? Regretting it?

Annie: it's just that… Well ever since the kids freed me from the Green Man I've been confused… And Junior, he always thinks of me as a good person even though I've done horrible things

Hanji: well have you ever told Junior what you did?

Annie: no I wasn't really sure how he would take it

Hanji: … Annie let me ask you a question

Annie: hmm?

Hanji: what do YOU think you are?

Annie: what do you mean?

Hanji: well back in the present Junior would usually say something about heroes and goodness or something as long as they think it and not to care what others think of you

Annie: I see

Hanji: and Annie think back to all of the good things you've done over when you were with the kids

Annie: … Hmm… I-I think I understand… But are you helping me?

Hanji: heh (smirks) I guess I am

Annie: but why?

Hanji: well to be honest I'm actually quite fond of you

Annie: you are? But why?

Hanji: well for starters (smiles in the craziest way possibly) you can turn yourself into a titan! That's so awesome! *ahem* and well Junior told me how helpful you were

Annie: he did?

Hanji: yep so my hypothesis says: you're not so bad Leonhart (smiles)

Annie: thank you

Hanji: … Oh Annie

Annie: yes?

Hanji: could you pass me those onions please?

Annie: oh yeah sure

So with that Hanji and Annie made up or something I guess I'm pretty sure they're friends I guess I dunno but together they made two bowls of soup for the kids and brought them to them

Y. Eren &amp; Y. Junior: aaaahhh

Hanji: eat up!

Annie: we hope you enjoy it

Y. Eren: hmm I dunno if-

Y. Junior: (slurps up the soup) mmmmm yummy!

Y. Eren: oh well alright then (eats his soup) wow that was good Hanji did you make this?

Hanji: well Annie here helped

Y. Eren: well this was some good soup thank you

Y. Junior: you're a natural!

Annie: *blush*

Y. Junior: wait what are you two gonna eat?

Hanji: oh we'll find something (walks away) coming Annie?

Annie: yeah alright

Hanji and Annie leave

Y. Junior: … So what do you think of Annie?

Y. Eren: well… She's fine I guess

Y. Junior: so you two made up?

Y. Eren: I'm not sure yet

Y. Junior: well I'm sure you'll be friends soon!

Y. Eren: … Maybe

Y. Junior: say I wonder what happened to our older selves?

Meanwhile Junior, Mikasa, Bouncer, Armin, Eren, and SJ fly out of a portal

Junior: woo! That was crazy!

Bouncer: well at least we're in one piece

Mikasa: so where are we?

So look around and they find themselves in a dark looking castle

Armin: it looks like we're in some kind of castle

Eren: a big one at that

Junior: hmm… Is it just me or does this place seem familiar?

Bouncer: uh… Actually it kind of does

SJ: nope

Junior: meh it's probably nothing

Eren: so I'm assuming we'll find our younger selves here?

Junior: um actually… I really don't know

Eren: … What?

Junior: well you see I actually tracked down the most IMA energy not the kids so… Yeah

Eren: are you kidding me?!

Junior: hehe my bad but on the plus side….. Yeah

Eren: *sigh*

Mikasa: well we don't know if they really aren't here or not so we should look around

Junior: good thinking now I'm thinking groups I'll go with Bouncer and SJ and Eren and everyone else you do your own thing

Armin: good idea we'll cover more ground that way

SJ: LET'S MOVE IT OUT!

Mikasa: shush

SJ: oh sorry

Junior: oh wait hold on!

Mikasa: what?

Junior then gave everyone each three heal berries

Junior: you never know what could happened

Eren: thanks arlight we're all set

So they split up now with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin they walk around the mansion

Eren: jeez this place gives me the creeps

Armin: it is pretty scary in here

Mikasa: let's try to find some light

Eren: alright where to look…

Armin: huh? Hey, what's this? (Walks over to button) I wonder what this is

Eren: hmm… (Pushes on the button)

Then the lights turn on

Eren: oh! There we go! Light!

Mikasa: hmm? Eren! (Grabs Eren and pulls him out of the way of a white blast)

Eren: ah! Mikasa! What the?

Then the three were greeted by Soulless

Soulless: ggrrr…

Armin: S-Soulless!

Eren: dammit! (Draws blades)

Mikasa: (draws blades as well)

Armin: (draws his blades as well)

Soulless: (pounces at Armin)

Armin: (slashes at the Soulless)

Other Soulless: (attacks Mikasa)

Mikasa: hyah! (Blocks then stabs it)

Eren: (jumps at a Soulless) HYAH!

Soulless: (bites down on Eren's blades)

Mikasa: (slashes at the Soulless)

Soulless: KYAH!

Mikasa: Eren, are you alright?

Eren: yeah! I'm fine!

Two more Soulless pounce at Mikasa and Eren

Eren: (prepares himself) bring it on!

Then BLAM! The two Soulless were shot and defeated the two looked back to see it was Armin with a gun

Armin: *pant* whew

Eren: Armin! When did you get a gun?

Armin: I brought with me when I came to this world

Mikasa: well anyway great work Armin

Armin: thank you

Eren: well I guess that's all of them then let's keep looking

Mikasa &amp; Armin: right

So they continue their walk around or whatever while meanwhile with Junior, Bouncer, and SJ they were pretty much doing the same thing

Bouncer: so Junior your friend there uh Eren what's his story?

Junior: oh well not much to say really he's just an average guy that joined the military

Bouncer: military? Isn't he a teen?

Junior: yeah back in his world it's a fucking mess his world in taken over by giants they call titans

Bouncer: titans eh?

Junior: yeah it's a vicious cycle

SJ: hey guys! Check this out! (Points to a button above two large doors with a button above it)

Junior: hmm… Maybe if we push that button the doors will open

Bouncer: well then let's push it

Junior: alright! (Jumps on Bouncer shoulders)

Bouncer: ah! Junior! I could have just jumped to the button!

Junior: meh this seems more fun

SJ: my turn! (Climbs to Junior's head)

Bouncer: hgh! (Walks over to the doors)

SJ: steady… Steady… (Pushes the button causing the doors to open) done! (Jumps down)

Junior: (does the same thing) alright let's see what's in here (walks inside) whoa…

Then the three see some kind of throne room this three chairs

Bouncer: a throne room

Junior: huh I wonder who use to live here?

?: hello? Is someone there?

Junior: ah! Quick hide! (Hides behind a curtain)

Bouncer: (Jumps extremely high)

SJ: (hides in his shell)

Then walks in was none of than: the IMA king when he was alive and young

Y. Junior: *gasp* the king!

King: hello? Mom? Dad? Are you here?... *sigh* I could have sworn I heard them? I'm so worried… Now that the Nightmare king has fully taken over this place they could be… No! Nothing like that could happen! I must keep looking for my family! Along with my friend's help… Thank you Sonic, Levi, Ventus, Samuel, and Asami

Junior: huh? Sonic, &amp; Levi?

King: mom! Dad! I'm coming! (Runs out of the room)

Junior: ok he's gone

Bouncer: (lands on the ground)

SJ: (pops out of his shell)

Bouncer: was that the King?

Junior: yeah apparently he had his own adventure long before we was imprisoned in that dark crystal

SJ: oh that makes sense… Not really

?: Junior!

Junior: huh?

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin walk in

Junior: oh there you guys are!

Armin: Junior! Your King is here!

Junior: yeah I know we saw him leave the room

Eren: dammit Junior! I thought we were supposed to be looking for the kids!

Junior: so did I! I tried… But maybe… The kids are here

Eren: what?

Junior: yeah maybe the kids are here

Mikasa: they could be we should look for them

Junior: right

?: oh you're not going anywhere…

Bouncer: huh? Who's there?

Then our heroes see a man in dark purple clothing and carried a deadly sword along with him

Eren: what the? Who are you?

?: hmm… So he was right your really are the prince except you're from another world and you can't even control your IMA correctly this should be easy

Junior: what? Who are you?

Nightmare King: I am… The Nightmare King: your worst nightmare

Bouncer, SJ, &amp; Junior: NIGHTMARE KING!?

Eren: wait so THIS is the Nightmare King?

Nightmare: that's right I am the master of all things dark, evil I am also everyone or everything's greatest fear

SJ: ha! We ain't scared of yo-

Nightmare: (appears in front of SJ and makes the scariest face he had ever seen) SCRAAAAA!

SJ: AAAAHH! (Runs to Mikasa and jumps on her arm and hides in his shell) find your happy place, find your happy place

Nightmare: mahahahaha….

Mikasa: what do you want?

Nightmare: well you see my dear I am here for a certain power I am hear for the IMA sphere

Junior: yeah well too bad! You're not gonna get it!

Nightmare: well I know I can be very persuasive but it would be more fun to kill you

Junior: (summons Styleblade) go ahead and try!

Nightmare: oh I won't don't worry about me besides I have to take care of some business though in the meantime I live you to a friend of mine

?: indeed

Then a man similar to the Nightmare King appeared only he was plain white like a Soulless

Bouncer, Junior, &amp; SJ: SOULLESS KING!

Eren: wait, Soulless King?

Junior: yeah he's the true master of the Soulless

Soulless: will this is certainly a dish

Bouncer: hold on how did you managed to travel to the past?

Soulless: simple, I had a Soulless spy on you kids the whole time and since you was dealing with trouble I decided to find out what you brats were up to as soon as I found out you was after a page the held the secret of IMA I met with the Nightmare King and so we teamed up and hired a bounty hunter to kill you before you could obtain the page but apparently it didn't work out the way we planned and thank to the green menace running amuck he made things more difficult but now since you're all here I guess we'd better dispose of you now

Mikasa: you rotten creeps!

Nightmare: why thank you now anyway

Nightmare &amp; Soulless: CAPTAIN!

Then two Captains (one blackish purple the other white) appeared they were Soulless Captain and Nightmare Captain

N. Captain &amp; S. Captain: yes sir!

Nightmare: dispose of these pests

Soulless: me and Nightmare here have to deal with the little prince

Junior: don't you dare harm the king! (Chargese at them but is blocked by Bonk the Soulless and Dingus the Soulless along with Slash the Nightmare monster and Dunce the nightmare monster) dammit!

S. Captain: Bonk! Dingus! Get rid of the girl and turtle!

N. Captain: Slash! Dunce! Rid of the blonde and the weird… Rabbit thing… The hell is that thing?

S. Captain: no idea

Then a black portal appears behind Armin and Bouncer

Armin: (gets pulled in) AAAAHH!

Bouncer: (gets pulled in as well)

Eren: ARMIN!

Junior: BOUNCER!

Then a white portal appears behind Mikasa and SJ

SJ: (hangs onto the floor but then gets sucked in) YAAAAHH!

Mikasa: Ngh…! Hah!

Eren: Mikasa! (Runs at Mikasa)

Mikasa: (gets pulled in) EREN!

Junior and Eren were the only ones left

Junior: you! What did you do with our friends!?

S. Captain: oh they'll be fine

N. Captain: for now…

Eren: Mikasa… Armin…

Soulless: we'll be off now

Nightmare: don't disappoint us

The two evil kings vanish at will as the four grunts leaving the Captain with the two heroes

N. Captain: now then time to eliminate you

Eren: you… YOU BASTARDS! (Draws blades) you'll pay for this!

Junior: (gets in fighting stance) Eren, I need you to be very careful with this

Eren: huh?

Junior: these two are tough opponents and they're most likely going to summon a giant monster then we'll probably need your titan

Eren: what? My titan

Junior: yeah so Eren promise me you'll be careful in this fight

Eren: … Yeah I promise

S. Captain: enough of this! Let's begin!

Then a portal appears on the sealing and sucks the four in and meanwhile back with Y. Eren, Y. Junior, Hanji, and Annie were in the room ready to sleep

Y. Junior: (lays on Y. Eren's lap) *yawn* I'm sleepy…

Y. Eren: well my lap certainly isn't a pillow

Y. Junior: but it's warm…

Hanji: well it is getting late… I think it's hard to tell

Annie: well we should all get some sleep anyway we need our strength

Y. Eren: yeah

Y. Junior: (crawls under the covers of the bed and pokes his head out from under the pillow and smiles)

Hanji: aw so cute if only the Junior I knew was like this

Y. Eren: (gets in his bed) *yawn* getting pretty sleepy myself…

Y. Junior: good night everyone!

Hanji: good night (gets in her bed)

Annie: (gets in her bed)

Y. Eren: … Annie?

Annie: hmm?

Y. Eren: good night and thank you

Annie: … Good night Eren

So then they all went to sleep it was quiet at first but then Annie… Annie had a special dream

Annie: ngh… Ah… No…

From inside Annie's dreams she awakens in a dark place

Annie: huh? What? W-where am I?

?: Annie…

Annie: huh?

?: Annie Leonhart…

Annie: who's there?

?: you have let your father down Annie

Annie: what? N-no! I didn't I-

?: silence you little brat you had one simple job! And you have failed your daddy would be very disappointed

Annie: s-shut up!

?: aw what's wrong? You gonna cry? Gonna cry over it?

Annie: shut UP!

?: yes Annie use your anger! Use it to complete your father's wish!

Then Annie wakes up with blood red eyes and then gets up out of bed

Annie: … (Stares straight at Y. Eren)

Y. Eren: zzzzzz

Annie: (walks over to Y. Eren's bed and pulls the covers away) huh?!

But then Annie finds instead of Y. Eren but finds Y. Junior wide awake

Y. Junior: Annie?

Annie: J-Junior?

Y. Junior: what are you doing?

Annie: I… I thought Eren was in this bed

Y. Junior: I wanted to switch beds with him I felt safer if I was closer to you

Annie: …

Y. Junior: Annie? Is there something you want to talk about?

Annie: … (Puts head on the bed and groans) I'm… I'm so confused

Y. Junior: about what Annie?

Annie: I… I can't tell you

Y. Junior: why not?

Annie: I… I just can't…

Y. Junior: Annie, would you at least want to talk?

Annie: …

Y. Junior: (looks at Annie with trusting eyes)

Annie: I… I just (eyes begin to tear up) I just don't know what I'm doing! I don't even know what kind of person I am!

y. Junior: … I'll tell you what kind of person you are

Annie: huh?

Y. Junior: you're just a girl going through some tough times and everyone goes through these kinds of things

Annie: yeah but this is different

Y. Junior: maybe but still I get it you're sad, mad, and confused all at the same time and I can understand that and before we've met you've been hanging around a bad influence who would just trick you on to doing the thing HE wanted he didn't even think what was best for you

Annie: w-what are you saying?

Y. Junior: I'm saying don't listen to what other people think of you, you have to listen to what's in here (touches Annie's tummy)

Annie: my stomach?

Y. Junior: no silly your heart I would have been more clear but… You're a girl and well… You know

Annie: so I should just follow my heart? And make my own choices?

Y. Junior: yeah it doesn't matter if you're good or bad just as long as you have a heart and you pay no mind to any of the world's bullies you can go the distance

Annie: … Well… Thank you Junior I believe that helped me

Y. Junior: you're welcome!

Annie: … But Junior

Y. Junior: yes?

Annie: why are you awake?

Y. Junior: … I'm scared of the dark…

Annie: what? You're afraid of the dark?

Y. Junior: yes…

Annie: {almost like when…}

*flashback*

Annie: I… I can't go down there

Eren: what?! Why not?!

KJ: don't tell me you're afraid of the dark

Annie: I… I am afraid…

*end of flashback*

Annie: … (Holds Y. Junior close)

Y. Junior: huh? Annie?

Annie: Junior, I feel your pain I'm afraid of the dark two

Y. Junior: y-you are?

Annie: yes but I'll try to make you feel better if you want

Y. Junior: thank you I feel a lot better knowing that I know you along with my other friends in this will protect me

Annie: huh? Friend?

Y. Junior: yeah *yawn* friend… (Slowly falls asleep)

Annie: … {Junior… Junior really wants to help me… Almost like back when the titans invaded}

*flashback*

Annie: hah! (Dodges out of the way of the Sitan's attack)

Sitan: GROAAH! (Strikes at Junior)

Junior: AH!

Annie: watch out! (Pulls Junior out of the way before the Sitan could kill him)

Junior: wow! Thanks Annie!

Annie: don't mention it

Captain: Sitan! Kill them!

Sitan: (strikes at the two)

Junior: TRANSFORM! (Turns into his kampfer form and grabs Annie) hang on!

Annie: huh?

Junior: (runs out of the way of the attack)

*end of flashback*

Annie: does that mean… (Looks over to Y. Junior) Junior wanted to be my friend this whole time?

Y. Junior: zzzzz

Annie: … Junior, I'm sorry if I happen to let you down (looks over to Y. Eren) and Eren… I'm sorry for doing what I did… I'll try to do better next time… (Slowly falls asleep) zzzzz

Just when you'd think this scene would be over Annie begins to dream again

Annie: huh? Where am I now?

?: Annie…

Annie: huh?

?: Annie, do you hear me?

Annie: yes but… Who is that? You sound familiar…

?: yes I used to be an ally of yours until you have killed me…

Annie: ally that I… *gasp* D-Dark?

Dark: yes it's me

Annie: b-but I thought you were…

Dark: Annie, this is not important right now what matters now is that you must protect these kids from harm

Annie: but… I'm still not sure what I should do I mean… I've done so many bad things

Dark: yes, but you hav done many good things during your journey with Junior and Eren

Annie: I really have?

Dark: yes

Annie: but does that make me a good person? Or a bad living being?

Dark: you must figure that out for your self

Annie: but how?

Dark: follow Junior's advice and follow your heart if you do that then your questions will be answered

Annie: answered questions huh? So wait does that mean you forgive me?

Dark: I never said that… But I am here to help you

Annie: help me?

Dark: yes Annie earlier on your quest you have been following the Green Man's orders and you finally stood up for yourself and protected the young ones and for that you shall receive your reward

Annie: reward?

Dark: yes once you wake up you will gain my powers and use them for your own sake

Annie: what do you mean?

Dark: having great power comes great responsibility having these dark power you will have a choice your first choice: fulfilling my destiny and love the rest of my life alone or the second choice: saving my friends and look out for each other the choice is yours

Annie: but wait, how is this happening?

Dark: you see it all happened when you kill me I had Levi fill two bottles with my blood the first vial and been drunk by Neko and now he has dark power

Annie: Neko… Dark powers…

Dark: and then Levi poured the second vial in your shadow that is how you shall gain these powers

Annie: t-that's… That's unbelievable

Dark: Annie, when you wake up you must make a choice good or evil it is your choice… Choose wisely…

Annie: w-wait! Wait!

Dark's voice is now gone

Annie: … Dark… Neko…

Meanwhile in some kind of dark area we meet Eren and Junior facing off with the two captains

S. Captain: hahaha! Oh man! I'm going to enjoy this!

Eren: you won't be laughing for long!

N. Captain: oh really?

Junior: yeah really!

N. Captain: well then (snaps fingers)

Then BAM! A giant black and white creature fell from the sky it looked similar to a titan as well

S. Captian: say hello so our new breed of Soulless

N. Captain: and Nightmare monster

S &amp; N: Nightless Titan!

Nightless Titan: RRRROOOAARRR!

Junior: ugh why are all the bosses based off of titans?

Eren: doesn't matter! (Draws blades) let take 'em down!

Junior: Eren you let me deal with him for now!

Eren: huh? Why?

Junior: because we might definitely need your titan powers for this!

Eren: but are you sure?

Junior: yes! So Eren transform!

Eren: right! (Raises hand to his mouth) here we go!

S. Captain: get ready when that boy transforms it's gonna be a whole new story!

Eren: (bites his hand sinking his teeth into his hand causing his hand to bleed and not transform) NGH! AGH! It's not working!

Junior: well keep trying!

Eren: I am! (Bites hand deeper) AAAGGHHH!

N. Captain: heh look like your useless friend is having some trouble

Junior: what do you mean?

S. Captain: let's face it without your friend's titan powers he'd be probably dead by now I'm actually just realizing he probably hasn't even killed a single titan

Eren: what? I have… Wait… Haven't I kill a titan?...

S. Captain: you see my point but not only does he rely on his powers but also has to rely on his motherly sister!

Eren: (tenses up) ggrrr…

Junior: you're wrong

Eren: huh?

Junior: Eren may rely on his friends a lot but there's nothing wrong with that if Eren didn't rely on anyone or his powers he'd probably be alone! And I don't want him to be alone and I'm sure Mikasa and Armin along with his other friends would agree!

Eren: Junior…

S. Captain: … oh well not that it matters

Eren: {Junior, during this whole adventure he's been helping me through thick and thin… And those words… He really meant that?}

Junior: and even though I rely on my friends (points Styleblade at the Nightless) I'll still fight by myself! To protect Eren! For two reasons! One: I promised Mikasa I would keep Eren safe when she's not around! And Two: Eren is my friend! And I will not let him die! He's been willing to help me get me something that meant almost everything to mean even though he found out the page had nothing to do with him but still he did it anyways! And now it's time for me to return the favor!

Eren: Junior…

N. Captain: oh enough of this mushy shit Nightless

S &amp; N: eliminate this brat!

Nightless: GROOWWWLL! (Runs at Junior)

Junior: come on! Give me your best shot! I'm ready for you!

Eren: Junior! (Pushes Junior out of the way)

Junior: AH! Eren!

Eren: (bites hands as hard as he could causing a strike of lighting to hit him)

N. Captain: what?!

S. Captain: NO!

Junior: h-huh?

Then before Junior stood a titan will a bit longer black hear, rock hard abs, and muscles, along with the same eye color as Eren had this was: Titan Eren

Titan Eren: RRROOOOOAAAARRR!

Junior: Eren! Eren did it!

Eren: {Junior! Hang tight! I'll kill this titan! And then I'll kill the rest! For Mikasa! Armin! And all my other friends and family!} RRRRROOOOAAAAAAARRRR!

N. Captain: damn!

S. Captain: Nightless! Attack!

Nightless: GRAAAAHH! (Charges at Eren)

Eren: ROOOAAAARR! (Charges at the Nightless)

Then BOOM! Both their fists collided leaving a big gust of wind and steam as well

Junior: whoa! Go Eren! Go!

Eren: (punches the Nightless right in the face)

Nightless: RAAH! (Bites Eren's arm)

Eren: ROOAAR! (Kicks Nightless in the guts)

Nightless: GRAAH! (Spits up)

Eren: (gets behind the Nightless and punches it's back)

Nightless: (falls down and tries to get up)

Eren: (stomps the Nightless down then grabs its neck)

Nightless: *gag* *cough* ACK!

Eren: RRRRRROOAAARR! (Rips the Nightless's head right off)

Junior: HOLY SHIT!

N &amp; S: NOOOOOOO!

S. Captain: FUCK!

Junior: Eren! You did it!

Eren: …

Junior: … Eren?

Eren: … (Looks at Junior)

Junior: *gasp* n-not again!

Eren: (takes a single step forward but then falls down on his face as steam begins to arise)

Junior: Eren! (Runs to the titans and jumps on its back to find Eren coming from the titan's body steaming hot) Eren! Eren! Wake up buddy! (Shakes him) Eren!

Eren: hmm? Haah? Huh? Junior? W-what? Happened?

Junior: don't you remember? You turned into a titan and defeated the Nightless

Eren: how did I do that?

Junior: you ripped off its head!

Eren: I did? Wow

Junior: I know and what happened back there Eren?

Eren: what do you mean?

Junior: well (begins cutting him out) ngh! You weren't able to transform the first time and then after I was about to defend you, you transformed what were you thinking?

Eren: oh… Well I was thinking about what you said

Junior: huh? You were?

Eren: yeah all those things you said about friends being there for each other it got me thinking I've been pushing Mikasa away along with Armin, Jean, and you but after you said those things I decided there's nothing wrong with helping your friends and so when you were going to face off with that monster alone I could let you do that I needed you to rely on me because… You're my friend along with Armin and for Mikasa… Well I realize she's more then a friend but she's more of part of my family she's like a sister to me

Junior: aw Eren… That was a nice thing to say I'm sure Mikasa would love to here that

Eren: … Huh? Hey! They're getting away!

Junior: what? (Looks back to see the two captain were escaping through a portal) hey! Where you assholes think you're going?!

N. Captain: shit! We're outta here!

S. Captian: fuck this! (Walks through the portal the N. Captain follows)

Eren: come back here! (Runs after the two as Junior follows)

So the two chased the captain through the portal where did it take them? We'll find out later meanwhile with SJ and Mikasa they were dealing with their own problems

Mikasa: Eren! Armin! Junior! Bouncer! Where are you!?

SJ: they're gone!

Mikasa: but are we-

Dingus: you're in our turf now bitch!

Bonk: ok Dingus tone it down a bit…

Mikasa: what did you do to Eren and the others!?

Bonk: oh they're fine you should be worrying about yourself

SJ: why?

Bonk: this is why!

Then another black and white monster comes out of nowhere this one looked a bit like a dog

Bonk: meet Nightless mutt!

Nightless Mutt: BARROOOO!

SJ: well that's not good!

Mikasa: (step in front of SJ) don't worry I'll handle this

SJ: um Mikasa… Actually I can-

Bonk &amp; Dingus: ATTACK!

Nightless: BARROOKK! (Charges at Mikasa and fires a beam at her)

Mikasa: damn!

SJ: (jumps on Mikasa's head) PROTECT! (Uses protect saving Mikasa from the blast)

Mikasa: huh? SJ?

SJ: Mikasa, I'm a Pokémon I can defend myself

Mikasa: oh so you're a fighter?

SJ: yep! And I have an idea! Let's combined our powers and kick some tail!

Mikasa: I don't have any powers

SJ: well can you at least fight?

Mikasa: of course

SJ: well then just follow my lead

Bonk: (hops in the Nightless mutt along with Dingus) keep attacking!

Nightless: BARRKKOOO! (Runs at the two)

Mikasa: SJ!

SJ: I'll handle this! (Jumps up and uses ice beam on Mikasa's swords covering them in a freezing armor) Mikasa! Think you can take the cold?

Mikasa: I'm sure! Do it!

SJ: alright then! (Uses ice beam again on Mikasa covering her in icy armor then jumps onto Mikasa's back then uses the ice to stick onto Mikasa and tucks himself in his shell)

Mikasa and SJ have formed together to become: Ice Soldier!

Mikasa: SJ! Are you ready?

SJ: ready when you are Mikasa!

Mikasa: use your hydro pump!

SJ: (uses hydro pump to push Mikasa high into the air as if she was using a jet pack)

Dingus: … What?

Bonk: the…

Nightless: fuck?

Mikasa: (begins spinning with her blades out) now!

SJ: BUBBLE BEAM! (Uses bubble beam to surround him and Mikasa in a bubble dome)

Mikasa: HYAH! (Throws the icy blades at the Nightless as the bubbles follow)

Then the blades strike the Nightless's face as the bubble hit them multiple times

Nightless: RAAH!

Dingus: oh crap! This isn't good!

Mikasa: let's finish this!

SJ: right! SURF!

Then SJ used his surf to have Mikasa and him fly down on the three enemies as they ride on a massive tidal wave downwards

Mikasa: (brings out another set of frozen blades) HYAAAAAHH!

Bonk, Dingus, &amp; Nightless: shit…

Then BAAM! The impact was big but it was enough to defeat the Nightless Mikasa and SJ win!

Bonk: well that's not good!

Mikasa: (lands straight down on the down causing the ice to break around as SJ jumps to Mikasa's side)

SJ: WOO! Now that's team work! Nice work Mikasa! That was awesome!

Mikasa: you did good too

Bonk: we're outta here!

So two portals appear and Bonk &amp; Dingus go in each on

Mikasa: hey! Get back here! (Runs after Bonk)

SJ: (runs after Dingus) get over here!

Mikasa: SJ! We're going to split up!

SJ: alright! (Goes into one portal) I'll see you soooooon!

Mikasa: right! (Runs in the next portal) {Eren! Don't worry! I'm coming! Just hang tight!}

So then Mikasa and SJ flew through there portals but now we meet with Bouncer and Armin facing off with Slash and Dunce and their giant monster known as: Nightless plant

Nightless Plant: CRAAAHH!

Slash: hahaha! Witness our master's new breed of evil!

Dunce: yeah! You're goin' down!

Nightless: RAAABAAAH! (Streches a vine to attack the two)

Bouncer: watch out! (Grabs Armin with his ears and jumps far away)

Armin: WAH!

Bouncer: how are we gonna beat this thing?!

Armin: especially when it does that?!

Nightless: (grows holes as Nightless Wasps fly out)

Armin: *gulp*

Bouncer: what to do…

Armin: hmm… (Looks closely at the holes) I know! Bouncer! Can you get me close to that monster?

Bouncer: what? Why?

Armin: well (pulls out gun) if I can fire inside the monster's holes making we can stop it from creating more wasps and better yet we can have a chance to hit its weak spot (points to its giant red throbbing bulb)

Bouncer: good idea! But are you sure?

Armin: yeah I'm sure!

Bouncer: ok! Here goes nothing! (Puts Armin on his back and jumps at the Nightless)

Nightless: (sends out more Nightless Wasps)

Wasps: BBZZZZ!

Bouncer: hang on! (Jumps as high as his can)

Armin: AH!

So Bouncer jumped as high as he could as the wasps were gaining on the two

Bouncer: oh jeez! There's too many!

Armin: hang in there Bouncer!

Then a wasp pushes Armin of and he begins to fall

Armin: AAAHH!

Bouncer: Armin! (Tries to save Armin but is surrounded by wasps) rgh!

Armin: AAAH! (Sees the Nightless down below) {what do I do now!?} (looks very hard at the wasps)… That's it! It I can hop in each of these wasps I could land safely onto the Nightless! But can this work?... I have no choice! (Lands on a wasp as it begins going crazy) AAH! (Jumps off as he shoots some wasps on the way down then lands on one more wasp) ok! Here we go! (shoots that wasp and lands safely on the Nightless) alright! I made it! Now to finish this! (Fires into each of the Nightless's holes)

Nightless: GRRAAAHH! (Opens up its bulb)

Armin: the bud! Now's our chance!

Bouncer: (falls at the bud) I'm coming Armin!

Armin: Bouncer!

Bouncer: (feet gets surrounded by electricity) thuuunder… STOMP!

Then BAM! Bouncer hit the bulb and the two had defeated the Nightless

Bouncer: WAHOO! We did it!

Armin: *pant* *pant* (gets on his knees) that was *pant* close

Bouncer: yeah! Quick thinking there Armin!

Armin: hehe

Slash: well we're screwed

Dunce: RUN! (Runs away as Slash follows)

Bouncer: hey! Get over here! (Runs after the two as Armin follows)

Then two portals open and both of the Nightmare monsters walk through one

Bouncer: Armin! We're going to have to split up!

Armin: huh!? You mean go to another world by myself!?

Bouncer: don't worry! It'll be fine! (Jumps through the portal Dunce went through) good luck AAAArrrrmiiin!

Armin: you too! *Gulp* ok! Here I go! I can do this! (Jumps through the other portal)

And that was that as Eren &amp; Junior went through the same portal the rest of the group were separated from each other so now we meet with Eren &amp; Junior who were ONCE AGAIN in a forest! But this time we could see swarms of darkness

Eren: what the!?

Junior: oh god! What's going on!?

Eren: ah! Junior!

Junior: huh!?

Then the two find themselves surrounded by nightmare monsters

Junior: dammit! We must be at the time when the king left when Koto took us to safety!

Eren: well then I guess we should defend ourselves for now!

Junior: right!

Then SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! All the monsters were taken out with a blink of an eye and stood before the two were: Oluo, Koto and Petra

Eren: Petra!

Junior: Oluo! Koto!

Petra: Junior! Eren! You're back! What are you doing here?!

Junior: we-

Oluo: never mind! We have to get out of here! There's too many of them!

Junior: (points out to the same portal the IMA King went through) quick the portal!

Petra: what!? But won't we go into another world!?

Junior: doesn't matter! Let's go!

Koto: go! Go! Go!

So they ran and ran until they finally jump in the portal and return to Junior's world before it was collided

Junior: *pant* *pant* we're alive!

Koto: what happened you two?

Eren: we were following the king!

Junior: but then this guy who called himself the time wizard came!

Eren: we met out younger selves!

Junior: and now we lost them along with the king!

*silence*

Oluo: what?

Junoir: never mind

Petra: so (looks around) where are we?

Junior: this is my world before it was collided with other worlds

Petra: I see

Koto: so what's the plan now?

Eren: right now we need to find Mikasa and the others along with our younger selves Junior, you still have the sphere right?

Junior: right here (holds out the IMA sphere)

Koto: what's that?

Junior: we'll explain later but now we should get going

Petra: alright well we're ready whenever you are

Eren: (whispers to Junior) are you sure this is a good idea?

Junior: it doesn't matter right now we really need to find our friends

Eren: you're right

Junior: alright are you all ready?

Koto: we're ready

Junior: ok then… Let's go

Meanwhile back at the collided world we meet Jean &amp; AJ in a cave

Jean: are you sure we can find the sphere here?

AJ: yes I'm sure I can sense it

Jean: well let's make this quick

AJ: why? You worried about Eren?

Jean: well I'm actually more concerned for-

AJ: Mikasa?

Jean: w-well I guess so

AJ: well you DO have a crush on her so-

Jean: wait what!? (Runs in front of AJ) how did you know that?

AJ: Jean, I'm psychic I can read your mind you're practically shouting it out right now

Jean: shit…

AJ: also it was pretty obvious

Jean: *blush*

AJ: if you want I could help you

Jean: n-no! I don't need help for this

AJ: I dunno I think you may have a bit of a problem

Jean: what makes you say that?

AJ: (holds out hand as a piece crumbled of paper appears in his hand)

Jean: huh?

AJ: (unravels it as it shows a well-drawn picture of Mikasa) because of this

Jean: AH! (Blushes insanely and snatches it away) how did you get that!?

AJ: well on the day you had that cooking challenge (OVA reference) I was delivering your apology food to your mom she was kind enough to let me in your room

Jean: *groan* dammit…

AJ: so I know it might have seemed wrong but I've been doing a little snooping (smiles) hehe…

Jean: wait you were snooping through my garbage?

AJ: well I could sense I little bit of you in the bucket I wanted to make sure it wasn't blood but it only turned out to be tears then I stumbled upon this amazing picture though I found it kind of creepy

Jean: …

AJ: … Eh don't worry Jean, your secret's safe with me

Jean: really? You won't tell?

AJ: my lips are sealed

Jean: thanks

AJ: … Hmm? Hey Jean! (Runs ahead)

Jean: hey wait (runs after AJ)

Then the two ran until they reach to the end of the cave where they found a blue glowing sphere

AJ: the IMA sphere

Jean: wow… (Makes his way towards the sphere)

AJ: … Hmm? (Looks up) *gasp* Jean! (Runs to Jean and teleports away)

Jean: AH!

Then BLAM! From above came down a big black lizard like creature

Lizard Creature: SAAAAHHH!

Jean: dammit! What now?!

AJ: (summons psychic electrical swords) we fight

Jean: what!? That thing?!

AJ: we can do it it'll be alright besides (looks at Jean smiling) I'm sure Mikasa wouldn't wanna take a weakling now would she?

Jean: … Y-you're right (draws blades) let's do it!

AJ: prepare yourself!

Lizard: (jumps on a walls and crawls around) HHIISS!

AJ: (jumps up) thunder shot! (Fires electrical shots at the lizard)

Lizard: (dodges out of the way)

AJ: damn!

Jean: come here! (Uses maneuver gear to grab a wall and fly towards the lizard)

Lizard: (grabs Jean with his tongue)

Jean: ah!

AJ: (flies at the tongue and slices it off)

Lizard: HIIISS!

Jean: (lands on his feet) ngh! Shit!

AJ: Jean! We have to do synergy!

Jean: what's synergy?

AJ: when we combine both our abilities so a big powerful attack

Jean: but I don't have any powers

AJ: you won't need 'em here's what we'll do

Lizard: GGRR! (Jumps on another wall then pounces at the two) BRRAAHH!

AJ: thunder wave! (Uses thunder wave on the lizard paralyzing it)

Lizard: GRRAAHH!

AJ: Jean! Are you ready?

Jean: I'm ready! Give it to me!

AJ: (fires a psychic electrical energy beam at Jean)

Jean: (is now covered in electrical psychic energy) I'm ready!

AJ: here we go!

Then the two flew at the lizard at fast speed slashes at it from left to right

Lizard: RAAAHH!

AJ: (launches Jean in the air) Jean! Finish it!

Jean: HYAAAH! (Spins at an incredible speed and slashes the lizard in half)

Jean &amp; AJ win!

Jean: (goes back to normal) *pant* *pant* *pant*

AJ: woo! That was awesome! (Pats Jean's back) after that Mikasa will totally fall for you!

Jean: so you think she'll be impressed?

AJ: of course! Who wouldn't be impressed!?

Jean: well thanks a lot AJ

AJ: no worries that's what friends are for

Jean: … Huh? (Notices the sphere floating into his hands) what?

AJ: oh yeah another interesting thing about the spheres is that whenever someone defeats a very powerful enemy the sphere floats toward the one who defeated the powerful enemy which is you

Jean: oh… Wow (looks deeply into the sphere) so… Radiant…

AJ: alright Jean are you ready to go?

Jean: yeah I'm ready

AJ: alright here we go

Meanwhile in another strange world Mikasa wakes up in a room

Mikasa: mmm ah… What? W-were am I? (Gets up) that portal… Ah! Eren! Armin! Junior! SJ! Bouncer! Are you here!?... *sigh* they're not here… Wait, where's that little creep? I have to find him and have him take me to the others but first I need to find out where I am (begins walking as she walks past a mirror)… Huh? Wait a second (walks back to the mirror) huh!?

As Mikasa looked into the mirror she found out that she looked a bit different she seemed kind odd she had, cartoon looking eyes, kind of cartoony body features, she looked pretty animated almost

Mikasa: what the!? What happened to me? I almost look like… A toon? (Notices a window and looks outside and sees some pretty cartoony looking characters and other things) hmm… Am I in… CJ's world possibly?

[Toon Ville, year 2008]

Mikasa: hmm maybe this world changes me… So does this mean I'm a toon now?... *sigh*… Huh? (Sees Bonk running down the street) hey! (Runs out of the building and chases after Bonk)

?: YYAAAAAAAHHH!

Mikasa: (stops) huh? Someone needs help? But (looks at Bonk running away)… Ngh! Dammit! (Runs off to the screaming)

So Mikasa ran to an ally way to find Soulless surrounding a civilian

Mikasa: Soulless! (Draws blades and charges at the Soulless and slays each and every one of them) there… Is anyone here? I could have sworn I heard someone screaming… Hmm? (Notices a shaking barrel) hello? Is someone there? (Walks slowly to the barrel)… Hello?... (Opens the barrel)

?: (zips out of the barrel) WAH! (Zips under a box)

Mikasa: ah! Hey! Come on out the Soulless are gone

?: how do I know you're not one of those weird thingies!?

Mikasa: look please come out I promise I won't hurt you

?: never!

Mikasa: (walks over to the box and lifts it up)… Huh?

Then Mikasa finds none other than a toon who was African American, wore a red shirt and blue pants, and had dots for eyes instead normalish eyes this was: Young CJ the Toon

Mikasa: CJ?

Y. CJ: what? Who's CJ? I'm Junior the Toon!

Mikasa: no you're- {oh wait, this must be before CJ met Junior and got his nickname}

Y. CJ: hey lady you alright?

Mikasa: oh I'm fine anyway it's nice to meet you C- um Junior

Y. CJ: yep! So who are you?

Mikasa: I'm Mikasa Ackerman

Y. CJ: Mikasa Ackerman? That's a weird name but whatever! Thank for saving my life! I owe you one!

Mikasa: you're welcome, well I should be on my way (walks away) goodbye {now I should find where that other Soulless went I need to find out where Eren and the others are}

Y. CJ: alright well I'm just gonna go find that whole I found in the air

Mikasa: (stops and turns to Y. CJ) wait, hole in the air?

Y. CJ: yeah I was walking to the forest then this weird hole came outta nowhere! It was crazy!

Mikasa: {hmm maybe it's where that Soulless was heading to the forest} thank you for telling me I'm going to head for the forest to find what you were talking about good bye (walks away)

Y. CJ: um lady… Lady… Do you even know where you're going?

Mikasa: (stops in her place)… *sigh*

Y. CJ: (hops on Mikasa's shoulders) I'll take ya there!

Mikasa: no it's fine I can get there myself

Y. CJ: no you can't besides I owe ya it's the least I can do after you saved me

Mikasa: no really it's fine

Y. CJ: well too bad you don't have a choice (stands on Mikasa's head and pulls out a piece of paper) according to the laws of Toon Ville if someone saves a toon's life they are vowed to stick with the toon's savior until their job is done

Mikasa: really? That's a law?

Y. CJ: yeah also I'm pretty bored

Mikasa: … *sigh* alright you win you can come

Y. CJ: sweet!

Mikasa: so which way is the forest?

Y. CJ: this way (runs off) come on Mikasa!

Mikasa: hmm… Is it just me or does CJ seem… Smart?... Well Junior did say he used to be smart so… I guess this CJ could actually be useful

Y. CJ: Mikasa! Let's go!

Mikasa: I'm coming (walks with Y. CJ)

Y. CJ has joined the party! Meanwhile with SJ he flew out of a portal causing him to crash into a wall

SJ: GAH! Son of a Bidoof! That hurt too! Huh? (Gets up) where am I now? (Jumps on top of a nearby barrel and looks around) hmm? Well I might as well ask around (sees a woman and walks up to her) hey pardon me human person do you know where I-

Woman: AAAAHH! Demon!

SJ: demon?! Where!?

Woman: get away from me! (Tries to whack SJ with her bag)

SJ: AH! Ok! Ok! I'm leaving! (Runs away)

So SJ ran to an ally way

SJ: *pant* ok *pant* ok so the humans here tend to freak out a lot *pant* well I'll just have to- hey!

SJ then sees Dingus sneaking his way through crowds of humans

SJ: get over here! (Runs after him while hiding from the humans)

Dingus: (looks back at SJ) aw crap! (Crawls away faster)

SJ: I'm coming to getcha!

So SJ chased Dingus all the way to a forest

Dingus: *pant* *pant* *pant* I think I lost him

SJ: (grabs Dingus's tail) ah-ha! Got ya!

Dingus: YAH!

SJ: now here's what's gonna happen, YOU are going to take me to my friends or (fist begins to glow) I'll power up punch your face up!

?: la, la, la, la, la, la!

SJ: GAH! (Hides in his shell)

Dingus: later loser! (Runs away)

SJ: darn it!

Then someone picks up SJ as he still hides in his shell

SJ: {uh-oh…}

?: oh! What a pretty shell! Mommy and daddy will love this

SJ: {can't… Move}

So then SJ was carried to a nice house nearby and the person took SJ inside

SJ: {oh come on!}

?: mommy! Daddy! Look what I found!

Then a man and a woman walk in it was: Mr. Ackerman &amp; Mrs. Ackerman

Mrs. Ackerman: oh! It's beautiful sweetie!

SJ: {well at least they think I have a good looking shell}

Mr. Ackerman: well maybe you should decorate it to make it even more special

SJ: {NNNNNOOOOOO!}

?: ok! (Walks away)

SJ: {I gotta get outta here!}

So the person gets to their room and sets SJ down on a small table

?: well what should it look like? Also I wonder what kind of animal lived in here (notices SJ's blue bow) oh! What's this? (Takes the bow) looks like a bow

SJ: {that's it!} (Pops out of the shell) listen here pal! You can decorate my shell! You can make fun of my friends but you to NOT touch my precious bo- what the?

SJ then finds the young version of Mikasa standing right in front of her

Y. Mikasa: …

SJ: … Um

Y. Mikasa: AAH! (Runs to the door) mommy! Daddy!

SJ: AH! (Runs in front of the door) wait! Wait! Don't tell!

Y. Mikasa: y-you talked!

SJ: now don't be scared I am a friend just calm down

Y. Mikasa: (shudders a bit)

SJ: Mikasa, just relax

Y. Mikasa: h-how do you know my name?

SJ: well duh! Because I know you in the- ooohhh right… Never mind forget what I just said

Y. Mikasa: … So what are you?

SJ: I'm-

Mrs. Ackerman: Mikasa? Are you alright sweetie?

SJ: AH! (Hides in his shell)

Y. Mikasa: (picks SJ up)

Mrs. Ackerman: (walks in) are you alright? I heard screaming

Y. Mikasa: oh um… It's nothing I just found this bow in the shell hehe

Mrs. Ackerman: oh well you look cute

Y. Mikasa: mom can I go back outside?

Mrs. Ackerman: yes just be back by supper time ok?

Y. Mikasa: ok!

So later Y. Mikasa takes SJ outside

Y. Mikasa: (sets SJ on a rock)

SJ: (pops out of his shell) phew! That was close! Thanks for covering for me

Y. Mikasa: you're welcome so what are you?

SJ: *ahem* I am SJ the Squirtle! I'm a water type!

Y. Mikasa: water type?

SJ: well you see I'm what people call a "Pokémon"

Y. Mikasa: Pokémon?

SJ: right I should explain

After SJ explains

Y. Mikasa: oh I see that sounds… Amazing!

SJ: well anyway it was nice seeing ya but I gotta go (jumps off the rock and walks away) see ya

Y. Mikasa: …

SJ: (continues walking)… (Quickly looks back to see Y. Mikasa peeking from behind a tree)

Y. Mikasa: eep! (Hides)

SJ: … Um Mikasa… *sigh* you wanna come with me?

Y. Mikasa: (peeks out slowly and nods)

SJ: … Well ok fine let's go

Y. Mikasa: (smiles and walks with SJ)

SJ: {wait… Aren't I chasing a deadly creature? Then why am I taking a kid with me?... Eh I'm sure it'll all work out}

Y. Mikasa joins the party! Meanwhile with Armin he had just flown in through a portal as well and found himself in a dark building

[Mobius, Closed Lab Facility, year 2008]

Armin: huh? Where am I?... I guess I'm in another world this time by myself… Well I just hope everyone else is ok… But for now I should probably find out where I am (begins walking)

?: ggrrr…

Armin: huh? (Looks around) what was that?... Hehe maybe it was just the wind (continues) I'm probably just nervous (finds a door) maybe this will take me outside (walks through the door only to find another dark room with broken glass and technology

Armin: wow what happened here? Must have been an accident (accidently step on some glass) or maybe… This was a purpose thing to do but what could have happened?

?: is anyone there?

Armin: huh? Hello? Who's there?

?: please… Help

Armin: (follows the sounds of the voice and sees a hand covered in a white glove raised) *gasp* are you ok!?

?: please help me up

Armin: ok (grabs the hand and pulls it up) there I got- huh?

Armin then finds some kind of blue hedgehog like creature with grey gloves. Two blue fox tails with green tips, three green hairs, and blue sapphire eyes, along with blue and green sneakers

Hedgehog?: wow! Thanks! I thought I was done for!

Armin: (quickly pulls hand away) ah!

Hedgehog: wow you seem jumpy

Armin: s-sorry it's just that I'm not used to seeing… Um… W-well you know

Hedgehog: I don't actually

Armin: um… *ahem* I should probably introduce myself my name is Armin Arlert what's your name?

Jr. the Hedgefox (Young): I'm Junior the Hedgefox nice to meet you

Armin: Junior?!

Hedgefox: what?

Armin: er {oh this must be the same Hedgefox Junior told me about only younger} n-nothing anyway do you know where I am?

Hedgefox: you're in a lab facility Armin

Armin: lab facility?

Hedgefox: yeah this is a place where weird people experiment on poor animals

Armin: that terrible

Hedgefox: yeah so to stop them I came here to save all the animals but some blackish monsters attacked

Armin: blackish monsters… The Nightmare monsters!

Hedgefox: what?

Armin: oh never mind well what exactly happened?

Hedgefox: well I… I… I can't really remember I just wake up

Armin: woke up huh?

Hedgefox: yeah ever since I woke up I couldn't remember a thing

Armin: oh well maybe something happened

Hedgefox: yeah… Maybe I'm not really sure

Armin: {hmm maybe Hedgefox can help me} hey Hedgefox I'm kind of looking for someone do you think you can help me

Hedgefox: oh sure of course you help me I help you

Armin: thank you I need guidance anyway

Hedgefox: ok just stick with me and you won't get lost

Armin: thank you so much

Hedgefox: no problem!

Y. Jr. the Hedgefox joins the party! Meanwhile with Bouncer he had been through the same thing as Armin only he was on top of a giant wall

Bouncer: whoa! Where am I? Hmm? Wow big wall I wonder what it's for (looks down the walls and sees the titans) whoa… Now that is creepy the heck are those things… Well doesn't matter now I gotta find- AH-HA! (Sees Dunce climbing down the wall) hey you! (Runs after Dunce and jumps down the wall after him)

So as the two make it down the wall they see a big town

Dunce: heh! (Runs off hiding from the humans)

Bouncer: {why is he hiding?... Oh! I guess the people here aren't used to seeing other kinds of creatures so I'm going to have to not be seen} (grabs a hat) {I'll wear this just in case} (jumps on the roof tops) {now where did that-}

?: AGH! Ouch!

Bouncer: huh? Someone's in trouble? But… Ah crap (runs to the sounds of screaming then looks down to an alley way) huh?

Then Bouncer could see the younger version Armin laying on the ground

Bouncer: is that Armin when he was a kid

Then Bouncer could see he was being bullied as well

Bouncer: oh boy

Bully1: what's wrong kid? Eren isn't here to protect ya?

Y. Armin: p-please stop…

Bully2: (kicks Armin)

Bouncer: ok I know I just got here but that is just the last stray (uses his ears to stretch and grab the two bullies by the ankles)

Bullies: AH! AAH!

Y. Armin: huh?

Bouncer: (jumps down in front of Y. Armin and glares at the bullies)

Bully:1: w-what is that!?

Bully2: a monster!

Bouncer: *ahem*… Boo

Bullies: AAAAHHH!

Bouncer: now get outta here! (Drops the kids)

Bullies: AAAHH! (Runs away)

Bouncer: next time I'll tell your parents! (Looks over to Y. Armin)

Y. Armin: *gasp* (cowers) please don't eat me!

Bouncer: whoa calm down I'm not gonna eat you

Y. Armin: y-you talk?

Bouncer: well yeah but anyway are you alright?

Y. Armin: ….

Bouncer: (reaches hand out to Y. Armin) can you get up?

Y. Armin: … Y-yeah I think so (gets up) thank you but who are you?... And what are you

Bouncer: oh um… {Well we'll probably do some brain erasing anyway} I'm Bouncer nice to meet you Arm- I mean um what's your name?

Y. Armin: I'm Armin Arlert

Bouncer: {his last name is Arlert? Weird}

Y. Armin: so where did you come from

Bouncer: eer… Um… Hehe that's not important what IS important is that-

Y. Armin: *gasp* (hides behind Bouncer)

Bouncer: what? (Looks back and finds Dunce) there you are!

Dunce: aw shit! (Runs away)

Bouncer: hey! Come back! (Runs after Dunce)

Y. Armin: huh? H-hey wait! (Runs after Bouncer)

Dunce: *pant* *pant* *pant* ah-ha! (Looks over at a forest) a forest! He'll never see it coming! (Runs in the forest)

Bouncer: (jumps in front of the forest) oh come on! Another forest!? Are you kidding me?!

Y. Armin: wait! Bouncer! (Catches up) *pant* *pant* *pant*

Bouncer: Armin? What are you-

Y. Armin: I'm coming with you

Bouncer: no YOU are going home

Y. Armin: but I want to help

Bouncer: why?

Y. Armin: well… Since you helped me out I realize that when I'm with my friend Eren he helps me whenever I get bullied and I realize that I can never be of help so I figured… I should at least do something to help

Bouncer: … *sigh* alright fine come on

Y. Armin: (walks next to Bouncer smiling)

Bouncer: {well this will be fun… Ugh but maybe Armin can help… Maybe}

Y. Armin Arlert joins the party!

Bouncer: alright are you ready Armin?

Y. Armin: y-yeah I'm ready

Bouncer: alright let's go

Meanwhile with Annie and the others

Annie: zzzz mmm… (Slowly opens eyes and see Y. Eren and Hanji)

Y. Eren: …

Hanji: (can't help it but smile)

Annie: … What? (Looks beside her and see Y. Junior nuzzling in her arm snoozing like a baby)

Y. Junior: zzzzzz

Hanji: aw that's so sweet! And adorable!

Y. Eren: well that's one way to sleep

Annie: hmm guess I should wake him up?

Y. Eren: well he can't sleep all day

Annie: (slowly shakes Y. Junior) Junior… Junior wake up

Y. Junior: hmm… Huh? *yawn* (looks up to Annie smiling) morning Annie

Annie: morning

Y. Junior: (sits up and stretches) I had a good dream and I felt so safe

Hanji: what did you dream about?

Y. Junior: I can't remember

Y. Eren: then how do you know if it was a good dream?

Y. Junior: because of Annie (holds Annie's arm)

Annie: (blushes a bit while patting Y. Junior's head) well I'm glad you feel safe

Y. Junior: (smiles)

Hanji: (looks out the window) *sigh* I wish we knew if it was actually day or night that would be nice

Y. Eren: well we could always check the time

Y. Junior: oh! Oh! I'll do it! (Looks at a clock)… (Looks down in shame) I can't tell time…

Y. Eren: *sigh*

Annie: (gets out of bed) it's not important don't worry about it

Y. Junior: kay!

Hanji: so I guess we should look around this building to find out where exactly we are then

Y. Junior: aaww (rolls around in the bed) but it's ssoooo warm!

Y. Eren: come on (grabs Y. Junior and pulls him out of the bed)

Y. Junior: nuuuu! Eren you're a meanie!

Y. Eren: (rolls eyes)

Hanji: ok let's go!

?: hey, is somebody in there?

Y. Junior: *gasp* somebody's here!

?: I don't think anyone's here open the door

Hanji: wait… Those voices *gasp* hide!

Y. Junior: (rolls under the bed)

Hanji: (hides in the closet)

Y. Eren: (quickly looks around)

Annie: (looks around)

Y. Junior: Annie! Under here!

Annie: (hides under the bed with Y. Junior)

The door begins to open

Y. Eren: ah crap!

Annie: (pulls Eren under the bed)

Y. Eren: ah!

Hanji: (peeks through the closet) hmm… *gasp*

Then Hanji sees walking in was none other than Levi and Sonic

Sonic: see I'm telling ya nobody's here

Levi: they have to be I heard their voices

Hanji: huh? Levi? Sonic? But are they from the present or past?

Y. Junior: (sees Sonic's legs) *gasp* (smiles)

Y. Eren: Junior, what's wrong with-

Y. Junior: (leaps out from under the bed)

Annie: Junior! Wait!

Y. Junior: Sonic! (Embraces Sonic)

Sonic: wah! What the? (Picks Y. Junior up) Junior? Why are you so young?

Y. Junior: I've always been this young Sonic! But why do you sound so different?

Sonic: huh… I guess you were right Levi

Levi: exactly as I thought

Y. Junior: huh? (Jumps down and walks up to Levi) so you're Levi?

Levi: (nods)

Y. Junior: (smiles and jumps with joy) it's nice to finally meet you in person!

Levi: where's Hanji?

Hanji: (walks out of the closet) Levi! Sonic!

Levi: there you are

Hanji: hehe… Hey Levi

Levi: Hanji, what you did was incredibly stupid it's almost what happened back in our world when you found that damn book

Hanji: hehehe well the bright side is nobody got hurt

Levi: *sigh*

Hanji: well since it's just you two Eren, A- er… Eren come on out

Y. Eren: (crawls out from under the bed and looks at Levi)…

Levi: (looks back at Y. Eren)…

Y. Eren: hmm you look familiar do I know you?

Levi: no you don't at least not yet

Y. Eren: hmm oh! I remember! You're with the survey corps!

Levi: (nods)

Y. Eren: w-wow! T-this is an honor! I-I mean I-I um…

Sonic: well looks like someone has a fan

Levi: tch

Y. Junior: Sonic! Why do you sound so different?

Levi: … What is he talking about?

Y. Junior: well duh! When I was sucked into that other world I met Sonic! And he agreed to help me but then we got separated I got scared

Levi: (looks at Sonic) you are just everywhere aren't you?

Sonic: hehehe

Levi: anyway we're here to take you back

Hanji: but how did you get here in the first place? Didn't you need an IMA sphere?

Sonic: here's the thing

*flashback*

(Sonic) you see it happened as soon as AJ and Jeff (Levi: Jean) er Jean came back with the IMA sphere

AJ: alright we're back

Jean: and we brought the sphere (holds out the sphere)

Doc: (takes the sphere) thank you (sets it into a slot and begins working on his computer) alright done! I've been modifying with the time pod and now we can send the limit of two people back in time

AJ: perfect!

Doc: so who volunteers to get back Hanji and bring the kids until we're able to take them back safely home?

Levi &amp; Sonic: I'll do it (looks at each other)

Doc: alright just step in the pod

Sonic: alright! I guess we're teaming up again huh?

Levi: ugh fuck me

Doc: step in please

And so me and Levi went back in time into this world and we found this castle looking building so walked in and then we found you guys

*end of flashback* (oh and you're all still probably wondering why Sonic is in on all this… Because I felt like it now shut up)

Hanji: oh so they were able to find the sphere that's good

Y. Junior: an IMA what?

Levi: come on let's get back so we can find the others

Y. Junior: ok! Come on A-

Hanji: (covers Y. Junior's mouth)

Y. Junior: mmff!

Hanji: um actually could you give us a second? Hehe

Sonic: sure we'll wait outside

Levi: just be quick

Sonic and Levi exit the room

Y. Junior: (licks Hanji's hand)

Hanji: eep! (Releases Junior) that tickled!

Y. Junior: why'd you do that!?

Hanji: Annie, you can come out now

Annie: (gets out from under the bed)

Hanji: listen Levi isn't much of the understanding type he's well aware of Annie's "mishaps" no offence Annie

Annie: none taken

Y. Junior: what's your point?

Hanji: my point is: if Levi sees Annie he'll probably try to kill her right on the spot

Y. Junior: *gasp* no! (Holds Annie close) I don't want you to die!

Annie: Junior, it's ok you don't have to worry about me

Hanji: yeah there's no need to worry we just have to think of something

Y. Eren: hmm… What about Sonic? What will he think?

Hanji: nothing I guess they've never met yet

Y. Eren: … I think I have an idea

Meanwhile form outside of the room

Sonic: for the last time it was years ago! How am I supposed to remember!?

Levi: you do realize you could hold a lot of information right?

Sonic: information about what!?

Y. Junior &amp; Y. Eren: Sonic?

Sonic: yeah?

Y. Junior &amp; Y. Eren: can we talk to you?

Sonic: sure (walks in the room as Hanji comes out)

Levi: what are they up to?

Hanji: oh nothing I'd figure you and I could walk ahead and Sonic and the others will catch up they need to get themselves ready

Levi: … Anything else?

Hanji: haha nope! Nothing at all

Levi: … All right let's go (walks away as Hanji follows)

Now in the room

Y. Junior: Sonic, this is Annie

Sonic: huh… Where did she come from? She wasn't in here before was she?

Y. Eren: that's not important you see um… Well Annie has well… People has been claiming she's done a lot of bad things

Y. Junior: but she's actually a very sweet and kind person

Annie: *blush* stop it you're embarrassing me…

Sonic: aaaannddd?

Y. Eren: we were hoping you could help us keep her a secret from Levi

Sonic: why?

Y. Eren: well he doesn't really seem to "understand"

Sonic: good point

Y. Junior: please Sonic?

Sonic: hmm… I dunno

Y. Junior: (holds Sonic's hands and gives him the puppy eyes) pleeeeeaaaaassse?

Sonic: … *sigh* alright fine I'll help

Y. Junior: (jumps in joy) yay! Thank you Sonic!

Sonic: no problem

Y. Eren: well Annie I guess you're safe

Annie: thank you I appreciate it

Sonic: alright you guys ready to go?

Y. Junior: (raises hand)

Sonic: yes Junior?

Y. Junior: before we leave why do you sound so different?

Sonic: oh well long story short I'm from the year 2015

Y. Junior: ooohhh! Ok then!

Sonic: alright let's go

So they exit the room and begins walking

Y. Eren: so where are we going?

Sonic: there's a portal just outside we walk through that and you'll be safe

Y. Eren: great more portals great but what will we do with Annie when we get to the other side?

Sonic: hmm… I didn't really think about that

Y. Junior: I'm sure it'll all work out besides we have Hanji to help us

Hanji: (off screen) Levi! No! Wait!

Y. Eren: that doesn't sound good

Then came into the picture was Levi and Hanji

Levi: hmm? (Sees Annie)

Annie: (looks back at Levi)

Hanji: ah! I'm sorry I tried to stop him!

Sonic: hey Levi you-

Levi: shut it rodent

Y. Eren: um Levi

Levi: (draws blades)

Y. Eren: *gulp*

Y. Junior: Levi wait!

Annie: (draws her blades)

Y. Junior: *gasp*

Levi: (prepares to strike)

Annie: (just stands there)

Levi: (charges at Annie)

Annie: (prepares herself)

Y. Junior: nooo! (Fires some strange blue goo at Levi causing him to stick against a wall)

Levi: huh? (Tries to get out) what the hell?

Y. Eren: wow I didn't know you could to that

Y. Junior: neither did I… Oh well

Levi: Junior, let me loose

Y. Junior: not until you calm down!

Levi: you don't understand that woman you're with isn't-

Y. Junior: no! You don't understand Levi! Annie isn't a villain! She's a hero! She has saved our lives many times!

Levi: but back where she comes from she kills a lot of innocent people!

Y. Junior: I know that! And I don't care! Because that was then! This is now! And Annie has proven herself to be such a good person she has a good heart!

Annie: Junior?

Y. Junior: and whenever I'm around Annie I feel safe like she's been protecting me this entire and… I hope someday I can repay her

Annie: …

Y. Junior: and YOU do not have the right to judge her in that way!

Levi: … Just let me loose

Y. Junior: … Alright (begins loosening up the blue goo hey that rhymes)

Annie: {did… Did Junior really mean those things?}

Y. Junior finally releases

Y. Junior: *sigh* I'm sorry mister Levi but I just-

Levi: (lifts Junior up by the shirt)

Y. Junior: ah!

Hanji: Levi! He's just a kid!

Levi: nobody has EVER spoken to me like that before

Sonic: that's a lie

Levi: shut UP

Y. Junior: (shuts eyes tightly)

Levi: … (Looks over to Annie who was glaring at him)

Annie: …

Levi: … Hmph (drops Y. Junior) I'll let it slide this time but if Leonhart does ANYTHING she will be-

Sonic: GREEN!

Levi: what? No what the hell are you talking about?

Y. Junior: that was just rude

Sonic: no! Green! Look!

Then our heroes find that it was none other than the green man

Green: hehehe…

Hanji: the green man!

Y. Eren: how did he find us?!

Y. Junior: I'll take care of this!

Levi: stand down kid

Y. Junior: what?

Levi: I've faced him before I'll deal with this

Annie: (steps by Levi's side) I'll deal with him too I have a score to settle with him

Y. Junior: {oh no! Annie! She can't win against that thing! She'll die!}

Green: AHAHAHA! (Hands begin to glow) AHAHAHAHAHA!

Y. Junior: hmph!

Green: (fires a green beam at Levi &amp; Annie)

Y. Junior: WATCH OUT! (Pushes the two out of the way)

Annie: *gasp* JUNIOR!

Then BAM! Junior had been hit by the beam and was flown into a wall

Y. Junior: ah! Ahh… (Closes eyes and loses all strength)

Y. Eren, Hanji, &amp; Sonic: Junior! (Runs to Junior)

Sonic: Junior! Come on buddy! Wake up!

Hanji: no! Please wake up!

Y. Eren: Junior! Get up! I'm sorry for calling you names! I take it all back! Just wake up!

Annie: no… Junior…

?: Annie…

Annie: (clenches fist)

?: Annie… You must make a choice… Have you chosen?

Annie: …. H-he'll pay for this…

Levi: hmm?

Annie: he… Will… (Eyes turn blood red) PAY!

Y. Eren: huh?

Then a dark aura surrounds Annie full of anger and hatred her blood boiled in the power of darkness he hair even turn black

Hanji: what the?

Sonic: huh?

Green: heh (runs off smirking)

Annie: YOU'LL PAY! (Runs after the green man)

Levi: Leonhart! Wait! (Runs after Annie)

Y. Eren: GGRR! (Runs after them) RAAAAH!

Sonic: wait! (Runs after them all)

Hanji: no… No… Junior! (Shakes Junior) i-if you're gone then that means… You're future self will be… GRR! (Gets up and runs after the others) GREEN MAN!

Meanwhile through the halls of the castle

Annie: (grunts with anger and hatred)

Levi: (looks at Annie) {what's happened to her? How did she obtained those powers?... Wait}

*flashback*

Dark: *cough* Levi… L-listen closely you must give one vial of my blood to Neko and the second vial put into the Female Titan's shadow…

*end of flashback*

Levi: {could this be Dark's doing? Did he give her his powers?}

Sonic: (zooms past Levi and Annie)

Y. Eren: (uses his boots to run past Levi)

Levi: wait what the hell?

Hanji: (uses her gear to fly past Levi)

Levi: … hmph! (Uses his gear to catch up with the others)

So later they chased the green man all the way to the throne room

Green: (stops in the center of the room)…

Annie: GGRRAAAHH!

Sonic: (zooms in front of Annie stopping) whoa! Whoa! Hang on there lady!

Annie: (breathes heavily in anger)

Green: hehehe (sinks himself into the floor)

Annie: he's gone!

Levi: I don't think so… I've seen this before…

Then two giant green hands arise from the floor and pulled up a giant green being this was: Green Titan 2

Green: GRRAAAAAAHH!

Levi: just as expected

Y. Eren: w-what is that!?

Green: (swings at our heroes)

Sonic: (grabs Y. Eren and runs out of the way) watch out!

Y. Eren: ah!

Annie: ggrrr… (Grows very dark) GRAAAH! (Flies at the green titan)

Green: (fires lasers from his eyes)

Annie: (uses her new powers to field herself)

Green: (whacks Annie away)

Annie: agh! (Slides on the ground but gets back up and charges at the green titan) HRAAAH!

Levi: (uses his gear to fly up to the ceiling then flies down to strike)

Green: (grabs both Levi and Annie)

Levi: damn!

Annie: (breathes heavily in anger)

Green: you two are worthy opponents!

Levi: huh?

Hanji: you can talk?!

Green: but you shall be no more! (Squeezes the two)

Levi &amp; Annie: HAGH!

Hanji: Levi! Annie!

Green: now Leonhart it's time for you to pay (squeezes harder) I guess you truly won't be seeing daddy any time soon

Annie: s-someday… You will be destroyed and you will pay for what you did you bastard

Green: hehe… (Squeezes harder)

Annie &amp; Levi: AGH!

Sonic: HYAH! (Uses his homing attack on the green titan's eye)

Green: GRAH!

Hanji: (uses her gear to latch on to the green titan and stabs him right in t eye)

Green: CRAAH! (Drops Levi &amp; Annie)

Levi: (leaps up and goes for the back of the neck)

Annie: (heads for the back of the neck as well)

Green: I don't think so! (Reaches for the two again)

Annie: GRR!

But then CRASH! A Big chandelier hits the green man in the head it was none other than Y. Eren who must have used his boots to bring it down)

Annie: Eren!

Y. Eren: Annie! Kill it quick!

Annie: right! (Swings towards the neck then slashes it)

Green: GRRAAAAHH!

Then the Green man was back to normal only he was weaker

Green: (looks up at our heroes and smirks) hehehe well I got what I finally wanted (summons a green portal) hehehe (walks through it as it disappears)

Hanji: we did it! Eren, are you alright?

Y. Eren: *pant* I'm fine

Sonic: well great work there kid!

Y. Eren: hehe thanks

Levi: so… The green man can talk huh?

Sonic: I'm just as confused as you

Y. Eren: well he's gone that's all that matters

Annie: *pant* *pant* (cools down and kneels to the ground weakly)

Y. Eren: Annie! (Runs to Annie and puts her arm over his shoulder) are you alright?

Annie: I'm fine but… (Looks down)

Y. Eren: oh right… Junior

Sonic: Junior… He's gone

Hanji: *sniff* he was so young! (Begins crying)

Levi: … Hmm? (Looks over to the door way seeing a familiar young figure open the door) Hanji-

Hanji: *sniff* I know we didn't get along from the start but I really am going to miss him

Sonic: (notices as well) uh Hanji?

Hanji: (sniffs and grabs the small figure) I'm going to miss the little guy! I'm going to miss his cute smile, his cheerful voice…

Y. Eren: *gasp* H-Hanji…

Hanji: I'm also going to miss his (rubs the figures black curly hair) his black curly hair

Young Figure: (hugs Hanji)

Hanji: (hugs back crying) and his warm hugs and especially his cute voice…

Young Figure: aw do you really mean it Hanji?

Hanji: of course Junior! I'm going to miss you with all my hea- huh?!

Then FINALLY Hanji realizes that it was none other than: Y. Junior! He was alive and healthy

Hanji: *gasp* JUNIOR! (Squeezes Y. Junior tightly) YOU'RE ALIVE!

Y. Junior: *gag* I'm glad *cough* to see you too Hanji!

Sonic: Junior! (Runs to Y. Junior giving him a playful noogie) you're alright!

Y. Junior: I'm ok! Honest! (Smiles)

Y. Eren: Junior… Hmph! (Walks over to Y. Junior frowning)

Y. Junior: (opens arms to embrace Y. Eren) Eren!

Y. Eren: GR! (Stomps on Y. Junior's foot)

Y. Junior: AH! Owy! That hurt!

Y. Eren: ooh! Don't ever do that again! You scared me to death!

Y. Junior: *gasp* Eren! Were you worried about me?

Y. Eren: what!? N-no! (Turns away crossing his arms) I knew you were alive the whole time!

Y. Junior: aw Eren… You WERE worried

Y. Eren: … *sigh* alright maybe I was a little worried after all you are my… My friend

Y. Junior: *gasp* (hugs Y. Eren with no hesitation)

Y. Eren: ah! Junior! No hugging!

Y. Junior: (ignores Y. Eren and smiles)

Y. Eren: … *sigh* (hugs back) it's good to know you're alive

Annie: J-Junior?

Y. Junior: *gasp* Annie! (Runs to Annie)

Annie: b-but (tries to get up) ngh!

Y. Junior: Annie! Don't move! You're hurt!

Annie: b-but I don't understand… How are you alive?

Y. Junior: well remember those berries we picked from those trees? Well before I went to sleep I decided to eat most of those berries I was pretty hungry hehe and I guess my powers boosted up so high they saved me from that blast

Annie: oh I see but… Why did you-

Y. Junior: Annie, you're my friend and you've been protecting me and Eren this whole time so I had to return the favor somehow

Annie: well… *sigh* I'm just glad you're safe

Y. Junior: (smiles and hugs Annie)

Annie: … (Pats Y. Junior on the back)

Y. Junior: oh! Here this is for you (brings out a small bag and drops out three green berries) here these are heal yum-gum berries they'll make you healthy!

Annie: no Junior, it's fine you might need them more

Y. Junior: Annie you need this more (sticks the berry in Annie's mouth)

Annie: (chews then swallows and magically heals then gets up) I… I feel a lot better

Y. Junior: I'm so happy for you Annie! (Looks over to Levi seeing as he seemed weak as well then walks over to him) here Levi (gives him the last berry) you eat the last berry

Levi: huh? You're helping me? Don't you hate me?

Y. Junior: wha? No of course not we just got off on the wrong foot and were having a misunderstanding I know you didn't intend to do anything bad in fact I think you were just trying to help

Levi: … Huh

Y. Junior: so please eat this

Levi: … (Takes the berry and eats it and is now healed) *deep breathe* I feel better now

Y. Junior: (smiles)

Hanji: *sigh* I'm glad everything's fine now

Sonic: yeah

Annie: … {Junior… Eren… Through out this whole journey they've been doing nothing but helping me yet… Confusing me but for some reason} (looks down at her hand) {I think I'm now understanding and I think me having these new powers are helping me understand more}

Y. Eren: oh! Junior! You should have seen Annie! She used these weird dark powers?

Y. Junior: huh? Dark powers? Isn't that evil?

Y. Eren: no she saved us actually!

Y. Junior: oh Annie? You have powers too?

Annie: well… I… I'm really not sure myself

Y. Junior: can I see?

Annie: um… I don't-

Y. Junior: pleeeeaaaassee?

Annie: … Alright I'll try (holds out hand and focuses) hmm… (A dark aura surrounds her hand)

Y. Junior: wow…

Hanji: amazing…

Sonic: not bad

Y. Eren: I've never seen anything like that before

Levi: hmm {maybe this is that shadow's doing…}

Annie: (dark aura disappears)

Y. Junior: Annie… That was great!

Annie: really?

Y. Junior: uh-huh! In fact I think your powers a similar to mine! So if you'd like I could teach you some stuff just ask me any time ok?

Annie: well alright thank you

Y. Junior: (smiles)

Hanji: so um Levi

Levi: hmm?

Hanji: so you're not going to you know (points over to Annie)

Levi: hmm… Well probably not she did manage to defeat the green titan but I'll keep a close eye on here just in case

Hanji: thank you also Junior and Eren really seem to like her as if she was a really good friend

Levi: a friend huh?

Sonic: yeah can't have a life if you don't have friends Levi

Levi: … Well whatever

Hanji &amp; Sonic: (smiles)

Meanwhile somewhere else in that darkish world we meet up with Junior, Eren, Petra, Koto, and Oluo flying out of a portal

Petra: huh? Where are we?

Koto: … *gasp* this is… The IMA Kingdom

Junior: what? The IMA Kingdom?

Koto: yes, this is where me and the prince used to live in harmony until the Nightmare King came and took over

Junior: oh so you mean now it's…

Koto: it's a brand new Nightmare Realm

Junior: damn…

Eren: wow I'm sorry Koto

Koto: don't worry about it *sniff* *sniff* h-hey! I'm getting a cent of *sniff* *sniff* IMA

Junior: ah-ha! That could be our younger version

Petra: or maybe the prince

Oluo: well what are we waiting for sniff them out!

Koto: (continues sniff) this way! (Runs off as everyone else follows)

Eren: huh you know I never knew IMA could be sniffed out

Junior: neither did I, I wonder what it smells like

Oluo: alright no more messing around

Koto: look! Up ahead!

Petra: wow what's that?

Then our heroes see a giant castle looking building

Koto: IMA Castle!  
Junior: Heroes Mansion!

Koto: wait what?

Junior: yeah that's Heroes Mansion it's where I live ever since worlds collided

Koto: wait you live in there in the future?

Junior: uh-huh

Koto: and you call it "Heroes Mansion?"

Junior: yeah why?

Koto: dude… It's a castle you live in a castle

Junior: what? No way that's totally a mansion

Eren: Junior that is definitely a castle

Petra: yeah it's a castle

Oluo: how could you-

Junior: HEROES MANSION!

Koto: alright, alright fine whatever you say

Eren: let's just get inside

So they walk over to the entrance of the castle/mansion

Koto: (knocks on the door) this is Koto reporting back!

*silence*

Koto: hello? Is anyone here? (Opens the door to find that the whole place was dark and not a soul could be seen) hmm? No one here? No knights, animals nothing *sigh* at least my family is back in my home world safe and sound

Petra: you mean you don't live here?

Koto: well sometimes it depends

Junior: Junior! Eren! Er well younger us! Are you here?

*silence*

Eren: maybe they can't here us

Junior: this is a big place

Koto: *sniff* *sniff* I'm smelling more IMA this way (runs off as the others follow)

Oluo: geez for a big castle it sure is dead in here

Junior: tell me about it

Koto: (stops in continues sniffing)

Junior: what is it boy?

Koto: *sniff* *sniff* ugh I smell something else *sniff*

Eren: what?

Koto: *sniff* *sniff* I smell… NIGHTOR

Petra: NIGHTOR? Oh isn't that those nightmare powers that the prince told us about?

Koto: most likely *sniff* I also smell some… Darkish like powers and *sniff* bleh something else too doesn't smell too good

Junior: darkish powers? Hmm

Koto: well let's just keep looking

Oluo: alright

Eren: … (Looks out a window)

Junior: something wrong Eren?

Eren: It's just… I'm worried about Mikasa and Armin I'm that they've probably…

Junior: Eren don't think about that kind of stuff

Eren: huh?

Junior: instead of worrying about your friends just believe in them

Eren: believe?

Junior: yeah just think to yourself "it'll all be ok, my friends will be ok they are strong, brave, and smart they will make it"

Eren: and you think that'll work?

Junior: well that's what I'm doing for Bouncer and SJ I look on the bright side of things and you should too

Eren: … Well alright I guess

Junior: good now let's get a move on! (Walks away)

Eren: … {Mikasa, Armin I know you can make it back I believe in you guys you're my friends…} (looks back out the window) *gasp*

Junior: huh? (Looks back at Eren) Eren? I thought I cheered you up

Eren: (stares out the window in shock and fear)

Junior: Eren? (Looks out the window as well) WHAT THE HELL!?

Then our heroes see out the window was an entire army of titans heading their way

Eren: titans!

Oluo: what!?

Petra: b-but how did they get here!?

Junior: let's go quickly! We need to find our young selves and quick!

Eren: (runs off)

Junior: hey wait up!

Koto: how did they get here?... (Notices the others left) h-hey! Wait for me! (Runs after then)

Green: (appears out of nowhere) mwahaha…

Meanwhile with Mikasa &amp; Y. CJ

Y. CJ: ok so Mikasa tell me where do you live?

Mikasa: oh well… I live far off north

Y. CJ: … Far off north huh?

Mikasa: yes

Y. CJ: hmm I dunno you don't really look like you're from around here… In fact you barely even look like a toon… Are you sure you're a toon?

Mikasa: um… Y-yes I don't really know why you'd ask such a question

Y. CJ: … (Looks at the readers and smirks) hehe well then if you're really a toon could you to this? (Grabs tongue and stretches it out really long) cah ya?

Mikasa: … {Shit CJ is smarter than I thought he could see right through me}

Y. CJ: well? Can you?

Mikasa: u-um… Of course I can, see? (Opens mouth and slowly reaches for her tongue but hesitates)

Y. CJ: …

Mikasa: … (Gives up) *sigh* ok fine I'm not really a toon I'm even from this world let me explain

After Mikasa explains to CJ I've said this many times and I'll say it again I'm fucking lazy

Y. CJ: hmm I get it so you're going through this whole thing just to get some book page?

Mikasa: yes but I feel like we're not even close I thought it would be easy but now I'm separated from my friends so if you're right about a whole then I could just make it back

Y. CJ: … Well alright then don't worry Mikasa we'll make it back to your world so you can get back to your friends and finally retrieve that page

Mikasa: thank you Junior

Y. CJ: no problem but there's just one thing…

Mikasa: what?

Y. CJ: hmm… I can't really remember it was something about humans coming here… Come on we'll go to Dr. Franz

Mikasa: Dr. Franz?

Y. CJ: yeah he's the smartest guy around for miles maybe he can even help us (takes Mikasa's hand) let's go! (Runs off)

Mikasa: coming

So later they walk through town and arrive at a building that was white and had a giant telescope sticking

Mikasa: so this is where Dr. Franz lives?

Y. CJ: yep (knocks on the door) oh by the way since you're a "normal human" how do you feel about rats?

Mikasa: well as long as they don't have any diseases then I guess I can get used to them

Y. CJ: well prepare yourself

?: who goes there?

Mikasa: huh? Who said that?

Y. CJ: (pushes a button on the door) Franz, it's me Junior

Dr. Franz: ah! Little Junior! Please come in!

The door then opens

Y. CJ: (walks inside as Mikasa follows)

Then the two could see the place was filled with paper and machines

Mikasa: this place is a mess

Y. CJ: yeah I know Franzy really needs to make those cleaning bots, Franzy! Where are you?

Franz (off screen): ah! Junior my boy! I'm in the research lab!

Y. CJ: let's go Mikasa (walks to the lab)

Mikasa: alright (follows Y. CJ)

So later they arrive in a big room they looked to be made out of metal

Y. CJ: Franzy!

Franz: right here my boy!

Then walks into the picture was a giant white rat wearing glasses and a lab coat walks in

Mikasa: huh?! T-that's a big rat!

Franz: what? Never seen a talking animal before?

Mikasa: well actually… Never mind

Y. CJ: Franzy this is Mikasa she's a-

Franz: a human I presume!

Mikasa: how did you-

Franz: know? Well I can spot a human a mile away

Mikasa: amazing

Franz: so how can this toon help?

Y. CJ: well actually I forgot about what happens when a normal humans comes into this world I was wondering if you could refresh my memory?

Franz: oh boy…

Mikasa: what?

Franz: well you see Mrs. Mikasa normally when a human comes to this world if they were to stay here for a long time then overtime and eventually they will turn stupid and turn into a toon

Mikasa: what!?

Franz: oh don't worry not a full toon but only a "Flesh Toon"

Mikasa: Flesh Toon? What's a Flesh Toon?

Y. CJ: oh! Oh! I know! Can I tell her?

Franz: be my guest

Y. CK: ok well flesh toons are pretty much like us normal toons except they actually have blood and could actually die

Mikasa: hmm so if I stay here… I'll become a clueless toon?

Franz &amp; Y. CJ: pretty much

Mikasa: well that settles it I have to get out of here

Y. CJ: that's why we need to find that hole in that forest

Franz: hmm well guess I can get you some "transportation" follow me (walks away as the two follow)

So seconds later the three arrive in another room

Franz: behold! (Points to a giant cannon) my transportation!

Mikasa: … A giant cannon?

Franz: I haven't paid my bills in a while but with this I can blast you all the way to your destination! It's as simple as that!

Y. CJ: don't worry Mikasa I've tested it out before

Mikasa: and how did that go?

Y. CJ: uumm…

*flashback*

Y. CJ: (jumps in the cannon) ready Franz!

Franz: fire! (Pulls switch)

BOOM! The cannon explodes as Y. CJ was left in ashes

Y. CJ: … Ouch

*end of flashback*

Y. CJ: … Franzy I think you might wanna work on it a bit

Franz: fine let me take a looksee (walks over to the cannon)

Mikasa: C- I mean Junior

Y. CJ: yeah?

Mikasa: I just wanted to say thank you for helping me

Y. CJ: no problem Mikasa! But you seem kinda down

Mikasa: oh it's nothing… It's just I'm worried for my friends…

Y. CJ: don't worry! You'll find them!

Mikasa: thank you

Eren's Voice: Mikasa…

Mikasa: {Eren?}

Eren's Voice: Mikasa… I know you can make it I… I believe in you…

Mikasa: {Eren…}

Y. CJ: … Did I just hear a voice?

Meanwhile back with SJ and Y. Mikasa they were still walking through the forest but there was still no sign of their target

Y. Mikasa: um SJ we've walking for a while can we take a break?... SJ?

SJ: (sleeps while walking) zzzzzzzz….

Y. Mikasa: (shakes SJ) SJ!

SJ: huh?! What!? Oh sorry I got bored so I decided to take a nap

Y. Mikasa: um so what exactly are we doing?

SJ: um… {*sigh* I forgot… Oh! Wait I remember!} we're looking for a Soulless!

Y. Mikasa: what's a Soulless?

SJ: oh well you see

After SJ tell Y. Mikasa the horrible things about Soulless

Y. Mikasa: (shakes)…..

SJ: well let's keep moving!

Y. Mikasa: u-um maybe I should go back home

SJ: what? Why?

Y. Mikasa: I'm scared

SJ: well don't be scared you're with me but it would be a good idea to take you home after all-

*snap*

Y. Mikasa: EEP! W-what was that!?

SJ: ha! I ain't scared!

Stomp!

SJ: BAH! (Jumps in Y. Mikasa's arms and hides in his shell) um I'll just chill in here!

Y. Mikasa: I-it's getting closer!

SJ: hide!

Y. Mikasa: (runs and hides behind a tree)

SJ: shh stay quiet…

?: *stomp* *stomp* *stomp*

Y. Mikasa: (shakes in fear) a-a monster?

?: *pant**pant* hey! Wait for me!

Y. Mikasa: huh? That sounds like… A boy (peeks head out a bit) huh?

Then Mikasa sees Y. Armin along with Bouncer

Y. Armin: (trips and falls) oof!

Bouncer: I gotcha (picks Y. Armin up and puts him in his pouch)

Y. Armin: oh! It's bigger in here then it looks!

Y. Mikasa: hey they're people! SJ! Look!

SJ: hey! It's Bouncer! (Pops out of his shell and runs to the two) Bouncer!

Bouncer: huh? SJ!?

SJ: Bouncer! Buddy!

Y. Armin: eep! (Hides his faces with Bouncer's pouch)

SJ: hey Bouncer isn't that-

Bouncer: shh!

SJ: oh right time stuff uh hi there little guy!

Y. Armin: (slowly comes out) Bouncer? Is this a friend of yours?

Bouncer: yep this is my friend SJ the Squirtle

SJ: nice to meet you person I've never met!

Bouncer: (smacks SJ with his ear)

SJ: ow! I mean never mind!

Y. Armin: so is he good?

Bouncer: yep

Y. Armin: … (Steps out of Bouncer's pouch and walks to SJ)

SJ: (holds out claws)

Y. Armin: u-um… (Reaches for SJ's claws)

Then the two held each other's hands and shook on it

Y. Armin: oh haha you are friendly!

SJ: was there ever any doubt? Oh by the way hey! Come on out it's safe!

Y. Mikasa: a-are you sure?

SJ: yeah! Come on out!

Y. Mikasa: o-ok… (Steps out from the tree)

Bouncer: hey! That's- I mean um hello little girl

Y. Armin: huh? (Walks up to Y. Mikasa)

Y. Mikasa: (gets a little shy)

Y. Armin: have I seen you somewhere before?

Y. Mikasa: um… I don't think so… But you do look kind of familiar…

Bouncer: huh, I guess they didn't make friends yet

SJ: don't care!

Bouncer: anyway what are you doing here?

SJ: well you see

After SJ explains I'm sorry I'm this lazy don't give me that look!

Bouncer: huh the same thing happened to us

SJ: now I'm huntin' down that Soulless

Bouncer: well I'm chasing down a nightmare monster

SJ: so now what?

Bouncer: well we should probably do something about the kids

SJ: actually I kinda promised little Mikasa that I would take her with me

Bouncer: what!? Why!?

SJ: why are you getting so upset? You did the same thing

Bouncer: that's different I can ACTUALLY protect people

SJ: well that's tru- hey!

Y. Armin: (tugs on Bouncer's shirt)

Bouncer: huh? What is it?

Y. Armin: will we be traveling with Mikasa?

Bouncer: well actually-

Bonk &amp; Dunce: (pop out of nowhere) NOW! (Grab each other and begins to swirl around)

Y. Armin: AH! (Hides behind Bouncer along with Y. Mikasa)

Bouncer: there he is!

SJ: and that other one too!

Then Bonk and Dunce both used their power to summon a portal

Bonk: let's get outta here!

Dunce: ya!

They both jump in through the portal

SJ: GET OVER HERE! (Runs and jumps in the portal)

Bouncer: SJ! Wait! *sigh* well bye kids! See you soon! (Runs into the portal)

Y. Armin: good bye?

Y. Mikasa: … (Walks up tot eh portal)

Y. Armin: wait Mika-

Y. Mikasa then gets sucked up into the portal

Y. Mikasa: AAAAHH!

Y. Armin: Mikasa! (Runs to the portal and stops in his steps)… S-should I go in?... *deep breathe* (shuts eyes and runs into the portal)

So the four went through the portal to chase after the two monsters but now with Armin and Y. Hedgefox they were still making their way through the abandoned lab facility

Armin: so you have no memory of being here?

Y. Hedgefox: no not really the only thing I remember is stopping the people who ran this place but that's it

Armin: well if we keep looking around maybe we can find something that will jog your memory

Y. Hedgefox: oh! Good idea! Let's look! (Looks around) hmm… Um Armin?

Armin: yes?

Y. Hedgefox: um can I sit on your shoulders? I wanna get a better view

Armin: oh um ok sure (kneels down)

Y. Hedgefox: (jumps on Armin's shoulders) that's better!

Armin: {hmm… Wait didn't Junior say he could fly? Well I probably shouldn't ask he might get suspicious} (notices a tear falling next to him) huh? (Looks up to Y. Hedgefox) Junior? Are you crying?

Y. Hedgefox: huh? Oh sorry it's just that (jumps down) I feel so… Alone that I've lost someone very important to me

Armin: what do you mean?

Y. Hedgefox: hmm I'm not really sure but I think I remember having people near me who I cared for almost like a… Like a… Oh what's the word?

Armin: family?

Y. Hedgefox: oh yeah! A family- *gasp* my siblings!

Armin: what?

Y. Hedgefox: I remember that I was looking for my siblings too!

Armin: siblings?

Y. Hedgefox: yeah! They're Derrick, Tristan, and Christy

Amin: well do you know where they are?

Hedgefox: no but I just gotta find them they mean the whole world to me if I didn't have my family I would be lost

Armin: … (Kneels to Y. Hedgefox) I know how you feel, Junior

Y. Hedgefox: huh? You do

Armin: yes in fact I lost my family too I was just about your age

Y. Hedgefox: what happened to them

Armin: … They… T-they… (A tear fall)

Y. Hedgefox: Armin?

Armin: oh I'm sorry (wipes tear away) but anyway I may not have my family but I have something else just as good

Y. Hedgefox: what?

Armin: my friends

Y. Hedgefox: your friends?

Armin: uh-huh friends are a very important part of life that's why I'm not sad because I have Eren

Y. Hedgefox: so is Eren your best friend?

Armin: as a matter of fact he is he's a good friend he always helps me out whenever I'm in trouble thick and thin

Y. Hedgefox: wow you're lucky Armin I wish I had a friend like that

Armin: oh don't worry you'll make lots of friends in the future I know it

Y. Hedgefox: wow that you Armin I feel a lot better now!

Armin: (smiles) you're welcome

?: ggrrrr…

Armin: huh? What was that?

Y. Hedgefox: … *gasp* Armin! Run! (Grabs Armin's hand and runs)

Armin: ah! Junior! What is-

Then BAM! Crashes through the wall was a giant blue monster that looked a bit similar to Y. Hedgefox only it was a lot bigger and had huge sharp teeth and claws and three fox tails

Monster: RRAAAAOOOORR!

Y. Hedgefox: it's big Tim!

Armin: Big Tim!?

Big Tim: GRAOOOR! (Chases after the two)

Armin: AH! (Grabs Y. Hedgefox and runs)

Hedgefox: Armin! He's gaining!

Armin: *pant* *pant* *pant* through here! (Finds a door then runs through it and shuts it tight) barricade the door!

Hedgefox: ok! (Runs and grabs a bunch of furniture and begins barricading the door)

Armin: (does the same)

So sooner or later they begin barricading the door and they finish so they decide to hide under a table

Armin: stay very quiet Junior

Hedgefox: ok

Tim (off screen): grrr… *sniff* sniff*

Hedgefox: (shivers)

Armin: it'll be ok Junior don't worry…

Tim: … Grrr (walks away)

Armin: … Ok he's gone (turns head releasing he's face to face with a certain character that looked a bit similar to Hedgefox only he was red and had yellow tips on his tails

?: …

Armin: …

?: … Hey there

Armin: ah! (Holds Hedgefox close and runs out from under the table)

Hedgefox: *gasp* Derrick!

Derrick the Hedgefox: Junior!

Hedgefox: (breaks free from Armin and hugs Derrick)

Armin: huh? This is Derrick?

Hedgefox: yeah! Derrick! This is Armin he helped me find you!

Derrick: so… A human helped you?

Hedgefox: uh-huh!

Derrick: … (Just looks at Armin)

Armin: hehe (waves at Derrick)

Derrick: … Well any friend of my brother is a friend of mine! (Shakes Armin's hand) nice to meet ya!

Armin: pleasure's all mine

Hedgefox: Derrick, where are Tristan and Christy?

Derrick: they're in the other room waiting for us I guess where have you been?

Hedgefox: I was uh knocked out by… Something I'm not sure what

Derrick: well no wonder you've been gone for so long! We were worried! I even came out here looking for you!

Hedgefox: sorry Derrick I must have got side tracked

Derrick: don't worry bro as long as you're alright as long as you're safe then I'm ok with that

Hedgefox: (hugs Derrick)

Derrick: (hugs back)

Armin: (smiles) {aw I'm happy for them it must be nice having a brother an entire family for that matter… Wait what am I saying? I do have a family: my friends}

Tim (off screen): GROOOAAAHH! (Bangs on the door)

Derrick: GAH! Big Tim! Let's get outta here! (Runs off)

Hedgefox: Armin! (Grabs Armin's arm) come on we gotta get out of here!

Armin: right! (Runs off)

Then BAM! Big Tim bursts through the wall and lets out a mighty roar then chases after the three

Hedgefox: jeez! This guy doesn't give up!

Armin: he's gaining!

Derrick: hmph! (Stops in his tracks and faces Big Tim then jumps at him and punches him in the eye but finds that it doesn't work)… Uh-oh

Tim: GRAAAHH! (Shakes Derrick off)

Derick: (lands on his feet)

Hedgefox: Derrick!

Derrick: Junior! Armin! I'll hold him off! You find Tristan and Christy!

Hedgefox: but Derrick!

Derrick: heh don't worry about it I can take 'em!

Hedgefox: … Ok I believe in you! Armin! Come on! (Runs off)

Armin: wait! ... (Looks back to Derrick)

Derrick: just go! I can't hold him off for long! Take Junior to safety I don't want to see him get hurt!

Armin: … {I… I can't just leave him by himself he's only a child! And I need to stop running I have to stay and fight!} (runs to Derrick's side)

Derrick: huh? Armin?

Armin: Derrick I want you to go with your brother

Derrick: Armin! I already told you! Besides how can you beat him!?

Armin: … I may not be strong but… I should at least try I have to stay and fight for years I've been helped by my friends and I barely do anything to help but now I have to stand on my own and fight to the end…

Derrick: … Heh well said Armin, good luck! (Runs off)

Armin: now (draws blades) to make Eren and Mikasa proud!

Big Tim: GRAAAOOOOHH!

Meanwhile back with Annie, Y. Junior, Y, Eren, Sonic, Hanji, &amp; Levi

Y. Junior: (smiles) la, la, lalala, lalala!

Y. Eren: Junior stop! You've been singing hours!

Y. Junior: but I'm bored

Y. Eren: well what do you want me to do about it?

Y. Junior: … Sing me a song

Y. Eren: no

Y. Junior: well can't blame a guy for trying!

Y. Eren: ugh…

Levi: (sees the front doors) {oh thank god}

Sonic: great! The portal should be in the forest nearby!

Y. Junior: yay! (Runs to the doors and opens them) *gasp* WOW!

Annie: what is it?

Y. Junior: there are giants out here!... Ew but they're naked… But they don't have any-

Annie: *gasp* (Runs outside and sees the titans) titans!

Hanji: titans!? Junior! Run away!

Y. Junior: oooohhh so THESE are titans! Eren, are these the titans you-

Y. Eren: Junior! Get back inside!

Annie: (grabs Y. Junior and runs to the doors)

?: EEEKK!

Y. Junior: huh!? (Breaks free from Annie's grip)

?: somebody please help!

Y. Junior: someone's in danger! I'm a coming! Speed! (Uses his powers to runs at a fast pace)

Sonic: now that's the Junior I know! (Runs after Y. Junior)

Annie: Junior wait! (Begins to grow dark) huh?

?: Annie go! Use your powers to catch up with Junior!

Annie: right! (Runs after Junior)

Y. Eren: Junior! Are you crazy!?

?: somebody help us!

Y. Eren: wait that voice could it be… Armin!? (Runs after Annie and Y. Junior) Armin!

Levi: Jeager! Get back here! (Fly up and slays as many titans as he can while chasing after Y. Eren)

Hanji: wait for me! (Flies away chasing after everyone else)

Junior: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Annie: Junior! Wait!

Sonic: (runs by Annie's side) Annie cool down!

Annie: what are you talking about?

Sonic: look I know we're in a very important situation but you're starting to worry about him to much he can take care of him self you've seen they way he fought right?

Annie: hmm (looks over to Junior)

Y. Junior: don't worry whoever's crying for help! I'll answer your call!

Annie: … You're right I'm sure Junior will succeed

Sonic: well there you go!

Levi: Hedgehog!

Sonic: I have a name ya know!

Levi: head for the portal and get help!

Hanji: the titans won't bother to chase you they only go after humans! Please hurry!

Sonic: alright! See you guys later! (Zooms away at fast speed)

There I got rid of Sonic happy now?

Y. Junior: (stops in place and then sees two kids being chased by a titan) there!

Annie: (catches up to Junior) did you find who was calling for help?

Y. Junior: over there! (Points to the two kids)

Annie: (looks at them)… *gasp* t-that's… Mikasa and… Armin

Junior: Mikasa and Armin?

Annie: (runs towards the two)

Y. Junior: hey wait! (Runs after Annie)

With Y. Armin and Y. Mikasa

Y. Armin &amp; Y. Mikasa: AAAAHH! (Runs away from the titan)

Y. Mikasa: *pant* *pant* *pant* (trips and fall) ah!

Y. Armin: Mikasa! (Runs to Y. Mikasa) *gasp*

Y. Mikasa: (looks up to the titan) *gasp*

Titan: (smiles at the two in the most creepiest way possible)

Y. Mikasa: (tears fall)

Y. Armin: (holds Y. Mikasa close as he begins to cry) g-goodbye M-Mikasa!

Y. Mikasa: (begins crying as well) goodbye Armin!

Just before the titan could dine on the two SLASH! The titans had been slane

Titan: (dies and falls to the ground)

Y. Mikasa: h-huh?

Y. Armin: huh? *gasp* look!

The two then see Annie standing on the titan's head

Y. Armin: sh-she saved us!

Annie: Junior! Quickly! Take care of Armin!

Y. Junior: (runs to the two) got it! (Picks Y. Armin up and carries him back to the castle)

Y. Armin: ah! Wait! Mikasa!

Annie: Mikasa don't worry it'll be ok (sees another titan running toward) Mikasa!

Y. Mikasa: (sees the titan) *gasp* AAH!

Annie: (prepares to kill the titan)

Then FLASH! Y. Eren comes in with his boots and grabs Y. Mikasa just in time

Y. Mikasa: h-huh? (Looks up to Y. Eren) wh-who are-

Y. Eren: we'll talk about it later hang on! (Runs off avoiding as many titans as he can)

Y. Mikasa: (continues to look at Y. Eren) {who is this boy? He seems so… Familiar}

Titan: (leaps at the two)

Y. Eren &amp; Y. Mikasa: AAH!

Then SLASH! Levi kills that titan! Haha! Fuckin' baddass mother fuckers!

Y. Eren: Levi!

Levi: Hanji! Grab Jaeger and Ackerman and get them inside!

Hanji: on it! (Flies to Y. Eren &amp; Y. Mikasa and grabs then and flies straight inside and land) *pant* pant*

Y. Eren: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Y. Mikasa: (shudders)

Y. Eren: Mikasa, are you ok?

Y. Mikasa: I'm fine but who are you? And how do you know my name?

Y. Eren: oh erm-

Then Y. Junior &amp; Y. Armin come flying through the door

Y. Junior: aaahh! Incoming!

Y. Eren: aaah!

Then Y. Armin &amp; Y. Junior land on Y. Eren and Y. Mikasa

Y. Eren: ow… (Looks up to Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: … Hai!

Y. Eren: get off! (Pushes Y. Junior off)

Y. Armin: ooww…

Y. Eren: Armin!

Y. Armin: huh? *gasp* Eren! (Grabs Y. Eren) y-you're here! B-but what are you doing here!?

Y. Eren: I should be asking you the same thing!

Y. Junior: wait… THIS is Armin?

Y. Eren: oh Junior this is Armin, Armin this is Junior

Y. Armin: it's nice to meet you Junior… Junior?

Y. Junior: (smiles like an insane person)

Y. Armin: uh… Is he ok?

Y. Eren: the boy is happy all the time

Y. Junior: (pounces and hugs Y. Armin) YAY!

Y. Armin: eep!

Y. Junior: so you're Eren's best friend! Ever since Eren told me about you I have been dying to meet you!

Y. Armin: oh haha

Y. Eren: oh and this is Hanji Zoe (points to Hanji laying on the floor as if she was dead)

Hanji: so… Tired…

Y. Junior: (crawls over to Hanji and kisses her head) feel better?

Hanji: aw you're so cute

Then finally Annie &amp; Levi fly in

Annie: close the doors! Quickly!

Annie &amp; Levi: (closes the doors as fast as they can)

Levi: (locks the door)… *sigh* fuck…

Y. Junior: yay! Annie! Levi! You made it!

Annie: (walks up to Y. Junior and crosses her arms) Junior

Y. Junior: um… Yes Annie?

Annie: what you did was incredibly dangerous you could have gotten yourself seriously injured

Y. Junior: I… (Looks down) I'm sorry

Annie: … *sigh* (kneels in front of Y. Junior) now Junior, I'm not mad I know how much you love to help but please think before you act next time ok?

Y. Junior: yes Annie

Annie: good that includes you too Eren

Y. Eren: what?! I didn't even do anything!

Hanji: *sigh* adorable

Y. Armin: hmm… Hey are you sure your name is Junior?

Y. Junior: uh-huh! Why?

Y. Armin: oh well… You kind of look like Bouncer

Y. Junior: Bouncer?

Hanji: Bouncer!? You've been with Bouncer!?

Y. Mikasa: yeah we were also with SJ the Squirtle

Y. Junior: Squirtle? You mean the Pokemon?

Y. Mikasa: I think that's what he called himself

Y. Junior: lucky! (Pouts) I wanted o see a Pokemon too!

Y. Eren: … What the hell is a Pokemon?

Y. Armin: come to think of it you look exactly like him expect he was older and had huge feet, a tail, and rabbit ears

Y. Junior: that sounds like big future me… Wait… I turn into a rabbit monster in the future?! Hanji! Why didn't you tell me?!

Hanji: haha no silly Bouncer's just another version of you from another world that's all

Y. Junior: wait what?

Annie, Levi: Hanji!

Hanji: *gasp* (covers mouth) whoops!

Y. Junior: another version of me?!... Awesome!

Y. Eren: wait so there are three Juniors now?!

Hanji: well actual there are more including SJ

Y. Junior: really!? More of me!? (Smiles)

Levi: goddammit Hanji

Hanji: oh don't worry we'll erase their mind later anyway it'll be fine

Levi: (pinches nose) ugh…

Y. Eren: so Armin, how did you and Mikasa get here

Y. Armin: well

After explaining… I think you people got it by now

Y. Eren: wow… Well that was a really brave thing to do Armin

Y. Armin: r-really? You think so?

Y. Eren: yeah not anyone would jump into a portal like that

Y. Junior: but didn't big me say-

Y. Eren: shh!

Levi: ugh great now we have to deal with even more little bratz

Hanji: well Sonic's going to bring some help so I guess we can manage until then

Levi: I doubt it

Hanji: aw come on Levi just look at how cute and happy they are we can take it

Levi: … Ugh I can't believe this is actually happening

Y. Junior: (nuzzles in Annie's arm)

Annie: (pats Y. Junior's head)

Y. Mikasa: so what do we do now?

Hanji: let's get something to eat I'm sure you two are starving after what you've been through

Y. Mikasa &amp; Y. Armin: (stomach growls) *blush* hehe

Hanji: well let's go!

(Walks away as the others follow)

Y. Mikasa: oh! (Stops Y. Eren) um Eren?

Y. Eren: yeah?

Y. Mikasa: I just wanted to say "thank you" for saving my life back there it was very brave of you

Y. Eren: no problem

Y. Mikasa: (smiles and walks away)

Y. Junior: (walks past Y. Eren whispering in his ear) I think she likes you!

Y. Eren: wha!? *blush* Junior! Come on!

Y. Junior: hehe!

Meanwhile back in Toon Ville Mikasa and Y. CJ are STILL waiting for Franz to finish up with the cannon

Y. CJ: (lays on a table looking up at the ceiling)… Ugh what is taking Franzy so long?!

Mikasa: why are YOU acting to impatient? I should be the one worried not you

Y. CJ: yeah but it's just I really wanna find that hole with you

Mikasa: really? Why is that?

Y. CJ: I'm not sure I just feel like I have to go with you but I'm not sure why besides I love going on adventures if I didn't go on any adventures then I shouldn't even call myself a toon to be honest call me crazy but… I feel like cartoons are becoming less and less funny these days

Mikasa: … Now tell me exactly what IS a cartoon?

Y. CJ: what you mean you don't have TV where you come from?

Mikasa: TV?

Y. CJ: … Oh boy

Franz: (walks in) good new everyone!

Y. CJ: ha! I get it!

Franz: I have finished the cannon

Y. CJ: finally!

So they all head into the same room with the cannon and were now ready to set off

Franz: alright now I'm pretty darn sure the cannon WILL NOT explode this time

Y. CJ: it better not I had ashes in my nose for months

Franz: alright hop in

Y. CJ: (jumps in the cannon)

Mikasa: (takes a step in the cannon)… (Looks back at Franz) are you sure this is safe?

Franz: positive

Mikasa: well alright (walks right inside the cannon)

Franz: just keep you legs crossed and count to ten backwards

Mikasa: wait what?

Franz: I bid thee adieu! (Closes cannon)

Mikasa: … *sigh*

Y. CJ: Mikasa! Get into position!

Mikasa: position?

Y. CJ: (lays on the side of the cannon on his belly) oh and you'd better scream it'll be appropriate

Mikasa: but why-

Franz: FIIIIRE!

BOOM! Both Y. CJ and Mikasa were shot right into the air

Y. CJ &amp; Mikasa: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Later are two heroes land in a river and made it out alive

Mikasa: (arises from the water and swims to shore gasping for air) *pant* *pant* *pant*

Y. CJ: *blub* *gub* *glug* elp!

Mikasa: (pulls Y. CJ out of the water)

Y. CJ: (frowns as he pulls a fish out of his mouth) ptooey! Bleh! Oh hey we made it! (points to the forest in front of them)

Y. Mikasa: so this is it?

Y. CJ: yep! Welcome to Tick Forest!

Mikasa: wait TICK forest?

Y. CJ: oh right um one little thing the whole forest is infested with monstrous Ticks

Mikasa: well why were you even around here anyway?

Y. CJ: … I dunno

?: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mikasa: what was that?

Y. CJ: that was Tom!

Mikasa: Tom?

Y. CJ: (runs into Tick Forest)

Mikasa: CJ- er Junior! Wait!... Dammit (runs after Y. CJ)

So the two ran through the forest to find the girlish screams

?: HAAAAAALLPP!

Y. CJ: (stops in his tracks) over there!

Mikasa: (looks and sees a young toon surrounded by Soulless) hey isn't that?

That's right kids! It was none other than Tom the Toon when he was younger

Tom: HELP!

Y. CJ: Tom! Hang on! (Pulls out frying pan and runs at the Soulless) Imma coming!

Mikasa: hey wait! (Runs after Y. CJ again)

Y. CJ: (jumps up and bashes a Soulless on the head)

Mikasa: (slices a Soulless in half)

Tom: Junior! You're here! Kick some monster butt! Along with the weird lady with ya!?

Mikasa: (slices up another Soulless) Tom! Get to a safe place we'll take it from here!

Tom: sure thing lady I've ever met! (Runs away)

Y. CJ: (spins rapidly and whacks multiple Soulless with his frying pan)

Mikasa: (stabs one final Soulless) that's all of them

Y. CJ: what the heck were those things? I was expecting ticks

Mikasa: those were Soulless

Y. CJ: what's a Soulless?

Mikasa: don't worry about it I'll explain later

Tom: (runs into the scene) Junior! Ya saved me pal!

Y. CJ: don't worry about it Tom oh! Tom! This is Mikasa!

Mikasa: hello

Tom: that's a weird name for a toon

Y. CJ: actually she's a human

Tom: oh… Well then I'm Tom the Toon (shakes Mikasa's hand) nice ta meetcha!

Mikasa: nice to meet you too

Y. CJ: Tom where are, Cindy, Doug, and Michael?

Tom: it's horrible there was this weird hairy guy who came out of nowhere with those white monsters! And also he was riding with some kind of human like naked monster thing! And kidnapped our pals!

Y. CJ: what!?

Mikasa: {hairy man riding with a human like monster… Is Tom talking about a titan but I'm sure titans don't exist in this world… Then again there are Soulless here and they came from Junior's world so it must be… But who is Tom talking about? Is it someone I know?} Tom will you take me to this kidnapper?

Tom: sure but it'll be dangerous

Mikasa: believe me I'm been a pickle

*silence*

Mikasa: … Er I mean I've been worse

Y. CJ: oh no you're turning stupid Mikasa! We gotta find that hole quickly!

Mikasa: you're right Tom please help us!

Tom: righto! Follow me! (Runs off as the others follow) watch out for giant ti- AH! (Stops in place)

Y. CJ: what is it To- oh sweet pencils…

Mikasa: what is it?... What the…

Then the three see what looked like a slimy green lake filled with giant greenish eggs

Y. CJ: eewwww

Mikasa: what is this?

Tom: it's a tick nesting ground

Mikasa: but I'm pretty sure ticks don't have slime

Y. CJ: remember Mikasa these are monstrous ticks some say these ticks came from a chemical plant

Tom: or some just say it's tick-

Y. CJ: Tom, you were going to just say drool right?

Tom: um… Sure?

Mikasa: and are those… Eggs?

Y. CJ: yep

Mikasa: disgusting

Y. CJ: we know now let's get moving (begins to tiptoe very slowly)

Mikasa: Junior wait!

Tom &amp; Y. CJ: shh!

Y. CJ: (whispers) you have to be very quiet these eggs are very fragile and the parents could be nearby which is why you need to tiptoe!

Mikasa: oh sorry… Though I think I could use my gear to just swing across

Y. CJ: well as long as it doesn't make any-

As Mikasa uses her to to latch onto a branch above the it makes that zip sound

Gear: ZIP!

Y. CJ: shhh! Mikasa!

Mikasa: I'm sorry

Tom: … Whew they're not awake

Y. CJ: Tom what are you- (almost steps on a tick's leg) eep!

Then Y. CJ realized he was surrounded by giant sleeping ticks

Y. CJ: … *gulp* o-ok Mikasa go ahead and swing to get me please

Mikasa: hang tight (grabs Tom and puts him on her back and slowly and carefully swings above Y. CJ and lowers herself to grab Y. CJ) grab my hand

Y. CJ: ok (grabs Mikasa's hand)

Mikasa: (pulls Y. CJ up) there now let's get…

Y. CJ &amp; Tom: … (Share a look)…

Y. CJ: uh Mikasa?

Mikasa: (smiles) haha… Hahaha…. *deep breathe*

Y. CJ: ah! Mika-

Mikasa: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Y. CJ &amp; Tom: (covers Mikasa's mouth) MIKASA!

Then the ticks wake up as most of the eggs hatch

Ticks: (stares up at the three) SCREEEEEEEEEE!

Y. CJ &amp; Tom: AAAAH!

Mikasa: hang on! (Uses her gear to fly away as fast as she can)

Ticks: SCREEEEE! (Jumps after them)

Y. CJ: oh crap! Oh crap!

Tom: we're dead! We're dead! We're so dead!

Mikasa: we have to lose them!

Y. CJ: … I got it! (Pulls out a cumball machine) Tom eat up! (Pours gumballs inside Tom's)

Tom: hmmff! (Mumbles loudly)

Y. CJ: (holds Tom up like a machine gun and faces the tick) fire!

Tom: (spits out gumballs at the ticks like bullets)

So then Tom hit many, many ticks and sooner or later they gave up

Tick: screh [forget this…] (hops away)

Mikasa: (stops and lands on a tree) whew

Y. CJ: (just looks at Mikasa)…

Mikasa: … What?

Y. CJ: why did you laugh!? You woke up the fudging ticks! What was so darn funny!?

Mikasa: I… I saw a squirrel dancing I could help myself

Y. CJ: … Wow you really are turning stupid even a five year old wouldn't laugh at something like that

Mikasa: I'm sorry

Y. CJ: don't worry about it let's just find our friends

Mikasa: {oh god I am turning stupid I have to find that portal and fast}

?: HELP!

?: HELP US!

?: PLEASE HELP US!

Y. CJ: hey! That was: Cindy, Michael, and Doug!

Tom: quick! We gotta- (zooms off but a cage fall ontop of him and he was now trapped) YAH! Help! Help me!... Again!

Y. CJ: Tom! Don't worry we'll save you again!

?: oh I don't think you'll be saving anyone

Mikasa: huh? Who's there?

Then lands ontop of the cage was a man with- ah forget it it was Kitts Verman I don't even know why I have to tell you these character descriptions? For god sakes man but anyway Kitts looked a bit different he seemed just as cartoony as Mikasa was

Tom: GAH! It's the guy I was talking about!

Mikasa: huh?! Kitts Verman?!

Kitts: well… If it isn't Ackerman I didn't expect to see you here along with that toon

Y. CJ: who is this guy?

Mikasa: that's Kitts Verman he's the captain of a group called: the Military Police

Y. CJ: so is he like your villain or something?

Mikasa: well no he's not really evil in fact I don't even know why he's here and kidnapping your friends

Kitts: well I should explain I had a certain meeting with a creature he calls himself the Soulless Captain we discussed how much we dislike the Juniors

Y. CJ: Juniors? Soulless?

Mikasa: don't worry about it right now

Kitts: anyway the Captain agreed to help me and if I helped him he would give me the power to protect the world

Mikasa: that sounds insane you just made a deal to a bad person!

Y. CJ: kind of a bad move if you ask me

Kitts: silence! Now that I'm here I can finally get rid off the lousy Juniors including that annoying toon!

Y. CJ: annoying?!

Mikasa: hmm {I know he's not very fond of Juniors but it's not normal for him to go crazy over practically nothing}… Huh? (Notices that Kitts had pale white eyes) {That's it! He's being controlled by a Soulless that's why he's so… Off… Wow I think I'm starting to think like a toon} (draws blades)

Kitts: hmm… So I'm assuming you're not going to stand down?

Mikasa: not on your life buddy in the future CJ is my friend and I vowed to protect my friends

Y. CJ: really? Aw Mikasa that's so-

Mikasa: even though CJ's an idiot in the future

Y. CJ: wait what?

Mikasa: shit

Kitts: well then I guess I'll just have to put you down myself (pulls out his two swords which just so happened to be white) you'll regret messing with Kitty Vermone!

*silence*

Y. CJ &amp; Mikasa: … (Just share a look then looks back at Kitts) what?

Kitts: ugh this world is affecting me so I'll make this quick

Y. CJ: alright Verman! Where are my other friends?

Kitts: beat me and and maybe I'll tell you

Y. CJ: fine then! (Puts on a football helmet and runs at Kitts with tremendous speed)

Kitts: (summons a white shield)

Y. CJ: (slams right into the shield) ouch… Mikasa… Help please

Mikasa: (charges at Kitts) HYAH!

Kitts: (blocks Mikasa's attack and swings at her)

Mikasa: (continues to block and attack)

Y. CJ: (jumps in and whack Kitts with his frying pan) FRYING PAN OF JUSTICE!

Kitts: GUH!

Mikasa: {wait he's been saying that line since he was a kid? Well no wonder he turned stupid}

Y. CJ: TOONADO! (Rapidly spins at Kitts then grabs him throwing him into a tree)

Kitts: GAH!

Mikasa: (runs up to Kitts ans straight up swing kicks him in the face)

Kitts: ACK!

Y. CJ: wow this is kind of easy

Mikasa: tell me about it I was expecting a challenge

Kitts: oh a challenge huh? I'll give you a challenge! (Whistles loudly as music notes come out of his mouth)

*silence*

Y. CJ: … So what did you-

?: BRAACK! ROOAR!

Mikasa: huh?

Then jumped into the scene was a cartoon looking titan who smiles in a strange way it was also wearing a necklace with three cages attached to it hold captive the younger versions of: Doug, Cindy, &amp; Michael

Tom: GAH! That's the thing I was talking about!

Mikasa: so it is a titan

Kitts: (jumps on the titan's head) not just any titan Ackerman! Meet "Toon Titan"!

Toon Titan: BROOOAAARR! (Grabs Tom's cage with its mouth)

Tom: YAAAH!

Cindy: someone help us!

Y. CJ: Cindy! Doug! Michael! Let them go!

Kitts: not a chance pipsquek!

Y. CJ: why do you hate us so much!?

Kitts: (surrounds himself in a white aura)

Y. CJ: what's wrong with him?

Mikasa: he's been comsumed by a Soulless we'll have to beat it out of him if we want things back to normal

Y. CJ: alright I'm with ya all the way Mikasa!

Mikasa: (nods) first we have to free your friends and then defeat Verman

Y. CJ: right! And after that me and my friends will use our pencils!

Mikasa: pencils?

Y. CJ: you'll see now let's go!

Kitts: ATTACK!

Titan: (charges at the two)

Mikasa: (grabs Y. CJ and flies away using her gear)

Kitts: get them!

Y. CJ: (pulls out a pencil and a slingshot and aims it for Doug's lock) Doug! (Fires the pencil right into Doug's lock freeing him from the cage)

Doug the Toon is now free!

Doug: WOOHOO! (Jumps out the cage)

Y. CJ: Mikasa! Doug can help us now he can use his strength to throw heavy things at the titan!

Mikasa: good thinking!

Y. CJ: Doug! We need you!

Doug: I'm on it! (Runs to a huge rock and lifts it up) HYUP! (Throws it at the toon titan) HAH!

Titan: BRAH!

Kitts: you idiot! Keep attacking!

Y. CJ: hey Cindy! (Pulls out a lollipop and shoots it in Cindy's lock) here you go!

Cindy the Toon is now free!

Cindy: YAY! (Jumps out of the cage and grabs lollipop)

Y. CJ: not Cindy can use her lollipop to whack the titan around

Mikasa: Cindy! Think you can help?

Cindy: (makes the lollipop grow) you bet stranger! (Whacks the titan's face left and right!)

Titan: GAH! AAHH! {THIS HURTS SO MUCH!}

Kitts: dammit! No!

Cindy: (frees both Tom and Michael)

Tom the Toon and Michael the Toon are now free!

Tom: (jumps around) WOO YEAH!

Michael: thanks for the help!

Y. CJ: everyone! Pencils!

Tom, Michael, Cindy, Doug, &amp; Y. CJ: (each pull out a pencil)

Y. CJ: Mikasa, do you think you can carry us all and swing in circles around the titan?

Mikasa: I'll try!

Y. CJ: all aboard!

Then they all jump on Mikasa then she flies around in circles at the toon titan

Y. CJ: NOW!

Then everything was cover in a big cloud with the sounds of pencil sketching and erasing of erasers then sooner or they they stop

Mikasa: (lands on the ground)… Wow

Tom: yeah we're artist

Then they see the titans was now 9 inches tall and was currently being crushed my Kitts Verman's ass

Titan: … Pip!

Kitts: what the?! NOOOO!

Mikasa: Junior! I have an idea to get the Soulless out of him

Y. CJ: how?

Mikasa: (whispers in Y. CJ's ear)

Y. CJ: … Oh! I love it!

Kitts: (gets up) I will not be defeating my a bunch of kids!

Mikasa: let's go! (Grabs Y. CJ's hand and flies up to the air)

Y. CJ: weee!

Mikasa: (waits until they get high enough then spins rapidly)

Doug: oh this is gonna be good!

Cindy: go Junior &amp; Mikasa!

Y. CJ: bombs away!

Mikasa: (throws Y. CJ with all her might) GO!

Y. CJ: (brings out frying pan flying down on Kitts) MEGA SUPER ULTRA AWESOME FRYING PAN OF JUSTICE SYNEGRY GOOOOO!

Kitts: …. Mother

Then BOOM! Y. CJ whacked Kitts with all his might as the whiteness of the Soulless powers was knocked out of him literally

Kitts: agh… Uggghh… (Passes out)

Then pops out of Kitts body was Bonk the Soulless

Bonk: oh dammit! You may have won this round! But next time you won't be so lucky! (Runs away)

Mikasa: (lands on the ground) *pant* *pant* well that's that

Y. CJ: Mikasa! (Jumps up and embraces Mikasa) we did it! (Sits on her shoulders) that was awesome! We make a pretty good team you and I!

Mikasa: you did well too

Tom: WOO YEAH! Mikasa and Junior are da best! Wait what am I talking about? Oh yeah! Tom's the best! Tom saved the day!

Everyone: (rolls their eyes)

Michael: (walks over to Kitts) so what do we do with hairy mcjerk face over here?

Mikasa: well I suppose we should get him back home which reminds me, Junior where's the portal?

Y. CJ: uuhh…. Portal?

Mikasa: you know the portal you were taking me to

Y. CJ: uuhh… Nope doesn't ring a bell

Mikasa: it was the only reason we came here! To find the portal!

Y. CJ: no we came here to find a hole

Mikasa: … Wait what did you think I was talking about?

Y. CJ: follow me! (Walks away)

Later the toons and Mikasa walk deeper into the forest (including carrying Kitts with them) and sooner they find a hole… Just a normal hole (also used for toon props you know what I'm talking about)

Mikasa: … What is that?

Y. CJ: it's a hole… What did you think I was talking about?

Mikasa: … A portal

Y. CJ: oooohhhh a portal? Why didn't you just say so?

Mikasa: I did!

Y. CJ: um no you didn't, you just assumed I was talking about a portal

Mikasa: … So you mean this whole time-

Y. CJ: yeup you probably should have been more specific

Mikasa: …

Y. CJ: … Um Mikasa?

Doug: you alright?

Mikasa: (eyes begin to twitch)…

Michael: eerr… Mikasa?

Cindy: are you mad?

Mikasa: ggrrr…

Tom: she's mad!

Mikasa: (blood begins boiling red as her head begins to steam) gggrrrrr!

Tom: (jumps in Doug's arms) she's gonna blow!

Y. CJ: (shuts eyes tightly) gah!

Mikasa: GRRR!... *deep breathe* (skin turns back to normal) *sigh* I'm not mad

Y. CJ: (opens eyes) eh? You're not

Mikasa: no you're right I should have been specific so I guess all this was for nothing

Y. CJ: what? No way of course it wasn't for nothing!

Mikasa: huh?

Y. CJ: Mikasa, this is Toon World! The whole point of us all being here is to have fun and go on silly adventures and besides if you found a portal too soon we probably wouldn't have saved my friends

Cindy: yeah! You really saved us!

Doug: we owe it all to ya!

Y. CJ: besides just think the worlds first human ever to experience being a toon!

Tom: … That's not true dude remember when Michael Jordan-

Y. CJ: shh! Tom! Give her this one!

Mikasa: … Well I guess you're right and to tell the truth… I did have some fun and I learned something throughout this whole adventure I should worry so much instead I should actually believe in my friends and try looking on the bright side of things

Y. CJ: (smiles) spoken like a true toon!

Cindy: well now that we saved the day or whatever (points to Kitts) how do we get this guy home?

Tom: we could always call him a cab

Y. CJ: don't be stupid Tom we'll just take him to Franzy and he'll make a portal for him and Mikasa

Michael: … (Looks back)… Oh no…

Tom: what is it?

Michael: (turns Tom's head back)

Tom: OH MY PENCIL GOD!

Then everyone sees a tidal wave of ticks heading their way

Mikasa: oh it's a tick stampede… (Grows wide eyed) TICK STAMPEDE!?

Tom: AAAHH! Quick! To the bikes that we conveniently brought with us before we met Mikasa!

But then ticks eat the bikes

Tom: dang it

Michael: to the go karts we also brought for no reason!

Ticks eat those too

Michael: dang it

Tom: every man for himself! (Begins to run away before Doug grabs him)

Doug: (throws him the other direction) this way you idiot! (Grabs Kitts and runs for it)

Mikasa: (begins to run until she finds Bonk running in the opposite direction) ah! There you are! (Runs after Bonk)

Y. CJ: ah! Mikasa! (Runs after Mikasa)

Cindy: Junior! Wait!

Michael: (grabs Cindy and keeps running) come on! Let's go!

Mikasa: (uses her gear to fly after Bonk)

Y. CJ: wait up! (Jumps on Mikasa's gear joining her)

Bonk: (opens up a white portal then looks up to see Mikasa and Y. CJ) oh no! (Jumps through the portal)

Mikasa: Junior! This is where we depart!

Y. CJ: what?!

Mikasa: Junior it has been a pleasure to fight along side-

Then SMACK! Mikasa accidently crashes into a tree branch and falls to the ground unconscious

Y. CJ: AGH! (Runs to Mikasa) Mikasa! Speak to me!

Mikasa: (heads is surrounded my little heads of Erens and Armins smiling circling her head) uuggghhh… Eren? Armin?... I didn't know you had twins…

Y. CJ: oh boy (sees the ticks getting closer) WAH! (Looks at to portal to see it was closing) oh no! Get up Mikasa!

Mikasa: (is still knocked out)

Y. CJ: *sigh* I guess it's up to me! (Grabs Mikasa's arms and being pulling her towards the white portal) ngh! Come on! Almost there!

Ticks: SCREEEEEEE!

Y. CJ: come…. On! NNGGHHH! (Finally manages to get to the portal and jumps in)

And thus the two where flying through the portal. Where would they go next? No one knows but meanwhile back with Armin he was still fighting off Big Tim

Tim: BRAAAAHH! (Claws at Armin)

Armin: (uses his gear to fly away from the attack then swings back and slashes at Big Tim) HAH!

Tim: CRAAAHH!

Armin: (lands next to a wall and finds he was cornered and glares at Big Tim)

Tim: (charges at Armin) ROOOAAARR!

Armin: (reloads he blades) I'm ready!

Hedgefox (off screen): ARMIN!

Armin: huh?

Then in a blink of an eye Hedgefox comes in at fast speed and grabs Armin dodging Big Tim's attack

Armin: huh?! Junior! What are you doing!?

Hedgefox: I want to fight too!

Armin: but it's too dangerous!

Hedgefox: I know but… I'm not sure why but I feel a strong feeling in my heart that's telling me to fight and to protect my family…

Armin: … But Ju-

Hedgefox: Armin please let me help

Armin: … *sigh* ok but are you sure you can handle this?

Hedgefox: yeah! I'm sure!

Armin: alright then stay on guard! (Gets in fighting stance)

Hedgefox: (gets in a fighting stance as well) got it!

Tim: (charges at the two)

Hedgefox: (jumps on Armin's back)

Armin: (flies out of the way)

Tim: ROOOOAAAARRR!

Hedgefox: (jumps off of Armin's back and curls up in a ball and beging rolling at Big Tim and hits him the eye)

Tim: GRAAAH!

Armin: (flies down at Big Tim and stabs him right in the shoulder blades)

Tim: KAAAAHH!

Hedgefox: (runs to Big Tim's tails and wraps them around his legs causing him to trip up like crazy)

Tim: GGRR! AROOOOO!

Armin: (slashes Big Tim's legs so he couldn't walk or run away)

Tim: RAAAHH!

Armin: (flies up then down to finish of Big Tim once and for all) HYAA-

Hedgefox: Armin wait!

Armin: (stops and lands on Big Tim) what?

Hedgefox: don't kill him!

Armin: what? But why he tried to kill us

Hedgefox: yeah I know but… I just don't want anyone to kill anyone or anything

Armin: … Well alright (jumps down to meet Hedgefox)

Hedgefox: thank you and now that's he's weak we can go find the others now (grabs Armin's hand and runs off) come on!

Armin: h-hey! Slow down!

So the two made their way through the halls of the facility until Nightmare Monsters appeared from nowhere

Nightmare Monsters: ggrrr…

Hedgefox: ah! W-what are those?!

Armin: Nightmare Monsters! There the reason I'm here! They're the ones that sent me to this world!

Hedgefox: wait… You're from another world?!

Armin: (covers mouth) oops!

Nightmare Monster: (pounces at the two)

Armin: get ready!

Then POW! The Nightmare Monster was knocked away by none other than Derrick the Hedgefox and he defeated the other Nightmare Monsters as well

Derrick: yeah! Don't mess with my brother!

Hedgefox: Derrick!

Derrick: follow me! Let's go! (Runs off as Armin and Hedgefox follow)

Later the three make it to a room

Armin: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Derrick: man good thing we made it out alive I'm surpised you were able to make it this far not bad for a human

Armin: hehe…

Hedgefox: Derrick! There's something about Armin you should know! He's from another wo-

Armin: (covers Hedgefox's mouth) ah! Don't tell anyone please! It's supposed to be a secret!

Hedgefox: hmm?

Armin: I'll tell you about it later

?: Junior!

Hedgefox: huh? *gasp*

Then everyone sees two more Hedgefox's one of them being purple and female and just about Hedgefox's age wearing a shirt and pants, the next being white and male and holding a staff they were: Christy the Hedgefox, and Tristan the Hegdefox

Hedgefox: (hugs both Christy and Tristan) Christy! Tristan!

Christy: Junior! You're safe!

Tristan: we missed you!

Hedgefox: I missed you guys too!

Armin: {aw that's sweet}

Hedgefox: oh guys! This is Armin! Armin, meet my siblings! You know Derrick

Derrick: yo!

Hedgefox: meet Christy my sister

Christy: hello!

Hedgefox: and my other brother: Tristan

Tristan: it's nice to meet you Armin!

Armin: it's nice to meet you all too

Christy: so what's a human like you doing in a place like this?

Armin: oh um… Well you see it's kind of hard to explain and mostly I can't-

Hedgefox: (hugs Armin by the waist and looks at him in a very cute and Innocent way)…

Armin: … (Rubs Hedgefox's head) alright I'll tell you

So after Armin's explains

Derrick, Christy, &amp; Tristan: WHAT!? ANOTHER WORLD!?

Tristan: and all that trouble for one little page?

Armin: yes I'm a little surpised Eren was never able to retrieve it either

Derrick: man that is sad

Christy: (punches Derrick's arm)

Derrick: ow! What?

Christy: is there anything we can do to help Armin?

Armin: no, no it's ok I don't want to put you kids to work

Hedgefox: … Guys! Huddle up!

So the kids huddle and begins chatting

Armin: hmm? {What are they up to?}

Hedgefox, Derrick, Christy, Tristan: (nods at once and faces Armin) we're going to help you no matter what!

Armin: what? But it's going to be dangerous

Derrick: Armin, we're talking animals we can take on anything

Hedgefox: besides Armin if you believed in me then you can surely believe in my family

Armin: … Well I guess it won't be TOO dangerous so… Alright fine then

Hedgefox: alright! We'll do our best Armin!

Armin: (smiles) I know you will

Later the five walks through the place searching for Slash the Nightmare Monster until they reach some kind of metal bridge with some kind of large inactive core under them

Armin: what's that?

Tristan: well that USED to be the generator to power the whole place until a certain "incident" happened

Armin: incident? What kind of incident?

Tristan: well rumor has it that a cruel scientist known as Dr. Eggman invaded this lab facility and all the workesr there to help him create a horrible creature o destroy someone called: Sonic the Hedgehog

Armin: {Sonic? So I'm in his world?}

Tristan: no one knows what happened to Eggman's plan some say it's gone forever or that it still lurks around here stalking trespassers getting ready to pounce and go for the kill

Derrick: (sneaks behind Armin and pounces at him) LIKE THIS!

Armin: AH!

Derrick: AHAHAHA!

Everyone: Derrick!

Derrick: hehe sorry I couldn't resist did I scare you Armin?

Armin: well just the thought of a horrifying creature stalking me in a dark place that might possibly kill me it is a scary thing

Hedgefox: (jumps on Armin's shoulders) don't worry Armin you're with us we won't let anything bad happen to you!

Armin: (smiles) thank you I appreciate it

Tristan: … Uh-oh

Christy: what is it?

Tristan: (points out to a giant gap in the bridge) the bridge is broken

Armin: (looks around)… Um I don't think I can use my gear anywhere around here how are we supposed to cross?

Derrick: you mean "how are YOU supposed to cross?"

Armin: huh?

Derrick: (jumps off the bridge)

Armin: AH! Derrick!

Derrick: (spins his tails rapidly and begins flying)

Armin: what?! You can fly!?

Derrick: yep we all can (flies to the other side along with Tristan and Christy)

Armin: oh well then… (Looks at Hedgefox who was twiddling with his fingers) Junior? What's wrong?

Hedgefox: … I… (Looks down) I can't fly…

Armin: you can't?

Hedgefox: (slowly nods for "no")

Armin: (picks Hedgefox up) don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to fly a lot in the future

Hedgefox: you think so?

Armin: well sure!

Hedgefox: thank you Armin

Christy: (flies over to Hedgefox and lift him up) ok let's go (takes him to the other side)

Hedgefox: thanks Christy

Derrick: ok Armin it's not that far of a jump! You can make it! And if you don't we'll catch you!

Armin: uumm…

Tristan: and don't look down!

Armin: (accidently looks down) eep!

Tristan: oh whoops

Christy: you got this Armin!

Armin: *gulp*… Well ok then (takes some steps back) *deep beathe*… (Runs as fast as he can)

But then out from the ceiling above came down was Big Tim only he seemed different this time his fur a pretty much black and his eyes where pale white

Tim: RRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!

Armin: WAH!

Then SMASH! Big Tim smashes Armin's side of the bridge causing him to fall

Armin: AAAAAAHHH!

Hedgefox: Armin! (Jumps down after Armin)

Derrick, Tristan, &amp; Christy: HEDGEFOX!

So the two were now falling where were they falling to? Let's find out!

Armin: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Hedgefox: (looks around) what to do?! What to do!? (Sees some falling rubble) ah-ha! (Goes for the rubble bounces off of them and grabs Armin and sets him onto a nearby falling platform)

Hedgefox: you ok Armin?

Armin: I-I'm fine thank you

Tim: RROOOOOAAARRR!

Hedgefox: huh? (Looks up) OH GOSH!

Then Big Tim slams right into the side of the platform causing thw two to hurl downwards to the ground

Armin &amp; Hedgefox: AAAAAHHH!

Hedgefox: ARMIN! (Grabs Armin and spins)

Then BAM! The two plummet to to the ground and Armin seemed to still be alive

Armin: ow… My back hurts… Junior? *gasp* (gets up and looks down to find out that he had crushed Hedgefox) Junior!

Hedgefox: ouch… I-I'm ok Armin don't worry… *cough* *cough*

Tim: (lands in fron of the two) ROOOOAAAARR!

Armin: AHH! (Grabs Hedgefox and runs away) don't worry Junior! We'll get you all better!

Tim: (jumps in fornt of the two again) GRRR!

Armin: AAAH! (Runs the other way)

Tim: GRAAH! (Imprisons the two in his claws like if it was a cage)

Armin: *gasp* oh no

Tim: ROOOAAARR!

Armin: (holds Hedgefox tightly)

Hedgefox: ack… A-Armin…

Armin: oh sorry!

Tim: ROOOAAAA-

Christy: HYAAAAH! (Flies down on Big Tim and knocks him away with her strength) take that you bully!

Armin: Christy!

Tristan: (jumps in front of Armin and gets in a fighting stance ready to take on Big Tim) Armin! You get Junior out of here! We'll take care of Big Tim!

Armin: but what about you?

Derrick: (flies into the scene) we'll be fine! We've fought with him before! Hurry and take Junior to Professor Sheila!

Armin: well where can I find her?

Tristan: just keep going forward you'll fine her! Now go!

Armin: … (Looks down on Hedgefox)… Ok good luck! (Flies upwards the wall)

So Armin makes it to the other side of the bridge and runs as fast as he can to find Professor Sheila

Armin: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Hedgefox: *cough* Armin… I don't feel so good…

Armin: hang on Hedgefox!... Oh! Wait! (Stops in place) the berries! I forgot Junior gave them to me!

Hedgefox: huh?

Armin: oh don't worry about it (pulls out one heal berry) here eat this

Hedgefox: (eats heal berry)…

Hedgefox magically heals

Hedgefox: huh? Haha! (Jumps up in the air) I'm all better! (Runs circles around Armin) I'm so happy! Thank you Armin!

Armin: (smiles) you're welcome

?: oh? How were able to heal Junior with a simple berry?

Hedgefox: huh?

Armin: (steps in front of Hedgefox and draws blades) who's there?!

Hedgefox: wait! That voice! (Runs towards the voice)

Armin: Junior! Wait!

Hedgefox: (jumps and hugs a mysterious figure) Sheila!

Armin: huh? Sheila?

Armins then finds woman with red hair, a pony tail, grey eyes, a white lab coat, black pants, and black boots this was: Professor Sheila

Sheila: hello

Armin: um hi there

Sheila: so was this the one that took care of you Junior?

Hedgefox: yeah! This is Armin! He helped me find Derrick, Christy and Tristan!

Sheila: oh well then thank you, Armin

Armin: oh it was no trouble at all ma'am

Sheila: hmm? (Notices his outfit) oh! Your outfit it's exactly like this one other person I found you two are wearing the same thing

Armin: what? You mean someone else is here too?

Sheila: yes follow me (walks away as Armin follows)

So later they enter a room with some computers and a bed wich seemed to be lumpy as if someone was sleeping in the bed

Armin: (looks around the room)

Sheila: (rubs the lump) are you awake?

?: mmm…

Sheila: I'm sorry but I think I may have found someone you know

Then out form the the blankets arose: Mikasa Ackerman who was no longer a toon

Armin: *gasp* M-Mikasa!

Mikasa: Armin!

Armin: (runs to Mikasa and hugs her) you're ok!

Mikasa: ngh!

Armin: (quickly releases) oh sorry! Are you ok?! What happened!?

Mikasa: I was… I was in Toon Ville

Armin: Toon Ville? Didn't CJ say he used to live there?

Mikasa: yes I met CJ when he was young he offered to help me find you and Eren until we ran into Kitts who was also there

Armin: Kitts Verman was there too?

Mikasa: yes and he was being controlled by a Soulless but luckily we set him free but I can't really recall where he went next

Armin: oh well how were you injured?

Mikasa: I… I rammed my head into a branch

Armin: well will you be ok?

Mikasa: I'll be fine I'm just glad that you're ok

Armin: (smiles)

Hedgefox: (gets between the two)

Mikasa: (just looks at him)…

Hedgefox: … Is this your sister?

Armin: oh haha no this is Mikasa she's one of my best friends aside from Eren

Hedgefox: oh! So YOU'RE Mikasa! It's nice to meet you!

Mikasa: you too… Armin isn't this-

Armin: (whispers in Mikasa's ear)

Mikasa: oh I see ok then what's your name?

Hedgefox: my name is Junior!

Sheila: … Say Mikasa isn't Junior also the name the boy you brought here?

Armin: boy?

Mikasa: well-

?: soup's up!

Then walks in with a bowl of soup was none other than: Y. CJ the Toon!

Y. CJ: here you go Mikasa… (Sees Armin and Hedgefox)… Oh hey who are these guys?

Armin: ah! CJ!?

Y. CJ: seriously who is CJ? I'm Junior the Toon!

Hedgefox: oh your name is Junior? I'm Junior too!

Armin: oh no

Y. CJ: wait your name is Junior?

Hedgefox: uh-huh!

Y. CJ: …

Armin: *gulp*

Mikasa: …

Y. CJ: … Well what a coincidence!

Mikasa &amp; Armin: phew…

*beep* *beep*

Sheila: huh? (Grabs a small scanning device that was beeping) hmm… Oh my

Mikasa: what is it?

Sheila: um Junior?

Y. CJ &amp; Hedgefox: yes? (Look at each other)… Hahaha!

Sheila: both of you stand next to each other please

Y. CJ &amp; Hedgefox: ok! (Stand next to each other)

Sheila: (scans the both) of them… No way… According to my device it says that… You two are the same person!

Y. CJ &amp; Hedgefox: WHAT!?

Armin: uh-oh

Y. CJ: but he looks so different!

Hedgefox: but he's a human!

Y. CJ: well actually I'm a toon

Hedgefox: oh I love cartoons!

Y. CJ: … Wait a minute… (Slowly looks at Mikasa)… Did you know about this?

Mikasa: …

Hedgefox: did you know this too Armin?

Armin: um… Well

Mikasa: yes we did

Armin: well… I suppose we should explain huh?

Hedgefox &amp; Y. CJ: yes!

Armin: well ok…

After Mikasa and Armin explains how there were more then one Junior again I'm lazy so shut the fuck up

Y. CJ: ok sooo what you're sayin' is… I AM Junior but not really I'm just the "cartoon version"

Mikasa: yes

Y. CJ: and the Junior YOU know is the one who drew me to life?

Mikasa: that's right

Y. CJ: … Who draws a cartoon version of themself?

Hedgefox: and I'm also Junior but I'm from another world?

Armin: yeah that sums it up

Hedgefox: … Huh well um… I'm not sure what to think of any of this…

Armin: we're sorry we just couldn't tell you any of this information

Y. CJ: … Meh I've been worse

Armin: yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner

Hedgefox: oh it's ok though it does seem kind of confusing like how did anyone tell us apart?

Mikasa: well (slowly and weakly gets up) ngh!

Armin: (makes sure she's ok by helping Mikasa up)

Mikasa: back where we come form the Junior we know gave you nicknames (points at Y. CJ) we'd call you CJ for Cartoon Junior (points at Hedgefox) and we call you Hedgefox short for Jr. the Hedgefox

Y. CJ &amp; Hedgefox: hmm…

Y. CJ: … Ya know I like CJ I think it fits me nicely

Hedgefox: and I actually liked being called by my last name (smiles) it makes me feel more mature

Armin: (whispers at Mikasa) his last name is actually Hedgefox?

Mikasa: (shrugs)

Y. CJ: … By the way Mikasa didn't you say anything about me become an idiot or something in the future?

Mikasa: you'll figure it out soon

Y. CJ: well… It's been fun being clever

Hedgefox: (runs around Y. CJ) oh boy! We're gonna be a great team in the future!

Y. CJ: yeah!

Armin: Professor Sheila may we speak with you alone?

Shieila: oh sure, Ju- um… I mean Hedgefox why don't you show little CJ around (smiles)

Hedgefox: ok! Come on CJ!

Y. CJ: coming!

So the two kids leave

Sheila: so what did you want to talk about?

Armin: well… Who exactly are you?

Sheila: oh well I am Professor Sheila Unit

Armin: well Professor-

Sheila: oh please just call me Sheila

Armin: oh ok um Sheila it's something about Hedgefox

Sheila: oh is he ok in the future?

Armin: oh he's fine I believe but I was wondering… Well he and his other siblings told about an awful experiment about someone named Eggman or something

Sheila: ah yes I was there it was horrible

Armin: and I couldn't help but notice that Hedgefox almost looks like Sonic so does that mean… He was the expirment?

Sheila: … But of course not Armin

Armin: oh well that's good

Sheila: well actually… I'm not really sure where he came from

Mikasa: what do you mean?

Sheila: … Well you see

*flashback*

(Sheila) it was actually a year ago when I met him along with his brothers and sister I was only an apprentince until one day

Doctor: Unit

Sheila: yes sir?

Doctor: I have a delivery for you

Sheila: hmm?

Doctor: come on in little fellow

Y. Hedgefox: (shyly walks in) h-hello…

Sheila: oh! He's so precious!

Doctor: I found him in the back crying I'd figure you'd figure out what he is

Sheila: hmm… Well he looks like a hedgehog… But he has two fox tails

Doctor: (gives Sheila some dissection tools)

Sheila: what are these for?

Doctor: for dissection of course it'll probably be the quickest to figure out what he is you'll have to take a look from the inside

Hedgefox: EEK! (Runs away and hides under a table and shivers)

Sheila: dissect him? But he's just a kid!

Doctor: well what do you suppose we do?

Sheila: I say just let me spend some time with him and study him then examine his behavior and then maybe we can figure something about him

Doctor: hmm… Well I suppose if you think it'll be the right thing then so be it

Sheila: thank you! (Walks over to Hedgefox) hello my name is Sheila

Hedgefox: …

Sheila: don't worry you won't be dissected by anyone I promise… Hmm? (Notices that he is wearing a collar) what's this? (Reads the collar) oh it says here your name is "Junior"

Hedgefox: uh-huh…

Sheila: well then Junior (picks up Hedgefox) I think you and I will get along just fine

Hedgefox: (smiles and hugs Sheila)

Sheila: aww (smiles)

And that's was I met Hedgefox though I still haven't figured out where he came from

*end of flashback*

Armin: oh but what we all know is that he "isn't" some kind of horrible monster?

Sheila: yep

Armin: well that's good

Sheila: so enough about me I suppose we should get you back to your friends right?

Mikasa: yes please

Sheila: well according to what you have told me so far all we have to do if find these two creatures and have then open portal simple as that

Armin: alright we'll leave when you're ready Mikasa

Mikasa: I'm ready now the sooner the better

Y. CJ: (pops out of Mikasa's pocket) we're coming too!

Mikasa: huh? What?

Hedgefox: (walks in) yeah we wanna help too!

Armin: but it'll probably be more dangerous then ever

Y. CJ: danger? I laugh in the face of danger! Hahaha!

Derrick: (walks in with the others) I see nothing funny about this

Hedgefox: you made it everyone!

Christy: well we were able to trap Big Tim with the core

Tristan: and now we're gonna help you guys!

Armin: thank you

?: don't forget about us!

Mikasa: huh?

Y. CJ: what the? (Pulls out a piece of paper showing a picture of Tom, Doug, Michael, and Cindy)

Then the four toons pop out of picture

Tom: we're ready for action!

Y. CJ: what the?! When and how did you-

Tom: dude we're toons does anyone even care?

Y. CJ: good point

Mikasa: wait where's Kitts?

Tom: weeeell….

Back in Toon Ville

Franz: (just looks at Kitts with scribbles on him face)

Kitts: (Who is unconscious) …

Franz: … That is hilarious

Back with the others

Mikasa: oh well… Are you sure?

Tom: sure!

Cindy: you bet!

Doug: you can count on us!

Michael: we have your back!

Derrick: … (Whispers to Tristan and Christy) who are these guys?

Tristan &amp; Christy: (shrugs)

Mikasa: (looks at everyone)… Hmm Armin what do you think

Armin: huh? Me? Well um… (Looks at the kids as well seeing them very eager to help out)… Well they have been useful in the past and each of them have a unique ability and we MAY need some help so… I guess it would be a good idea to help

Mikasa: well alright then it settled we all leave right away!

Everyone: YAY!

Tom: WEEEEHOO- (stomach growls)… Um… We haven't eaten for a while

Mikasa: … We leave in an hour

So and hour later after everyone had eaten they all leave two find the Soulless and Nightmare Monster

Michael: (looks at some tracks) hey! I found some weird tracks)

Tom: good work Michael! Have a treat!

Michael: (points knife at Tom)

Tom: haha never mind!

Tristan: (looks ahead)… Hey! Isn't that them? (Points to Bonk and Slash in the distance)

Slash: shit! It's tem!

Bonk: lets go! (Runs away with Slash)

Mikasa: hey! Get back here! (Runs after them)

Armin: Mikasa! Wait! (Runs after her as the others follow)

Then they make it two an open space where Bonk ans Slash were now trapped

Mikasa: it's over! Now take us to our friends!

Bonk: (looks at Slash)

Slash: (looks back at Bonk) oookk

Bonk: we surrender

Tom: really?

Bonk: no

Tom: oh

Slash &amp; Bonk: NOW!

Then down from the ceiling crashed down Big Tim (Nightmare style) and Toon Titan (Soulless style)

Y. CJ: what the?! We took care of Toon Titan!

Derrick: and we trapped Tim!

Mikasa: huh? Armin! Look!

Armin: ah!

Then they see Bouncer trapped in a orb on Big Tim and SJ trapped in another on around Toon Titan's neck

Armin: Bouncer! SJ!

Bouncer: Armin! Mikasa!

SJ: get us outta here!

Y. CJ: don't worry other us! We'll save you!

Bouncer: … SJ

SJ: yeah?

Bouncer: is that a young version of CJ?

SJ: yep

Bouncer: … Well we're doomed

Y. CJ: (looks back at the readers and squints) so this is how my friends see me in the future huh? Great…

Slash: alright no more fooling around! Tim!

Bonk: Toon Titan!

Both: ATTACK!

Big Tim (Nightmare form) &amp; Toon Titan (Soulless Form): (charges at everyone) GRAAAAOOOHHH!

Mikasa: kids stand back!

Armin: we'll handle this!

Tom &amp; Derrick: WOO! YOU GOT DIS!

Mikasa &amp; Armin: (runs at the two)

Mikasa: Armin! You take care of the titan! I'll deal with Big Tim!

Armin: ok! Good luck! (Uses his gear to fly towards Toon Titan)

Mikasa: you too! (Uses her gear to fly at Big Tim)

Y. CJ: go get 'em Mikasa!

Hedgefox: be brave Armin!

Tim: (pounces at Mikasa)

Mikasa: (jumps out of the way and lands on his back)

Bouncer: Mikasa! Break open the orb! It's being protected by a magic spell preventing me to use my strength to break it myself!

Mikasa: ok! (Tries to break it open but no use) damn!

Tim: (shakes Mikasa off)

Mikasa: (lands on her feet) {how am I supposed to break that open?}

Tim: (pounce at Mikasa once more)

Hedgefox: HYAH! (Jumps and kicks Big Tim in the face then curls up in a ball and spins around him)

Tim: GRRAAHOOOHOOO!

Mikasa: Hedgefox! {That's it!} Hedgefox! Come over here!

Hedgefox: (rolls to Mikasa) what is it?

Mikasa: (whispers in Hedgefox's ear)

Hedgefox: oh! I get it!

Mikasa: let's go!

Hedgefox: ok! (Hops on Mikasa's back)

Mikasa: (uses her gear to fly up on the wall and to the ceiling and throws Hedgefox towards the orb)

Hedgefox: here we go! (Curls up in a ball and hurls down to the orb)

Then CRASH! Hedgefox manages to break open the orb freeing Bouncer

Bouncer: WOOHOO! (Jumps to the ground leaving a big boom then kicks Big Tim in the face) that's for ealier!

Big Tim: GRRAAAHH!

Now with Armin's fight

Armin: (flies around the Toon Titan)

Toon: WAAAHAAA!

Armin: (manages to slash the Toon Titan's neck) got it!

But then it just regenerates

Armin: what!?

Toon: BRAAAHH!

Y. CJ: Armin! Fun fact! Toons can't die!

Armin: {oh that's right! As long as it has those cartoon abilities I can't kill it}

Y. CJ: … *light bulb* ah-ha! (Pulls out a bottle of green acid like stuff) Armin! Catch! (Throws bottle at Armin)

Armin: (catches the bottle) huh? What is it?

Y. CJ: it's dip! It's a toon's only weakness!... Well there is another weakness we have but you get the point!

Armin: {oh right! I remember! But how am I going to use it?}… Hmm {I suppose I could just throw it in his mouth} (looks at the bottle) {but… I got it!} (lands on the ground and quickly opens the bottle}

Y. CJ: hey, what's he doing?

Michael: being smart! Check it out!

Then Armin pours the dip all over his blades

Y. CJ: ooohh I get it!

Armin: alright! I'm ready! (Flies at the Toon Titan once more)

Toon Titan: RAAAAH! (Swings at Armin)

Armin: (avoids the attack) ngh!

Y. CJ: (leeps at the Toon Titan's face) YAAAAAHH! (Goes splat on its face)

Toon: PLMMFFGHHG! (Tries to rip Y. CJ off)

Armin: CJ!

Y. CJ: now Armin! DO it now!

Armin: ok! (Goes for the Toon Titan's neck) HYAAAAHH!

Then SLASH! Armin finally takes out the Toon Titan and as it falls it happens to break SJ out of the orb

SJ: BLAH! (Flies out and lands on his tail) ouch! Jeez!

Armin: (lands next to SJ) are you alright?

SJ: yeah I'm good! Nice work Armin!

Armin: well I had some help from-

Y. CJ: (lands in Armin's arms)

Armin: ah! CJ!

SJ: well then nice work there little CJ!

Y. CJ: (smiles) hehehe

SJ: (sees Mikasa and the others dealing with Big Tim) we should probably help our pals!

Armin: right! Mikasa! We're coming!

SJ: (runs at Big Tim as tails begins to get surrounded in water then jumps up above Big Tim's head) AQUA TAIL! (Slams his aqua tail right onto Big Tim's face)

Tim: ROOOAAARR!

Bouncer: SJ!

SJ: (Lands next to Bouncer) heck yeah!

Tom: hey! Why are we just standind around! Let's help 'em out!

Tristan: right! Let's go!

Derrick: we're coming little bro! (Runs to the others but is then blocked by Dingus and Slash)

Dingus: you ain't goin' nowhere!

Slash: you're surrounded punks!

Christy: by what? Who two?

Tom: ha! Come on! There's seven of us! And only two of-

Michael: um guys…

Then they find they were surrounded even more Soulless and Nightmare Monsters

Slash: you were saying?

Tom: er um… There's seven of US! And… (Begins counting the enemies) one… Two… Thre… Four, five, six…

Doug: did you get that one?

Tom: yeah I think so I can't tell they keep moving! Darnit! Not I have to… GRRAAAHH! Will you all stop moving!? You're making it hard to count!

Slash: get 'em!

Tom: aaahhh crap…

Doug: get ready everyone!

Cindy: here they come!

Christy: we're ready for them!

Hedgefox: (runs circles around Big Tim and sees everyone with the enemies) guys!

Tristan: (whacks a Soulless away) don't worry we can take these clowns!

Michael: you just keep fighting! (Slices a Nightmare Monster in half)

Y. CJ: ok! (Throws frying into Big Tim's eye) HA!

Tim: GRRR RRAAAAHH! (Scratches at Y. CJ)

Y. CJ: … (Looks at himself to seem ok) HA! Not a scratch on me!... (Falls into pieces)… Ouch

Armin: CJ! (Runs to CJ) hang on! (Grabs his pieces)

Tim: (pounces at Armin and Y. CJ) ROOOAAARR!

Armin: AH!

Mikasa: watch out! (Flies into Armin pushing the two out of the way)

Armin: (accidently throws Y. CJ's pieces into Hedgefox's arms)

Hedgefox: CJ! (Puts Y. CJ back together) *pant* *pant* what do we… *pant* do now? *pant*

Y. CJ: … I got it! Bouncer!

Bouncer: what?

Y. CJ: throws us at Big Tim!

Bouncer: um are you sure?

Y. CJ: just do it!

Bouncer: ok! (Grabs the two with his ears)

Hedgefox: whoa!

Bouncer: NNRRAAAAHH! (Throws the two as hard as he can)

Y. CJ: WOOHOO! Now SJ! See is you can give us some more speed!

SJ: you got it! HYDRO PUMP! (Uses hydro pump on Y. CJ and Hedgefox giving them more momentum)

Y. CJ: here we go! (Grabs Hedgefoxs' ankles)

Hedgefox: oh! I get it! (Grabs Y. CJ's ankles)

Y. CJ: ROLL!

So the two begin to roll gaining even more speed this was known as: MEGA-TOON-HEDGEFOX-SPIIIIN!... The names sucks I know

Mikasa: huh?

Armin: wow…

Tim: (sees the two) GRAAAHH!

Then BLAMM! The two make a huge impact into Big Tim and hits him hard making him weak

Tim: GRAH!... Raahh… (Nightmares goes away) kaaahh… (Falls to the ground unconscious)

Armin: we… We did it…

Y. CJ: (walks around very dizzy) uugghh…

Hedgefox: my head's spinning…

Bouncer: wow! That was amazing!

SJ: that was awesome!

Y. CJ: thanks… Ugh I don't feel too good

Mikasa: now then (draws blades and walks over to Big Tim)

Armin: Mikasa! Wait! Don't kill him!

Mikasa: hmm? (looks back at Armin)

Armin: well Hedgefox really doesn't want him to die

Mikasa: … (Looks over to Hedgefox still dizzy)

Hedgefox: uugghh…

Mikasa: … Alright I won't kill him I'm sure he won't do any harm anyway… For now

Armin: phew…

Tom: (runs up to everybody) yeah! We did it!

Doug: (holds a Soulles under his arm) alright good work everyone (punches Soulless)

Soulles: OUCH!

Christy: (hugs Hedgefox) that was amazing Junior! I'm so proud of you! Ooh! My little brother becoming stronger by the minute!

Hedgefox: ack! C-Christy! I can't breathe!

Christy: oh! Sorry!

Dingus: … Well… Retreat?

Slash: oh yeah that sounds good! (Opens up a portal and runs through it with the others)

Armin: Mikasa! The portal!

Mikasa: alright! Good bye kids!

Tom: wait! Now hold on! You can't just leave us here!

Mikasa: I'm sorry! Maybe Shiela can help you!

Y. CJ: (just looks at the portal)…

Hedgefox: what are you thinking?

Y. CJ: I have a risky yet good idea to get back home

Hedgefox: you mean the portal

Y. CJ: yeah now Armin and Mikasa might stop us which is why we'll use speed

Hedgefox: gotcha grab my tails

Y. CJ: (grabs Hedgefox's tails) ready!

Hedgefox: here we goo! (Runs at fast speed towards the portal) goodbye everyone!

Y. CJ: catch ya on the flip side!

Armin: Hedgefox! CJ! Wait!

Too late they runs through th portal

Mikasa: Armin! Let's go! (Runs after them)

Armin: ok! Goodbye kids! Don't worry we'll bring them back! (Runs after Mikasa)

SJ: hey! Wait for us! (Runs after them)

Bouncer: see you later kids! In like ten year or something!

Everyone: byyee!

Tom: (jumps up waving) see ya!

Derrick: wouldn't wanna be ya!

So then Mikasa, Bouncer, SJ and Armin left through the portal where they went next no one knows… Well actually it should be pretty obvious where they are now but anyway now with Annie and the others they've manage to find a much bigger room with a couch and even more beds (why are there rooms like this?)

Y. Junior: (rest head on Annie's lap) mmm…

Annie: (just rubs Y. Junior's head)

Y. Junior: *purr* *purr*

Annie: … I didn't know you could purr

Y. Junior: oh it's just a side effect

Annie: side effect?

Y. Junior: don't worry about it

Y. Mikasa: (scratches Y. Junior's ears smiling)

Y. Junior: *purr* *purr* *purr*

Y. Mikasa: aw you're little kitty

Y. Junior: mew!

Y. Mikasa: *giggle*

Y. Eren: seriously how are you doing that?

Y. Junior: doing what?

Y. Eren: the purring!

Y. Junior: … (Gets in Y. Eren's face)

Y. Eren: … So are you gonna answer or-

Y. Junior: (pokes Y. Eren's nose) boop!

Y. Eren: *sigh* never mind

Levi: (just looks out the window seeing all the titans out there)… Where's that damn hedgehog with the help?

Hanji: well maybe he did tell Erwin and he's probably getting ready

Levi: well it shouldn't take this long

Y. Junior: (crawls up behind Levi)…

Levi: … What?

Y. Junior: are you worried?

Levi: … Get away from me

Y. Junior: (slides away) kaaaaaaaaay

Y. Eren: ok Junior, now you're just scaring me

Y. Junior: wuv you tooooooooo

Y. Eren: … Ugh I give up

Annie: … Hmm? (Notices a figure looking through the door)

?: …

Annie: … Who are…?

?: … (Walks away)

Annie: … (Walks over to the door)

Y. Armin: huh? Annie?

Annie: I thought I saw someone… I should go see what it was

Y. Junior: I'll come too!

Annie: no Junior I want you to stay with Hanji and the others

Y. Junior: what? Why?

Annie: because (kneels down and puts hands on Y. Junior's shoulders) I don't want you getting hurt

Y. Junior: but…

Annie: Junior, promise me you'll stay here

Y. Junior: … Ok Annie I promise

Annie: good

Levi: … I'm coming along (walks up to the two)

Annie: (just looks at Annie)

Levi: like I said to Hanji I have to keep a close eye on you so you don't try anything funny

Y. Junior: wow, you're not really the trusting type are ya?

Levi: … (Just looks at Y. Junior)…

Y. Junior: … What? All I'm saying is that-

Y. Armin: haha! (Covers Junior's mouth) don't worry we'll be fine!

Y. Juunior: hmmmhh?

Hanji: (lifts Y. Junior up) don't worry the kids will be safe with me!

Y. Junior: … (Whispers so Annie) I don't feel anymore safe

Annie: it'll be fine we'll be back soon ok?

Y. Junior: … Ok Annie (hugs Annie) be safe

Annie: (pats Y. Junior on the head) I will

Y. Junior: *purr* *purr*

Annie: (walks away as Levi follows)

Hanji: … Well I guess it's just you and me now ki-… What have I done? I'm all alone with these kids!

Y. Junior: (jumps down from Hanji and sits in front of the door)…

Y. Armin: Junior? Are you alright?

Y. Junior: …

Hanji: aww do you miss Annie already?

Y. Junior: (looks up to Hanji and nods)

Hanji: its ok (lifts Y. Junior up) she'll be fine don't worry about her

Y. Junior: … Ok

Hanji: good now come on (walks away carrying Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: (just looks at the door)… *sigh*

Meanwhile in the halls on the Castle a figure flies in through the window leaving broken glass everywhere it was none other than: Erwin Smith

Erwin: *pant* *pant* damn there's a lot of titans out there… Hmm (Looks around) I'm surprised they haven't crashed through the place (looks out the window) huh? (Sees a titans trying to smash a wall open but is deflected by a blue energy) oh I guess this whole place is being protected by some sort of strange magic from any "evil" presence… It makes sense after all the young prince was the same way… *sigh* those were the days… Now anyways time to find the children and the others

?: AAAAAHH!

Erwin: huh?! (Runs after the screams)

So Erwin runs through the halls to find the screaming until he finds a huge black monster similar to a titan chasing after two little kids and they were: Y. CJ and Hedgefox

Y. CJ: I THINK I MADE A POOR DECISION!

Hedgefox: (jumps out of the monsters way) I knew we shouldn't stayed with our friends!

Erwin: t-that's CJ! When he was young! But how did he get here? Ngh! It doesn't matter! Kids!

Y. CJ: huh?

Erwin: over here!

Hedgefox: ok! (Runs over behind Erwin as Y. CJ does the same)

Erwin: stand back!

Monster: ROOOAARR!

Erwin: (charges at the monster) RAAAHH! (Flies up at the monster and stabs it right in the head)

Monster: RAAAH! (Shakes insanely)

Y. CJ: whoa…

Hedgefox: wow… He's amazing!

Monster: (manages to shakes Erwin off and scratches him mid air)

Erwin: GRAH! Aahh…

Monster: (pounces at Erwin) ROOOAAA-

Erwin: (quickly stabs the monster in the chest)

Monster: ACK…. Saaa… (Disapears)

Erwin: *pant* *pant* that's that

Y. CJ: (runs up to Erwin) are you alright mister?

Erwin: huh? Oh I'm alright…

Hedgefox: well thanks for saving us!

Y. CJ: yeah thanks!

Erwin: heh (smiles) don't worry about it (tries to get up but feels pain) ngh!

Hedgefox: ah! Careful!

Erwin: I-I'm fine

Y. CJ: by the way who are ya?

Erwin: my name is Erwin Smith and I already know who you two are

Hedgefox: how do you know us?

Erwin: because I know you two in the future

Y. CJ: oh! More future friends!

Hedgefox: that's great!

Erwin: CJ, have you seen Hanji or Levi around

Y. CJ: who's Hanji and Levi?

Erwin: ah that's right you haven't met them yet, well I'm sure they're around her somewhere they have to be not with all those titans out there, now will you two come with me?

Y. CJ: well sure!

Hedgefox: you did help us out so of course!

Erwin: thank you now let's move (slowly gets up with trouble) ngh…!

Hedgefox: (helps Erwin up as Y. CJ does the same)

Erwin: thank you boys

Y. CJ: no problem

So the three head off in search of ther other and meanwhile somewhere else in the castle we find Eren and the other running through the halls

Junior: *pant* *pant* *pant* Eren… Eren!

Eren: what?

Junior: can we take a break?

Eren: now's not the time for breaks Junior! We have to get the kids before the titans do!

Junior: Eren, it has a been like pretty much more then an hour know and I have not seen a single titan break in here

Eren: huh? (Stops running) what?

Junior: not one titan has got in here

Eren: (looks out the window to see Junior was right) oh but… Why haven't they?

Koto: oh that's because this castle is being protected

Eren: huh? Protected?

Koto: yeah the outside of the castle's being guarded by a magic IMA force field so that no evil can get in though it is kind of late considering that someone might as activated it too late now I smell darkness all over the place

Petra: now that I think about it I do remember your King saying something about IMA and evil… Though I don't really remember that much

Eren: oh well then I guess we're fine then… For now and I still have my gear all busted

Junior: wait, when did you break your gear?

Eren: when I met your younger self

Junior: oh… Hmm… Give me a second (summons Styleblade and points it at Oluo's gear)

Oluo: hey what are you-

Junior: (uses his Stylestick to stick against Oluo's gear)

Oluo: hey! What are you-

Junior: give me a second Oluo! Jeez!... Done (pulls back and gives Styleblade to Eren)

Eren: huh? (Looks at Styleblade)… Junior I don't know how to use this

Junior: Stylgear!

Then Junior's Styleblade transformed into blue 3DMG but indstead or swords they were little separate Styleblade

Eren: whoa! I-is this manuaever gear?

Junior: yep! New and inproved!

Oluo: inproved?

Junior: shut up

Eren: so… Is it just the same or…

Junior: nah it should be the same except way more cool

Eren: well thanks… But wait what about you?

Junior: eh I'll be fine I got my transformations

Eren: well thank you Junior (puts on Stylegear) alright I think we're all set

Junior: … For what?

Eren: to keep going (walks away)

Junior: … (Falls over) AH! Oh god! Oh god!

Eren: what?

Junior: cramp! Major cramp!

Eren: oh you're fine get up

Koto: um actually I got a cramp too! Ah jeez! So much pain!

Junior: also I'm so damn hungry! I guess we have no choice but to find some food and take it easy! Oh no!

Eren: Junior I- (stomach growls)… Ok fine let's find a place to rest (walks away)

Junior &amp; Koto: (gets up and bro fists each other) works everytime! (Walks after Eren)

Petra: (laughs shrugging and follows as well)

Oluo: *sigh* gonna be a long day (looks outside)… Or night either way (Follows the others)

Man none of this is progessing huh? It's just like back in a Attack on Junior when they were outside the walls huh?... Huh?... Ah fuck it whatever back with Mikasa and the others they arrive in "surprise, surprise" THE SAME FUCKING CASTLE! GOD FU-

Mikasa: we're back here again

SJ: finally! Some rest!

Bouncer: SJ!

SJ: ugh… Fiiiine we'll do more saving… After my nap (goes in his shell) wake me when you need me

Armin: but SJ-

SJ: NO!

Armin: … *sigh* alright fine now that we're here we have to find those kids

Bouncer: even WITHOUT SJ's help

SJ: screw you…

Mikasa: but are they even here?

Armin: probably we did come through the same portal

Mikasa: well then we should start looking and once we're here we should find Eren

Armin: right

Bouncer: well then let's go!

So the walk away

SJ: …

Bouncer: ugh hold on (grabs SJ and walks away)

Now meanwhile we now see Annie and Levi walking through the halls

Annie: … {Where did that man go? Or was it even a man to begin with? Or maybe it was all in my head? Ugh I don't know this whole thing has been confusing from the start}

Levi: (just looks at Annie)… (Quickly pulls out his sword)

Then SHING! Both the badasses pulled out their swords and point them at each other

Levi: …

Annie: …

Levi: … Hmph... (Puts sword away) just wanted to see how you'd react

Annie: why?

Levi: well you know very well that I don't think you're that good of a person and also we're in a whole different world and I technically need you alive so it's best that you be on you're guard after all (walks past) you can't protect that little brat for long… Though it would be helpful for Neko…

Annie: … (Looks at her own hand)…

*flashback*

Annie: Neko

Neko: huh?

Annie: this world a cruel and dangerous place, especially for some like you like you not even Dark will protect you forever…

Neko: … (Looks down)

Annie: (walks away) think about it…

*end of flashback*

Annie: … {Yeah I did say that didn't I?... Well it is true… And this world is new to me so… Maybe I gave out the wrong advice?}

Levi: Leonhart

Annie: … (Shakes head and follows Levi) {I'm sure it will all work out in the end…}

And now with Erwin, Hedgefox, &amp; Y. CJ they still try to find the others

Erwin: where are they? We should have found something by now…

Y. CJ: well this place is huuge!

Hedgefox: … Huh? (Sees a suit of armor) oh hey! It's on of those armor thingies! (Runs over to it and climbs on it) haha!

Erwin: be carfeul, Hedgefox

Hedgefox: I will! … (Opens up the head part of the armor and sees a pair of eyes)

Hedgefox: AAHH!

?: AAAHH!

Then the armor falls apart

Hedgefox: ouch…

Erwin: Hedgefox! What happened?

Hedgefox: I saw… Someone inside the-

?: owy…

Erwin: huh?

Y. CJ: (walks up to the pieces and sees a small figure with their head covered by the helmet)… (Lifts it up)

Then Y. CJ finds it was him only… Different… And by different I mean it was Y. Junior I'm not sure if I was clear on that or not

Y. CJ &amp; Y. Junior: AHH!

Y. CJ: (backs up) it's me!

Y. Junior: it's me!

Hedgefox: two of you! Er- me! I'm so confused!

Y. CJ, Y. Junior: EEEEKK!

Erwin: kids! Calm down! Calm down!

Y. Junior: EE- oh wait I already know about the other versions of me

Y. CJ: oh right yeah me too

Hedgefox: same here

Y. CJ: so which Junior are you?

Y. Junior: um… I was told I was the original

Y. CJ: oh! Well it means you're my creator!

Y. Junior: huh?

Y. CJ: it's me! You're drawing!

Y. Junior: … Umm… *gasp* my cartoon! (Hugs Y. CJ) you really did come to life!

Hedgefox: hey! Don't forget about me! I'm you two!

Y. Junior: (hugs Hedgefox too) this is amazing! There really ARE other versions of me!

Y. CJ: I know! This is so great!

Hedgefox: and we also hear we all become friends in the future!

Y. CJ: and become an excellent team!

Y. Junior: that's so awesome!

Erwin: um Junior?

Y. Junior, Y. CJ, Hedgefox: yeah?

Y. CJ: oh wait I think he's talking about you?

Y. Junior: I thought he was talking about him (points at Hedgefox)

Hedgefox: we have nicknames so remember that

Erwin: (holds Y. Junior's shoulder) you I'm talking to you

Y. Junior: oooohh… Who are you?

Erwin: it's me, Erwin

Y. Junior: oh the man from the watch!

Erwin: yes I'm here to help (looks around) where are Levi and Hanji?

Y. Junior: Hanji's with Eren and the others and Levi's with A- err… {Whoops! Can't tell Erwin about Annie he might be like Levi…} is with um… His heart

Erwin: oh… Well then what are you doing here by yourself?

Y. Junior: oh! Uumm… I was um… Playing until I got lost… Er not lost I mean um… Well you know what I mean

Erwin: hmm I see well then will you take me to Hanji?

Y. Junior: uh-uh! (Notices Erwin was injured) *gasp* you're hurt!

Erwin: oh I'm fi-

Y. Junior: (shoves a berry in his mouth) EAT!

Erwin: (swallows berry and heals)

Y. Junior: yay! I saved you!

Erwin: um thank you (gets up) *deep breathe* I feel refreshed! Now that we're alright now please take us to Hanji

Y. Junior: ok! (Grabs Erwin's hand) come on! (Runs off)

Erwin: ah! Slow down!

Y. CJ: (runs after them as Hedgefox does the same)

Later back with Hanji and the kids

Hanji: (freaks out) this is bad! This is very bad! How could I have lost little Junior!?

Y. Armin: ma'am, I'm sure Junior's ok

Y. Eren: he's always fine

Hanji: but it was my responsibility to watch over him! And I lost him! What will the others-

Y. Junior: (hugs Hanji from behind) hai Hanji!

Hanji: oh hi Junior, anyway! What will the- what the!? Junior?!

Y. Junior: I'm back!

Hanji: there you are! (Hugs Y. Junior tightly) I was sooo worried! Don't you ever EVER run off like that again! Ok!?

Y. Junior: I'm sorry…

Hanji: *sigh* I'm just glad you're al- Erwin!?

Erwin: there you are!

Hanji: you made it! Thank goodness!

Erwin: glad to see you're alright

Hanji: did you see all those titans out there!?

Erwin: yes there's a lot of them have you found out how they got here?

Hanji: no I haven't it's like they came out of nowhere

Y. Junior: hai guys!

Y. Mikasa: Junior! There you are! We were worried about you!

Y. Eren: well I knew you'd be back… You always come back

Y. Junior: I made new friends!

Y. Eren: you went to find new friends at a time like this!?

Y. Junior: no Eren! I just found them… Well they found me but you know…

Y. Armin: well who are they?

Y. Junior: guys meet: CJ the Toon and Hedgefox!

Y. CJ: hey there!

Y. Eren: … T-that's… You…

Y. Junior: yeah I know! I was so excited too! Appearenty this is the cartoon version of me! I even drew him myself!

Y. CJ: my name is Junior but in this case call me CJ

Y. Mikasa: (walks up to Y. CJ)… (Stretches out his face) oh! You're face! *giggle* it's so stretchy! (Squishes Y. CJ's face) and squishy!

Y. CJ: thank you!

Hedgefox: and I'm Junior too! But call me by my last name: Hedgefox

Y. Armin: wow I've never seen an animal like you before (walks behind Hedgefox and looks at his two tails) wow! Two fox tails! Um m-may I touch them?

Hedgefox: sure just don't pull on them please it hurts

Y. Armin: (rubs Hedgefox's tails) oh! So soft!

Hedgefox: thank you

Y. Junior: yay! We're all friends now!

Y. Eren: this is weird…

Y. CJ: eh don't be a stick in the mud!

Y. Eren: I am not a stick in the mud!

Y. Mikasa: hehehe!

Erwin: Hanji, what was Junior doing out there alone all by himself

Hanji: it wasn't my fault I swear!

Erwin: what are you talking about? What happened?

Hanji: uumm…

*flashback*

Y. Junior: (tries to run out the door) I can't take it! I need to find Annie! Annie!

Hanji: (holds Y. Junior) no Junior! Stop! I can't let you go out there all by yourself!

Y. Junior: but Annie needs me!

Hanji: Junior! No mean no!

Y. Junior: pretty pleeeeeeaaaaassee?

Hanji: no Junior!

Y. Junior: … Fine then… You leave me no choice…

Hanji: … What choice?

And then BLAM! Y. Junior then made the cutest face Hanji had ever seen in her life! Yes Hanji! Fear the powers of the cuteness! Mwahaha!

Hanji: *gasp* AHH! Oh my gosh! It's… It's too cute!

Y. Mikasa: ooh! I wanna see!

Y. Eren: (covers Y. Mikasa's eyes)

Y. Mikasa: aww…

Hanji: (gazes upon Y. Junior's cute face) no… No… (falls back as blood splurts from her nose) WAGH!

Y. Eren: holy crap! Jeez Junior!

Y. Junior: teehee! Now I'm off to find Annie! You all take care of Hanji for me!

Y. Eren: wait FOR you?

Y. Junior: bye guys! (Runs off)

Y. Eren: no Junior wait!... *sigh*

Y. Armin: Mrs. Hanji? Are you ok?

Hanji: too… Cute

Y. Eren: I'll get some napkins…

*end of flashback*

Erwin: … He got away… Because of his "cuteness"

Hanji: yes! You shouldn't have been there! It was insane!

Erwin: … Right so where did Levi go?

Hanji: he um… He saw some kind of a… Thing I guess and wanted to find out what it was

Levi (off screen): actually I'm back

Then Levi walks in

Erwin: ah there you are did you find what you were looking for?

Levi: not entirely

Then Annie walks in

Annie: (just looks at Erwin)…

Erwin: *gasp* i-it's Ann-

Y. Junior: pounce attack! (Pounces on Erwin crashing to the ground)

Erwin: ah! What the? Junior?

Y. Junior: (holds Erwin down to the ground) no!

Annie: (walks over to the two and lifts Y. Junior up) Junior, you can't just jump up on other people like that

Y. Junior: but he was going to hurt you… Also he's warm

Annie: still you should have just asked first, do you understand?

Y. Junior: … (Licks Annie's nose and smiles)

Annie: … (Pats Y. Junior's head)

Erwin: huh?... What?

Hanji: right we should explain

So once again after they explain- screw it you get it I've done this so many times that it's kill ya huh? Well this is the last time… I think

Erwin: oh… Well then you've all been busy

Hanji: Erwin, please don't do anything to Annie at least as long as we're here

Erwin: … Hmm

Levi: besides

Erwin: hmm?

Levi: (looks over to Annie and Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: (nuzzles in Annie's tummy)

Annie: (rubs Y. Junior's hair)

Levi: … Do you want to split those two apart? After all they've been through? With all the pain, tears, and heartaches?

Erwin: Levi, I didn't explect you to say something like this

Levi: … (Looks at Annie and Y. Junior once more)…

*flashback*

IMA King: um… L-Levi

Levi: Junior…

King: : I… I um… I know you don't really like saying goodbyes or I'm really sure if you actually liked me since you never show your emotions… Most of the time but I just want to say… Well it was great working and fighting alongside you (salutes) thank you sir

Levi: … (puts hands on the king's shoulders) don't ever change… You were good kid

King: (smiles with tear in his eyes and hugs Levi)

Levi: huh?...

*end of flashback*

Levi: hmm {I quess I… Kind of miss that kind of feeling as well…}

Now meanwhile with Eren and the others

Koto: *BURP* whew! Man that was gooood!

Oluo: that was gross

Junior: *BURP*

Oluo: Junior!

Junior: what? When you have to burp ya just gotta let it all out!

Oluo: ugh well at least Petra and Eren have some sense

Petra &amp; Eren: *BURP*

Oluo: seriously!?

Petra: oh hehe excuse me!

Eren: so are you guys well rested yet?

Junior: actually I'm kind of sleepy soo…

Eren: Junior!

Junior: alright fine! Let's go!

Koto: alright (begins sniffing)… This way! (Runs off)

So they run off to find their friends!

Eren: by the way shouldn't we worry about the Nightmare Monsters and Soulless?

Junior: eh we can take 'em I mean you did manage to rip the monsters head off with your titan powers

Petra: wait, titan powers?

Eren: Junior! They weren't supposed to know!

Junior: haha race ya! (Runs at a faster pace)

Koto: …. Whoa! (Stops)

Junior: HAHA! (Runs past Koto)

Koto: (grabs Junior's shirt and pulls him back)

Junior: (falls on his ass) ow! What?

Eren: hey why'd you stop?

Petra: … Oh my

Then they stop at a really dark hallway with cobwebs

Junior: … Well

Oluo: so um… Should we go for it

Junior: fuck no (walks away)

Koto: well too bad the scent's coming from inside the darkness

Junior: fuck!

Oluo: what's wrong? Are you afraid of the dark?

Junior: … That was a stupid question

Eren: what? Why?

Junior: because right now we're fighting "dark monsters" so what would I be afraid of the dark?

Oluo: alright whatever

Petra: then what's the problem?

Junior: … "Stinkbugs"

*silence*

Koto: … What?

Junior: stinkbugs, I hate stinkbugs!

Eren: what does that have to do with this?

Junior: because stinkbugs live in these kinds of places… Like ugly hell spawned demons… No affense, Koto

Koto: none taken

Petra: Junior, I'm retty sure that's not true

Junior: well it happens to me!

Eren: … Just get in there

Junior: fine (walks in the dark halls)…

Petra: you ok in there Junior?

Junior: yeah I'm good! Come on!

So they all walk through the dark halls and there was… Nothing… What did you expect? It's fucking dark

Junior: I can't see shit…

Eren: me neither but let's just keep moving

*sniff*

Junior: … Um Koto?

Koto: what?

Junior: did you just sniff my neck?

Koto: uh… No

Junior: oh… Alright

Oluo: GAH!

Petra: Oluo! What's wrong?

Oluo: something touched me!

Junior: aww where did the bad man touch you, Oluo?

Oluo: shut up!

Koto: … Whoa! My fur is wet!

Junior: ok! SOMETHING is messing with us and whatever it is it's fuckin' creepy!

Petra: GYAH! Something touched my butt!

Junior: … And perverted apparently… Oh wait! Eren my Styleblade has a light! Use it!

Eren: but how?

Junior: oh right, Stylebright!

Then the tips of the Stylegear's blades begin to glow

Eren: ah! Finally! Now where is that-

Then Eren shines the light and find Mikasa's creepy face… Cause you know… She can be scary sometimes… *cough*

Mikasa: Eren!

Eren: AAHH!

Junior: AAAHH!

SJ: AAAAHH!

Koto: AAAHH!

Bouncer: AAAHH!

Armin: AAAHH!

Oluo &amp; Petra: … (Just share a look)

Eren: wait! Mikasa?! Armin!?

Mikasa: Eren! We found you! Finally!

Armin: it took us a while but we finally found you!

Junior: Bouncer! SJ!

Bouncer: oh man! You're a site for sore eyes!

SJ: see? Told ya I'd I'd them!

Bouncer: you were no help at all!

Oluo: what the hell are those things!?

SJ: uh rude much?

Junior: how did you guys get here?

SJ: haha funny story

After- fuuuuuuuuuuu-

Junior: god damn you've been through a lot

Bouncer: tell me about it

Mikasa: … (Looks outside and finds the moon shining inside the room) huh? The moon?

Junior: oh so it was night time

Petra: now we can see the halls more clearly now

SJ: (begins singing) I can see clearly now the rain has-

Junior: ok! So since we're all one big team I say we-

Mikasa: we are NOT splitting up again

Junior: … Then let's keep moving forward

Petra: wait hold on I'm not one to complain but… If Bouncer touched Oluo…

Bouncer: again, sorry for scaring you

Oluo: I was NOT scared!

Petra: and SJ got Koto's fur wet…

Koto: yeah thanks for that, jerk!

SJ: bite me!

Koto: don't test me!

Petra: and Mikasa sniffed Junior…

Junior: fucking creepy Mikasa…

Mikasa: I thought you were Eren

Eren: wait what?

Petra: then… Who touched my butt?

*silence*

Junior: … Armin?

Armin: i-it wasn't me! I swear!

Petra: well then who did?

Then the Soulless Captain appeared out of nowhere

Soulless: right here toots!

Petra: what the?! You creep!

Junior: Captain!

Bouncer: what are you doing he-

SJ: why are you touching butts!?

Junior: oh my god SJ…

Soulless: … Right anyway since our last plan didn't work out like we planned we dicided to go for plan B

Armin: what's plan B?

Soulless: (smirks) hehehe…

Then the whole place started to shake

Petra: wah! What's going on!?

Armin: an earthquake!?

Then plain white cracks began to form on the floor

Bouncer: no! Soullessquake!

And then SMASH! The whole place began to break apart

Junior: GAH! Captain! What the hell?! You might cause a time paradox if you do this in the past!

Soulless: oh calm down the Nightmare started doing this anyway so it's fine… For US!

Then white and black pillars/spikes arose like crazy

SJ: WAH! (Hides in shell) call me when it's over!

Then a dark void opens below our heroes

Mikasa: ah! Eren! Armin!

Eren: Mikasa! (Hold out his hand to grabs Mikasa's hand)

But that didn't help our heroes were pulled in as the place still fell apart as for the others the same thing begins to happen

Y. Junior: AH! Earthquake!

Y. CJ: duck and cover! (Hides under a table)

Hanji: t-this doesn't feel like a normal earthquake!

?: well, well, well…

Y. Eren: huh?

Then appears was: the Nightmare Captain

Nightmare: hahaha!

Erwin: who are you!?

Nightmare: they call me the Nightmare Captain it's a pleasure

Annie: what are you doing!?

Nightmare: well let's just say I had to follow orders for a beloved king, now I bid thee adieu

Then another dark void appears

Hanji: AAH! What now?!

Annie: Junior! (Holds Junior close)

Y. Junior: Annie! I'm scared!

Annie: I know but it will all be ok!

Then they were pulled in as well meanwhile in another dark place

Junior: … Mm.. Ahh… (Gets up) ugh… W-wha? *gasp* Eren! Bouncer! Mikasa! Everyone! Wake up!

Eren: … Ngh… (Gets up)… W-what happened?

Bouncer: I remember the Captain breaking apart the castle…

Mikasa: Eren, are you alright?

Eren: I'm fine Mikasa

SJ: so does anybody know where we are?

Armin: well there's no moon in the sky anymore so I'm assuming we're still in the same place only… The castle's gone

Junior: my god…

Oluo: well where is that coward!?

S. Captain: up here

Then are heroes see the Captain along with the Soulless King on a dark mountain

Junior: Soulless King!

S. King: … Well, well I see you've managed to screw up time…

Junior: what are you talking about?

S. King: heh I guess you haven't figured it out yet

Eren: figure "what" out!? Start talking!

S. King: well thanks to you idiots you've managed to bring that green menace here

Mikasa: you mean the Green Man?

S. King: yes when you started this whole time travel nonsense he was able to gain the power of time trival just by watching your doctor's machine and now he can time travel

Junior: but… What?

Armin: how is that possible?

S. King: that man has many abilities he can do almost anything he wants and I guess what he wanted most was to get rid of all that had the power of IMA starting with you (points at Junior)

Junior: hmph yeah well big talk for somone who's so high!

SJ: yeah! Come down here so we can kick your can already!

S. King: well alright you asked for it (eyes glow black)

Junior: huh?

S. King: tell me Jaeger: YOU STILL ITCHIN' TO KILL THEM ALL!? (Puts hands on the mountain as a wave a white and darkness spreads through the area)

Armin: what is he doing?

Then appeared out from the ground what a giant version of the King only he had two sets of jaws and sharp teeth, and giant long tenticales and black eyes this was: Monstress Titan King (Soulless)

S. King: THIS IS THE END YOU LITTLE BRATS!

Junior: oh come on! Why are all these bosses titan related!? We get it! Eren's dealing with titans! Jeez!

S. King: **ROOOOAAAAARR!**

Junior: (gets in a fighting stance) here he comes guys!

Eren: (looks over to Junior seeing he had no weapon) Junior, I think you need a weapon

Junior: no (pulls out berry case) I'm alright besides you need the gear more then I do I'll be fine

Eren: … Well ok then

Junior: now let's take this fucker down!

Eren: right! (Gets in his fighting stance)

Meanwhile somewhere else in the same dark place Annie and the others were there

Y. Armin: w-where are we?

Y. Mikasa: and… Where's the castle?

Y. CJ: everything is gone!

Annie: (looks around to find Y. Junor was no where to be found) huh? Junior? Junior!

Y. Junior: A-Annie…

Annie: Junior! Where are you?

Y. Junior: you're… Sitting on me…

Annie: oh! (Gets up and sees Y. Junior) I'm sorry! I-

Y. Junior: I-I'm ok I'm not that badly hurt (gets up)

Y. Eren: well now what?

Hanji: (looks around) well I don't see any- (looks back to see the Nightmare King)

Nightmare King: boo!

Hanji: ahh!

N. King: HAHAHA! *sigh* you're fear is my most prized possession!

Erwin: it's you!

N. King: ah I see you three remember me after all those years when you were with your "precious prince"

Hanji: you shut up!

N. King: aaww do you miss your little prince? Are you afraid that you know he won't be able to protect you now? Let's face it you're worthless without anyone from other worlds especially your little prince *sigh* too bad he'll be dead soon

Levi: (points sword near the N. King's throat) you shut your mouth

N. Nightmare: ah Levi I presume I'm assuming by your actions you probably cared for him the most

NOT gay! Not a yaoi! Don't take this in the wrong way!

Levi: … Grr…

N. Nightmare: oh Heichou if only you were able to spend more time with him instead of trying to become a hero to prove yourself that you were better then the boy

Levi: …

Erwin: Levi? You mean when "he" was around… You were trying to prove you were stronger?

Levi: …

N. King: (smirks)

Levi: … Well so what if I did? It won't change a damn thing

N. King: my, aren't we confident?

Y. CJ: why is all this for one little page?!

N. King: oh? You mean this? (Holds up the same book they were all looking for)

Erwin &amp; Hanji: the book!?

Hanji: where did you get it!?

N. King: … (Smiles evilly) hehehe…

Erwin: WHERE did you get it Nightmare!?

N. King: hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hanji: n-no… Y-you didn't… You couldn't have…

N. King: I DID…

Hanji: *gasp* y-you mean he's… He's dead?

N. King: not exactly I just simply trapped him in his deepest, darkest nightmare and he'll never escape from there EVER HAHAHAHA-

Levi: (uses his gear to latch on to the N. King)

N. King: eh?

Levi: (flies at him with great and and uses his swords to slice him in half)

N. King: GAAAHH! (Splurts out black fluids)

Levi: hmph…

Hanji: Levi you did it!

Hedgefox: I thought it would be harder but-

N. King: **you think this is over?**

Y. Eren: he's still alive!?

N. King: **you're all going to die! No mercy!**

Then the world begins to shake and then swarms of darkness surrounds N. King's body and it begins to grow and grow

Y. Junior: eek! What's going on!?

And then the N. King turn out pretty much like the S. King only a lot darker this was: Monstress Titan King (Nightmare)

N. King: **YOU WILL ALL FACE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES: ME!**

Y. Mikasa: ah! He's too big!

Y. Armin: and scary!

Y. Eren: (trembles in fear)

N. King: **ahh fear *deep breathe* ffeeeaaarrr…**

Y. Junior: hmm… *gasp* guys! Stop being afraid! He feeds off of fear! Literally!

N. King: **well now since there ARE children around her I suppose I'll go easy on you all and maybe put on some entertainment for the kiddies**

Annie: intertainment?

Y. King: **hehehe…**

Music from Kingdom Hearts 2: Ursula's Revenge begins to play what? You don't like it? Well then screw you it's my story and I'll do whatever the fuck I want

Hanji: huh music?

Levi: oh god…

N. King: (begins singing)** this king is back to bring his wrath upon the world, the prince can't get rid of me, well, not easily, and to all who de-fy me shall learn this lesson well: never toy with a king like me!**

Erwin: listen here! We've beaten you once! We'll do it again!

N. King: **hmph **(raises hand summoning a dark void under Erwin)

Erwin: huh!? (Gets pull in as Slash and Dunce come out of nowhere and jump in to take care of Erwin)

Y. CJ: Erwin! Come on Hedgefox! (Jumps in after them)

Hedgefox: wait! CJ! (Jumps in as well)

From inside the void we see Erwin with Slash &amp; Dunce who had grown bigger and badder

N. King: **Slash!**

Slash: (pounces at Erwin)

N. King:** and Dunce!**

Dunce: (pounces at Erwin as well)

N. King: **loyal soldiers fighting by my side, little monsters kill all our foes, now go! Nightmare calls forth all of their worst fears! Make them ppaaaayyy!**  
Y. CJ: (whacks Slash with his frying pan)  
Hedgefox: (whacks Dunce with his tails)

Erwin: thank you boys now hang on! (Grabs the two and uses his gear to fly back up)

Meanwhile back outside

Y. Junior: (uses his speed to run at the N. King) we're going to beat you!

Annie: Junior! Wait! (Flies after Y. Junior)

N. King: **hehehe**... (Sees Annie and goes for her using a tentacle and continues to sing) **what a pathetic human no I cannot believe my eyes, such worthless ways to waste my precious time** (grabs Y. Junior) **without your precious child I guess it means I win this war, its not like I've gone too faarr…**

Annie: no one's going to die on my watch! (Grows dark and flies at the tentacle and uses her dark powers to free him)

Y. Junior: thanks Annie! (Fires blue beams from his eyes trying to hit N. King)

N. King: (summons a field to protect himself) **minions! Attack them!**

Meanwhile on the ground with Levi and Hanji

N. King: **come my babies destroy those heroes! Little minions come on to my side right now! Nightmare calls you, crush those lousy wimps! Make them ccrrryyyy!  
**Levi: (slices a Nightmare monster)  
Y. Eren: (pushes Y. Mikasa out of the way from a monster that was about to attack her as Hanji finishes it of)

Sooner or later all the monsters have been taken care of and Erwin, Y. CJ, &amp; Hedgefox make it out safely

N. King: **this is not the end my friends my story's just begun! It's not over until evil's one this fiiiiight!**

The song then ends

N. King: **well I hope you enjoyed your goodbye song! Now it's time to say "bye-bye!" kiddies! **(Raises a giant arm)

Y. CJ: *gulp* bye-bye…

N. King: (raises giant arm and swings down on them all) **DIIIEEE!**

But the SLASH! Annie along with Y. Junior manage to slice his arm off splurting out dark fluids

N. King: **GAAAAAAAHHH!**

Annie: (lands on the ground as she catches Y. Junior in her arms)

Y. Junior: yay!

Y. Eren: how are you still happy?!

Y. Junior: well duh! We're winning! (Smiles very widely)

N. King: **I don't think so! **(Covers Y. Junior in his blood… Which is black)

Y. Junior: EEK!

Then the darkness of the blood surrounds Y. Junior and imprisons him in a dark like force field

Y. Eren: Junior! Junior! What did you do to him!? You bastard!

N. King: **oh he's just taking a vacation, a vacation to his worst nightmares! And now with that IMA brat gone I can rid of all you other pests! *sigh* It's funny though your prince actually put up a fight how does it feel Heichou? To be bested by two kids? Both your precious prince and the little brat? HAHAHA!**

Levi: (grips onto his swords) I'll kill you!

N. King: **I'd like to see you try!**

From Y. Junior's POV he finds himself in a dark place nothing around for miles

Y. Junior: *gasp* E-Eren? Mikasa? Armin? Annie? Anybody?... Hello?

?: hehehehe….

Y. Junior: huh? (Turns around) *gasp* n-no!

Then Junior finds three familiar faces: Lust (Full Metal Alchemist), Gluttony (Full Metal Alchemist), and Envy (Full Metal Alchemist)

Envy: well if it isn't our little brat friend

Y. Junior: no… No! NO! Y-you died! I saw you all die!

Envy: amazing what you can find these days (smirks evilly) hehe…

Y. Junior: no! You're not real! You're just in my head!

Envy: well (runs up to Y. Junior) how's this for not real!? (Punches Y. Junior sending him flying)

Y. Junior: AGH!... Ow… T-they're real… But I've fought them before (slowly gets up and holds out hands) I can… (Tries to use his powers but hands insteads is ingulfed in darkness) agh! I-I can't use my powers!

Meanwhile with Eren and the others

S. King: **HAHAHAHA! **(Sends out tentacles)

Eren: (dodges then all and slices one off)

Junior: (runs at the S. King) *pant* *pant* *pant*

S. King: **no you don't! **(Whacks Junior away)

Junior: GAH!

Bouncer: Junior! (Gets hit by a white blast) AGH!

SJ: I'll save ya! (Gets squashed by a tentacle) GWOOH!

Petra: Junior! Hang in there!

Junior: ngh… (Gets up) *pant* dammit… He's too strong…

Oluo: (flies over to SJ) come on! Speak to me!

SJ: I can't smell… Is that normal?

Oluo: hang on (picks SJ up and runs off to safety)

Bouncer: uuggh…

Armin: (flies over to Bouncer) Bouncer! Get up!

Bouncer: I can't move…

Armin: come on! (Pulls on Bouncer to take him to safety) ngh!

Mikasa: (slices off as many tentacles as she could then flies after the S. King) HAAAHH!

S. King: **how pathetic! (Uses his massive claws to whack Mikasa away down to the ground)**

Mikasa: agh!

Eren: Mikasa! (Flies down to Mikasa) Mikasa! Are you alright!

Mikasa: Eren… I'm (tries to get up) I'm alright… I can still fight

Eren: Mikasa no! You're hurt really badly! Me and Junior can take him

Junior: Eren no… We can't

Eren: what!?

Junior: he's too strong…

Eren: to hell with that! We came this far! And you think we can just give up here!?

Armin: but Eren, what do you want us to do? We can't beat something this massive

Koto: plus… The Kingdom… It's gone… And… I fear the prince is gone… I can't get a scent of his IMA

Petra: *gasp* y-you mean… The Junior we know is…

Koto: … (Slowly nods)

Petra: n… No…

Junior: (looks over to Petra)… (Then looks over to Oluo)

Oluo: (looks down in sadness)

Junior: {why… Why can't I…} Tch! (Gets on knees and slams fists into the ground) dammit!

Eren: Junior! What's wrong?

Junior: I'm… Worthless…

Petra: Junior what are you-

Junior: look! (Gets up and turns to everyone) Petra! Oluo! I'm sorry! I'm not the Junior you know! And I'm nothing but a useless clone!

Bouncer: Junior *cough* what are you saying

Junior: look! Let's just face the damn facts! I'm worthless, I can't control my IMA, hell! I can't even use my IMA and without my Styleblade! I'm nothing! I even have these stupid berries but still! I can't do anything! And even if I did (points at the S. King) how would they stand up against that!? And you know the really stinger!? I couln't even do anything when the king in the future dies! And hell maybe I could've at least help when Petra and Oluo died! But know! I just stood around like an idiot and just watched you two die!

Petra &amp; Oluo: huh?

Petra: wait we… Die?

Eren: Junior! I thought we agreed not to tell them!

Junior: so fucking what!? It won't change a damn thing!... It won't change… Who I am…

Oluo: … (Walks over to Junior and set his hands on his shoulders)

Junior: huh?

Oluo: listen, Junior… Um… *ahem* I'm not exactly that great with words but… You know your prince kind of thought the same way when he joined us

Junior: what? He did?

Oluo: yeah but he found out that he wasn't useless in fact he was a really big help and since you're him and he's you you're able to do big things as well IMA or not

Junior: really?

Mikasa: Junior, he has a point (slowly tries to get up)

Eren: Mikasa! (Helps her)

Mikasa: Junior don't you remember when you join the military?

Junior: yeah what does that have to do with anything?

Mikasa: everything

Junior: what?

Mikasa: through all that time you were in our world you've been nothing but help

Junior: I have?

Mikasa: yes don't you remember all the things you've done?

Junior: um…

Armin: you know like…

*flashback*

(Armin) when we found Eren in that titan's body we were surrounded by multiple titans but then you came in and saved us (Mikasa) and you didn't even have to use your IMA

*another flashback*

(Eren) and remember the Colossal Titan? You did your best to help out as much as you could you even nearly died just to give me a hand

*end of flashback*

Mikasa: and don't you remember the day you made that promise? You made a vow to me that you would protect Eren whever I'm not around and so far he seems fine

Eren: and you did all that WITHOUT your IMA

Junior: I did?... I did…

Bouncer: and Junior! Remember the day we formed the June Squad?

SJ: yeah! You didn't even need your IMA then!

Junior: t-that's right… I didn't

Petra: so you may not be the Junior we know but you… You have a bright future (smiles)

Junior: everyone… {They all… They all don't care for my powers… Yeah that's right they all care for me because we're all friends… They all believe in me just as much as I believe in them…} (puts hand to his chest to feel his heart) {my heart… My friends…} guys… Thank you I think understand now… (Eyes begins to glow blue)

Eren: huh?

Bouncer: Junior?

SJ: holy crap…

Petra: just like…

?: Junior…

Junior: huh?

?: you've finally figured it out…

Junior: figured what out?

?: how IMA truly works

Junior: I have? But… But I'm still so confused

?: I'm sure you'll figured it out after you've dealt with the evil afoot

Junior: but he's too strong

?: well then use your IMA to summon the IMA spheres so you can gain the power to fight back

Junior: but… Who are you?

?: let's just say I know you by heart…

Junior: h-hey wait!

Eren: Junior? Who are you talking to?

Junior: … Guys we can beat him… Along with the Nightmare King and maybe even the Green Man…

Koto: but how…?

Junior: (closes eyes and begins to focus)

Then arose from Junior's pocket was the yellow IMA sphere!

Koto: the IMA phere!

Eren: wait couldn't we have used that one earlier for this?

Junior: oh no this won't be for us

Eren: what?

Junior: the kids will need it more (sends the IMA sphere far away to another destination) now to summon the one back at the lab… I just hope I can do it… (Begins to focus even more)

Meanwhile back at the lab

Doc: dammit! I still don't have a signal!

CJ: have you tried-

Doc: shut up!

Jean: (notices the Time Pod glowing) huh? Hey Doc what's going on with your time pod)

Doc: huh? What do you mean? Holy cow!

Then the blue IMA sphere pops out and then disappears

Connie: hey! Where'd it go!

Doc: wait! This might work! If I can find the energy of the IMA sphere then maybe we can find the others

AJ: of course!

Doc: now let's get to work!

Back with Junior the IMA sphere pops in front of Junior

Junior: I… I did it! I really did it!

S. King: **heh! I was hoping you'd do that! Now the IMA sphere is mine!**

SJ: wait, is that why you've been standing there in silence for five minutes?

S. King: **SHUT UP! (Reaches for them all)**

Eren: GR! Everyone stand back!

Petra: what? Why?

Junior: trust us! (Grabs Petra's hand and runs off as everyone but Eren does the same)

Eren: here we go! (Bites hand)

Then BOOM! Lighting hits Eren hard causing him to transform into: Titan Eren

Eren: RROOOOOOAAAAARRR! (Stops the S. King's hands to slam down on everyone)

S. King: **ah yes the titan freak you still think can defeat me? After all your worthless attempts? Well then give me your best shot…**

Mikasa: Junior, don't you think you should use that now?

Junior: yeah but I have to do something first…

Meanwhile in the dark place where Y. Junior was he had been cornered by the trio crying

Y. Junior: *sniff* p-please! Leave me alone!

Envy: not until you pay for what you did to me

Y. Junior: (shudders in fear and begins crying even more)

Meanwhile outside of the darkness

Y. Eren: Junior! Junior! Can you here me!

Y. CJ: I'm going in! (Runs inside but finds it just brought him back where he was) dang it!

N. King: **now then your time has come! (Summons a giant ord of darkness) now I shall finish you all-**

But then a blue energy blast had shot the N. King from behind his back

N. King: **GAAAAHH! Who dares to- what?**

Hanji: huh?... *gasp* look!

Then they see Junior as he wore some old fashioned clothing

Hanji: it's Junior!

Levi: … Wait that's… The prince

IMA King: (just glares at the N. King)

N. King: **you… I thought I finished you once and for all…**

I. King: (vanishes) come and get me!

N. King: **GGRR! Captain! You deal with these worms! The prince is MINE (disappears as well)**

Annie: come back here you coward!

N. Captain: oh don't worry little girl you can have some fun with me…

Back inside the dark void

Y. Junior: *sniff* goodbye… Everyone…

Then out of nowhere the IMA sphere appeared in front of Y. Junior

Y. Junior: h-huh? What's this?

Junior's Voice: hey! Little me!

Y. Junior: huh? Bigger me?

Junior: listen your friends er I mean OUR friends are in danger! And I'm not there to do anything so you have to save them

Y. Junior: b-but I can't escape… And Envy's here… I'm scared

Junior: don't worry you can make it out! Just use the power of this IMA sphere!

Y. Junior: but how do I do that?

Junior: just use your imagination! That's all it takes!

Y. Junior: oh well… O-ok (slowly reaches out for the sphere as it slowly flies into his body) eep! W-wow I feel… Feel… Feeeel

Envy: what the?

Y. Junior: (eyes begins to glow brighter then every before as a strong yellow aura surrounds him) STRONGEEER!

Envy: AAAAAHHH!

Then BOOM! Junior was able to fly/burst out from his dark void and was now surrounded in a blue aura

Annie: Junior!

Hedgefox: he's ok!

N. Captain: the IMA sphere! Well it's a good thing I came prepared (snaps fingers covering his self in swarms of NIGHTOR energy) I have more NIGHTOR THAN EVER BEFORE!

Then the N. Captain grew into a Nightmare Titan

N. Captain: this is the end of the line twerps!

Y. Junior: {whoa! This new power is awesome! I feel like a super hero! But… Can I do this on my own?} (looks down to Y. CJ and Hedgefox) *gasp* {maybe I can….! Yes!} (Flies down to Y. CJ and Hedgefox) guys! Are you fighters?

Y. CJ: yeah why?

Y. Junior: well I might need your help here

Hedgefox: how can we help?

Y. Junior: (holds both of there hands and eyes begins to glow)

Y. CJ &amp; Hedgeox: huh?

Then the two begin to glow

Y. CJ &amp; Hedgefox: WHA!?

Then Hedgefox's fur began to change a different color and by color I mean white his fur was white and his eyes were golden and the tip of his tails were green to blue he was now: Ultra Hedgefox

Hedgefox: wow! Look at me! And I feel so strong! And (jumps up to find out that he could now fly) I can fly!

Then Y. CJ now had a yellow and black suit with the yellow cape and a yellow and black mask on with the letters "M" and "T" on his yes Y. CJ was now: Mega Toon!

Y. CJ: I… Am… MEGA TOON!

Y. Junior: ok guys! Let's do this! We'll kick this creep's butt!

All: YEAH! (Flies up in the air to face off with N. Captain)

Y. Mikasa: guys! Be careful!

Y. Eren: don't screw this up!

N. Captain: HAHAHA! This is just too good! Now why don't you little ants move out of my way before I stomp you!

Y. Junior: if you want to take over our worlds!

Hedgefox: then you're going to have to get through us!

Y. CJ: yeah!

N. Captain: heh…

Then music from: Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's Revenge: Filthy Finale begins to play (and yes I know I already did something like this but… THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD OOOOOHH!)

Y. Eren: what!? Another song!? Are you serious!?

N. Captain: hehehe… Well, well, well what little brats you are! Still around eh? Weeeelll can't say I'll take that! Now why not just give up? You know, surrender!

Y. CJ: (begins singing) it's over! It's over! Your plans will never succeed! It's over! You're done for! Now let us do our deed!

N. Captain: (swings at Y. CJ as he dodges) you mock me! You taunt me! I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seem now! But I'm too busy laughing up! HAHAHA!

Y. CJ: is this your plan? I'm not surprised; you're a giant monster now! It doesn't matter what size you are, you'll never break our vow! (Flies up and hight at fast speed)

N. Captain: ha, ha, ha! I'm laughin'! You have to do better than that! So why not just go home? And cower like a scaredy cat? (Fires a black beam at Y. CJ) whoooooaaaa!

Y. CJ: (flies down at fast speed and dodges) whoooooaaaa!

N. Captain: (fires for beams at him) whoooooaaaa!

Y. CJ: (blocks it with red lasers from his eyes) whoooooaaaa!

N. Captain: (swings boths his fists at Y. CJ) whoooooooaaaaaoo!

Y. CJ: (spins while dodging still flying at him) yeah! We're gonna kick your butt! (Flies at N. Captain's face punching it with all his might causing him to spin)

N. Captain: GROOOAAAHH! Agh….

Y. CJ: YAHOO!

Hedgefox: I'll take it from here CJ!

Y. CJ: you got it! (High fives Hedgefox and flies back down)

N. Captain: ggrr you little bastards…

Hedgefox: (begins singing) well aren't you getting angry? And there was plenty left to do! We've taken care of our little problem and now we're after you!

N. Captain: even if you beat me you'll never do me in! I'm much taller now! Stronger too! (Grabs Hedgefox) Which means I'm gonna win!

Hedgefox: ggrr! (Brings our hands and fires a large white beam) whhhooooaaa!

N. Captain: (fires a larger black beam to collide with Hedgefox's beam) whooooooaaaaa!

Hedgefox: whoooaaa!

N Captain: whaaaoooooo! (Fires beam harder getting close to harming Hedgefox)

Hedgefox &amp; N. Captain: whhooooooaaaa!

Hedgefox: yeah! We're gonna kick your butt! (Finally manages to hit the N. Captain)

N. Captain: GAAAH! (Releases Hedgefox)

Hedgefox: you're up Junior! Give him what for!

Y. Junior: ok! (Flies towards the N. Captain)

Hanji: kick his ass Junior!

Y. Armin: you can do this!

Annie: {you can do it…}

Y. Junior: here we go! (Begins singing) it's over! (Fires a blue blast from his hand hitting the N. Captain in the face)

N. Captain: GAH!

Y. Junior: (swings his foot around sending out another blast) you're done for! (Sends out multiple blasts) you'll never take us down! You? Beating the good guys here? Well sorry to make you frown!

N. Captain: you kids? Beating us? I'd like to see that happen! You three may think you'll be heroes someday, but we think you will not… (Vanishes)

*silence*

Y. CJ &amp; Hedgefox: (flies to Y. Junior)

Y. CJ: where's he go?

N. Captain (off screen): WHHOOOOOAAA! (Reapears behind the three and grabs them) now it's time for you to learn the meaning of nightmares! (Throws them hard into the ground in front of the others) Because I'm the King's best soldier! And we never do play fair! It's much too fun I shall admit to play with people's minds! Not ours of course! But yours little ones! Now this'll be alright…

Y. Junior: grr…

N. Captain: whooooaaaa!

Y. CJ: (floats and glows) whooooaaa!

N. Captain: whooooaaaa!

Hedgeox: (floats and glows as well) whhooooaaaa!

N. Captain &amp; Y. Junior: whoooooooaaaaaa!

Y. Junior: (holds out hands and Hedgefox &amp; Y. CJ does the does) YEAH! WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!

All: (fires a giant blue, yellow, and white beam firing through the N. Captain's chest)

N. Captain: GAAAAHH… Ahghgghh… (Falls down to the gound) uugghh…

The song then ends and yes I'm well aware I already did a song like a few minutes ago…. Shut it

Y. Junior, Hedgefox, &amp; Y. CJ: hah… Hah… Haah (falls on their backs and changes back to normal)

Y. Junior: we… *pant* we did it… Ugh I'm tired

Y. Eren: Junior! (Runs over to the three as Y. Mikasa and Y. Armin do the same)

Y. Mikasa: you all did it!

Y. Armin: that was amazing!

Hedgefox: thanks *pant* whew… I think I'll wait a year until I fly again

Y. CJ: and I'll save the super hero busy until I get back to Toon Ville…

Hanji: CJ! (Runs and hugs Y. CJ) you were amazing! I can't believe you were able to do all those things! Think you can do it again!?

Y. CJ: ack! Hanji! Need to breathe!

Hanji: oh sorry!

Annie: (walks up to Y. Junior) you… Did it, you've won

Y. Junior: well I would have done what anyone would do in this situation… Um…

Annie: … You know something Junior?

Y. Junior: huh?

Annie: … I think you'll become a great-

N. Captain: (reaches hand out for Y. Eren) YOU ALL HAVEN'T WON YET!

Y. Eren: AH!

Annie: *gasp* WATCH OUT! (Runs and pushes Y. Eren out of the way and gets grabbed by the N. Captain)

Y. Eren: ah! *gasp* Annie!

N. Captain: once I kill this bitch! I'll kill you all next!

Annie: (turns dark again)

N. Captain: what the? Is this… NIGHTOR?

Annie: wrong, this is my dark power…

Then Annie was covered in darkes and then the N. Captain began to get covered in it

N. Captain: GAH! What the hell?!

Annie: you see Captain there's a big different between nightmares and darkness… You may be able to scare people with nightmares but let's face it without the dark you're NOTHING!

N. Captain: what!? No! NOOO! (Begins to get sealed in internal darkness) this can't be happening! You were all supposed to die!

Annie: only in your nightmares….

N. Captain: NOOOO!

Then the N. Captain was completely sealed in internal darkness he was no more

Annie: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Y. Eren: Annie… You saved my life… Again

Annie: yeah… *cough* I couldn't see you get hurt…

Y. Eren: … Annie…

Then appeared in the air was the book

Hanji: hey look! The book!

Book: (falls down)

Levi: (runs and catches it) hmph well mission accomplished…

Y. Junior: ooh! Ooh! Read us a story Levi!

Levi: we'll read it later

Y. Junior: aww…

Meanwhile nearby the Green Man sees the whole thing

Green: grr… GOD DAMMIT! *groan* everyone fails to kill that little bitch! Is it really that hard to kill one person!? *sigh* (looks over to a titan)… Grr! (Flies towards it and grasps onto it and begins draining its energy) if you want something done you've got to do it yourself…

Meanwhile Titan Eren fights off the S. King

Eren: ROOOAARR! {DIE! YOU WILL DIE!} (Punches at the S. King)

S. King: **sad… Just sad **(uses his tenticale ro grab Eren's neck and lifts him up)

Eren: ROOOOOAAAAAARRR!

Armin: Junior! Please! Help Eren!... Junior? Where'd he go?

Oluo: there he is!

Junior: (uses the power of the IMA sphere to fly around the S. King and fires energy blast at him) DROP HIM ASSHOLE!

S. King: **GAH!** (Drops Eren)

Eren: ROOAARR! (Bits down deep in the S. King's arm)

S. King: **GRAAH!** (Swings Eren away)

Eren: (crashes into the mountain)

Junior: Eren!

S. King: (blasts Junior down next to Eren)

Junior: AGH!

Bouncer: Junior!

SJ: come on man! Do something amazing!

Junior: shut up SJ!... Wait a minute! That's it! (Looks over to Eren)… Oh god I hope this works (flies to Eren then uses his power to go inside his body…. Holy fucking shit…)

Petra: huh?! Junior's… Inside of Eren?

Meanwhile back at Heroes Mansion… Or IMA Castle I don't fucking know I'm confused…

Jack: (shoots head up)

Jenny: what is it Jack?

Jack: … There is another gay joke in the force…

Jessie: for the last time Jack you are not Darth Vader

Jack: LET ME HAVE MY STAR WARS MOMENT!

Jessie: I'm the one with the light saber!

Jack: that's why I hate you!

Jenny: Jesus fucking Christ…

Back with Eren (also in Eren's titan body… Or mind I don't know)

Eren: {I… I WILL KILL YOU… I WILL EAT ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!}

Junior: {holy shit… Eren is this what you think about when you're in titan mode?}

Eren: {huh? WHO'S THERE!?}

Junior: {Eren, calm down! It's me Junior! Remember? Your friend?}

Eren: ROOOOOAAAARRR!

Junior: {oh god dammit! Snap out of it Eren! Focus!}

Eren: {GET OUT OF MY HEAD!}

Junior: {Eren! At least remember Mikasa and Armin! Your best friends! Come on Eren!}

Eren: grrr…

Junior: {Mikasa and Armin… Your best friends… Remember them}

Eren: ggrr… {Ngh… Huh? Mikasa… and Armin?}

Junior: {hey I snapped you out of it! Man I'm good!}

Eren: {Junior! What's going on!?}

Junior: {look in front of you dumbass!}

Eren: (sees the S. King preparing to attack) {AH!} (dodges away from the S. King's attack) {I… I remember we were fighting… Wait how are you-}

Junior: {don't bother asking I'm just as confused as you… But I think we're kind of fused… I think}

Eren: {what the?! How the hell did you manage that!?}

Junior: {I'm not really sure… But I think I may have imagined myself in you}

Back with Jack

Jack: GAH! There! I sense it again! Same fuckin' joke!

KJ: … Jack, do you want me to get Kevin?

Jack: DON'T YOU FUCKING START!

Back with Eren

Eren: {well anyway how is this supposed to help?}

Junior: {… I have no idea to be honest I sort of panicked}

Eren: {you're an idiot}

Junior: {hey! I'm trying to help you asshole!}

Eren: {well you're failing!}

Junior: {you know what Eren!?}

From everyone elses point of view

Mikasa: … (Just looks at Titan Eren freaking out for no reason)…

Eren (Titan): * seizure/muscle spasm* BLARRG! GRAAAH! GAAAARRGG!

Armin &amp; Mikasa: … (Just share a look)

S. King: **… Um… You alright?... Did um… Did I win?**

Oluo: Eren! Junior! What are you doing?! The Soulless king is-

Eren: (speaks in Junior's voice) OLUO! Can't you see me and Eren are fighting here!?

*silence*

Oluo: … Did that thing just talk?

Junior: whoa… Holy shit… I can control this thing too! This is awesome! Hey SJ! Bouncer! You seeing this!?

SJ: don't care!

Bouncer: … Is this supposed to be a thing?

Junior: hmm I wonder what else I can do…

Eren: {don't even think about doing anything stupid!}

Junior: Gangnam Style! (Begins dancing to Gangnan Style) eeeeyyyyy! Sexy ladeh!

Eren: {JUNIOR! Will you focus!?}

Junior: (stops) oh sorry ok I'll give you control now

Eren: {thank you!}

S. King:** fuck it** (blast Eren &amp; Junior away)

Eren &amp; Junior: AAGH!

Junior: damn! That hurt!

Eren: {ok Junior listen to me! I have an idea!}

Junior: {ok now I'm scared}

Eren: {shut up, anyway maybe if you can speak and move for me maybe you can give me power too!}

Junior: {well… Are you sure?}

Eren: {well… I feel like that's what you should do}

Junior: {alright! I'll do my best!} Hey Soulles King! You're going down!

S. King: **no one speaks to me that way! **(Fires a white energy blast)

Eren: {Junior! Now!}

Junior: {I don't know what to do!}

Eren (Titan): (eyes glow blue and summons a blue shield)

Junior: {whoa! Holy shit! Ok! I got this! Go for it Eren!}

Eren: {alright! Here we go!} ROOOAARR! (Charges at the S. King)

… I'm getting sort of a Dragon Ball Z vibe… So um… What do you think of this? Is this too much fanservice… What IS fanservice? I don't fucking-

Eren: ROOOAAARR! (Clashes into the S. King's hands) ROOOOAAAARR!

S. King: **you're not stronger than me! Give up!**

Eren: {Junior! Give me strength!}

Junior: {ok! I'll try!}

Then Eren's veins begins to glow blue giving him more strength

Eren: {THAT'S IT!}

Junior: {alright calm down crazy}

Then BAM! Eren manages to throw the S. King to the ground

S. King: **GRR! WHAT!? Impossible! IMA can't do something like this!**

Junior: the power of imagination bitch!

Eren: {that didn't sounds very intimidating}

Junior: {says the one going crazy over nothing}

Eren: {I'M NOT CRAZY!} ROOOOOOOAAAAARRR! (Smashes the S. King like crazy)

S. King: **GAH! RAAAHH! **(Uses his tenticales to grabs Eren's arms)

Eren: {Junior!}

Junior: {on it!}

Then BLAM! Junior uses his power to knock the tenticales away

S. King: **shit!**

Eren: {now let's get rid of these!} (Grabs all the tenticales and rips them right off) ROOOOAAAARRR!

S. King: AGH! NOO!

Eren: ROOOOAAAARR! (Punches right through the S. King's chest)

S. King: **ACK…. Uuugghgh…**

Then the titan part of the S. King began to fade away and then the S. King was back to normal

S. King: ugh… Dammit! (Gets up) one day… You will pay for this Lockridge! You too Jaeger! (Vanishes) it's a promise…

Eren: {we did it… We did it!}

Junior: {hell yeah! I high five!} (makes Titan Eren high-five himself) yeah!

Eren: {dammit Junior…}

Junior: {my bad hehe}

Petra: that was… Incredible! Eren gains that ability in the future?

Junior: and it's never explained…. Ever

Eren: {ugh…} (passes out)

Then the titan falls as Junior pops out of his body

Junior: wah! (Lands on the ground) ouch…

Mikasa: Eren! (Runs over to the titan's body and finds Eren covered in steam)

Eren: uugghh…

Mikasa: (grabs Eren and tries to pull him out) Eren! Wake up!

Eren: h-huh? Wha?... What happened?

Junior: god dammit Eren…

Bouncer: (jumps over to Junior) buddy! You ok?

Junior: yeah I'm goo- *hiccup* (IMA sphere pops out then changes back to normal) phew…

Eren: oh right we beat that king…

Junior: yep! Good work team!

SJ: yeah! We did it! Oluo, you could've helped out a little more

Oluo: you didn't do anything!

SJ: … Meh

Koto: jeez! That was intense! My nose was going crazy with IMA!

Armin: Eren, are you sure you're ok?

Eren: yeah I'm fine don't worry

*stomp*

Eren: huh?

*stomp* *stomp* *stomp*

Eren: what was… (Turns around) *gasp* oh no…

Junior: what?

Mikasa: (turns Junior's head)

Junior: oh fuck…

SJ: I guess it's too late to party huh?...

Then they all see a large army of titans

Koto: oh right forgot about those guys

Oluo: there are too many of them!

Mikasa: hmm… Hold on… Some of them are heading another direction

SJ: ha! Losers!

Armin: but where are they going?

Junior: … GAH! The kids! I can sense IMA nearby! It must be little me!

Koto: or the prince!

Junior: let's go! (Runs for it but it then blocked by the titans) crap…

Eren: Junior, think you'll need your Styleblade?

Junior: nah you keep using it (eats sword berry and transforms into Sword Junior) I can handle this!

Eren: alright! Then let's go!

So they all charged at the titans so they could pass meanwhile with Annie and the others they encounter some titans as well

Erwin: (jumps out of the way of a titans hand then uses his gear to swing around and slashes the neck)

Y. Junior: (shoots blue blasts from his hands stunning as many titans as he could)

Annie: (swings behind them and slashes them all with a blink of an eye then lands next to Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: (jumps in joy) yay!

Annie: watch out! (Grabs Y. Junior and jumps out of the way before a titan could pounce at him) Junior! You go help your friends! I'll help the adults!

Y. Junior: ok! Good luck Annie! (Runs off)

Annie: (nods then runs off as well)

Y. Mikasa: (hides behind Y. Eren) I-I'm scared!

Y. Eren: don't worry it'll be fine!

Hedgefox: don't worry! We'll protect you!

Y. CJ: get back you giant bullies!

Y. Armin: they're everywhere!

Titan: (pounces at Y. Armin)

Y. Armin: AAH!

Y. Eren: Armin! (Takes off his boot and throws it into the titans eyes)

Titan: … (Just gets pissed off) ROOOAARR!

Y. Eren: dammit!

Y. Junior: (jumps over everyone) yaaaaayy! (Blasts the titan in the face)

Y. Armin: Junior!

Y. Junior: I'll handle this! Behold my powers! FIRE! (Holds out hands)…

Y. Eren: …. Um Junior? Are you going to do something?

Y. Junior: um y-yeah! FIRE!...

Y. Eren: …. What's wrong?

Y. Junior: um… (Turns around smiling nervously) I may have ran out of juice…

Y. Eren: what!? Now what!?

Y. Armin: … Huh? (Finds a cave) look! A cave! We can hide out in there!

Y. CJ: what's a cave doing in the middle of-

Y. Eren: who cares!? Let's just go! (Grabs Y. Mikasa's hand and runs)

Y. Mikasa: ah!

Y. Junior: wait up! (Runs after them)

So they ran and ran until they make it into the cave just before a titan could get them

Titan: (desperately tries to reach the kids)

All: AAAAAHHH!

Hanji (off screen): hey! You titan! Over here!

Y. Armin: that sounds like Hanji!

So then the titan retreated and began to go after Hanji

Y. Eren: … Phew we're safe…. Mikasa… Junior…. You can let go of me now

Y. Junior &amp; Y. Mikasa: (holds Y. Eren close and shakes head furiously) no!

Y. Eren: seriously! Let go!

Y. Junior: aww (lets go of Y. Eren) you're so warm…

Y. Eren: I don't care!

Y. Mikasa: (lets go of Y. Eren as well) that was scary…

Y. Armin: yeah… I… I wanna go home (tears fall)

Y. Mikasa: me too… (Tears begins to fall as well)

Y. Eren: … *sigh* so do I… As long as we're here… Who knows how long we'll last

Y. Junior: … Hmm… Oh! I know! (Pulls out IMA sphere and gives it to Y. Eren) try this

Y. Eren: huh? The IMA sphere?

Y. Junior: yuh-huh! Maybe you can use that to defend yourself

Y. Eren: but… But will I be able to?

Y. Junior: it worked for me, Hedgefox, and CJ so maybe you, Mikasa, and Armin could use it

Y. Eren: but… Are you sure?

Y. Junior: yep! What's mine is yours!

Y. Eren: … Well ok… So how do we use it?

Y. Junior: well when I used it bigger me told me to just use my imagination

Y. Eren: but he's not even he- oh never mind… So just imagine huh?

Y. Junior: stop talking and do it

Y. Eren: ok, ok… (Closes eyes)…. (Begins to glow)

Y. Armin: *gasp* Eren…

Y. Mikasa: huh?

Then Y. Eren began to grow, his outfit began to change he then had the Scouting Legion uniform and had the wings of freedom cape he was now: … I dunno um… *sigh* whatever he was a pretty much like Present Eren only… I dunno

Y. Eren: (opens eyes) wow… I'm… I'm a soldier now! This is… Amazing!

Y. Junior: you look just like big you!

Y. Eren: this feels great!

Y. Mikasa: Eren! You look amazing!

Y. Eren: say wait, what about Armin and Mikasa?

Y. Junior: remember when Hedgefox turned into Ultra Hedgefox and CJ turned into Mega Toon?

Y. Eren: yeah

Y. Junior: well I used my imagination to do that so try it out on Mikasa and Armin

Y. Eren: well alright (walks over to Y. Mikasa &amp; Y. Armin and grabs both there hands) ok here we go…

Meanwhile with Annie and the others

Annie: (swings around another titan and kills it)

Erwin: hang on! We're almost done!

Hanji: how many more are there!?

Levi: it looks like at least ten more

Hanji: ugh we can't keep fighting like this especially when we can barely use are gear!

Now our four brave fighters were surrounded it seemed to be the end… Until SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! Three titans had been slain then they saw it was none other than Y. Eren, Y. Mikasa (as a soldier too), and Y. Armin (also as a soldier)

Y. Eren: quick! Let's kill the rest!

Y. Armin: ok!

Y. Mikasa: got it!

So the in less then a minute they've managed to kill every single titan

Y. Eren: *pant* *pant* we did in… And I was finally able to ACTUALLY do something!

Y. Mikasa: (jumps in joy) yay! We did it! Haha!

Y. Armin: *pant* (sits down) that was tough

Erwin: Eren, Mikasa, &amp; Armin? When did you three get here?

Y. Mikasa: *giggle* he doesn't know it's us

Y. Eren: sir it's us

Y. Armin: the little ones

Hanji: *processing mode*….. WHA?! Litte Eren!?

Y. Eren: yeah it's us

Hanji: well… Um… I guess it's when kids grow up fast hehe

Y. Eren: actually Junior let us use that IMA sphere or whatever it's called

Hanji: that's…. That's amazing! (Walks around the three "teens") you three have bodies of teenagers but on the inside your little kids! But how were you able to to kill them without any special training?

Y. Eren: well… I don't really know I just thought about becoming a great soldier I didn't think I would be any good at it that quickly

Y. Junior: (runs up to everyone) Eren! You did it! (Runs around Y. Eren) that was amazing! I saw everything!

Levi: … You did this didn't you?

Y. Junior: oho silly Levi! Of course not! I can't do all the work!

Levi: … And what is that supposed to mean?

Y. Junior: it means that I love you all

Levi: that doesn't even… *groan* forget it

Annie: (walks up to Y. Eren)…

Y. Eren: um…

Annie: … You know… You do seem just like the Eren I knew

Y. Eren: so we do meet in the future

Annie: (nods)

Y. Eren: … And you know someone told me something about you… And it had something about you…

Annie: what?

Y. Eren: you being: a titan

Y. Junior: WHA!? Annie!? No way! My sweet Annie would never be an ugly son of a-

Annie: it's true actually I am a titan

Y. Junior: lovely lovable creature! Haha- wait what?

Annie: (lifts Y. Junior up) Junior… There's something you absolutely need to know about me though… You may not like it…

So Annie then told little Y. Junior about her being a titan and that was the main reason Present Junior and Present Eren had to stop her

Y. Junior: oh… So that's why you killed all those people

Annie: I'm sorry I didn't tell you after all you don't seem old enough to know these this

Y. Junior: … Well actually I completely understand

Annie: what? You do?

Y. Junior: yeah, as I travel through worlds I literally have to fight for my life everyday heck I've even been kidnapped and beaten to near death and… To tell the truth I did take a life once… But I had to the life I took was covered in evil and yet… I'm still scard today…

Annie: … Junior, I'm… I'm sorry

Y. Junior: it's ok because as I go on through my adventures I've manage to learn something (smiles) always buck up and stay positive! Even in the darkest of times! And then maybe you'll find that light! So what I'm trying to say is: I'll stick you Annie! No matter what! Because I'm your friend and you've helped us all out with so much which is why… You're one of my bestest friends!

Annie: Junior…

Y. Eren: … Same here

Y. Junior: *gasp* Eren?

Y. Eren: well yeah at first she caused a lot of trouble but I understand that it wasn't her fault and she did save our lives more then once even when Hanji nearly raped Junior

Hanji: for the last time! It was an accident!

Levi: wait what?

Erwin: you did what now!

Hanji: I'm not that kind of person!

Y. Eren: anyway I guess what I'm trying to say is that… You're my friend to Annie…

Annie: … Thank you, thank you both I… (Eyes begin to tear up)

Y. Junior: Annie, you're crying?

Annie: (wipes tears away) I'm sorry It's just… I didn't think people would like me after all I've done… I feel so-

Y. Junior: loved?

Annie: … Yeah that's it I haven't felt anything like that in years

Y. Junior: (smiles and hugs Annie)

Annie: (is unsure what to do but then finally decides to hug back still tearing up)

Y. Junior: Eren! Join us!

Y. Eren: um… N-no I… *sigh* (walks over to the two and joins the hug) fine…

Annie: {all my life I've been thinking that life is cruel but now since I have true friends I feel as if…}

Y. Mikasa: *sniff* (begins to cry)

Y. Armin: Mikasa?

Y. Mikasa: I'm sorry it's just so beautiful

Y. Armin: yeah it is

Y. CJ: *sniff* I must not cry… I must not…. (Begins crying) WWAAAAHHH! (Grabs Levi's cape and blows on it) oh sorry Levi!

Levi: ugh…

Hanji: (holds Y. CJ) *sniff* I'm sorry I just needed a hug

Y. CJ: aw it's alright

Y. Junior: (releases from the hug) now what do you say we finally take down the boss and finally get home? Who's with me?!

Annie: I am

Y. Eren: me too!

Y. Mikasa: count me in as well!

Y. Armin: don't forget about me!

Y. CJ: me fifth!

Hedgefox: of course!

Hanji: always happy to fight!

Levi: very well…

Erwin: we're with you all the way!

Y. Junior: ok then! Let's to this! As one big happy team!

Annie: right! (Runs of)

Y. Junior: … Wait!

Annie: what?

Y. Junior: … I'm still out of juice and there are no berries around

Annie: … *sigh* just like your older self (picks Y. Junior up and carries him forward to victory)

Y. Junior: yay!

Erwin: … Hmm strange

Hanji: what?

Erwin: after that scene… Does that mean that Annie's actually a good person?

Levi: we can't be so sure she could still be planning

Hanji: but it was such a touching moment!

Erwin: let's just keep our eyes on her for now if she tries anything then we'll just have to do something about it

Hanji: … Well ok

Erwin: now let's move!

Meanwhile nearby a strange figure had been watching our heroes

?: … Hmph well done Annie… But the final battle is up ahead prepare yourself (vanishes)

Meanwhile with Junior and the others they's manage to defeat all the titans

Eren: there! That's all of them

Oluo: yeah even though it would still be great to figure out where they all came from though

Junior: … Ah! (Holds his chest)

Bouncer: what's wrong Junior?

Junior: my heart…

Armin: is it aching?

Junior: no… For some reason I've been thinking about Annie and my heart won't stop pumping

SJ: oooh! Someone's gotta crush!

Junior: not like that you idiot! But as if she was a really good friend of mine!

Eren: you know now that I think about it the same thing's been happening with me too as if she was my friend too… It's weird I don't know why

Koto: well let's find out *sniff* *sniff* this way! (Runs off)

Mikasa: (looks at Junior)… Junior?

Junior: …

Mikasa: (walks up to Junior) Junior, will you be alright?

Junior: … Yeah I'll be fine don't worry about me just keep looking after Eren cause he looks more confused

Mikasa: (nods) come on (runs off after the others)

Junior: … It'll be fine Junior… Steady on (runs after everyone else)

Back with Annie's group they were still moving along to find the Nightmare King or whatever

Annie: where is that bastard?

Y. CJ: we'd better find him soon cause I wana tear 'em limb from limb!

Hanji: easy CJ we'll get him

Y. Junior: (looks around then looks at Y. Eren)… *cute evil face* (sneaks up behind Y. Eren)…. (Then jumps on his back) wwee!

Y. Eren: ah! Junior! What the hell!?

Y. Junior: I wanted to see what strong you are!

Y. Eren: well now you know…

Y. Junior: …

Y. Eren: … That means get off

Y. Junior: … (Pats Y. Eren's head) wuv ya!

Y. Eren: *groan*

?: well I guess the Captain couldn't take care of you all and those titans certainly didn't help either…

Erwin: nightmare king!

Levi: show yourself you coward

N. King: I would love too but I'm far too busy with your little prince

Levi: STOP calling him that

N. King: whatever you're all going to die soon anyway

Y. Eren: I don't think so! We're a lot stronger then last time!

Y. Junior: we're gonna kick you butt!

N. King: ha! Tell that to the army!

Hanji: army? What Army?

Y. CJ: … Um I think he means (turns Hanji's head) THAT army!

Hanji: oh dear god…

Then our brave heroes see an entire army of Nightmare Monsters and Soulless heading there

Y. Junior: oh boy that's not good… But that's ok because I have my pow- oh right I'm defensless… Oopsie…

Annie: Junior you have to get out of here

Y. Junior: what!? No! I can't leave you all by yourselves!

Erwin: relax Junior we can handle this you've got to find the others

Y. Junior: but-

Annie: Junior please just go I don't want you to get hurt

Y. Junior: … O-ok (gives Annie a quick hug then runs off) good luck! I love you guys!

Hanji: wait are we really going to let him run away on his own on a place like this? Levi, what do you think?... Levi? Levi?!

So as Y. Junior ran and ran he was not aware he was being followed by Levi

Levi: (sees Y. Junior running into some kind of small cave) why would he choose to go in there?

Y. Junior: (begins walking through the cave) maybe bigger me and bigger Eren are in here, it seems possible… I guess…

Levi: (follows Y. Junior into the cave)…

Y. Junior: (sneaks around) oh right this is the same cave Eren turned into a soldier! I was so proud!... Uh-oh…

Y. Junior could then see that the cave was getting dark with each step he took

Y. Junior: u-uuum… I think I'll just go back outside and keep looking there (turns around to see Levi with his blank stare just RIGHT behind him) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Levi: calm down it's me

Y. Junior: Levi! (Hits Levi in the chest) don't scare me like that you meanie!

Levi: (feels no pain)…

Y. Junior: ugh anyway why are you here?

Levi: well I figured it wouldn't be a wise choice to have a little kid on his own in a place like this

Y. Junior: aww you're worried about me!

Levi: … Hmph (walks deeper into the cave)

Y. Junior: w-wait! Where are you going

Levi: you said so yourself the others could be in here

Y. Junior: that doesn't mean I know!

Levi: what? Are you SCARED?

Y. Junior: of course I'm scared! I'm afraid of the dark…

Levi: oh for god sakes

Y. Junior: … (Puts head down) *sigh*

Levi: … Hmm you know I knew someone who was just like you

Y. Junior: you mean older me?

Levi: no, though he was another version of you and he was afraid too

Y. Junior: he was?

Levi: yes but then he learned not to be afraid and faced his fears head on and if he could face his fears then so can you

Y. Junior: … (Looks into the darkness)… Well if you think I can then I'll try (nuzzles in Levi's stomach) thank you Levi

Levi: … *ahem* j-just get going

Y. Junior: ok! *deep breathe*… (Runs straight into the dark)

*silence*

Levi: … Kid? You ok in there?

Y. Junior: …. H-hey! It's not so bad actually! Levi! I don't think I'm afraid anymore! You really helped me!

Levi: good (walks inside the dark)

Y. Junior: though I can't really see anything… It's too dark

Levi: I'm sure-

Y. Junior: AH! What was that?!

Levi: that was me you idiot

Y. Junior: oh! Teehee! But seriously where are you?

Levi: why do you care?

Y. Junior: ok! Good! Keep talking!

Levi: … *groan*

Y. Junior: (grabs Levi's arm) gotcha! Now we won't be separated!

Levi: … Let go

Y. Junior: no!

Levi: I'm dead serious let me go

Y. Junior: but how are we supposed to-

Levi: shh!

Y. Junior: eep! What!? What is it!?

Levi: nothing I just want you to shut up

Y. Junior: (pouts) hmph! Jerk…

Levi: … (Notices a blue glow in the distance) hmm? What's that!

Y. Junior: light! (Runs for the light) my friend!

Levi: hey wait!

Then as Y. Junior ran to the light he found it was a hole filler with berries

Y. Junior: *gasp* yum-gum berries!

Levi: (picks up a berry) who would leave a bunch of these here…?

Y. Junior: probably a really kind and sweet hearted person (smiles)

Levi: (rolls eyes)

Y. Junior: well time to get to eatin' (sticks head inside the hole and begins eating) *nom* *nom* *nom*

Levi: wait hold on (pulls Y. Junior's head out) aren't you just a little bit curious how these got here? Haven't you thought that this could be a trap?

Y. Junior: um… No not really

Levi: well then don't eat them

Y. Junior: but… BUT what if someone WANTED to give me these berries as a treat to help me?

Levi: that's stupid

Y. Junior: no really think about it!

Levi: … You know what (sticks head back in the hole) just keep eating I'm done

Y. Junior: *nom* *nom* *nom* *nom*

Levi: … This might take a while

Meanwhile back with Annie and the others

Annie: (dodges out of the way of a nightmare monster and slices it in half)

Y. Eren: (stabs a monster in the chest) hah! This is great! Finally a real fight!

Y. Annie: Eren, are you should we couldn't have went with Junior? We are still kids after all we just have bodies of teenagers ah! (Jumps away from a monster)

Y. Eren: don't worry! It'll be ok!

Y. Mikasa: YAH! (Jumps on a much bigger monster and stabs it in the head killing it) we're doing great! Keep it up!

Hanji: (spins and slashes many monsters) haha!

Erwin: (uses his gear to pull a monster close to him and slashes it in two) damn! There's so many!

?: yyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy!

Y. Armin: huh? Hey that sounds like-

Then BLAM! Y. Junior lands on the ground leaving a giant blue burst of light defeating lots of the monsters!

Y. Junior: hai guys!

Y. Eren: Junior! Did you find the others?

Y. Junior: nope! But now since I'm not defensless anymore I came back to fight!

Erwin: but where's Levi?

Levi: (comes in at fast taking out most of the monsters) right here

Hanji: Levi! Where did you go?

Levi: I had to make sure the kid wouldn't do anything stupid

Y. Junior: that's boring talk for "I love Junior he's my best friend and I don't want him getting hurt"

Levi: that's not what a said

Y. Junior: meh!

Hanji: guys! There are still more coming!

Annie: (jumps to Y. Junior's side and looks down to him)

Y. Junior: (looks up to Annie smiling)

Both: (nods and gets in their fighting stance)

Annie: (closes eyes)… (Covers herself in darkness) let's do it

Y. Junior: okay! (Covers himself in a blue aura)

So as the brave groups fought the monsters Eren and everyone else was still trying to find the kids

Koto: *sniff* *sniff* the smell's getting closer!

Junior: (sees a cave) hey look a cave! Is the smell coming from in there?

Koto: *sniff*… Yeah it is come on! (Runs inside the cave)

Petra: …

Eren: Petra? Are you ok?

Petra: huh? Oh I'm ok… It's just that… Well… What Junior said back there… Do… Do we really die in the future?

Eren: … Yeah it's true you do die in the future I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but I had a vision that we couldn't change anything if we told you how you died instead if I did tell you then… I would be the cause of your deaths again I'm sorry

Petra: … I see… Well I guess I understand

Eren: you do?

Petra: yeah after all we do live in a miserable world it's more than likely I was going to die soon though… It is a dreadful thought to know that you die at some point in the future… But I guess that's just how life is…

Eren: … Yeah you're right

Petra: but I'm sure I'm still happy in the future even after death

Eren: huh?

Petra: yeah I'm not sure if it's true but I'm sure I'll be happy in the future as long as I have Oluo, Gunther, Eldo, Erwin, Hanji, Heichou, and even you

Eren: m-me?

Petra: of course besides I'd liked getting to know you through out this whole quest and I can tell by just looking at you, you've manage to become a true hero

Eren: me? A true hero?

Petra: (smiles and nods) yes

Eren: well… Thank you Petra

Petra: (smiles) you're welcome Eren

Junior (off screen): Eren! Petra! Where da hell you two went!?

Eren: we'd better catch up with the others

Petra: right

So the two catch up with the others inside the dark cave

Junior: great more darkness I really hope there are any stinkbugs here

Eren: what is with you and stinkbugs lately?

Junior: I just really hate those things

Petra: I doubt they've be here

Junior: well just makin' sure

Oluo: you're an idiot

Junor: dick

Koto: (sees a blue light and runs over to it) *sniff* *sniff* hey! Junior! You might wanna see this!

Junior: (runs over to the light) whoa!

Then they all see the same berries Y. Junior found

Junior: yum-gum berries! Er I mean IMA berries! And they're not the special ones that I have!

Eren: if you even think about making me eat those

Oluo: wait so eating those berries… Gives you power?

Junior: well remember the mini berry?

Oluo: well in that case (grabs a berry)

Eren: ah! Oluo wait!

Junior: no, no Eren I wanna see this

Oluo: (eats the berry)… Hmm I don't feel diff- *hiccup* what the- *hiccup* ah! What's *hiccup* going on!? I'm *hiccup* *hic*

Junior: pfft! Bahahaha! Yeah I was going to tell ya there are some berries that only I can eat!

Oluo: you *hic* tricked *hiccup* me!

Junior: no this was all on you buddy!

Petra: (laughs) *giggle*

Oluo: *burp* ah! *pant* ok it's over… Never make me do anything

Junior: again I had nothing to do with that

Armin: Junior do you think you can eat this

Eren: yeah and maybe you can actually use your powers

Junior: oh yeah! Good idea! Glad I thought of if

Eren: … *groan*

Junior: alright, alright (grabs a berry then eats it)….

Bouncer: how do you feel?

Junior: hmm… Normal

SJ: stuff you face with some more! See what happens!

Junior: (eats even more berries)…. (Gets up and holds out his hands)….. IMA BEAM!

*silence*

Junior: … (Puts head down) ugh nothing yet…

Petra: don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to use your IMA someday

Junior: thanks Petra well anway let's take some of these berries with us so we can give then to little me (gathers some berries) he's gonna need 'em most likely

Petra: you know come to think of it what WERE you like as a kid?

Junior: weeeelll

Eren: oh god don't even get us started…

Junior: let's just say I was joyful, happy, and LOVED making friends

Petra: aw how sweet I hope I get to meet him- er you or… *sigh* this is confusing

Junior: ok let's keep going

So later they walked through the cave and made it to the outside of the cave but then they found a huge army of nightmare monster

Junior: holy shit…

SJ: …. Oh well we tried let's go home (walks away)

Mikasa: (grabs SJ's tail and picks him up) no

SJ: aw come on! I think I might have left my salmon unguarded!

Bouncer: guys! Look!

Then they see blue and black blast coming from the army

Junior: hey isn't that IMA?

Koto: *sniff* *sniff* yeah! I can smell it! *sniff* *sniff* I can also smell some kind of dark energy

Junior: hang on guys I got good eye sight (looks ahead)…. I can't see what's going on

Oluo: you dumbass

Junior: fuck you Oluo!

Meanwhile back in the war Annie and Y. Junior WERE TEARING SHIT UP!

Y. Junior: (zooms by most of the monsters knocking them away smiling) haha!

Annie: (flies up and blast most of the monster away then lands on the ground covers her two swords in dark energy and spins slashes many, many monsters)

Y. Junior: Annie! (Grabs her hands)

Annie: (grasps onto Y. Junior's hands and spins him around and around knock away even more monsters)

Y. Junior: YAHOO! (Throws Annie away) get 'em Annie!

Annie: (flies towards another group of monster and uses her dark powers to blow them all away) hmph…

Y. Junior: (runs over to Annie) I think we're almost done!

Annie: good work

Y. Armin: boy those two sure do make a good team

Y. Eren: considering they both have weird powers

Y. Mikasa: well it's nice to see Junior having fun though it's hard to tell how Annie feels about this

Back with Junior

Junior: … Fuck it I'm going in!

Eren: no Junior wait!

Junior: too late! YOOOLLLLOOOOOO!

Eren: goddammit Junior! (Runs after him as the others follow)

Junior: (runs up to a monster and slashes it then begins to keep running) here I come! (Sees another blue blast coming from a much larger group of monsters) there! (Runs to the blue blasts)

Back with Y. Junior

Y. Eren: (runs over to Y. Junior and Annie a Y. Mikasa &amp; Y. Armin do the same) you did it!

Y. Mikasa: um actually there's still a few more!

So the group was surrounded by more monsters

Y. Junior: ha! We can take 'em! Right Annie?!

Annie: right let's finish this together

Y. Junior: I couldn't agree more!

But then SLASH! All the monsters were taken out

Y. Junior: huh?

Then they all see it was Eren, Junior, Mikasa, Armin, Bouncer, SJ, Oluo &amp; Petra

Y. Junior: *gasp* big Eren! Bigger me!

Junior: little me!

Y. Junior: (runs and jumps on Junior giving him a big hug) I missed you!

Junior: aw I missed you to!

Eren: (looks over to Y. Eren) what the?!

Y. Eren: Eren!

Eren: who the hell are you!?

Y. Eren: Eren! It's me! Younger you!

Eren: huh? What?

Y. Eren: ah hold on… How do I- (begins to glow) wah! There we go!

Then Y. Eren, Y. Armin, and Y. Mikasa turn back to normal

Y. Eren: see?

Eren: but how did you guys-

Y. Eren: *hiccup* (IMA sphere pops out and grabs the sphere) oh jeez

Eren: wait you used this?

Junior: well yeah anyone can

Y. Mikasa: huh? (Looks up to Mikasa)

Mikasa: (looks down to Y. Mikasa)…

Y. Mikasa: i-is that… Me?

Mikasa: (kneels down to meet her younger self) what? When and how…?

SJ: oh right! I totally forgot to tell ya! We ran into your younger selves then they were sucked into a portal those two creeps made

Mikasa: what!?

SJ: er… Bouncer did it!

Bouncer: shut up SJ

Mikasa: ugh whatever…

Y. Mikasa: s-so you're me?

Mikasa: yes I'm you in the future though I didn't expect us to meet

Y. Mikasa: (walks up to Mikasa and puts her hands on her face) wow… I'm pretty in the future

Mikasa: (smiles)

Y. Armin: (walks up to Armin) wow! This is really me in the future!?

Armin: yeah

Y. Armin: and by looking at your outfit that means… I join the military

Armin: yeah though you will get a little nervous at first but you manage

Y. Armin: wow that's amazing!

Y. Armin: yay! We're one big happy family!

Hedgefox: (runs over to everyone as Y. CJ joins in) hey guys!

Junior: WHAT THE FACK!?

Eren: … Is that CJ when he was a kid?

Y. CJ: alright! I get it! I turn stupid in the future! Jeez! Let it go!

Eren: oh yeah he used to be smart

Junior: why is there a young Hedgefox!?

Eren: wait THAT's Hedgefox?

Hedgefox: hello!

Y. Junior: (hugs them both) these are new friends of mine! Yay! (Sees SJ) *gasp* OH MY GOOOOSH! (Runs and grabs SJ and hugs him very tightly) IT'S A SQUIRTLE! OMG!

SJ: GAH! Help meh!

Junior: god I was adorable…

Mikasa: (sees Annie)… Eren, Junior

Eren: what?

Junior: can't you see I'm too busy being adorable?!

Mikasa: (turns Junior's head)

Junior: why does everyone keep- oh fuck!

Annie: …

Eren: Annie! (Gets in his fighting stance) so you WERE with our younger selves!

SJ: yeah you creep!... (Whispers to Bouncer) who's Annie?

Bouncer: *shrug*

Petra: wait, Annie? Who's Annie?

Eren: THIS is Annie she's done a lot of bad thing in our time! Now we're gonna take care of her

Y. Eren: um actually-

Y. Junior: no! (Holds onto Eren's leg) don't hurt her!

Eren: what the hell?! Junior! Get off!

Y. Junior: no! You're gonna hurt Annie!

Eren: of course I'm going to hurt here! That's the point!

Y. Junior: no!

Eren: Junior!

Junior: (puts a hand on Junior's shoulder) Eren I'll handle this (walks over to Annie)

Eren: what? But-

Mikasa: hold on Eren let's see how this goes…

Junior: (walks in front of Annie)

Annie: (looks at him back)

Junior: …

Annie: …

Junior: … (Hugs Annie without hesitation)

Annie: huh?

Y. Junior: (smiles at the two) aw so sweet! (Hugs Y. Eren)

Y. Eren: … Junior let me go…

Y. Mikasa: (hugs Y. Eren as well)

Y. Eren: stop hugging me!

Annie: …

Junior: (releases)…

Levi: *ahem*

Junior: BAH! Fuck!

Y. Junor: (slaps Junior)

Junior: ouch!

Levi: well if you idiots are done with all your emotional shit I'm managed to obtain something (pulls out the book)

Eren &amp; Junior: the book!

Petra &amp; Oluo: Levi!?

Levi: huh…? Petra… Oluo?

Petra: what are you doing here!?

Oluo: I thought you were with Ju- er the prince

Levi: this… Is going to be confusing for you but I'm not-

Hanji: Junior! There you are! (Runs up to Junior) we've manage to get you the book! And also Annie is with us as well but don't be shocked

Petra: Hanji?

Hanji: huh? (Looks at Petra and Oluo) *processing mode*….-

Y. CJ: (flicks Hanji's head)

Hanji: PETRA! OLUO! YOU'RE ALIVE! But how!?

Eren: um Hanji this is Petra and Oluo from the past

Hanji: wait what?! But… How… And why?

Junior: long story and I'm too lazy to tell ya

Erwin: Petra and Oluo are here and healthy

Oluo: well… I guess we do die in the future

Erwin: who told them!?

Junior: I may have been in a moment

Levi: you're an idiot

Junior: and you're an asshole but you don't see me complaining

Levi: … I'm going to kill you

Junior: well I'm gonna beat the shit out of you when we all get back home

Levi: (walks up to Junior) oh really?

Junior: yeah really?

Levi: (glares at Junior)

Junior: (glares back) grr…

Petra: hehe I'm guessing the two of you don't get along together huh?

Junior: well if this douche was a little bit nicer we'd be fine

Levi: fuck off

Y. CJ: (gets between the two) WILL YOU STOP IT!? You're giving me a headache!

Bouncer: yep CJ's smart… I'm dreaming

Y. CJ: and you! Stop being so surprised!

Bouncer: ok, ok fine

?: GRRAAAAHH!

Y. Junior: eep! (Hides behind Annie) what was that?!

Junior: (runs off to the sound) this way!

Eren: oh god dammit Junior!

So they all follow the sound of the voice and sooner or later they arrive at a cliff to see the the N. King had been defeated by the I. King or prince I don't freaking know…

Junior: hey! It's when the king took out the Nightmare King!

Eren: really?

Petra: and there's the prince!

I. King: (points sword at the N. King's throat) it's over Nightmare surrender!

N. King: ha! You think it'll just end like this!? You the nightmares will just end like this?! Ha! Think again!

I. King: … You're right

N. King: eh?

I. King: yes I get it now nightmares… Dreams… And Imagaination the world needs all those elements to keep the worlds in balance so you're right I can't stop it

N. King: hehe…

I. King: but I can stop anything evil!

N. King: ha! Please! You wouldn't dare to kill me! You're too kind hearted

Petra: it's true he was a really kind hearted person… I sure do miss him…

King: oh I'm not going to kill you! (Grabs the N. King and covers him in IMA)

N. King: huh?! What?

King: I'm going to imprison you in a IMA crystal! For all eternity! So you may never harm anyone every again! Like my friends: Sonic, Ventus, Asami, Samuel, and Levi!

Petra: Levi? (Looks over to Levi)

Levi: I… I remember now…

N. King: (is nearly imprisoned) no you don't! (Uses some of his powers to push the I. King away)

King: agh! Now! I imprison you! FOREVER!

N. King: NNOOOO!

Then with that the N. King was imprisoned in a IMA crystal (also I'm just going to point out that I am NOT trying to copy Annie when she was imprisoned in the crystal stuff I thought of doing this literally years ago so just we're clear on that I did NOT copy anything but if you don't believe me… Then leave fuck off)

King: *pant* *pant* pant*

Junior: that's my king…

?: Junior!

King: (turns around) oh!

Then everyone sees: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Classic Sonic, Asami (Kampfer OC that I totally made up :P), Samuel Oak (Pokemon/A.K.A Young Professor Oak), and Past Levi

Junior: what the!? Levi! You were here to!

Levi: quiet I'll explain this later

Ventus: Junior! You did it!

Samuel: that was great Junior!

Asami: see? I told you, you had nothing to worry about

Sonic: (gives the King a thumbs up and a smile)

P. Levi: that was… Acceptional work you were great kid

King: thank you but… I couldn't have done any of this without you all you've all had always been there for me so thank you all today's victory was all of yours too

Asami: aw thanks

Samuel: well we were happy to help!

Sonic: (nods)

Levi: alright let's get back your father is waiting

King: ok

So as the King took some steps he began to get covered in NIGHTOR

King: AGH!

All: Junior!

Asami: hang on! (Tries to grab the King)

Petra: what's happening!?

Oluo: we gotta do something!

Junior: hold it Oluo we can't do anything it will alter the present somehow

Oluo: what!? But-

Levi: Oluo don't worry it'll be fine

Oluo: … Well alright…

King: I… I can't break free from this… I guess this is it…

P. Levi: dammit Junior! (Grabs his hands) don't give up now! You're one step ahead from seeing your family again! Don't you quit on me! That's an order!

King: (notices Levi was about to be crystalized as well) Levi! (Uses his powers to push him away)

Ventus: (catches Levi)

P. Levi: Junior! What are you-

King: Levi… Sonic… Ventus… Samuel, and Asami thank you for everything… And please tell mom and dad… That I love them…

All: JUNIOR!

P. Levi: … Junior

Levi: … (Just turns away)

Ventus: Junior… (Gets on his knees) no…

Sonic: (looks down in sadness) J-Junior…

Asami: he… Why would he?

Samuel: I'll miss him now…

P. Levi: … *ahem* come on we have to tell his father the news

Ventus: r-right…

So they all walk away

Junior: … Ok coast is clear! (Jumps off and slides down the hill)

Y. Junior: (jumps on Junior's back)

Junior: (lands then runs to the crystal as everyone else does the same)…

King: …

Eren: so this is him huh?

Junior: yeah…

Y. Junior: oh! So he was another version of us?

Junior: yeah but this one was special he was wise, smart, and always true to himself

Y. Junior: wow…

Levi: (just looks up to the King)…

Petra: … Levi? Do you miss him too?

Levi: hmph of course not he was just another clone

Petra: but this was during the time you didn't know there were other versions of Junior so you must miss him at least a little…

Levi: …

Y. Junior: (nudges Levi's leg)

Levi: hmm? (Looks down on Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: I would miss you…

Levi: … (Pats Y. Junior's head) alright maybe I miss him a little but that's it

Y. Junior: *purr* *purr*

Petra: (smiles)

Annie: (walks up to the crystal)… So you claim this one was the wisest out of all of you huh?

Junior: um… Yeah

Annie: hmm… Well then I can understand why he did this

Junior: eh?

Eren: what are you going at?

Annie: (turns to the others) I'm saying that he did this on purpose

Junior: what?

Annie: he knew he was going to be imprisoned the second the Nightmare King attacked him and he knew he wasn't wise enough yet so he imprisoned himself he could have escaped very easily but he chose not to

Y. Junior: how do you know that?

Annie: because of you

Y. Junior: me? Or him? (Points at Junior)

Annie: both of you he must have known that he would have been needed in the future so he decided to try his own kind of meditation to think about what it truly means to be wise and strong little Junior…

Y. Junior: yes?

Annie: you've told me about the strange voice that's been helping you before you met Eren right?

*flashback*

Annie: (looks over to Y. Junior balancing on a tree branch) Junior

Y. Junior: yeah Annie?

Annie: what were you doing all alone by yourself?

Junior: oh… Well apparently there was this voice telling me to save worlds I assumed it was a ghost out first but then I thought that would be silly

Annie: so do you have any idea who this voice could be

Y. Junior: hmm… No not really

Annie: … Hmm

*end of flashback*

Y. Junior: (nods) uh-huh

Annie: well you know what I think? This king was the one leading you the whole time

Y. Junior: huh? You mean… This Junior's been helping me this whole time?

Annie: it's a possibility

Y. Junior: wow… That's awesome! My helper was another fellow Junior!

Annie: but… I feel sorry for him actually…

Junior: huh?

Annie: I know the pain he's feeling right now being trapped in a place where you can't escaped for possibly years…

Eren: … You were afraid this whole time?

Annie: hmm?

Eren: yeah that's why you've been helping the Green Man because you somehow knew you'd be trapped in that crystal so you did whatever you could to avoid that

Annie: … Well you're half right not exactly on target but close

Bouncer: y'know come to think of it… Why were you helping the Green Man in the first place?

Annie: … I was- ngh! (Holds head as if she was in pain)

?: Annie… Wait for the right moment this isn't the place or time to tell them…

Annie: ngh! Ah!

Y. Junior: Annie!

Annie: I… I-

Y. Junior: (hugs Annie nuzzling in her neck)

Annie: huh?

Y. Junior: Annie… You'll be my friend no matter what even if I do end up forgetting you, you'll always be in my heart…

Annie: t-thank you (hugs Y. Junior back)

Y. Eren: me too Annie (joins in the hug)

Y. Mikasa: don't forget me! (Also joins in the hug)

Y. Armin: and me aswell (hugs Annie too)

Hedgefox: (joins in too) we all care for you Annie

Y. CJ: yeah so don't worry (hugs Annie too)

Annie: t-thank you kids… Thank you…

Junior: *sniff* aw man I can't hate Annie after this…

Eren: get over it

Junior: well look at it! It's so heartwarming!

Eren: whatever…. (Can't help but smile at the group)

Hanji: … (Looks up on top of the crystal) u-um… G-guys…

Erwin: what?

Hanji: GREEN MAN!

Annie: huh!?

Then everyone sees the Green Man standing on top of the NIGHTOR crystal with a devilish smirk

Green: hehehe…

Annie: it's you!

Junior: you motherfucker! What are you doing here you monster!

Green: hahaha…

Hanji: stop laughing you creep! We know you can-

Green: HAHAHAHAHA! (Leaps into the air and fires out a strange substance at Junior)

Junior: (jumps out of the way) GAH! What's your deal man!?

Armin: (looks at the substance finds that it was hardening) *gasp* Junior! Be carfeful it's the same stuff that froze Annie into the crystal

Junior: oh shit…

Green: YAAAHAAAA! (Fires again at Junior)

Junior: SHIT! (Runs off dodging)

Eren: don't worry Junior! I'll take care of him! (Uses the Style gear) to latch on to the Green Man) YOU'RE DONE FOR!

Green: (shoots out more of the stuff and hits Eren's arm sending him flying into the ground)

Eren: ah! (Tries to break free but is no use) rgh! Ngh! Dammit!

Mikasa: Eren!

Green: (lands on the ground and just looks at everybody) hehehe…

Y. Armin: w-why is he looking at us like that?

Green: (brings hands to his mouth)

Armin: *gasp* he's a titan!

Junior: oh for god's sake…

Green: (bites hand)

Then CRASH! BOOM! A giant green lightning bolt come down and hits the Green Man causing him to transform into an even bigger green titan

Green: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Oluo: well… Shit

SJ: I think I need to change my shell…

Y. CJ: uh check please… Wait wrong pun…

Levi: so any bright ideas Lockridge?

Junior: … Go for the ne-

Levi: don't you start…

Green: (slams hands down to everyone)

Mikasa: (grabs Y. Mikasa &amp; Y. Eren and flies out of the way) that was close!

Y. Junior: hey! Don't you dare hurt my friends! (Jumps at the Green Man's face) HYAAAH (Runs our of energy)… Uh-oh

Green: hehe (slams Y. Junior down to the ground)

Y. Junior: ouch…

Annie: Junior! Grr… (Grows dark)

Junior: what the?! When did she-

Annie: YOU BASTARD! (Flies at the Green Man)

Green: (fires green lasers from his eyes)

Annie: (gets hit and falls back down to the ground) AGH!

SJ: … (Runs off) AAAHHH!

Bouncer: (stretches ear out and grabs SJ's tail then throws him as fast as he can towards the Green Man)

SJ: ok fine! (Charges up Focus Punch) fooooocuuuuussss… PUUUUNCH! (Punches the Green Man straight in the face)….. Oh no….

Green: (flicks SJ away)

SJ: YAAAHH! (Lands next to Petra)… Ouch

Petra: oh no! Erwin! What do we do!

Erwin: … I don't know

Junior: oh for fuck sake! Eren! Transform!

Eren: right! (Looks to find his hand was frozen) ah! I can't!

Junior: Eren! Other hand!

Eren: oh right!

Junior: dumbass…

Eren: (bites his hand)

Then BAM! Eren transorms into Titan Eren

Eren: ROOOOAAARRRR!

Y. Junior: …. Holy poop…

Y. CJ: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?

Hedgefox: oooooh gosh…

Junior: my turn!

Y. Junior: I'm a titan too!?

Junior: what? No! That would be stupid!

Y. Junior: true…

Junior: (pulls out IMA sphere and uses it power)

Then BLAM! Junior gets his strong blue aura and eyes glow even brighter

Junior: YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! It's time to finish this!

Alright calm down Goku…

Junior: (flies up towards the Green Man) I'LL KILL YOU!

Eren: RROOOAAAARR! (Punches the Green Man in the gut)

Green: GRAAAH! (Whacks Eren away)

Junior: (fires multiple blue blast at the Green Man)

Green: (just eats the blast then fires them back hitting Junior)

Junior: FUUU- (crashes into the cliff) ow… Koto! Tag in!

Koto: grrr! GRAA-

Green: (zaps Koto away)

Koto: OW! Fuck!

Junior: … Levi! Tag in!

Green: (grabs Junior)

Junior: ack!

Bouncer: Junior! Hang in there! (Runs into the fight)

Y. Junior: ngh… Ah…

Annie: Junior…? (Slowly gets up) Junior!

Y. Junior: too weak… To fight…

Annie: (shakes Y. Junior) come on! Get up!

Y. Eren: (runs to the two) Junior!

Y. Junior: hai… Ewen…

Y. Eren: don't try to act cute now! Get up and fight!

Y. Junior: I can't… I ran out of… Juice

Oluo: … Ah-ha! (Runs over to the three and full out the berries they had gotten from the cave) here! Eat these! I'm sure you can use them!

Y. Junior: who are you…?

Oluo: I am Oluo Bozado now here eat these

Y. Junior: thank you for the yum-gum berries

Oluo: is that what they're really called?

Y. Junior: (begins eating berries) *nom* *nom* *nom* (eyes glow then jumps up in joy) yay! (Hugs OLuo) thank you!

Oluo: ah um… (Pats Y. Junior's head) hehe you're welcome

Y. Junior: now let's take this bully down! (Runs into battle)

Annie: (runs after Y. Junior)

Green: (grabs onto Eren's neck)

Eren: GRACK! RAAH!

Armin: Eren! Don't give up! Keep fighting!

Eren: {I will Armin! I Will!} (bites down into the Green Man's hand)

Green: GRAAAH! (Gets hit with a dark blast and blue blast) RAAHH! (Looks to see it was both Annie and Y. Junior on the cliff/hill whatever)

Y. Junior: pick on someone your own sixe you big jerk face!

Green: ggrr! (Throws Eren and Junior away)

Junior: shiiiiiiiiit!

Y. Junior: (grasps onto Annie's hands)

Annie: (does the same with Y. Junior)

Then the two began to charge up there special attack

Annie &amp; Y. Junior: HYAAAAAAAHHH! (Fires a large dark and blue beam from their hands together hitting him)

Then as the beam impacted with the Green Man so much smoke was covering him

Y. Junior: we got him!

Annie: huh? (Notices the Green Mans' hand coming from the the smoke) look out! (Pushed Y. Junior out of the way)

Then the Green Man smashes the part of the cliff causing the two to fall)

Y. Junior: EEEE!

Annie: (uses her gear to grab on to the wall and then grabs Y. Junior and lowered them both down to the ground but fail to make it a safe landing)

Annie: agh! Damn!

Y. Junior: Annie! Are you ok?!

Annie: I'm fine don't worry about me… {But} (looks up to the green man as he grinned in his evil way) {he's too strong… And I'm sure little can't take much more of this} (looks down to Y. Junior who was looking up at Annie panting)

Y. Junior: *pant* *pant* really Annie I'm… *pant* *pant* ok

Annie: … (Looks down on her hand)… {I have no other options} (turns to Y. Junior and puts her hands on his shoulder) Junior you remember I told you that I was a titan?

Y. Junior: yes

Annie: and how I've… Manage to take innocent lives?

Y. Junior: (nods) uh-huh

Annie: well… I have no choice to turn myself into the female titan

Y. Junior: female… Titan?

Annie: yes and just in case if I manage to harm you I just want to say that "I'm sorry" and I don't want you to be harmed in anyway

Y. Junior: Annie…

Annie: and Junior if anything happens to me

Y. Junior: Annie! Don't say that! I don't like that saying

Annie: (grabs Y. Junior's hands) I know but just in case if this is the last time I see you I just want to let you know that… I love you like you were my little brother

Y. Junior: y-you do?

Annie: yes and also I want to thank you for all that you've done for me such as believing in me and thinking of me as a good person

Y. Junior: *sniff* (eyes tears then hugs Annie tightly) I love you Annie!

Annie: (hugs Y. Junior back)… I love you too

So the two hugged for a big longer and Annie got up and walked toward the Green Man to finish the job…

Levi: hmm? (Sees Annie walking with a serious look on her face)… Is she…?

Annie: (stop in place)

Junior: (lands on the ground next to Eren)

Eren: ggrrr…

Green: (charges up his attack) hehehe…

Annie: GREEN MAN!

Green: (turns) hmm?

Annie: you will… Harm no one… Anymore! (Brings hand to her mouth and then bites her hand)

Then BOOM! A giant lightning bolt came down from the heavens and crashed into Annie! Oooooohhh gooooooooood!

Junior: Annie…?

Eren: …

Then Annie transform into the one and only: Female Titan

Annie: … (Looks up at the Green Man in silence)… {No longer will I listen to you… You monster}

Y. Junior: (looks up to the now giant Annie) woooww…. She's so… Big and… *blush* (looks away) naked… But (looks back to Annie) soooo awesome! GO ANNIE!

Y. Eren: what in the world….?

Y. Mikasa: wow… That's amazing!

Y. Armin: well it's a good thing she's on our side!

Y. CJ: … I'm not sure what to say about this

Hegefox: how about: YEAH ANNIE! KICK SOME BUTT!

Y. CJ: oh yeah that'll do

Green: hehehe (walks towards Annie)

Annie: (runs at the Green Man and punches him)

Green: (simply kicks her away)

Annie: (crashes into the wall but gets back up and run back to the Gren Man covering her fist in that armor bullshit, jumps and punches the Green Man right in the face)

Green: GRAAHH!

Y. CJ: (dresses up like a cheer leader) GO TEAM GO!

Hanji: where did you get that outfit?

Y. CJ: oh I bought it online for only five bucks

Hanji: … Do you atleast have another one?

Y. CJ: nope sorry

Hanji: aww…

Junior: (flies circles around the Green Man and firing as many blue blasts as he could) take that!

Green: (tries firing green lasers from his eyes but finds that Junior was dodges everything)

Eren: ROOOOAAARRR! (Chomps down on the Green Man's leg)

Green: GRAAAAHH!

Annie: (jumps and grabs the Green Man's arm and bites down on to it)

Y. Junior: (jumps in joy) yay Annie! Teach him a lesson!

Junior: (charges up his fists then flies down on the Green Man with great speed) YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Green: (knocks Junior away using his eyes for laser like an asshole)

Junior: WAAH! Grr! (Fires more blue blasts)

Green: (uses his strange powers to knock everyone away)

Eren: (lands on his back) OOF! {Ngh! RAAAHH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!} ROOOOOAAAARRR!

Mikasa: Eren! Hang on! (Uses her gear to fly up the Green Man's body going for the neck)

Green: … (Just flicks Mikasa away)

Mikasa: AGH!

Armin: Mikasa! (Uses his gear to fly after Mikasa and quickly grabs her then lands back down to the ground) Mikasa, are you ok?

Mikasa: ngh I'm fine

Armin: Mikasa, maybe we should just let Eren handle this the Green Man is out of our control besides we have to take care of our younger selves if anything happens to them we go too

Mikasa: … *sigh* alright fine

Y. Mikasa: (holds Mikasa) I'm scared…

Mikasa: … It'll be fine don't worry

Y. Junior: … Come on Eren &amp; Annie you can do this…

Y. Eren: (pocket begins to glow) huh? (Pulls out the IMA sphere) hey Junior, is this normal?

Y. Junior: huh? (Looks at the sphere) um… I have no idea

Then the sphere begins to float and move around Y. Junior

Y. Junior: huh?

Then the IMA sphere flies inside of Y. Junior body as he then begins to glow

Y. Junior: oh! Ok then! Now I can help my friends! Here… We… (Grows a strong aura) GOOOOOO!

Y. Eren: jesus…

Y. Junior: HERE I COME! (Flies up at fast speed and into the Green Man's face) listen here pal! Just because your big! JUST because you lean and green! Doesn't mean you can beat us!

Green: … ROOOOAAAARRR!

Y. Junior: ok! You ask for it! (Fires a large beam into the Green Man's face)

Green: GRAAAHH! (Tries swatting Y. Junior away)

Y. Junior: (uses his powers to dodge with incredible speed) yaaaayy!

Junior: wow I used to be fast…

Y. Junior: arrow! (Summons a magic blue bow and arrow and shoots it into the Green Man's eye)

Green: GAAHH!

Y. Junior: haha!

Green: (grabs Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: eep!

Green: (grins evilly) hehehehe… (Begins squeezing Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: AAAGGH!

Annie: {JUNIOR!} ROOOOAAAARRRR! (armors up her fingers and begins climbing up the titan body the bites deep down on his arm)

Green: KYAAAAHH! (Realeases Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: Annie! (Flies around Annie) you saved me!

Annie: … {I'm glad you're safe}

Y. Junior: (nuzzles on Annie's cheek then flies back into battle and covers the Green Man's face in blue energy)

Green: MMGGHGFF!

Junior: nice one little me! (Flies up to the Green Man's face and fires a large blue beam into his face)

Green: GRAAAHH!

Then the Green Man had been toppled over

Green: grr… Rah? (Sees Eren running him)

Eren: ROOOOAAAARRR!

Junior: wait up Eren! (Flies inside of his body and fuses with him again)

Y. Junior: wow! We can do that?!

Eren: {YYOOOOOLLLOOOOOO!}

Junior: {OH MY GOD! You said it! You fuckin' said it!}

Eren: {what!? No!? Ugh! Just give me power so we can finish him off!}

Junior: {you got it!} (Gives Eren power through his fist)

Eren: {perfect! NOW DIE!}

Junior: {Jesus Christ…}

Eren: (first begins to glow) ROOOOAAAARRR!

Then BOOOM! Titan Eren then punches into thr Green Man's face so hard that is went straight through

Y. Junior: ouch! That's gonna leave a mark!

Then the Green Man's titan body began to fade away and all was left was just the same old Green Man

Green: *pant* *pant* *pant*

Eren: *pant* *Pant* grooaah… (Loses energy and falls over)

Junior: (pops out of his body) oh god… We did it… (Sees Eren unconscious and coming out of the titan's body with steam rising) oh god dammit! He's out again!

Y. Junior: big me! (Starts flying towards them with a happy smile)

Annie: {alright everything seems fine now I should probably change ba- wait…} (Sees the Green Man standind and smirking at Y. Junior) {*gasp* Junior!}

Green: (jumps up towards Y. Junior with great speed then punches him right in the gut)

Y. Junior: ACK! (Spits up blood)

Green: (rockets Y. Junior high into the air as the IMA sphere pops out of him)

Y. Junior: YEEEEEE!

Green: (grabs the IMA sphere) HAHAHAHAHA!

Junior: why you little- hand tight Eren! (Flies up towards the Green Man and punches him in his back pushing him away causing him to drop the IMA sphere)

Green: GAAH!

Annie: (looks up to see Y. Junior falling) {Junior!} (Runs towards the falling child)

Then Annie began to gain more speed and then jumps up and catches Y. Junior trying to to squish him)

Annie: (lands then opens hand to see Y. Junior laying on her hand)

Y. Junior: uughh…

Annie: {Junior… Hang in there}

Y. Junior: ngh… (Opens eyes to see Annie's weird looking face… Well from his perspective he thinks it's "AMAZING HOHOHO!"… Stupid kid) *gasp* Annie! (Jumps and hugs her nose) you saved me again!

Levi: (looks a the two and brings out his swords)

Armin: w-wait Levi!

Levi: what?

Armin: well… I don't think Annie's going to hurt him

Levi: and what makes you think that?

Armin: … Well it happened when…

*flashback*

(Armin) when we left for that mission I was riding with Jack and we found Annie killing our comrades

Armin: (looks in horror)

Jack (in P form): SHIT RUN BITCH! RUUUN! (Runs away)

Armin: ah! (Rides his horse)

We tried to get away but Annie managed to catch us I was defenless I thought I was about to die… But for some odd reason all she did was lift up my hood and looked at me

Armin: h-huh?

Annie: (just looks at Armin)… (Releases Armin's hood and runs away)

Armin: w-what…?

Jack: …. The fuck was that bullshit!?

*end of flashback*

Armin: so… I'm guessing little Junior's in the same situation though I may be wrong I'm not quit sure

Levi: … (Puts weapons away) you'd better be right Arlert

Armin: whew…

Y. Junior: (sees the IMA sphere fear on the ground) there! (Looks into Annie's face) Annie! I'm not sure if you can understand me or not! But if you can, please help me get that sphere!

Annie: …. (Walks over to the sphere and kneels down so Y. Junior could jump down safely)

Y. Junior: thank you! (Jumps off of Annie's hand and grabs the sphere uses it's power and goes back into his IMA form) there we go! (Flies up to Annie's face) now let's try doing what big Eren and big me did!

Annie: {what?}

Y. Junior: here we go! (Flies into Annie's head) {…. Huh I guess I can only speak with my mind in here}

Annie: {Junior?}

Y. Junior: {Annie! Look! I'm in your head! I'm a ghost! Yay!}

Annie: {that's great Junior now let's use our abilities together and destroy that green menace}

Y. Junior: {ok! Now… How do you…?}

From everyone else's perspective

Oluo: oh god this shit again

Annie (Titan): (walks in a very uncomfortable way)

SJ: … That's funny I don't know about you guys

Bouncer: (kicks SJ away)

SJ: OUCH!

Annie: {Junior let me control you just give me power}

Y. Junior: {kay!}

Annie: now let's go!

Mikasa: (runs over to Eren with his titan's dead body… Gross) Eren!

Eren: uughh…

Mikasa: come on Eren! (Pulls out a heal berry and heals Eren)

Eren: ugh… Huh? Wha? Mikasa? D-did we win?

Mikasa: not yet (points up in the sky)

Eren: huh? (Sees Junior and the Green Man duking it out in the sky) ah! Junior!

Junior: (punches the Green Man multilple times)

Green: (blocks all of his attacks)

Junior: I'LL KILL YOU!

Eren: we have to help!

Mikasa: Eren what can we do? We can't fly or at least jump that high

Then WHOOSH! We then sees Annie's titan jump as high as she could

Eren: … What the hell?

Annie: (reaches the Green Man then whacks him down into the ground)

Green: GRAAH!

Annie: {Junior! Strength!}

Y. Junior: {on it!}

Annie: (fist begins to glow)

Green: ah! (Jumps out of the way) ha!

Annie: {speed!}

Y. Junoir: {speed ho!}

Annie: (runs at a great speead then whacks the Green Man into the wall of the hill/cliff)

Green: gah!

Annie: {now even more strength Junior!}

Y. Junior: {okay! Let's finish this!}

Annie: (fist begins to glow even brighter then before) {NOW FINISHED!} (Runs at the great man with great speed)

Green: HEH!

Then as Annie ran at him the Green Man began to charge up his large beam and I swear god if you relate this to Dragon Ball Z I will-

Junior: *gasp* oh no! Annie! Junior! Stop!

But they couldn't here him

Junior: dammit!... They need more power (closes eyes and realses the IMA sphere from his body and grabs it) HEADS UP! (Throws the IMA sphere towards Annie as he begins to fall)

And then the IMA sphere hits Annie's head and then sinks itself inside of her gain causing her to gain even more power

Annie: {what's this?}

Y. Junior: {Annie! I feel stronger! I think I can give you more power now!}

Annie: {go for it then!}

Y. Junior: {OK!} (Gives Annie even more power)

Annie: {YOU'RE DONE FOR!} ROOOAAAARR!

Green: … Fuck

Then BABOOM! Annie punches the Green Man as HARD as she could into the wall and now the Green Man had been defeated

Annie: … (Brings fist back then looks up to see Junior falling)

Junior: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Annie: … (Just simply catches Junior)

Junior: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Y. Junior: (speaks through Annie's mouth) big me! It's ok! You're safe now!

Junior: GAH! Annie's titan's tal- oh right the fuse thing… Or whatever

Y. Junior: oh! I can talk for Annie! Neat! (Makes Annie smile)

Junior: well thanks for catching me little me!

Y. Junior: actually you're gonna have to thank Annie for that! She did most of the work!

Junior: oh really… Well um… T-thank you… Annie

Annie: (gets face close to Junior)

Junior: (gets nervous) umm…

Y. Junior: she says: don't mention it

Annie: ugh…

Then Annie's titan lost her strength and fell over

Junior: ah fuck! (Lands on his back) ouch

Annie: (jumps down from her titan's body)

Junior: how do you do that so fast?

Annie: well I-

Y. Junior: (pops out of the titan's body) weeeee!

Annie: (catches Y. Junior)

Y. Junior: we did it Annie!

Annie: (nods &amp; rubs his head) you did good

Y. Junior: heehee…!

Eren: Junior!

Junior: Eren! Buddy! You alright

Eren: yeah I'm fine we saw everything!

Junior: yeah it was crazy! Annie was like… Yeah Annie… Saved us all I guess

Eren: she did?

Annie: (just looks away)

Y. Junior: (hugs Annie)

Junior: so uh… What now?

Mikasa: wait, where's the Green Man

Junior: wait… (Looks at the Green Man's dead corpse)… Dude… He's dead… H-he's finally dead… You know what that means!

Eren: um… What?

Junior: DANCE PARTY! (Does a dance as Y. Junior joins in)

Y. Junior: yaaay! We won!

Eren: JUNIOR!

Junior &amp; Y. Junior: (stops in place)

Eren: this is no time for dancing! We need to get home!

Y. Junior: … Can we have dance party afterwards?

Eren: ugh…

Annie: alright let's go home now

Eren: Annie

Annie: what?

Eren: you do know that Levi and th others aren't going to let you go that easily, you know that right?

Annie: … Well-

Green: (jumps on Annie's titan and begins absorbing it) HAAAH!

Y. Junior: GAH! Green Guy!

Junior: he's still alive!? What the hell man!?

Green: (jumps down and aims his hand towards Y. Junior) GRAAAHH!

Y. Junior: AHH!

Eren, Mikasa, &amp; Junior: JUNIOR!

Annie: … Grr! (Runs and pushes Y. Junior out of the way)

Y. Junior: eek! *gasp* A-Annie?

Annie: Junior, Eren, Mikasa and everyone else… (Close eyes) I'm sorry…

Y. Junior: AANNNIIIIIEE!

Then ZAP! The Green Man had hit Annie with his titan juice crystal bullsit or whatever causing to imprison Annie in another crystal

Y. Junior: ANNIE! (Runs to Annie) no! No! Not again! Please! No! Annie! Get out of there!

Annie: …

Y. Junior: Annie… No…

Green: … Heh (summons a green portal and walks through it)

Junior: hey!... Dammit! He's still alive!

Y. Junior: Annie… Say something

Then sooner or later the other had arrives

Petra: Eren! What happened?

Eren: it's Annie…

Petra: Annie? (Looks to see Annie inside of the crystal) oh my…

Y. Eren: Annie!? (Runs over to Annie) Annie! Say something!

Annie: …

Y. Mikasa: *gasp* i-is she… Gone?

Y. Armin: I… I think she's

Junior: kids don't worry she's fine

Hedgefox: (taps on the crystal) how our we gonna get her out of there?

Y. CJ: we'll bash her out! (Pull out frying pan and whacks the crystal as hard as he could but fails as he begins to shake madly like an earthquake) t-t-t-tha-a-a-a-at-t-t d-d-d-d-di-i-i-i-in-n-n't w-o-o-o-o-o-or-r-r-r-rk!

Y. Junior: *sniff* *sniff* (holds Annie and begins to cry)

Y. Eren: um… Junior?

Y. Junior: *sniff* I miss her already…

Y. Eren: um… Junior if it makes you feel any better… *sigh* I'm gonna miss her too

Y. Junior: (just nuzzles the crystal)

Y. Eren: … *sigh* I'm sorry Junior I wish I could have done something

Y. Junior: *sniff* i-it's ok Eren… It's not your fault no need to be sorry no one could have done anything but… *sniff* oh Annie! (Cries even more)

Y. Mikasa: *sniff* (holds Mikasa and cries into her tummy)

Mikasa: … (pats her head) it's ok I'm sure she's ok

Eren: (puts hand on Y. Junior's shoulder) Junior don't be sad I'm sure she's fine

Y. Junior: but… Why would she do this?

Eren: hmm… Oh! Maybe the reason the king did it

Y. Junior: (looks up to Eren with teary eyes) h-huh?

Eren: well maybe she wasn't sure about what kind of person she was and maybe the same as the king she wanted some time to think to herself to probably become wise or maybe for some other reason I can't be sure

Y. Junior: … *sniff* y-you're probably right…

Y. Eren: wait Junior! Can't you just bring her back with your power

Y. Junior: no I can't I ran out of power

Y. Eren: then why not just used the IMA spheres?

Junior: oh yeah let's do that!

Y. Junior: um… Actually… Maybe we should wait for a little bit

Junior: eh?

Y. Junior: well Eren's right she probably wants to think about everything she's done like if she's good or bad and I want her to figure it out and also (points at Levi and Erwin) I'm sure they won't let her off the hook that easy

Junior: that is true

Levi: fuck off

Y. Junior: so… I think it's best for us to wait

Y. CJ: so what you're saying is that you CAN free her but you wanna wait

Y. Junior: (nods) uh-huh

Mikasa: hmm well said

Y. Eren: wait! But are you sure?

Y. Junoir: yeah and besides I'm sure we'll see her again… It'll be a long wait but still and also I want YOU to try and free her with your powers big me

Junior: wait what?

Y. Junior: uh-huh you need a way to practice your "IMA" so you can actually use it in the future

Junior: huh…

Y. Junior: and big me… Promise me you'll help Annie when she wakes up

Junior: … I'll try

Y. Junior: (holds out pinky) pinky swear?

Junior: … (Smiles and pinky swears) pinky swear

Hanji: aw that's so cute!

Y. Junior: (wipes tears away) I'm feeling better now (looks at Annie) so um… How do we get her home

SJ: I say we

Junior: great! SJ valunteers to carry Annie!

SJ: wait what?

Bouncer: (tips Annie over falling on SJ)

SJ: GAH! Jeez this lady's heavy!

Junior: hey if you can back steal into kindom come then you can do this

SJ: ugggh… (Carries Annie) sheesh…

Junior: … So Eren

Eren: yeah?

Junior: what do you think of Annie?

Eren: huh? Oh… Well… She did kill lots of people… But she did help our younger selves… So… *sigh* you know maybe next time when she's free I'll figure it out

Junior: alright then

Mikasa: what about you Junior? What do you think?

Junior: oh um… Well

Then everyone hear cracking noise

Y. CJ: … What was that?

Hedgefox: … Um I think it's that

SJ: it's whaaaaaaaaaaa!?

Then they see the place was beginning to break apart

Hanji: why does this happen!?

SJ: who cares!? Just run! (Drops Annie and runs away) RUUUUN!

Y. Junior: wait! SJ! You dropped Annie!

Bouncer: (grabs SJ with his ears) where are you even going?! There's nowhere else to go!?

Then a large sifi looking gate opens out of nowhere… Ok?

Junior: AH! (Hides behind Mikasa) what the hell is that?!

Mikasa: Junior calm down

Then comes out was Doc J.

Doc: there you are!

Junior: Doc! What the hell is that!?

Doc: I'll explain later we have to get you out of here! Everyone! Through the dimensional gate!

Junior: oh… So no portal… I'm actually more used to-

All: JUNIOR!

Junior: ok! Ok! Let's go! Bouncer! Grab Annie!

Bouncer: got it! (Grabs Annie and runs off)

So they all ran for the gate but it seemed a bit more difficult WITH ALL THIS CRAZY SHIT HAPPENING!

Y. Junior: (almost runs into a spike coming from the ground) eek!

Hanji: WAH! (Jumps out of the way of a crack coming from the ground) why is this even happening!?

Erwin: just keep running!

Y. Armin: *pant* *pant* (is blocked by a crack then is trapped on a single platform) AHH!

Hedgefox: (stops and sees Y. Armin) Armin! (Runs to Y. Armin and stops at the gap) wah! Armin! (Grabs a spike with one hands and reaches his other for Y. Armin) grab my hand Armin!

Y. Armin: o-ok! (Reaches for Hedgefox's hand) I can't-

Then Y. Armin began to fall along with the platform

Y. Armin: AAAAAAHH!

Y. Eren: ARMIN! NOO!

Hedgefox: … (Hesitates to jump after him) *deep breathe* ok… Ok… Come on! I can do this… Fly… I have to fly… I… Have… To… (Jumps down) FLLYYY!

Y. Junior: Hedgefox! Wait!

Y. Armin: AAAAHH!

Hedgefox: (grabs Y. Armin and shuts eyes tightly) COME ON!

Y. Eren: NOO! Armin and Hedgefox are gone! I let them get away!

But then whoosh! Hedgefox flies out carrying Y. Armin… My god… He's flying

Y. Armin: huh? H-Hedgefox! You're flying!

Hedgefox: *gasp* oh my gosh! I am flying! (Flies faster) woohoo!

Armin: (looks up to see the two flying) Hedgefox! You're flying!

Hedgefox: yeah! (Flies through the gate)

So after that beautiful but pointless scene everyone nearly makes it excepts for Levi, Eren, Mikasa, and Junior

Y. Junior: guys! Hurry!

Junior: we're coming! (Runs into a spike that had just arose from the ground) ah! Shit! (Continues to run)

Eren: (uses his gear to swing over some more rumbling ground…Ness I don't freaking know)

Mikasa: (keeps on running dodges as many obstacles as he could) *pant* *pant* *pant*

Levi: (is blocked off by some spikes as another one rises up hitting his arm dropping the book) AGH!

Eren: Levi! (Runs back to help Levi)

Mikasa: Eren! Wait!

Eren: (makes it to Levi) sir! Are you alright!?

Levi: I'm fine just keep- ngh! (Feels pain)

Eren: sir! Let's go!

Levi: Jaeger! Hold on! The book!

Eren: what? (Sees the book about to fall in the bright abyss) gah! I'll get it! (Runs for the book)

Levi: wait!

Junior: nope! (Grabs Levi and throws him into the gate)

Mikasa: Junior! You make sure everyone is alright I'll go after Eren!

Junior: what?! But what about-

Mikasa: I'll be fine you go

Junior: … (Nods) alright! Good luck! (Runs into the gate)

Mikasa: (turns and runs off) hang on Eren!

So Eren grabs the book

Eren: got it!

But then he was then trapped

Eren: (uses his gear to leap himself up and over escaping) I made it!

But then he was pushed out of the way before a spike (what is with all the spikes? Holy shit) could hit him

Eren: ah! Huh? (Sees to find Y. Eren) Eren!?

Y. Eren: sorry! I just had to help!

Eren: come on! (Grabs Y. Eren's hand and runs off towards the portal)

But as the two ran they both fell into a another gap that had been open

Y. Eren: AAAH!

Eren: hand on! I'll-

But then the Styleblade truned back to normal

Eren: what!? It doesn't stay like that forever!?

Then Mikasa flies in and grabs Eren's hand

Mikasa: I got you! Don't worry!

But the gear couldn't take on this much weight (appearently)

Mikasa: agh! Dammit!

Y. Eren: are… Are we going to…

Eren: no! We're not going to die! Don't give in!

But then sadly the gear wasn't able to support them anoymore so they began to fall

Eren, Y. Eren, and Mikasa: (begins to fall) AAAAAHH!

Then the they suddenly stopped falling

Eren: huh?

Y. Eren: wha? Junior?

Yes! It was Y. Junior he grabbed Mikasa with a smile on his face as Junior hold on to Junior and Y. CJ hold on to Junior and so on so forth blah, blah

Y. Junior: (smiles)

Y. Eren: Junior!

Junior: PULL!

Y. CJ: you heard the man! Pull!

So then everyone began to pull and pull until they were launched in to the air and then pulled into the gate and now everyone was safe

Y. Eren: ah! W-we made it! We really-

Y. Junior: (hugs Y. Eren) EREN!

Y. Eren: gah! Junior!

Y. Mikasa: (hugs Y. Eren too)

Y. Eren: again with the hugging!

Y. Mikasa: Eren! I was so afraid you wouldn't make it! But you're alright!

Y. Junior: I love hugs!

Y. Eren: … *sigh* thanks

Junior: (watches the horror as the world everyone had escaped was being destroyed)… Majesty

Eren: … Junior? You ok?

Junior: … (nods) yeah I'm good I'm pretty sure that was supposed to happened anyway… But I just can't believe that the king would do something like this I mean trapping himself like that to become wiser… That's really brave

Y. Junior: (holds Junior's arm) like Annie?

Junior: … (Smiles) yeah like Annie

Y. Junior: (smiles looks over to Annie and runs over to her) right now… I'm just worried about Annie… But I know she needs this… Possibly…

SJ: *pant* *pant* I'm never *pant* dealing with you people… *pant* again! Ugh…

Eren: heh hey Junior

Junior: what's up?

Eren: (holds up the book) mission accomplished (smirks)

Junior: THE BOOK! You got the book! But I thought Levi lost it!

Levi: shut up

Eren: well I managed to get it back and now… The page is finally yours

Junior: aw Eren thanks buddy (takes the book)… You know throughout this whole adventure I was actually going to give up but you… You Eren were true to yourself throughout this whole journey so I guess I made my point

Eren: what point?

Junior: the fact that you ARE a hero

Eren: I… I am?

Mikasa: he's right Eren you've manage to make it through this journey

Y. Junior: you even helped me when I was afraid!

Junior: see? Hero

Eren: … Well thank you Junior

Junior: … Eren

Eren: what?

Junior: give us a hug

Eren: what? No!

Junior: come on Hunter! Give me a hug!

Eren: no, no I'm good

Junior: haha I'm not reading that page until you give me a man hug c'mere!

Eren: … *sigh* alright fine (hugs Junior)

Junior: (hugs back) hehe!

Y. Junior: (joins in randomly) yaaaayy!

Jeff: GAAAAAAAAAYYY!

Junior: (releases) alright time to read this page (opens book and finds the page this whole damn adventure was about god that's so stupid)… Huh?

Armin: what is it Junior?

Junior: …

Hanji: Junior?

Junior: … (Walks over to Levi)

Levi: … Hmm?

Junior: (hands Levi the book) I think this was meant for you

ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? Not only ws this whole thing for a god damn page! But it was never for Eren of Junior in the first place!? It was for goddamn Levi?! WHAT THE FU-

Levi: me? Why?

Junior: just take it

Levi: … (Takes the book and looks at the page)… Oh

Hanji: what is it?

Levi: (gives Hanji the book)

Hanji: … *gasp* Erwin look

Erwin: (looks at the page) well what do you know

Then they all find it was a drawing of: Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Oluo, Eldo, Gunther, Levi, and the IMA King all together the drawing wasn't PERFECT it was colored pretty well

Erwin: it's us?

Hanji: well there's more

Oluo: well what does it say?

Hanji: *ahem* "Hello my name is Junior I'm am the one responsible for this picture I'll admit it's not really a good drawing but that's not the case, so on this page I was suppose to write down the secrets of IMA also known as: Imagination Power"

Eren: so we were right…

Hanji: "but unfortunetly well the thing is… There really is no secret atleast none that I know of. But I guess I can give you a little advice though I may be telling this to the wrong person hopefully they know what IMA is but anyway I do have this to say: your friends and family. I think that they may be the true key to use IMA see take me for example I've been in this world which I like to call: the Land of Titans for I believe six months and I've been living with some really good friends I made they were: Oluo Bozado, Petra Ral, Hanji Zoe, Erwin Smith, Eldo Jinn, Guther Schultz, and Levi and together we've been on many, many adventures and I've been so grateful I mean they took me in when I had nowhere else to go, they've taught me how to actually defend myself instead of just running around not know what to do and they've even cared for me they stood up for me whenever I was in trouble and when I was with them I could feel myself getting stronger though I may have been something else but I think I'll just stick with my theory so I guess what I'm trying to say is: just believe in yourself and yourself that's what I think one of the many ways to use IMA is though I do believe there's a lot more to it then that but I must get back to my home though before I go I just wanted to say… If Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Levi, Eldo, Oluo, and Gunther are reading this I just wanted to say: thank you for everyone and I know you all don't like this mushy stuff being soldiers and all but I just wanted to say… I love you all you're my friends and I'm sure we'll meet again someday and if we do I'll do better then ever yours truly- Junior IMA oh and P.S. Levi thank you for being there the most for me." … Wow he… He...

Oluo: jeez I didn't expect him to be like that… I mean he really did miss us that much when he left

Petra: oh Junior…

Erwin: yes I actually miss him too…

Levi: miss him? What are you all talking about?

Hanji: what do you mean?

Levi: Junior's right here (points to Junior)

Junior: … Wait what?

Levi: yes this Junior may not be the one we knew not even as smart as him at least

Junior: hey!

Levi: but he's still technically the same and what makes him most worthy of being like the prince is that he has the same power

Junior: wow… So what you're saying is

Levi: … (Looks away) you're alright kid…

Junior: … You love me!

Levi: don't push it

Junior: (smiles) hehe

Eren: so Junior how do you feel do you think you understand your power

Junior: … No I think I need a little time to clear my head after all that we've been through

Eren: alright no rush

Oluo: so what now?

Y. Eren: the real question is: how do we get home now?

Doc: well the time pod needs to be fixed so we can get everyone from the past back

Y. Junior: *gasp* you mean (eyes begin to tear up) we can't see each other anymore

Y. Eren: Junior? Are you sad?

Y. Junior: *sniff* (nods) I don't wanna say goodbye to you… I want to keep being your friend alond with Mikasa, Armin, CJ, and Hedgefox

Y. Eren: Junior of course we're still going to be friends

Y. Junior: *sniff* huh?

Y. Eren: yeah look at our older selves they're friends here aren't they? So there's no need to worry about it

Eren: I'm right you know

Y. Junior: … But it will take forever…

Y. Eren: well just cheer up besides I'm sure you;ll make even more friends then us

Y. Junior: … *sniff* y-you're right! I should be happy! Besides my journey back home isn't over yet! So for now I'm just gonna be happy! (Smiles)

Y. Eren: well good

Junior: so Doc how long until the pod is fixed

Doc: hmm… Well I guess maybe for a few hours… Quite possibly a day

Y. Mikasa: (pulls on Mikasa's shirt)

Mikasa: hmm? Yes?

Y. Mikasa: d-does that mean we can play until we leave?

Mikasa: … Hmm what do you think Eren?

Eren: … Well

Y. Mikasa &amp; Y. Junior: pleeeeaaaaaassee?

Junior: come on Eren you can't say no to those faces

Eren: … Well yeah it's fine with me just don't go too crazy

All Kids: yay!

Y. Junior: come on let's go!

So the kids ran out of the lab with excitement

Junior: … We all would make great parents

Eren: oh don't you start

Junior: haha

Mikasa: you know I can't help but feel we forgot something?

Then a strange looking portal appears and out comes some sort of car like thing and we see: Derrick,Tom, Cindy, Christy, Doug, Michael, Tristan, Sheila, and Frazn… Huh

Franz: bah-ha! I told you we could make it!

Shiela: yeah after traveling through random dementions…

Tom: woo! Party time!

Mikasa: Dr. Franz?

Armin: Sheila?!

Sheila: oh hello Armin and Mikasa! I see you managed to find your friends!

Mikasa: what are you doing here?

Doug: you forgot this (pulls Kitts out of the car showing he had doodles on his face)

Junior: … HA!

Erwin: Verman?

Michael: yeah he tried to kill us at some point but we took care of it

Levi: what's with his face?

Derrick: don't worry about it

Eren: how did you all get here?

Franz: I put a tracking device in little CJ or whatever you all call him now

Junior: yeah that makes sense

Cindy: say where is he?

Hanji: he should we playing with the other kids

Franz: great! Kids you go find them!

Tom: alright!

So those kids run off!

Sheila: no wait! *groan*

Hanji: I'll find them (walks away)

Junior: … Well now that everything is fine I'll just get going (walks away)

Eren: wait where are you going?

Junior: I have… Something to do…

Eren: what's he up to

Jean: who knows…

Later in the Trost District at the Garrison Base or whatever we see Rico filling out papers

Rico: … (Fixes glasses) *yawn*

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Some guy: ma'am Mr. Lockridge is here to see you

Junior: dammit just call me Junior…

Rico: *gasp* Ju- er! *ahem* send him in

Junior: (walks in and closes door behind him) um… H-hey R-Rico…

Rico: Lockridge I presume how can I help you

Junior: um you can just call me Junior it's fine but anyway um… Well… *sigh* nevermind I'm just gonna go

Rico: no wait! Er! I mean… What is it that you wanted and just be quick (continues to write) I'm busy and I don't have time for visiters

Junior: oh ok well um… *deep breathe*… I know about you and the prince

Rico: (stops in her place)…. W-what?

Junior: yeah I knew that you had a thing for my king

Rico: what?! (Gets up) *blush* w-where did you hear that!?

Junior: long story but that's not important so anyway the reason I'm here is… Well… Um… You see (pulls out a bouquet of flowers and blushes like crazy) I'm here to apologize for my king!

Rico: oh! F-for me? (Takes the flowers)

Junior: yeah and um… I think that um… The king wouldn't have wanted you to be happy even when he was not here and um…

Rico: … Junior these are beautiful thank you

Junior: y-you're welcome… You know if the King was here I'm sure you would have been a lot happier… Though then again… We are the same person… So I guess… Um… I um… Well…

Rico: Junior you're getting very nervous…

Junior: … *sigh* (grabs onto Rico's shoulders)

Rico: *blush* h-huh?

Junior: this is for the king… (Kisses Rico on the lips)

Rico: *gasp*… (Raises leg)

Junior: … (Releases) I'm sorry… Well I… I gotta go! Bye! (Runs out the door)

Rico: … He… Kissed me…? (Smiles and looks out the window)

Junior: *pant* *pant* oh god I can't believe I did that…

Erwin: niether can I

Junior: WAH! Erwin!? What are you doing here!?

Erwin: well you were carrying a bouquet of flowers and were heading here so I was just seeing if you were doing what your king was hoping to do before he left

Junior: … *sigh*

Erwin: … Oh don't worry your secret's safe with me

Junior: thanks

Erwin: don't mention it now let's go

Junior: sure

Erwin: (walks away)

Junior: … (Looks back to Rico's door and smiles running off to catch up to Erwin)

So meanwhile back where Annie was original being held we see Y. Junior just looking at her not in a creepy way shut up

Y. Junior: … Annie…

?: oh! I-I'm sorry! I wasn't aware anyone was here

Y. Junior: huh? (Looks and sees Neko) oh hai!

Neko: huh? Junior? When did you get so young?

Y. Junior: haha no I'm from the past I'm his younger self

Neko: oh! But how did that happen?

Y. Junior: hehe it's a long complicated story so who are you?

Neko: well my name is Neko I'm one of Junior's friends

Y. Junior: and you're some kind of cat person? Neat! (Runs up to Neko and rubs his ear)

Neko: *giggle* now then what are you doing down here?

Y. Junior: (looks over to Annie)

Neko: … Oh I see I come down here to see her to

Y. Junior: really? Is she your friend?

Neko: … No not exactly in fact… She actually betrayed me… So I come down here to see her just incase she gets out I can finally get my revenge

Y. Junior: … So you don't firgive her for what she did?

Neko: … I'm sorry I don't want to start something serious to someone as young as you

Y. Junior: Neko

Neko: yes?

Y. Junior: instead of getting revenge why not see if they become a new person?

Neko: … You think Annie will change? Become a different person?

Y. Junior: sure! A lot of people change!

Neko: hmm… (Looks down in his hands)… That is true… People do indeed change…

Y. Junior: {hmm this person does sound like he's been through a lot… But still I'm sure everything will be ok} (smiles)

Meanwhile with Levi

Levi: (cleans up his area)

Y. Eren: (shyly hides behind a corner)….

Levi: … I know you're there…

Y. Eren: oh! Um… (Comes out)

Levi: what do you want?

Y. Eren: well… I need to know… Well… After all that I've been through I've been feeling like I didn't help out at anything at all and I wish I could have done more but… Well my question is… Am I worthless?

Levi: … Well you are in the state that you are now

Y. Eren: (puts head down)…

Levi: … But that doesn't mean you're not useful when you grow up

Y. Eren: huh?

Levi: listen you're not like any kind of soldier I've ever met there's just something special about you besides the fact that you can turn into a titan

Y. Eren: huh? What is it?

Levi: well I could ever since you agreed to join our squad you seemed very determined to kill them all so I guess that would sum things up

Y. Eren: so… I do a good job?

Levi: … More or less

Y. Eren: t-thank you sir! And I promise to do an even better job! (Runs off)

Levi: … That kid… Just like his older self never change… Ever…

So later in a bedroom all the kids were all together and it was night time too so I'm assuming it was time for bed

Y. Armin: it was sure nice of them to let us stay in this room

Y. Mikasa: yeah the beds feel so soft… And yet familiar…

Hedgefox: yeah today's been fun

Y. CJ: still can't believe I turn stupid in the future

Y. Eren: …

Y. Mikasa: Eren? Are you ok? You've been awfully quiets for some time now

Y. Eren: … It's just… Well… To be honest I don't want to say goodbye to you guys either I mean we're all friends right? Though I know we'll see each other again but I'm just afraid that we won't

Y. Junior: aw you do wuv us!

Y. Eren: stop saying that

Y. Junior: hehe…

Y. CJ: *yawn* well I'm going to bed

Hedgefox: *yawn* me too

Y. Armin: yes it's getting late

Y. Mikasa: Eren

Y. Eren: yeah?

Y. Mikasa: um… I just wanted to say… Thank you for everything and good night

Y. Eren: y-you're welcome and good night

Y. Mikasa: (smiles and goes to bed)

Y. Junior: (whispers to Y. Eren) she like yooouu…

Y. Eren: go to sleep

Y. Junior: okie! Nighty night! (Goes bed bed)

Y. Eren: good night (gets in bed) {good night… And good bye…} (falls asleep)

The next morning…

Y. Eren: zzzzzzz

Y. Junior &amp; Y. Mikasa: Eren…

Y. Eren: hmm? Huh? Junior? Mikasa?

Y. Mikasa: Eren… It's time to go…

Y. Eren: … Oh… So this is it huh?

Y. Junior: (nods)

Y. Eren: oh… Well *sigh* let's go…

So moments later the time came it was time for everyone from the past to leave

Doc: and just put this wire here…

Franz: pull out this doohickey…

Sheila: put the spheres in place…

Then BOOM BABY! The Time Pod had been fixed!

Doc: alright! It's all fixed!

Oluo: well I guess it's "time" to leave

*silence*

Junior: … Oluo leave the jokes to us

Oluo: but it was funny

Petra: Oluo stop…

Doc: ok before you all head back I must tell you as soon as you make it through the gate your memories will be wiped

Y. Eren: so we won't remember anthing?

Doc: yes I'm sorry

Y. Eren: oh… Ok then… Well (turns to Y. Junior) I guess

Y. Junior: (hugs Y. Eren tightly)

Y. Eren: Junior…

Y. Junior: I'll miss you Eren

Y. Eren: I-I'll miss you too

Y. Junior: Eren

Y. Eren: hmm?

Y. Junior: I wuv you

Y. Eren: … *sigh* I wuv you too

Junior: *sniff* oh god this is beautiful

Jeff: gaaaa-

Junior: SHUT UP!

Y. Junior: (runs and hugs Junior) bai big me!

Junior: aw goodbye little me!

Y. Junior: (runs and hugs Hanji) bye Hanji! I'll miss you!

Hanji: *sniff* oh no this is bring back memories…

Y. Junior: it's okie Hanji! Don't be sad!

Y. Mikasa: Junior! (Hugs Y. Junior) I'm going to miss you!

Y. Junior: I'll miss you too Mikasa! (Hugs Y. Armin) bye bye Armin!

Y. Armin: goodbye Junior it's been fun

Y. Junior: (hugs Y. CJ and Hedgefox) I'll miss you giys!

Y. CJ: we'll miss ya too!

Hedgefox: we're gonna be a great team!

Y. Junior: you bet! (steps in front of the gate)… (Turns to everyone with a smile and waves) bai everyone! I'll miss you!

Mikasa: goodbye Junior

Armin: try not to get into trouble!

Eren: we'll see you in the future!

Y. Junior: baaaiii! (Jumps in the gate) give Annie a hug and a kiss for me when she wakes up!

And then Y. Junior went back to the unknown world with his memory wiped from the adventure he had

Y. Eren: … *sigh* he's gone

Y. Armin: Eren, will you really miss him

Y. Eren: … Well I guess I actually will though it is kind of exciting how Junior was from an entirely differents world

Y. Armin: yes it is really interesting

Doc: ok Eren, Mikasa, and Armin you three are up next

Mikasa: thank goodness I'm sure our parents are worried sick

Doc: oh don't worry we're sending you all back before you left home it'll be like you never left at all

Y. Eren: (walks up to Eren) well this is goodbye huh?

Eren: yeah it was great for a while

Y. Eren: … (Hugs Eren)

Eren: huh?

Junior: aaww!

Eren: … (Smiles and hugs back) good luck out there

Y. Eren: alright!

Y. Mikasa: (hugs Mikasa) bye Mikasa!

Mikasa: oh (rubs Y. Mikasa) good bye

Y. Mikasa: (whispers in Y. Mikasa's ear) don't forget to look after Eren

Mikasa: (smiles) got it

Y. Armin: (walks up to Armin) aw I wish I had more time to know about you

Armin: oh it's alright it's best this way anyway

Y. Armin: you're right goodbye Armin (hugs Armin)

Armin: (hugs Y. Armin) goodbye Armin

Y. CJ: bye guys!

Hedgefox: see you soon!

Y. Mikasa: you too!

Y. Eren: alright are you guys ready to leave?

Y. Mikasa: yep! We're ready!

Y. Eren: alright

So they all step in front of the gate not before waving goodbye to everyone then they jump through the gate sending Y. Mikasa back to her home Y. Eren &amp; Y. Armin back home as well with no memory

Franz: alright! Are turn! Lets go!

Junior: what are you doing?

Sheila: oh we figured we'd all just go at once we can take care of the rest from there

Junior: well alright

Hedgefox: (flies and hugs Junior)

Y. CJ: (pops out of Junior's pocket and hugs him as well)

Junior: aw you guys! I'll miss you too!

Tristan: alright everyone! Let's go home!

Hedgefox: (flies around Armin) bye Armin! Promise you'll become friends with my older self!

Armin: (smiles) I promise

Y. CJ: (grabs Mikasa's hands) I'll be seeing ya Mikasa!

Mikasa: you too CJ

Y. CJ: and whatever you do TRY to make me smart again

Mikasa: will do

Franz: alrighty! All aboard!

So then they all get in there car thingy and ride off into a portal

Doc: well now that they're gone Petra, Oluo you're next and I'll send Koto with you since he was found in your world

Petra: alright

Koto: well see ya 'round Junior! And take good care of my son will ya?

Junior: it's a promise!

Petra: well we're going back home Oluo

Oluo: yeah… Still will we really die?

Doc: Junior did you tell them?

Junior: I WAS IN A MOOD

Petra: … Well we will forget anyway so I guess it won't really matter…

Hanji: oh Petra I'm sorry we can't do anything to change the future

Petra: oh it's ok

Oluo: as scary as it is we can't change fate

Junior: … That is well said Oluo

Oluo: thanks

Junior: … Ah fuck it c'mere! (Hugs Oluo)

Oluo: ah! What are you-

Junior: shh! Just let me have this…

Petra: … (Walks up to Levi) Levi

Levi: Petra

Petra: well… I know I may not have the time when I head back so… It's just… Well… Oh! (Hugs Levi)

Levi: huh?

Petra: I'm sorry I just felt like I had to (releases from the hug) Erwin goodbye

Erwin: farewell Petra, Oluo, and Koto

Petra: goodbye Hanji

Hanji: bye Petra! We'll all miss you!

Petra: (looks at Levi with smile on her face)

Levi: … (Nods) I'll be seeing you

Petra: hehe…

Koto: alright, alright let's get outta here before we cause a time paradox!

Oluo: right… Junior let me go

Junior: oh my bad (releases)

Petra: … Eren

Eren: y-yes Petra?

Petra: thank you for all that you've done even when I do forget you and even we won't have technically have met yet (salutes Eren) you've earned my respect

Eren: r-really?

Oluo: (salutes as well) same here good you're alright

Eren: t-thank you Petra and Oluo!

Petra: you're very welcome Eren and Junior

Junior: yeah?

Petra: you may not be the Junior we know but I can tell that you're special and you're gonna do great things

Junior: t-thanks Petra! I'll remember that!

Petra: (smiles) well we should get going

So the three walked up to the gate

Petra: (waves goodbye to everyone) goodbye everyone

Oluo: don't screw up in the future!

Koto: take care you guys!

Hanji: bye! We'll miss you!

Junior: bye guys!

Eren: take care!

Petra: we will!

So then they walk through gate sending them back and now things were back to normal

Hanji: … *sigh* it's hard to see good friends go…

Levi: but it had to be done…

Hanji: yeah… I feel sorry for them though having to face with there horrible fate and we didn't even get to burry them… To honor there bravery

Eren: … Oh! Doc! Do you think you can send us back to another time?

Doc: well sure but where?

Eren: back when we were on that mission and Petra and the others died

Junior: but Eren we can't change-

Eren: (whispers in Junior's ear)

Junior: … Oh I see…

Doc: well alright I'll send the two of you back (pushes some buttons)

Meanwhile while back on the mission when Petra and the others died we see a rerun where Levi ordered the bodies to be thrown off the carts

Past Junior: … I can't watch… (Looks away)

Jack: (is drenched in tears) P-Petra…

So as all that past present Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Junior appearout of nowhere

Junior: alright let's make this quick we can't let anyone see us

Eren: right

So then they begin to pick up the dead bodies of Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eldo

Mikasa: that's all of them

Eren: Doc! We're ready to come back!

So then Doc J. brings them back

Hanji: h-hey aren't those

Eren: (nods) yes I was thinking that… Maybe we can give them the respect they diserve

Hanji: Eren, that is very nice of you

Junior: alright let's go to your world and do this

Eren: alright

So then later they head over to the Land of Titans and buried their bodies

Eren: (sets down one final tombstone that was labeled "Petra Ral")… *sigh* there now they can finally rest in peace…

Junior: (sets a hand on Eren's shoulder) Eren, you've done a good thing and maybe just maybe if Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eldo are watching us they'd be grateful and proud

Eren: you really think so?

Junior: yeah you were a great help to them and you even thought of doing something nice for them when they were gone so yeah you're a good guy Eren

Eren: well thanks

Junior: no problem buddy

Eren: so do you really think they're watching us?

Junior: well apparently CJ can see Marco's ghost so it's possible

Eren: that is true…

Junior: … Well let's not get emotional again come on let's go

Eren: ok (walks away as Junior follows)

Junior: though…

Eren: huh?

Junior: you know I feel like something strange is gonna happen

Eren: me too for all we know something weird is going on right now…

Junior: heh wonder what it would be…

Meanwhile in the Unknown World…

Y. Junior: (runs through a forest) *pant* *pant* *pant*

Then as Y. Junior ran he noticed he ran past something strange…

Y. Junior: huh? (Stops and runs back to some bushes)… (Pushes the bushes aside and finds a green portal)… (Tilts head for a second)… (Then jumps right in the portal)… Woooww…

Then Y. Junior finds he was in some kind of underground city *wink* *wink*

Junior: gee… The voice didn't tell me anything about this…

The End

Woo! Finally! After all these months I finally finished Attack on Time! Yeesh! Also jhust to clarify I do NOT own any of the material I might have used and also again this was a PARODY none of this stuff is canon to the main series and I only own the OCs that appeared in this story and also remember that last final scene? Well I'll just leave that all to you *wink* and finally last thing I'm going to say I am SO glad to be done with this! I've been working on this longer then Attack on Junior and you that that was long? Fuck no! We got fucking this! But anyway I hope you all enjoyed this long ass story and I really hope you review and if you want Attack on Time: 2 (or something) then you can PM or review me about it have a nice day see ya in the next story I right!


End file.
